Lost in the Dark
by MizHyde
Summary: After banishing Evolution to Raw, Jessa Bolt found herself sent to the red brand with them. It's a new locker room and her allies are back on SmackDown. Her only ally now is the one man she's trying to avoid. Sequel to "Fighting the Darkness".
1. Jessa Bolt 01

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

"Happy birthday, Lightning Bolt!"

I turned my head as Shane McMahon fell into step beside me, the two of us walking down the main hallway of the Allstate Arena in Chicago, our pace brisk and with purpose. He draped his arm over my shoulder in a half-hug, the two of us never falling out of step. The navy blue business blazer he had worn earlier in the night was gone; he only wore his blue jeans, Nikes, and a white button-down shirt with top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Last year Shane and I had formed a tenuous bond, thanks to our battle with his sister Stephanie, her husband Hunter, and his faction Evolution, but our relationship didn't morph into a full-fledged friendship until the two of us suffered an ass-kicking at the hands of Evolution last November. The aftermath of the fight had been miserable; I suffered a broken rib and a dislocated rib in the attack when Dave Batista put me through a table. Three days later Shane and I got the last laugh, defeating Evolution at _Survivor Series_ and effectively banishing them from _SmackDown_ , blowing up Hunter's plan of dominating the entire federation.

I wish the story ended there; heartbroken and injured, but victorious. Instead, the night after, Vince decided that I needed a change of pace. He went to the ring on _Raw_ and announced that I had been traded to _Raw_ for Stacy Keibler, and I was stripped of my Divas Championship. I handed my title to Vince and accepted that my days as a _SmackDown_ Diva was over. Now I was on the red team, in a sea of faces that were familiar but unknown.

It's April twenty-fifth, and it's been five months since I came to _Raw_. Outside of WWE, life has been moving pretty smoothly; after veering off the rails a bit, my friend Sabella McCann got back into contact with us. When I got signed, I got her a job here as a camerawoman. As our lives began moving in different, chaotic directions, I think she started feeling left out. She ended up lashing out and leaving the company, probably burning her bridges on the way out. Four months ago, she ran into her ex-fling - my mentor - Kurt Angle at some kind of convention, and the two of them decided to give their relationship another go. So far it seems to be working for them, but seeing Sabella in a monogamous relationship is a little odd.

Another friend of mine, Adriana Braxton - she worked here as a seamstress - left the company on New Year's Eve with the hopes of building a fashion empire and opening a boutique. Her boyfriend, Rene Dupree, proposed to her on Christmas Day, and she's hoping to have the wedding just after Christmas. Their relationship has been fast-moving, almost a whirlwind, but Adriana and Rene are so happy together. I couldn't be happier for the two of them.

Two of my dear friends left, but my friend Natalie Landry still works here. At the end of last year, she got a promotion, going from runner to the personal assistant of Shane McMahon. So far she seems to love it, and I'm not surprised - Shane is so low maintenance; I've always imagined that working with him is a pretty stress-free experience. Her relationship with John Cena is going strong, but now that his star is rising so fast, she's not spending as much time with him as she used to. She's a little worried about him meeting someone else on his constant travels, but she's been good for him, and I know he sees that. She pieced him back together last year after his heart had been ripped out and stepped on.

John's heart had been manually taken from his chest by my ex-best friend and probably eternal nemesis, Callie Berry. After the two of us had a year of trying to take each other out of commission, Callie took herself out. She blew out her knee in January at the _Royal Rumble_ , during a _Heat_ match with Victoria. She's expected to miss anywhere from six months to a year. The surgery was a success, but she's endeared herself to nobody here, so I imagine there hasn't been a lot of get well cards and flowers sent her way. I thought about sending her something, but there's so much bad blood between the two of us at this point that I didn't see it doing any good to do such a thing. Once upon a time, we had been the best of friends. Now, we attack each other on sight.

Callie is still with Dave Batista, the man she cheated on John with and ultimately left him for, but I don't think they are happy together. For a woman who likes to claim that she is in total control of every situation, she doesn't seem to realize that Dave has her wrapped around his finger.

Since coming to _Raw_ , I've once again found myself relentlessly pursued by the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. He's like a gnat, constantly buzzing around me, always finding some excuse to be close to me, to talk to me. For about a year now, I've been hoping and praying that he would find another woman to go after, but he's still fixated on me. I guess it could be worse, but his affiliation with Evolution is a complicated wrinkle, a hurdle almost too big to get over.

Last weekend, I moved out of my penthouse, into a nice little house in upstate New York. It was something I needed to do; the home was too tied up in all of the painful memories of last year, a lot of those memories having to do with my first - and to date only - boyfriend, Brock Lesnar. My sister Kari flew out to help me move, unpack, and paint. It had been a fun weekend, the two of us drinking a lot of wine and turning my house into a home. About a month ago, Kari decided to shave her head, something she now regrets. Getting drunk often turns Kari Bolt into her own worst enemy, but that's for her to work out.

"Birthday party in your honor tonight," Shane told me. "You're coming out, right?"

"When do I ever turn down a chance to hang with you?" I asked. We shared a laugh. Shane has a reputation back here as a notorious party animal and a competitive one at that. He's given men twice his size alcohol poisoning on a lot of different occasions. There have been a couple nights this year alone where I've had to drag him back to his hotel room.

As a sweet birthday surprise, my former teammate John Cena has flown out to the show tonight. Natalie, Lita, Chris Jericho, and Shane are set to take me out tonight and get me royally drunk. Kari came on the road with me this week; she's flying back home to Canada on Wednesday. She didn't want to miss out on a chance to "party like a rock star" tonight with the Superstars. My sister is a champion drinker, but I don't think she's ready for somebody like Shane. I'm curious to see who is going to be carrying who back to the hotel room at the end of the night.

"Can I ask you a favor tonight?"

"Anything for the birthday girl," Shane said with a grin. "What do you need?"

"As a surprise birthday gift tonight, your father has set me up for a lingerie photo shoot tonight." It's not something I'm looking forward to, but Vince believes I need to add more sex appeal to my look; he thinks I'm too buttoned up. I'm not very comfortable taking pictures in G-strings and thongs like the other girls, so tonight I'm thankful for the invention of corsets and boy shorts. Vince said he wants to see me get edgy, that he wants the kind of fight I had last year when I was feuding with Callie; what he doesn't understand is that I spent all last year two steps away from a nervous breakdown, pretty much until Callie blew her knee out.

"...And you want me to talk Dad out of it?" he finished. I laughed.

"No, no. It's okay. Sometimes I have to grin and bear the bad stuff to live the dream," I told him with a laugh. "I appreciate that, though. It's just that this photo shoot is going to have me running a bit late after the show, so I was wondering if I could get you to take Kari to the bar tonight?"

"Yeah, I can totally do that." I didn't think that he would refuse. "Where do I find her?"

"Probably with Shelton Benjamin. Those two seem to be joined at the hip." We stopped. He removed his arm from over my shoulders. "Thank you, Shane. I really appreciate it. I'll try and be as quick as I can with the shoot. I'll call you when I'm done and let you know what's happening."

"Sounds good. Have fun with it. You always look so tense in your photos."

"Because your dad has a no drinking policy." Shane laughed. We slapped hands and said our goodbyes before separating. He went towards catering, while I went to the Divas locker room to go get ready. I had to get changed into my lingerie before going to get my hair and makeup done. It can be pretty glamorous, but posing in my underwear isn't something I think I'll ever be comfortable with.

I stripped out of my clothing - black pants and a white tank top underneath a glimmering black vest. I put the emerald green corset and had Maria Kanellis help me with the clips in the back. When she was done, I changed into black boy shorts with an emerald green and black garter belt, hooking them to my thigh-high stockings. I looked at the giant mirror, taking in my reflection. While it's a beautiful look, I felt completely out of my element. My normal photo shoots are kind of like Molly Holly's, maybe with a touch of cleavage. Staring at myself in the mirror, I had to admire the way my cleavage looked in the corset. I slid on a little black robe, tying it tight around my waist. I'm still not very good at walking in heels, but I've gotten better. I slid on a pair of small black heels, thanking Maria for her help before I went to get my hair and makeup done.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time I finished the photo shoot. Despite my nervousness, it ended up being a lot of fun. It helped a lot that I was surrounded by people who just wanted me to be myself. We did a lot of pin-up inspired poses, and the photographs ended up looking super cute. I got to look at every picture that was taken, and I got a lot of say about what shots were going to end up on the website.

I walked back to the locker room in a great mood, holding the high heels in my hand. About twenty feet to my left, in the parking area, I heard some kind of a commotion, some yelling, and swearing, but I ignored it. My mind was on getting drunk with my friends and having the best birthday so far.

Deciding that I liked the way the corset looked - and not having anyone around to help me get out of it - I decided to keep it on for the night. I decided to keep the stockings and garter on, too, but I put a black ruffled mini-skirt on over the underwear. Instead of getting back into the high heels, I opted to go for a pair of black ballet flats, since I'm bad on heels when I'm sober, nevermind when I'm drunk. I shoved everything into my bag, zipping it up and draping it over my shoulder. I took one last look around the locker room to make sure I had everything with me.

The door burst open behind me and I shrieked, turning in time to see Randy Orton collapse on the floor in front of me, bleeding profusely from the head, his handsome features contorted in pain. Just looking at him I was able to piece the situation together: after months of going back and forth, everyone in Evolution had decided he was too much of a liability. They didn't trust him anymore, so they were cutting him out like cancer. They threw him out in their favorite way - by beating the poor man half to death.

" _Jesus Christ_." It was a quiet gasp. I dropped my bag after the initial shock had passed. Down the hallway I heard them approach, pounding on walls and doors and catcalling Randy. Then they were in front of the Divas locker room door; I know because their voices became clear. Then Ric spoke; I knew it was Ric because of the constant "woos". He wanted to go and celebrate throwing Randy out of the group. Somebody said something - I think it was Dave because I couldn't make it out - but Ric said finishing the job with Randy could wait until next week, that it was time to go out and "light it up".

Then they were gone.

It took me a moment to realize that I was shaking, that for a moment I felt a very real fear that Evolution was going to walk inside the Divas locker room and find me in here with Randy. I looked at Randy on the floor and sighed. Grabbing a white towel off a folding chair, I got down beside him and began dabbing at his face, trying to find the source of the bleeding. I found two wounds - one above his right eyebrow and a long gully across the top of his hairline. Both looked deep enough to require stitches.

I dabbed the towel around his mouth and his chin, trying to clean his face. I wasn't at all surprised when he pushed his lips out and kissed my wrist. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fact that he had just gotten some of his blood on my skin. "That's enough out of you, Casanova," I told him, exasperated. I saw a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. I got up and went into the shower area to wet the towel; I wanted to clean him up a bit before taking him to the hospital.

My heart ached for him; kneeling beside him, looking at the bleeding wounds, it was hard not feeling like all of this was my fault. I went into my bag and pulled out my first aid kit, pulling out some alcohol wipes to disinfect the wounds. I began to dab with the wet towel followed by the alcohol wipe. He winced and groaned, forcing me to draw back, startled. "Sorry, Randy, but I need to take a look, and we need to get any kind of bacteria out." I wiped away some blood, but a new geyser oozed from the wound in his forehead. "We need to get you to the hospital. You need stitches."

He didn't respond. I tried to help him to his feet, but he wasn't helping.

"Randy, please don't be difficult," I pleaded. It took me a moment to realize that Randy had dozed off. I looked at the door of the Divas locker room and huffed. Everyone in the arena was almost gone, the medical staff included. Turning, I began to lightly tap at his cheeks with the back of my hand, forcing him awake. His eyes opened, slate blue with dilated pupils.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he groaned, mustering a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Not a good time, Playboy. Come on - we're getting you to the hospital."

"Jess..."

"Don't even try to argue, Randy. You've got two wounds that need stitches. You're bleeding a lot, and your pupils are so dilated that I think you may have a concussion. I've got a first aid kit, but you need more than that." I grabbed a bundle of gauze from my kit and put it to the wounds on his forehead. I grabbed his hand and forced him to put pressure on the wounds to staunch the bleeding. Head wounds generally look worse than they are, but this still seemed excessive.

"Jessa..."

"There's no arguing. Come on. You need more help than I can give you. Get up. Come on - let's go."

"Don't worry about me, Jess. I'll call a cab." I helped him sit up. "I've fucked up your night enough..."

"I'm not hearing any of that shit tonight, Randy. You're not taking a cab bleeding the way you are. I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on. Let's go."

"It's your birthday..." he protested. I helped him to his feet.

"So what? I'll have other birthdays. You need medical attention. That's the important thing right now."

I leaned him against the wall and rushed to grab my bag. Slinging his arm and my bag over my shoulder, I opened the door and looked down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Randy outweighs me by at least a hundred and twenty pounds, so acting as his support to the parking lot was going to be a challenge. It took us a while, but we made it. There was blood on my hands, on my shoulders. It felt symbolic since his departure from Evolution had everything to do with the way he has been looking out for me over the past year.

Unlocking the car, I got him into the passenger's side. Once he was settled and buckled in, I shut the door and threw my bags in the back. While I was putting everything away, I called Shane to let him know that I wasn't going to make it.

He wasn't happy.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't make it?" he shouted over the loud music in the bar. I had to hold my cell phone away from ear because of how loud he was shouting. "It's your fucking birthday!"

I quickly explained the situation to Shane, practically shouting myself so he could hear me. "He's bleeding half to death, Shane. I need to get him to the hospital and make sure he's going to be okay. We'll reschedule everything for the weekend, okay?"

"You are fucking right we are going to reschedule." He was huffing on the other end of the line. I rolled my eyes. The music was quieter, so I assumed he found a spot in the club where the music wasn't so loud. "I'll drop Kari off at the hotel when we're done here tonight."

"Thank you. I'm going to go. I'll call you and let you know how things go." We said our goodbyes and I hung up. Rounding the car, I got into the driver's seat. The passenger's window was stained red with Randy's blood because he was resting his head against the window. I felt sick. As great as it would have been to be at my own birthday party tonight, I couldn't leave him like this. The white T-shirt he wore was ruined; the giant patch of red on his shoulder made me feel queasy. He was still holding the gauze on his forehead, but it was completely red now.

"I'm sorry," he offered softly. I snorted.

"It's not a big deal - you'd do the same for me." I looked over at him, flashing him a tight, sad smile. We have a long and complicated history, and even though he drives me crazy at the best of times, I wouldn't wish this on him.

I turned the key in the ignition, checking the rear-view mirror. Aside from Vince's limousine, there were four or five cars left in the parking lot. Evolution's limo was long gone; I knew that they had probably found some red carpet nightclub to hang out in, at some VIP table. They were probably laughing about the destruction they had caused tonight, wearing Randy's blood on their clothing like some kind of badge of honor. They were probably watching the other people in the club behind a velvet rope, where busty women sat on their laps and hung off their bodies, and the champagne flowed like water. Their lifestyle always enchanted Callie, but it's never been my scene.

Brushing the thoughts of Callie and Evolution out of my head, I backed out of my parking spot and sped off into the night. Randy looked to be going in and out of shock; it felt urgent that I get him to the hospital right away.


	2. Natalie Landry 01

_**Huge thanks to Morrowsong and AmbroseSaysNope (epic win) for leaving a review and taking the time to read it. Also a huge thanks to AmbroseSaysNope for letting me bounce ideas off her. I always value our talks. Also want to thank OrtonsWifey2 for following.**_

* * *

 **Natalie Landry**

* * *

Jessa surprised me by coming home with me when the tapings wrapped for the week. Together with her sister Kari, the three of us flew back to British Columbia. Kari's boyfriend Kevin was waiting for Kari to arrive when we landed at the airport. We all said our goodbyes and Kari and Kevin left together while Jessa and I went and retrieved my car. It's less than a twenty minute drive to my place from the Kelowna airport, and we drove back to my place blaring Spice Girls and nineties pop the entire way. While Jessa is a huge metal fan, she's got a soft spot for the music that she grew up with. It's always fun to see Jessa cut loose. She still remembers the dance to "Stop" by heart and I got a full demonstration in the car. I would have joined in, but someone had to drive.

It's been two days since she spent her birthday at a Chicago hospital with Randy Orton. She hasn't talked about it, but the imprint of exhaustion and crisis is still written all over her face. I've only asked her if she's heard from him since leaving him at the hospital and she confessed that she hadn't, to both our surprises. Every now and then I see her checking her phone, and I'm wondering if she's waiting for him to send her a message. The web around Randy and Jessa is so complicated that I feel like my head would explode if I tried to understand their dynamic.

A few weeks ago, Jessa let Shane take her out for dinner and a night on the town. The two of them aren't saying a word about it; the only reason I know about it is because I booked the reservation and picked out the flowers for him to give her. Jessa knows it was a pity date, and Shane admitted it to me; since her ugly split from Brock Lesnar, she hasn't even attempted to date someone. I don't think she's ready to move on yet; she won't even speak his name. Shane hoped that one date would get her back out there, but Jessa isn't talking about anything. As her best friend, I know better than to pry for her feelings. Jessa can clam up if she feels pushed.

"I seriously can't believe that you missed your own birthday party," I told her for what had to be the fifth or sixth time. Shane had been fuming, but he knew Jessa wasn't the type to leave somebody injured and in need of help. I approached the kitchen table holding a mug in each hand. Jessa bypassed the pack of marshmallows on the table and went for the canister of whipped cream. I sat down across from her, putting a mug in front of her. She proceeded to drown the hot chocolate in whipped cream.

"Yeah. Shane won't let me hear the end of it," Jessa said with a roll of her eyes and took a sip of her cocoa. "I couldn't just leave him. You should have seen him – he was bleeding half to death." I nodded, sympathetic. No matter how much turmoil Randy causes Jessa, I know that she would never leave him to suffer for any reason. Even if it was Callie in his spot, Jessa would still get her help. She has a heart and a conscience, compassion and empathy. Jessa sighed. "As it is, I feel terrible for leaving him at the hospital without a ride back to the arena. I left him some money for a cab, and he said he understood, but I haven't heard from him. He's probably mad, but I really had to get to the next town. I put it off as long as I could."

"How many stitches did it take to close him?"

"All together? Seventeen. Three in the eyebrow, six for a wound in the back of the head I didn't catch and eleven in his forehead. They decided to keep him overnight for observation because there was so much blood involved. My rental looked like a crime scene. I cleaned it up as best I could before I returned it, but I couldn't get all of it out. I didn't even think about getting a towel." She reached out and grabbed a red velvet cupcake from the plastic container on the table. My cooking and baking skills still need a lot of work, so a stop at the bakery had to suffice. The cupcakes are kind of a makeshift birthday cake for Jessa. John has been trying to teach me how to cook, but it's like watching two idiots try and invent the wheel. Like me, John isn't much of a cook, but unlike me, he hasn't poisoned anybody. He can make things from scratch. I pitched the idea of taking a cooking class together, but John says he's too busy for that. It's disappointing, but true; he's the hardest working guy I know.

"That's rough," I offered. She nodded.

"I feel terrible for leaving him behind. I don't even know why, but I do."

It's because she's in love with him. I know better than to say that to her, though. Throwing that in her face would be signing my own death warrant. Instead, I sipped my hot chocolate and kept my face sympathetic. "I'm sure he understands, Jess." She didn't look convinced and I know it's because he hasn't been in contact. There's this weird underlying sexual tension between the two of them, something love/hate. The hate is from her end. She bit into her cupcake.

"I'll probably just stay the night tonight. I'm going to go see Mom tomorrow before going back on the road. If I'm out here and I don't see her...well, you know how she gets." I nodded. Jessa has tried to get her mother to come out for things like _WrestleMania_ , to watch her perform. Her mother always promises she would, but at the last minute there's always an excuse. In the beginning, there were flight tickets purchased and Jess was left holding the bag on them. So now her mother promises to come out and Jess doesn't buy the tickets because she knows. But if Jessa doesn't show up when she's in the area, she never hears the end of it.

"I do. Don't even worry about it." She took another sip, looking around my kitchen. Her eyes fell on the picture of John and I hanging on the wall, taken at _WrestleMania 21_ after he had just won his first WWE Championship.

"How are things with you and John?" she asked.

"Good. I mean, he's been busy, but we're trying to make some time for a vacation...we've been talking about...you know..." I felt myself blush. Jessa's face took on a look of surprise that she muted quickly.

"Seriously? I figured you two were bumping uglies already."

"Jess!" I had to laugh, but I absolutely hate it when she calls it that. She's aware that I hate it, too, which is why she uses it. "Have I ever told you that you're awful?"

"Not today, but I've heard it. From you and a few others," she admitted with a smirk while she sipped her drink.

"You really thought...?"

"No! I don't think about it. It's none of my business. But it's been like a year. I figured it was just a formality." She shrugged and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I don't need any step by step details."

"We tried a few months back, but I freaked out."

"Oh, God, I've been there," Jessa said, flushing red and clapping a hand over her face. "It sucks, Nat, but it's not _that_ bad. I mean, it's awkward and invasive and uncomfortable, but it's not what our parents told us." I laughed; my mother told me it was like being split in two. Jessa's mother told her the same thing, but it wasn't much of a deterrent; after all, Jessa risks broken bones and concussions on a nightly basis. She shrugged. "It was a little rough. There were no bells ringing and birds singing like in your little romance books. I found myself waiting for it to be over the whole time. I'm told it gets better, but I haven't had it _that_ much."

I felt bad for asking. The memories of her time with Brock were written all over her face. I put my hand over hers. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. It is what it is." She laughed, but the guilt had taken up residence in the pit of my stomach. "You'll find out that our parents probably told us all sorts of stupid bullshit to keep us in line." She mustered a short laugh as she reached for another cupcake. "I'd smuggle this shit over the border if I could. These cupcakes are _amazing_."

"I know."

"We should call Bell and see if she wants to go to the movies tonight. I've been dying to see _Sin City_. It looks so cool." Jessa bit into the cupcake, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head again. I had to stifle a giggle.

"We totally should. We haven't had a girl's night in forever!" I told her. Standing, I went into the living room to send Sabella a text message. She's notorious for not answering her phone – or her voice mail messages. Text messages are always the best way to go about contacting her. It was a few minutes before the phone vibrated with her response. I let my eyes scan her message. "She's actually not here. She went home with Kurt this week."

"Crazy." Jessa shook her head. While she doesn't disapprove of their relationship, she's apprehensive because of the way Kurt behaved last year. I can't say that I blame her; he had hurt Sabella deeply. She had gone off the deep end and left her entire life behind, and then suddenly the two of them are together. It's strange, but Jessa is letting Sabella and Kurt sort their own relationship out. She knows better than to interfere. "Dinner before the movie?" she pitched.

"Dinner sounds good. I'm actually excited. This is going to be fun." It was only seven or eight months ago that we all used to stay at Jessa's penthouse. Life really got in the way of things, and nobody noticed until it happened. Relationships revived, destroyed, kindled and rekindled. Weddings, breakups, infighting. It's funny how things just pass by in the blink of an eye and nobody notices until it's too late. Jessa is the only one of us single now, and it hasn't stopped Bell from trying to set her up with people. Before getting together with Kurt, Sabella tried reconnecting with an old flame, but it didn't work.

I thought about Rene and Adriana's upcoming wedding. Ever since Rene proposed, Adriana has been up to her elbows in wedding plans. She's a stickler for detail, and I know she's going to analyze every single detail to a painful degree. The little stuff is going to get as much concern as the big stuff. Adriana's cousin Brenda, myself and Jessa are bridesmaids for the event, while Sabella is the Maid of Honor. I have no idea when we're all supposed to get together and find the dresses, but I'm sure Adriana has a plan. "It's crazy. Adriana's the first one of us to get married."

"I know. It's so weird. I'm excited, though. Weddings can be fun," Jessa said, adding more whipped cream to her cocoa.

"Are you going to ask Randy to come to the wedding with you?" I asked. She shot me a look.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask me that."

"He'd go with you if you asked."

"Natalie, don't push me." She was laughing. Looking into her mug, she let out a breath. There's a part of her that's still hurting greatly, a part of her that's still pining for Brock. Some way, somehow, we're going to find a way to break the hold he still seems to have on her. He doesn't deserve this much power over her. He's made no contact with her since leaving the company at _Survivor Series_. Nobody expected him to; they were through, and he rode off into the sunset with Sable. Jessa was left behind to pick up the pieces,


	3. Adriana Braxton 01

_**Huge thanks to Legolas' Girl 31, Morrowsong (seriously - you've been reading my stuff from the beginning and I am eternally grateful), and AmbroseSaysNope (You made my night last night). You guys are amazing. Thank you all.**_

* * *

 _ **Adriana Braxton**_

* * *

In eight short months, I'm going to be Adriana Dupree.

There are still a hundred thousand little details that I need to figure out, everything from the menu to the flowers to the invitations and seating plans. It feels like I'm doing five years of work in a year, and it's been absolutely exhausting. It's no help that my bridesmaids and my Maid of Honor are scattered to the four winds. Jessa's volunteered to take care of a few of the little details, but Natalie seems too shy to volunteer anything. And Sabella...well, Bell tends to get lost in her own world at times.

Two weeks ago we planned this day. I'm looking for the perfect wedding dress, and she should be here with me. She's my right hand. Instead, she went home with Kurt Angle. I've been sending her messages all day, but she hasn't answered any of them. Drumming my fingernails impatiently on the dashboard, I huffed, my gaze drifting from the phone to the steering wheel, shaking my head. These are the days where I wish we all lived closer together. Looking out the driver's side window, I took in the light blue sky with the off-white clouds and huffed. She's my Maid of Honor; it's the one thing in all this planning that was never in question. But it's pretty clear that all of us being scattered in the wind is going to be an issue.

The princess cut diamond ring on my finger gleamed in the sunlight. It's gorgeous, passed down to Rene from his mother. The ring itself belonged to his great-grandmother, a family heirloom to be passed onto someone special. I didn't learn that until after we became engaged, when Rene's mother caught me in the kitchen and gushed about her son asking for the ring. The engagement had come as a complete surprise to me, but I love him. I think about everything we've withstood since we got together, and I realize that I can't see myself with anybody else.

Grabbing my phone, I dropped it into my purse and got out of the car, locking and slamming the door shut behind me. I put money in the parking meter, readjusting my bag as I walked towards the bridal store. It was a tall white building with three dresses in the window. Two were great, but one was a complete train-wreck, with sequins and high ruffles. Some dresses I can't see any woman wearing, ever. I often wonder what happens to the dresses they can't sell. I stared at the dresses and sighed. I've been to three stores already; I had to drive a half hour to this place in hopes of finding the perfect dress. It's starting to leave me discouraged.

Sabella, as my Maid of Honor, is going to be wearing a long black dress. Rene and I decided black and white would be our colors. Jessa, Natalie and Brenda are going to be wearing shorter black dresses. I'm hoping to eventually get together with everyone to find their dresses, but I know with schedules it's going to be hard. Especially with Jessa and Natalie. Working for WWE is like working a few full-time jobs. Just being out of that grind for four months has left me wondering how I ever did it in the first place.

Inside the store, it was wide open and spacious, the walls high, cream colored and well lit. A young woman was leaning against the counter, looking bored as she read through a bridal magazine. Her raven hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She looked up at me, her mouth curving into a bemused smile. "Hello," she greeted. "What can I help you with today?"

"Just looking for a wedding dress," I answered, letting my eyes wander. Hundreds of wedding dresses lined the walls. They were all hanging on racks, covered in pink-tinted plastic. There was only one other group in the store, two ladies who were trying on graduation dresses and modeling them on a podium in front of a giant mirror. The dress looked great on the one girl, a bright red number with rhinestone accents. Personally, though, I wouldn't have gotten the dress the other girl was wearing, if for no other reason than the giant pink bow awkwardly placed below the hip.

"That's exciting," the woman gushed, drawing my attention away from the grad students. She had moved from behind the counter to take her place beside me. I noticed she wasn't wearing a name tag. "When are you getting married?"

"At the end of the year." The two of us walked to the left wall of the store. I began rifling through dresses. I'm so short that everything I look at is going to need a hem at the least. The first dress I found was simple, a basic white dress that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a billowing skirt. It's a little simple for my tastes, but I handed it to the woman and let her start a rack for me.

I wished there was someone, anyone here with me. Sabella wanted me to wait until next week, but I've already been putting it off. Every week there seems to be a new excuse with Bell, and most of them involve Kurt. It's easier having the second opinion on the dress, an opinion I can trust, but I just don't have the time to postpone plans. While I rummaged through the dresses I checked my phone. Still nothing. With an aggravated sigh, I dropped it back in my purse and continued to search for dresses. I found three along the first wall, the entire time lamenting the fact that my best friend is so flaky. I love her unconditionally; both of us are only children and she's pretty much my sister, but she can drive me nuts with the way she weaves in and out of making plans.

Rene has been telling me there's still eight months, and that I shouldn't panic, but I don't think he understands the scope of things. I have to have invitations out by the end of the week and I still feel like I haven't picked a design I like. We're still hunting reception venues. We have it down to two places, but I've been so indecisive. We don't even know if we're getting married in a church or outside. We have a caterer picked out, but I need to approve a menu.

Most of the company is going to be at the wedding. Shane McMahon is going to be one of the groomsmen, based on the relationship Rene has with the family. Rene has been with the company since he was a teenager, so he has a bit of a rapport with the family. I already decided that Shane will walk down the aisle beside Jessa, since the two of them are practically joined at the hip already. Rene picked his old tag team partners Sylvain and Rob to round out the groomsmen, but he's having a hell of a time picking out a best man. Apparently, putting together his side of the party isn't as easy as mine was.

My phone buzzed, and I knew right away it was Bell getting back to me. I read her message, replied quickly and shoved my phone back in my purse. I turned a corner and started looking through more dresses.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Jeez!" I jumped, startled, turning to find another worker standing behind me. This one was blonde with some pink streaks in her hair. Like the other girl, she wore her hair back in a ponytail and wore no name tag.

"Sorry!" she offered quickly, her hands up.

"I'm okay. I'm just in my own little world right now," I said with a sigh. I realized I was in the grad section, which honestly, may be more up my alley than the actual wedding dresses so far. "I'm not looking for anything in particular. I really just want to find the perfect dress and it's starting to drive me crazy. I've been to so many stores, but I just can't seem to find something that hits me."

"What are your wedding colors?"

"Black and white."

"Are you averse to dresses with more than one color?" she asked. I blinked. I hadn't thought about it, but I was standing in the graduation dresses. I shrugged.

"I really just want to find something I like," I told her with a sigh. "The guys have it so easy. They just have to find black suits and show up."

"They do have it easy, don't they?" she agreed with a laugh.

"I'm trying to keep him more involved, but he travels a lot for work so I'm kind of doing this all by myself."

"What does he do?"

"He's with the WWE."

"Ooh, that's exciting. That used to be the WWF, right?" she asked. I nodded. "I used to watch it with my dad when I was a kid. I probably haven't watched since about 98. That's exciting, though!" I plastered a smile to my face and nodded. Rene is used to this kind of attention, but it's still something I'm learning how to manage. I find it's always between two reactions: excited people or the ones who ask me if it's fake. "I think I have a dress back in the vault – the back of the store – that would be perfect for you. It's so beautiful, and I think it would be right up your alley. Even if you don't buy it, I just want you to try it on. It's beautiful, I promise."

"Okay," I told her with a relieved laugh. Before coming into the store, I promised myself I would have an open mind. Clapping her hands together she turned and disappeared into the back of the store to find the dress. I kept digging through the gowns, finding two or three other gowns I liked. Some were gorgeous, but there were some I couldn't see anyone wearing. Ruffles in bad spots, giant bows and fabric roses. They looked like life-sized Barbie gowns.

I went into the large change area to try on the dresses I found. The first one was so big I could just step into it. Holding it against my bust, I took in the dress and realized it was just too plain for me. I also didn't like the cream white color against my skin. I let it drop to the floor and stepped out of it before I put it back on the hanger and into the plastic, shaking my head in disappointment. I was going to try on every dress I found, but I was really hoping that finding The One would have happened a lot quicker.

The next dress was okay, so I put it in the maybe pile. It was off-the-shoulder with a sweetheart neckline and super sleek with a train in the back. I could always add a gemstone broach to the middle of the neckline to give it a pop. The next two dresses were too plain. Long sleeves were not a route I wanted to go, I realized after trying on a dress. By the time I had tried everything, I had two in the maybe pile and six in the no.

The blonde salesgirl returned with a dress wrapped in a gray bag. I had to unzip it to see it, but when I did, it took my breath away. She helped me get into it, tying the corset in the back. It was already in my size, but it needed a hem. The bodice was a square-shaped sweetheart neckline with a black lace insert. There was black lace wrapped around the torso and down the side into the train. It was gorgeous, sleek and elegant. The reality that I was standing in my wedding gown hit me like a ton of bricks. I spun in the mirror. "Wow."

"That dress suits you," she told me with a smile. "It's a beautiful dress, but I haven't been able to sell it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. A lot of brides like the plain white. And the lace..." I looked in the mirror. The dress felt like me. It was definitely my style, and I was blown away that someone could pick it out as something I would wear just by looking at me. "But... I mean, it's like the stars aligned – the dress is already in your size. It would just need a hem."

"I know. This is so crazy. I can't even believe it."

"Have you thought about jewelry with this?"

"With a dress like this? I don't know...Maybe a black choker." I grabbed my hair and pulled it onto the top of my head. I was already mapping out how my makeup would look and the hair and other little details. I thought about my mother seeing it, about the wedding pictures. The smile on my face grew wider as I thought about my wedding day. I let the salesgirl help me out of the dress and I got back into my jeans and my T-shirt. She put the dress back on the hanger and in the gray bag. I looked at the price tag, surprised at how cheap it was – for a wedding dress, anyway. Before I paid for the dress, I looked at the jewelry, not surprised to find they didn't have any black chokers. After paying for the dress, I left the store, hanging the dress on the handle in the backseat. I got into the car and pulled out my phone to see another message from Bell. I replied, telling her I found the dress. She replied quick, and I could sense her excitement. She says she wants to see the dress the next time she's out, but I still figure it will be months before that happens.

Any irritation and worry I felt disappeared. The dress is a big piece of the puzzle, and now I have it. Now to find a seamstress. It feels like things are going to come together okay, even if it's just a byproduct of having the dress. I left the store and went out to find some jewelry. When I get home, the plan is to find a seamstress and look around for some bakeries.


	4. Sabella McCann 01

_**Huge thanks to AmbroseSaysNope and MorrowSong for the reviews!**_

* * *

 _ **Sabella McCann**_

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed in silence and watched Kurt pack his suitcase. He has a system, a routine that he follows to the letter when it comes to packing to go back out on the road. Boots, singlets, knee pads, T-shirts, jeans. I watched him as he moved back and forth between the dresser and the bed, grabbing this item and that. He's an immaculate packer, his suitcase always incredibly well organized. I stayed silent, watching him, my hands folded in my lap.

"You're quiet tonight," he observed, breaking the silence. He disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to grab some toiletries. He stuffed them into a compartment in the top of the suitcase. I huffed.

"I'm fine," I assured him. I could feel him studying me, doubting my honesty. Finally, I released the breath I had been holding and I stared down at my hands. "Adriana found her dress today. The way that she was going on about it, you would think that she had found the Holy Grail or some shit." I shook my head and kept my gaze on my hands. Chuckling, Kurt shut and zipped his suitcase, pulling it off the bed and leaving it beside the door.

"From what I've heard, it's probably a lot more like finding the Holy Grail than you think," he told me, a smile tugging at his mouth. I sighed, realizing that he was going to do very little to soothe the conflicting feelings I've had since Adriana announced she had found the dress. For the last six hours I've felt like the worst human being ever.

"You're not helping."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say here," he confessed, approaching the bed and sitting down beside me. He draped one of his arms over my shoulders and I rested my head against him. We were quiet for a while. I sighed.

"I asked her to wait until next week. I promised her I'd be there. I'm supposed to be her second opinion and her moral support. I would have found a dress, too. We could have made a day of it. I..." I trailed off, thinking of the next words to say. I shook my head, so disappointed that I had missed out on a monumental moment of Adriana's life. "I asked her to wait. I missed a _huge_ step now, and I can't get that back. As her Maid of Honor, I'm not off to a very good start."

"It'll be fine, Bell." I wanted to shout back at him that it's not fine, that I missed a huge step that I'll never get back, because Adriana couldn't wait for one week. I told her a few days ago that I was going to come and see Kurt. With him on the road so much, our relationship isn't really getting the kind of attention it should be getting. She told me that she understood, and the next thing I know, she's got her wedding dress and I'm all the way out here in Pittsburgh.

"Just a week. She still has eight months. It's not like she's throwing some kind of shotgun wedding," I told him. He shot me a look and I felt myself sink underneath his gaze. My lip jutted, a childlike pout. I tilted my body against him. "She's acting like this is all on her shoulders, and it's not. She's freaking out every second she's awake and she doesn't need to be. I know Rene is probably leaving her to handle all the details herself, but she doesn't have to go it alone."

"You don't know Rene's involvement, Sabella," Kurt told me gently. He's always telling me not to speculate, but I'm willing to bet a limb or two that Rene is leaving Adriana with the heavy lifting of planning her dream wedding; after all, Rene is on the road three hundred days out of the year. When is he going to have time to do things?

"I think I have a good idea," I muttered. Kurt sighed.

"Bell, stop." We fell silent. He kept his arm over my shoulders, but there was part of me that wanted to push away from him. I came here for him, for us, and it feels like he's not doing a thing to make me feel better about missing such a big event. "Are you sure you don't want to come out on the road with me? There's always time to for you to reconsider." I shrugged. "I feel bad bringing you out here for a day and then just leaving for the road." I shrugged again. "Have you given any thought to coming back?"

"I'm sure Vince and Stephanie are just dying to have me back," I drawled sarcastically, "Especially after the way I left."

"They can leave things in the past..." Kurt assured me, but I shook my head. They had asked me to stay until at least _Survivor Series_ last year, but as quickly as I had agreed, I balked and walked out. At the time, it felt like everything in my life was in turmoil. For the longest time, Kurt was hung up on Jessa, but she would never acknowledge him. I don't know when he came to the realization that they were never going to be more than friends, but I'm glad he did. I fell for this guy, and he put me through the ringer for it. It's been a strange four months. The biggest condition of the two of us being together is that we're exclusive; I haven't had a monogamous relationship in years. It's a weird change of pace for me, but it hasn't been so bad so far.

"I'm pretty sure I got some enemies, too, Kurt," I told him. He nodded, cringing slightly. I know that he hates hearing about my past. He likes to pretend that I haven't slept with a lot of people. I thought about the people who didn't like me, and I know Callie's name is at the top of my list. Before I left, I had been hooking up with her man, Dave Batista. I know if she ever sees me again, she's going to rip my heart out of my chest with her bare hands. I deserve it, but she deserves it, too. We've both hurt people, but at least I feel bad about it. She's not capable of feeling anything other than satisfaction at wrecking lives.

"You're saying that bridge is burned?" I shrugged.

"More like nuked. When I do things, I like to go big." We both shared a laugh, but it's the truth.

"So what are you going to do now, then?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I haven't really thought that far ahead, to be honest," I told him. "I might look into beauty school. I mean, I'm pretty handy with a makeup brush. I think I could do something with that. I mean, being a camerawoman was fun and all, but I'm still young. I got all kinds of time ahead of me, so maybe I should look at doing something different with my life. Broaden my horizons or some shit like that."

"That's not a bad plan," he told me. There was a lot more that he wanted to say, I could tell, but he instead kept quiet. His eyes darted around the room. "Where would you go? For schooling?"

"I don't know. Probably back home." He nodded. I think I saw a small hint of disappointment on his features. "I don't know. I've still got months to figure it out. I mean, I'm not going to be able to enroll in anything until at least August, and even then, classes won't start until September. I mean, there's still time to figure my shit out."

"Yeah," he said, as if he had convinced himself of something. I brushed it aside, not wanting to push Kurt too much. Some things are still so awkward between the two of us, so talking about anything that could involve a future is talk we keep under wraps for now. Maybe one day we can get it all out, but it's just too soon right now. "Bell, I was thinking...since it's the night before I head back on the road...how about we go out? We can go have dinner, go see a movie...I mean, would you be up for that?"

"Sure," I said. I thought about Natalie and Jessa back home. The two of them are having a girl's night out, going to see _Sin City_. It's a movie that's right up Jessa's alley. I know that just based on the look of it. I pushed the thoughts of my friends out of my head and tried to staunch the longing for the past I was currently feeling. "I'll get ready. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really, no, but what's wrong with playing things by ear tonight?" he asked. I shook my head and moved out of his grasp. He grabbed onto my waist and I turned to him, my eyes narrowing in curiosity. "Smile, Sabella."

"I can't," I grumbled.

"Yeah, you can," he told me with a laugh. Standing, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. It was a quick kiss, and it did very little to make me feel better about things. "The offer's open. You think you have enemies, but Natalie would love to see you." He didn't bother mentioning Jessa, thanks to the unceremonious transfer she got the night after _Survivor Series_.

"I doubt it. It's fine." He dropped it. I sighed, untangling myself from him to go rifle through my bag for something to wear. Kurt's human, and I know that he has issues looking some of his coworkers in the eyes because of me. When we first started hooking up last year, he used to beat me over the head with my past, like he was some sort of authority on morality. Thankfully, he's backed off on that this time around, basically because I told him he had to stop. It's exhausting constantly having that stuff thrown in my face.

Finding a little black dress, I gathered my makeup bag and my flat iron and went into the bathroom to get ready. I thought about Adriana, and a part of me wondered if this was her way of paying me back for getting back together with Kurt. She can be a little backhanded sometimes. She hates Kurt, stemming from everything that happened between him and I last year. Adriana didn't have to say it, but I could see the disbelief and the frustration in her eyes when I told her that Kurt and I were going to give it another go. She's kept her opinions to herself so far, but I know she's upset.

I got into my little black dress and stared in the mirror, wondering about every little detail. Adriana didn't say what kind of dress she had got, but I thought about a regal, elaborate dress with a big train, the kind of fairy tale princess dress that she always gushed about growing up. She should have just told me that it was now or never; I would have rushed up there. I thought I'd at least have the week.

While I waited for the flat iron to heat up, I worked on my makeup, doing a smokey eye and a nude lip. The dress I'm wearing is surprisingly conservative, though it does end a few inches up from the knee. Kurt gets uncomfortable with the more risque stuff in my wardrobe, so I'm trying to work on being a bit less loud. One day I'll be able to balance everything perfectly, but until then I have to keep working at it. But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't frustrating sometimes.

These were the days Adriana and I used to talk about as kids. She was always the dreamer of the two of us, the girl who had the idyllic upbringing with two parents who are still married and love each other and love her very much. I always saw myself as the realist of the two of us, understanding that fairy tales don't always bring happy endings. Sometimes shit just goes south. But I've always thought that we balance each other out. We're like sisters, and I treasure that. The more bitter and angry and jaded I got last year as everything spiraled out of control, the more Adriana bore the brunt. But she always stayed by my side. I applied my lipstick, watching my reflection's mouth curve down. I fixed my hair and unplugged the flat iron, leaving it to cool on the bathroom counter.

"Your phone's going off in here!" Kurt called from the bedroom. I burst through the door, over to the nightstand. The text message was from Adriana. Since telling her I wasn't going to make it, every text I've received has been short and to the point. It tells me she's upset. "Adriana?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. She's upset. I can tell."

"Talk to her."

I looked down at the phone. I looked over at Kurt, who was buttoning the cuffs of his button down shirt. I dropped the phone on the bed. "I'll do it tomorrow," I told him. "Tonight we've got plans."


	5. Callie Berry 01

_**Huge, HUGE thanks to Morrowsong and AmbroseSaysNope for the reviews. This site seems to be eating the reviews, but I'm still seeing them in my email. Thanks so much, guys!**_

* * *

 _ **Callie Berry**_

* * *

I've been counting down the days until I can get back on the road ever since I got out of surgery.

Vince, Hunter and Stephanie agreed that it would be for the best if I waited until I was off my crutches before I come back to TV in any capacity. After the events of the past year, they believe my crutches would make me a target. It's hard to find any kind of fault in their logic; I made enemies by the boatload last year. The last thing I need is to come back and get thrown back onto the shelf indefinitely. I'm hoping to get back into the ring by _SummerSlam_ , and I'll hopefully be Women's Champion shortly after that. The doctors and the McMahon family seem to think it's going to be closer to _Survivor Series_ , but I have every intention of proving the two of them wrong. If I'm lucky, I'll be Women's Champion heading into next year's _WrestleMania_ , and Jessa will be at home, where she belongs, out of my life.

I tried talking Vince out of bringing her over to _Raw_. As far as I'm concerned, bringing the woman who effectively threw a monkey wrench into our plans is akin to throwing salt on our open wounds, but Vince wasn't hearing it. Jessa ended up missing a few weeks after _Survivor Series_ , thanks to the broken and dislocated rib Dave and I left her with the Monday before. I'm willing to bet that Shane and Randy gave Vince all kinds of reasons to bring her over; the two of them have such a hard-on for her. While I had hoped that we had closed the book on one another at _Survivor Series, s_ he was more than willing to pick up where we left off. I ended up getting hurt at the _Royal Rumble,_ leaving her with nothing to do for the foreseeable future. She's obsessed with me. It's pretty sad, really.

I lost the match at the _Rumble_ attempting a dive off the apron and spent the night at the hospital alone getting scanned. Dave was competing, and then he went out to the club with Ric. I was alone for the surgery as well, because he had to go on the road. Stephanie came and stayed with me after the surgery, but I had to spend first week hearing her do nothing but complain about the women hanging off Hunter. I know the feeling, but at least Hunter is faithful to her. While I'm laid up at home, with these crutches and scars and stitches, I wonder what he's doing...more specifically, _who_ he's doing.

Things are still tense with Dave and I since I found out he fucked that stupid slut Sabella McCann. I always knew that she had no boundaries, that she didn't care who she stuck knives into, but I had no idea that she would stoop so low as to fuck someone who didn't belong to her. It still infuriates me that Jessa found out before I did, and that she had the audacity to throw it in my face when I was at my lowest. But Jessa's always known how to hurt. Beneath that all's-well-that-ends-well demeanor is a woman who's just as cutthroat as I am. I don't know why nobody else can see it. Apparently I'm the worst human being ever because I'm out front with what I want, who I want and what I say.

Hunter had to remind me that over on _Raw_ , Jessa has no allies now. I had to remind him about the way Randy's been looking at her for the last year. At this point, he has to be taking the award for the most pathetic man on the planet. I've been watching him turn women down for the last eight months while getting absolutely nowhere with Jessa. She's not giving him the time of day, night, nothing. But he's not getting it; he thinks he can get with her. What he doesn't understand is that she's a snob, and she looks down on him because of Evolution. It's ridiculous; everything Evolution stands for is everything a Superstar or a Diva should aspire to be.

He wasn't getting it, so Dave called earlier to tell me that Randy has been effectively exiled from the group. I told them several times over the last year that he was becoming a liability. I don't know if he's that oblivious or stupid, but he cost himself his career. He's in love with her, with the woman who sees him as nothing more than a gnat. He doesn't know it, but the guys wanted to throw him out last year. At the time, though, it was too close to _Survivor Series_ and we couldn't afford to play fast and loose with the membership. We needed Randy, even though it was obvious to all of us that he was trying to do the double-agent thing. He never realized that we all saw right through him.

Tonight I'm alone in my apartment, wondering what to do about dinner. I've been talking about moving to California for a long time now, and I'm finally starting to get the ball rolling. It's pretty clear Dave enjoys being alone too much to ask me to move in with him, and I think moving to California could open up some mainstream opportunities. I've been looking at some acting classes; I think it would be great one day to represent WWE in movies. Stephanie and Hunter say I have the kind of face someone could build a franchise around, and it will take me far. While I'm injured, it seems like the perfect opportunity to branch out. I've pitched doing a _Playboy_ spread, since it was so successful for Sable and Chyna and Torrie, but Dave is pretty dead set against it. At this point, though, I find I'm caring a lot less about what he thinks, since he seems to think so little of me. I need to think of my brand; I won't be a pro wrestler forever. I'm all too aware of how short the life span is, and, unlike Jessa, I plan on having a backup. I see my name in lights, in movies and magazines. Instead of fading into obscurity, I want to conquer the world. I want a spot in the Hall of Fame, I want to be sought after. I have the opportunity to do everything I ever dreamed of.

My phone vibrated. It's Stephanie. There's a thought in my head of my high school days, when Jessa and I used to write notes and message each other relentlessly, but I push the thought out of my head. She made her choice. Jessa made things clear when she up and left me with no notice to move to New York. When she said no to the dual _Playboy_ shoot and we lost it to Torrie and Sable. She made up her mind when she torpedoed the reality show WWE was planning for us. And she definitely decided that our friendship and our futures weren't important when she _refused_ to join Evolution. We could have ruled the industry, but _she's got morals_. I rolled my eyes and read the message from Stephanie. There's a Maxim shoot opening and she wants me to fill it. It's not quite _Playboy_ , but it will do. I message her back and tell her I'll do it. It's the first mainstream opportunity I've had since joining WWE. I plan on doing everything I can to capitalize on it.

 _Maxim_. This may even put me in the running for some internal things, like the cover of the bikini magazine this year. With the magazine and my imminent return, there's absolutely no reason to think that this year is going to be my year. Last year was great, save for the downer that was _Survivor Series_. But this year could be better.

Every day I feel a little bit stronger. The rehab is progressing and each day I am pushing it a little harder. When I come back, I want to prove to everyone that I'm going to be better than ever. I'm going to cut through the Divas division and there is going to be no one who can stop me. Not Jessa, or Trish Stratus or Victoria.

Looking in the fridge, I got myself a bottle of hard lemonade and looked around for an idea for dinner. Dave's never around these days, and I always don't feel the need to cook, so I've been munching on a lot of raw vegetables, just handfuls of things here and there. I send him text messages and he gets back to me hours later. I know he's busy, but there's that voice in the back of my head reminding me about all the women he's flaunted. Part of me wonders why he doesn't just leave, or why I don't just leave, but I'm not letting him go so he can go shack up with Sabella or some other up and coming Diva. Maybe it's pride, maybe it's ego, but it's probably both. We split on my terms. I didn't give up John and everything I stood for just to watch things with him go down in flames.

The big plan tomorrow, along with setting up a concept for the _Maxim_ spread, is to find a seamstress to make some new ring gear for me. When I come back, I want people to take notice. When people think of the greatest of all time, my name's going to be up there. There's no other option for me. Going back to Canada and hearing my mom say "I told you so" is not an option.

Stephanie messaged back. She wants to know how the rehab is going. I message back that it's just going fine, that it's on schedule. My therapist says I'm a little ahead, and he's telling me not to push it, but I want to get back. Why leave all the fun to the other girls?

I sent a message to Dave, asking him to call me when he gets done with the club tonight, but I'm not holding my breath. He's in his own world these days. Everything is fine within Evolution right now, but there's rumblings that Dave is going to take a run at Hunter for the title eventually. He should. If Hunter thought it wasn't going to happen, then he's an idiot. But I know the man; Hunter's smart. They don't call him the "Cerebral Assassin" because it looks good on a T-shirt. Nobody can ever go wrong having him in their back pocket, which is why it kills me that Jess refused to see things the way they are.

To my surprise, Dave messaged back, promising he would. He mentioned that he would call after he showered. He sent me a photograph of blood on the cuffs of his shirt, and I knew right away that it belonged to Randy. There was a little pang of glee inside of me knowing that the guys went out wearing Randy's blood like a badge of honor tonight. I wished I could be there with them, fending off the women who wanted to sit on Dave's lap and enjoying a night of drinks and laughter. I imagine the mood is much lighter now that they've cut the moody bastard out of the picture. He can chase Jessa and keep us out of the picture now. We all know that he threw himself under the bus to give Jessa and the team the win. He didn't even bother looking guilty about it. At that point, we knew that his time on Evolution was running out. Obviously he had no idea. Hunter always tells us to keep our friends close and our enemies closer, and to never let the other guy know what we're thinking. Randy broke those two tenets and as a result, he had to go. It's not personal; it's just business. But personally, I never liked the son of a bitch.


	6. Jessa Bolt 02

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

"You _are_ still coming out with us tonight, right? There's not going to be any of this 'rain check' bullshit again, right?"

I turned my head to the left as 2004 Diva Search winner Christy Hemme slid into the chair beside me in catering, her paper plate full of chicken, rice, and vegetables. Her long red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was dressed casual, in a dark pair of low-rise jeans and a black leather bustier that laced up in the front. Her makeup was done with a smokey eye and rosy pink lips. Across from me, Candice Michelle sat down, dressed in the smallest black dress I've ever seen, her long, thick brown hair coiffed and feathered. Like Christy, Candice entered the company through last year's Diva Search competition. Even though Christy had been declared the winner, a few girls got contracts in the end, girls like Candice, Maria, and Michelle McCool.

In the six months since I came to _Raw_ , I've managed to strike up a good friendship with Christy and Candice. Christy is energetic and rambunctious. She reminds me a lot of Sabella. Candice is the complete opposite of Christy, sleek, chic, and sexy. She's got a little bit of a wild side as well.

"Last week was extenuating circumstances. There are no rain-checks tonight," I told them. We were at a house show in Roanoke, Virginia. Shane doesn't normally hang out at house shows, but he flew out from his home in New York to join the party tonight.

"Good - that's what I want to hear," Christy said, eating a forkful of mixed vegetables.

"Is Lita coming with us tonight?" Candice asked. I shook my head.

"I would love it if she did, but I doubt it. She's been in meetings with Vince since she got here, so I doubt she'll be in the mood." They nodded. I didn't need to be specific with them about why this night was going to be emotionally turbulent for everyone's favorite redhead. A couple weeks ago her personal life exploded into her professional life, thanks to her now-ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy, who took to his MySpace account to air all of their dirty laundry.

This life can be hard. We perform three hundred and twenty shows a year, and it takes a toll on our personal lives. It's not an excuse, but it's just a glimpse into what happens sometimes. Matt got hurt, and Lita began traveling with their mutual friend, Edge. She's with him now, and Matt can't stop bashing both of them online, bringing Adam's - Edge's - soon-to-be ex-wife into the situation as well. Management had asked Matt to stop posting such inflammatory things online and be professional, but Matt's not hearing any of it. Two weeks ago, management got fed up, and Vince gave the okay for Matt to be fired. I know Lita's embarrassed about the entire situation; none of us can do any kind of press without being asked to chime in on the situation. I've been constantly refusing to get involved. It's not my place. I feel awful that everything became so public because it's mortifying for all the parties involved.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be in the mood to do much of anything tonight," Christy conceded. Desperate to get better inside the ring, Christy has been training with Lita, who, like Callie, blew out her knee. Lita did it a few weeks before, in Puerto Rico at _New Years Revolution_ in January.

"She can join us next time. Christy and I have a few ideas about where we're going to take you tonight," Candice told me, looking to change the subject. I took a sip of my iced tea.

"No strip clubs, Candice - remember that Shane is with us tonight."

"No strip clubs, Jessa - we know you're a prude," Candice teased with a roll of her brown eyes. Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Stacy Keibler, and Maven are going to be joining us tonight. It was quickly shaping up to be one of those nights where all of us woke up hungover and miserable tomorrow morning.

"Hey, Jess."

I turned to see Natalie approaching. She held a cup of coffee in one hand and a blue envelope in the other. She looks surprisingly relaxed, but I've noticed that she's not as stressed out since she started working under Shane. He is such a laid-back individual that it rubs off on everyone he comes into contact with. I took in her outfit, the white button-down shirt with three-quarter sleeves and black slacks. Her dishwater blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and held together with a pencil. She stopped in front of me and handed me the envelope. I looked at it, turning it over in my hands, not recognizing the handwriting on the front of the envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I don't know. Somebody left it with my stuff tonight. Which is weird, obviously, because it's addressed to you."

"Thanks, Nat." I tore the top of the envelope open.

"You ready for take two tonight?" Natalie asked. I nodded. Natalie huffed. "I still can't believe you missed your own birthday party!"

I had to smile at that; Natalie has been ranting about that for the last week, even though she says she understands why I couldn't make it. Everyone still ended up having a night out, but it was just in my honor. Meeting Shane and Natalie the next day at the arena for the house show was hilarious; both of them were disheveled and hungover, complete with rumpled clothing, messy hair, and sunglasses. Natalie doesn't get drunk very often, but she's been getting a crash course in partying with Shane McMahon.

My eyes scanned the letter, and my shoulders slumped. "What does it say?" Candice asked.

"I'll be back in a little bit, you guys." I didn't want to give them all the details. I slid the paper back into the envelope and got out of my chair, grabbing my paper plate to throw in the trash on the way out. I could hear Christy and Candice gossiping with Natalie, the three of them speculating about the letter. The three of them think they are subtle, but they are far from it at the best of times. I stopped back at their table on the way out of catering. "I'll see you guys at the club later. Don't you dare get smashed before I get there."

"No promises," Christy said teasingly. I shook my head with a grin and left the catering area.

* * *

It took me two minutes to reach the locker room of Randy Orton. I haven't seen him since I had to leave him at the hospital on Monday night. Coming to a stop in front of the locker room door with the RKO logo on the door, I took a moment to fix my hair and steady my nerves. I wasn't sure what was going to be greeting me on the other side of the door.

I knocked; there was no answer. After a few moments, I knocked again. When there was no answer, I shook my head and prayed he wasn't naked on the other side of the door. I turned the doorknob and walked into the room.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no answer.

The locker room was dark. There was a small table set up in the middle of the room, set with a white tablecloth. There was a vase of white roses in the middle of the table, with a lit white candle on both sides. I approached the table slowly, taking in the sight in front of me. There were two folding chairs. I picked through the flowers, but I couldn't find a card. Shaking my head, I took a step away from the table. "This might take the award for the cheesiest thing I've seen tonight," I mused, placing my hands on my hips.

I was startled when there was a click, and the locker room was flooded with light. Turning, I found Randy standing beside the light switch, dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt that left very little to the imagination. There were bandages on his forehead and above his eyebrow to cover the stitches he received on Monday night. In his hand, he held a little pink box.

Turning, I motioned lamely to the candles and the flowers. "What is this?" I asked with a laugh. To make my point, I leaned over and blew out a candle. Randy shook his head. There's a part of me that is convinced that Randy lives for my constant rejection of his advances, but I haven't been able to prove that yet.

"Did you make a wish?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh, like I'm telling you," I scoffed.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Did you really have to get Natalie to do your dirty work for you?"

"Jess..." He sighed, his shoulders curving. Walking past me, he put the box down on the table before turning to me. "Please don't be so defensive with me tonight. Normally I don't mind, but just...not tonight. I just...I did this to say I'm sorry for wrecking your birthday on Monday night."

"I told you it was fine. It's not a big deal. You have nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your fault. But now that you've gotten all of that off your chest, I'm going to leave." I moved towards the door, but he was quicker than me, blocking my exit. Realizing that I was trapped alone in his locker room with him, I rolled my eyes and ran my tongue along the inside of my cheek. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on, Jess - put your claws back in for tonight, will you? I'm hurt." He pointed to his forehead. I had to laugh at his obvious play for sympathy. My expression must have softened because he smirked, that impish grin that's very, very sexy. "Come on, Jess - I saw it last week. You care about me. You felt bad for leaving me at the hospital," he accused. I narrowed my eyes. He's right, and the worst part is that he knows he's right. The smirk on his face morphed into a full-blown smile. "I forgive you." I snorted.

"Thanks. Best birthday present ever. I can go back to sleeping at night and looking myself in the mirror again. Can I go now?"

"Oh, Jessa," he laughed, reaching out to touch my hair. I took a step back from him. "My little firecracker."

"I'm not your anything," I informed him, my tone matter-of-fact.

"Yet."

"You are infuriating."

"Jessa..."

"Look, there's nothing to apologize for, okay? Everything is fine." I don't know why I am so damn defensive around him, but just being around Randy makes every nerve I have sizzle. He was my first kiss, and while I could have done a hell of a lot worse in the man department for something like that, I certainly wasn't asking for him to kiss me. After last year, my mind is still set to him being the enemy. It's a thought pattern I'm having trouble shaking apart.

Randy's gaze shifted to the table. "Jess, I fucked up your birthday and I feel terrible about it, okay? So I went and got you these flowers because I remember reading somewhere that white roses were your favorite. I also got you this." He picked up the pink box and opened it. "I remember you saying that you've never met a cheesecake you didn't like, so I got you a cherry one."

"Do you take note of everything I say?" I asked incredulously.

"I pay attention." He pulled out a chair for me to sit in. I shot him a suspicious look, but I sat down anyway. "Stay here - I'll be right back." I rolled my eyes but promised him I'd stay right where he left me. He disappeared. While he was gone, I found myself smiling. As much as I hate to admit it, all of this is a sweet gesture. It's nothing Brock would have ever done for me. But I can't tell Randy such a thing; it would all go straight to his head, and his ego is big enough.

He returned with two forks and sat down in the chair beside me. Randy sat so close to me that my skin began to feel hot. "Cherry cheesecake is okay, right?" he asked, handing me a fork.

"It's actually my favorite. You didn't read that?" I teased. He grinned, and I had to shake my head. "Okay, okay - you get a few brownie points. Jesus Christ, stop gloating." He laughed, digging into the cheesecake. I did the same.

"Do you ever plan on dropping your guard with me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I suppose I could, but what fun would it be for you?"

"It could be fun for the both of us." I looked at him and he cocked an eyebrow. I had to laugh at the lack of subtlety.

"Jesus, you have a one-track mind, don't you?"

"I do, but you're the only one running through it." I laughed. "Flattered?"

"Maybe a little." His eyes widened.

"Holy shit - you admitted it! Does this mean I'm finally wearing you down."

"Hardly." He held his forkful of cheesecake to my mouth. I shot him a look. "Don't even..."

"Just humor me here, Jessa. You know I'll hold this here all night if I have to. Don't test me." Shaking my head, I opened my mouth and let him feed me cheesecake. He withdrew the fork slowly. I waited until I swallowed the cheesecake before I spoke again.

"You're difficult."

"I prefer persistent. It sounds a lot nicer." He took a bite. We fell silent for a few minutes, the two of us alone in his locker room eating cheesecake. "I heard you moved a couple weeks ago - how are you enjoying the new place?" he asked.

"Good. It's almost set up just the way I want it. I miss the view I had at the penthouse, but I needed the change," I confessed. There were a lot of reasons why the penthouse stopped being the right home for me, a lot of them having to do with the disastrous relationship I had with Brock. I couldn't walk through any part of the house without thinking about him. I certainly wasn't about to talk about those reasons with Randy, who had no regrets for his role in the relationship coming to an end. He spent so much time trying to convince me that Brock wasn't the right guy, and I hate to admit it, but he had been right.

"Have you thought about getting back into the dating game again?" he pressed. I snorted.

"Not since my last relationship ended in disaster." I don't count my night out with Shane as a date; it was more of a pity outing. It was awkward because I knew Shane was trying to do his best. All he got at the end of the night was a hug and a kiss on the cheek and a big hug for his efforts to cheer me up. He says he misses the old me. I miss the old me. Unfortunately for him - and for me - nobody is going to be able to erase the events of the past year. It left all of us with scars.

"You haven't dated since..."

"No." He fed me another bite.

"I know you're still suspicious of me, but this is legit. I just wanted to thank you. For everything. Last week...you could have just left me to bleed out in the locker room. You didn't have to help me. I know that I've made things kind of hard for you..."

"Randy, you know that I never would have left you like that. No matter..." I trailed off and sighed.

"How you what?"

 _How I feel_. "Nothing. Never mind. I would have done that for anyone, Randy. Don't even think twice about it."

"I'm just glad you were still in the building," he said. "I don't think it's much of a secret around here that I haven't made a lot of friends in the past year." I bit my lower lip. We put down our forks. "Look, Jess, I know you have your thoughts and ideas about me, and I know that you're going to find this hard to believe, but all I want is just a shot. That's it. I'm not looking to get into your pants." I laughed a high-pitched sound that sounded like it should have come from Natalie.

"Don't bullshit me, Randy. I think we're past that."

"Well, I mean not right away," he confessed. We shook our heads. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "Jess, you aren't like any girl I've ever met before. I've been telling you this for almost a year now. I just wish..." He trailed off and exhaled; he looked like he was frustrated, like he couldn't find the right words to speak. He stood and began pacing the room. Randy put his hands on his head, and I felt his frustration, because I know there's a lot of things I can't bring myself to say to him. "Just...I don't want to see you become bitter and jaded. You're too good for that. And you can argue with me all you want about that, Jessa, but I'll do everything and anything to show you..."

"Randy..."

"I also got you a present."

"What?" It was impossible not to sound exasperated. "Randy, why are you doing this?"

"Because it was your birthday on Monday. I was going to give it to you on Monday, but shit kind of got in the way." He reached underneath the table and handed me a glittering blue bag stuffed with mint green tissue paper. I pulled the tissue out and placed it on the table. Reaching into the bag, I grabbed the garment. Holding it up, I felt myself flush. It was lingerie, a negligee with emerald green bra cups and ruffle at the bottom. From under the bust to the bottom was black and sheer. Looking into the bag, I saw an emerald green thong in there as well. I shoved the garment back into the bag quickly and put it on the table.

"I can't accept this."

"You can and you will."

"You realize you'll never see me wearing this. You know that, right?"

"Oh, I will. You just don't know it yet." I exhaled, my embarrassment giving way to frustration. I got up, leaving the bag on the table. Before I made it to the door, he was in front of me again, thrusting the bag into my hands. "Jess, just take this, okay? I spent a lot of time picking it out for you. I know you're going to look unbelievable in this thing. You look amazing in green."

"I'm sure you spent a lot of time picking this out," I snorted. "You get anyone to model it for you?"

"It wasn't that kind of store," he assured me. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole, anything to make all of this end. He reached out, placing his hand on my shoulder. I tried to move away from him, but his reach is longer than my stride. "Jess. Please. I'm...I've just been trying to make you see me for a year now. What is it going to take? What more do I need to do here?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "Maybe after everything, I'm just programmed to dislike you."

"We can work on that, you know." Leaning in, he captured my lips with his. Just like our first kiss, I felt a spark that made me jolt. I tried to pull back, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Gasping, his tongue took the opportunity to invade, swiftly exploring every inch that he could. Like so many times before in this situation, I felt heady and relaxed. Placing my hands on his chest, I pushed myself back, gasping for air.

"I...I need...I...I have to go..." I stammered softly. "Plans..."

"That good, was it?" he teased with a grin. I shot him a look.

"Thanks for the cheesecake." I had no intention of dignifying his answer with any kind of response. I didn't want to take the lingerie with me, but I knew he wouldn't let me leave without it. I hoped to hell I could get it into my bag before Candice and Christy saw it. I reached out and grabbed the doorknob.

"Jess..."

"I have to go." I walked out quickly, making a beeline down the hallway, practically tripping over my own feet as I walked. When I made it back to the Divas locker room, I stopped in front of the door, leaning against a trunk, struggling to catch my breath. I know how dangerously charming Randy is, but it hasn't done anything to keep me from slowly falling underneath his spell.

I walked into the Divas locker room, relieved to find it empty. Making a beeline for my bag, I dropped the gift inside and zipped up the suitcase. If anyone of the girls saw what he got me, I would never hear the end of it.


	7. Natalie Landry 02

_**Huge thanks again to Morrowsong and AmbroseSaysNope.**_

* * *

 **Natalie Landry**

* * *

Candice, Christy, Jessa and I got together for lunch in Las Vegas, Nevada, before heading to the arena. While a lot of the veteran girls have been keeping their distance with the Diva Search girls, Jessa has been one of a handful of girls who has made the effort to get to know them and give them pointers about everything from move sets to travel arrangements. I know that Jessa hates the idea of the Diva Search, but she doesn't blame the girls for taking the easy way in. Jessa always admits to me that she would have done the same thing if it had been offered when she was trying to break into the industry.

It's _Raw Roulette_ night, where every match gets a stipulation based on the spin of a wheel. From the moment the plane landed, Candice and Christy knew of all the little places we just had to see before we go to the arena. We let her pick the restaurant for lunch, and it's a beautiful little place, bright and airy. Candice and Christy both manage to stick out like sore thumbs in this place, both of them dressed in leather and lace. Christy was dressed like she had ridden a motorcycle to the restaurant; all that was missing was the leather chaps. Jessa and I were in slacks and button-down shirts, playing the part of professional women.

"So, are you ever going to tell us about that envelope from the other night?" Christy asked, sipping on her iced tea.

"Nothing to tell," Jessa told her, her tone nonchalant. They turned their attention to me.

"Natalie?"

"It was from Randy Orton," I blurted. She shot me a look hot enough to melt a snowman. My eyes widened. "What?" I asked her defensively. "You're among friends here!"

"What did he want?" Candice asked. Jessa sighed, knowing she was stuck spilling her guts.

"He wanted to apologize for wrecking my birthday plans," Jessa answered, sipping on her Pepsi. I stared at her, dumbfounded that she would downplay everything that he did last week to impress her. It had touched her. She's so conflicted about things it's not even funny. I shook my head.

"He threw her a private party for just the two of them," I told them. The girls squealed and awed over the revelation while Jessa sat across from me with a glare on her face. It's a good thing I was sitting across from her, otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have a fork in my thigh for everything I've been blurting out.

"Natalie, I swear to God..." Jessa murmured.

"What? That is the sweetest thing ever," I told her. The girls nodded in agreement. John's never done anything like that for me.

"I think the guy's in love with you," Candice informed her.

"He really, _really_ likes her," I confirmed. "He's been pursuing her for _months_ now."

"Natalie, so help me God..." Jessa threatened. Christy and Candice turned their attention to her.

"Why not give him a shot, Jess? I mean, he's fucking hot. You could do a lot worse," Christy stated.

"Then you date him," Jessa shot back. I just about choked on my lime water. Jessa sighed, resting her head on her hand. "It's really, really complicated, Christy, but when it comes down to it, I think we're just too different." Taking a sip of her Pepsi, her weary eyes came to a rest on me. "I forgot how bad you are at keeping your mouth shut sometimes, Natalie."

"I didn't know this was a secret," I told her, shaking my head.

"Seriously, Jessa – think about it. I mean, he's not with Evolution anymore. He seems to be turning over a new leaf. I mean, what would be the harm in having one night out with him. Then, if you don't feel like it's right, you can at least say you tried," Candice told her, shocking me by making the case for Randy Orton. He had done very little to endear himself to the Diva Search girls.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if this is an avenue I really want to travel," Jessa confessed. The waitress arrived with our lunches. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger that was bigger than it appeared on the menu, held together with a toothpick stuck through a pickle. Jessa got a chicken Caesar salad wrap. Candice ordered a chicken and pecan salad, while Christy followed my lead and got a chicken burger.

"Okay, that's enough about my personal life – what's this I hear about you and John taking off for a weekend?" Jessa asked me.

"Why did I forget that you're in tight with the McMahon family?" I asked with a groan. She grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Just with Shane," she reminded me.

"We are going on a vacation. In about two weeks. It's just a small one," I added.

"Ooh – where are you going?" Christy asked.

"I think John mentioned South Beach. He's kind of handling all the details."

"That's so adorable," Candice gushed and I quickly felt myself blushing under the scrutiny.

"I think we should take you shopping for some new stuff before you go," Candice pitched, her brown eyes starting to sparkle with excitement. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jessa cut in and made it clear that it was payback time for opening my mouth about Randy's attempts to woo her.

"She'd absolutely be down for a girl's day," she interjected.

"You should come with us, Jessa – we'll go next week. You can pick up some stuff for the Viva Las Divas shoot," Candice said. I could see Jessa mulling it over. Finally, she sighed.

"Yeah, I could do that," she said, to my relief. "We'll make a day of it before _Raw_ next week."

"Works for me," I said. Everyone at the table nodded. Candice and Christy looked over the moon.

"John's not going to know what hit him," Candice assured me. She looked over at Jessa and winked. "Neither will Randy."

"You three are incorrigible," Jessa informed us with a shake of her head.

"Oh, you love us," Christy said with a laugh.

"Seriously, Jess – he surprised you with a little party. I mean, would he do that if he didn't like you?" Candice asked. Jessa rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her soda.

"The issue isn't whether or not he likes me," Jessa told us, taking a bite of her wrap.

"Well, what's the issue then?" Candice asked.

"He just wants to get into my pants, you guys!" Jessa exclaimed, shaking her head. "It's all he wants."

"I doubt it," Christy told her. "He's putting in _way_ too much effort just to try and get into your pants. I think he wants more."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Candice asked. Jessa sighed.

"Don't walk down this road with her," I told them. She sighed, as if a silent suspicion had been confirmed.

"It's not fair that you're painting him with the same brush as Brock," Christy told her. "You can't let your past dictate your future, Jess. Let him go be happy with that woman and they can have their litter of kids. You're better off in the long run. But you deserve to be happy."

Jessa didn't respond, but it was clear that we were beginning to wear on her nerves with all this talk of Randy Orton and the roundabout discussion about Brock Lesnar and his new wife. She doesn't like hearing their names. It hasn't helped that everyone has kept up on the details of their lives. I know that it hurts Jessa, hearing all the details of their lives. She struggles sometimes when it comes to moving on from the events of last year. The knife in her back had just about everyone's name on the handle last year. "I need a vacation," She grumbled.

"Well, the photo shoot will give you some R&R, right?" Christy asked. Jessa laughed. I know it's not as easy as it ends up looking in the pages of the magazine. The cold mornings and holding positions so people can get the right angles. I know Jessa is super uncomfortable posing in bikinis and lingerie, but she does it because she knows it's part of the job title. But I know if she had her way she would just be a wrestler.

"You don't look excited about this photo shoot at all," Candice pointed out.

"Jessa hates posing in her underwear," I told her. Candice shrugged.

"It's not so bad. I got used to it pretty quick. To be honest, I've done worse wearing less." She didn't have to elaborate; it's an open secret within the company that before Candice joined the Diva Search, she had worked as a fetish model and done some soft-core films. Aside from a few sexist idiots, nobody really cares; everyone has to pay their bills somehow. WWE tends to gloss over that when they talk about her, bringing up her minor appearances in _Tomcats_ and _Dodgeball._

"Let me ask you something, Jessa – if this whole Evolution thing wasn't a thing and he wanted you, would you take him up on it?" Candice asked. Jessa shook her head; I know she's tired of going through this subject with everyone. She's resisting so hard, but I do think she could be giving up a chance to be happy. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at her, the way his eyes light up when he talks about her or he's catching one of her matches in the back...he's fallen hard.

"I don't know," Jessa confessed. "I've never been the type to think hypotheticals."

"You really mean to tell me you haven't thought of..."

"No." Her words were firm, leaving no room for anything else to be said. But she's lying; it's written all over her face. Jessa is a horrible liar; Kurt Angle always liked to say she was easier to read than a children's book. With the way Randy has been hanging around, it's only natural for her to think about things. She's constantly confronted by it. But I know her; since she found Sable and Brock together, she wants to put the wall up and never get involved with anyone ever again. Her faith in other people has been shaken, thanks to the events of the past year. I still like to believe there's good in everyone, Randy included. Last year, everyone was doing what they felt they had to do. Randy being thrown out of Evolution left them down one man, and in a volatile position. Callie being out with an injury has created a little bit of calm in the locker room and in the division. Jessa's afraid to let her guard down, constantly afraid that someone is going to get her if she relaxes. She needs to take some chances again.

"Well, I think you're lying, but I'm not going to push it," Christy informed her. I almost choked on my water. Jessa's jaw clenched. These girls can be ruthless when it comes to their pursuit of knowledge.

"Has he been talking to you or something?" I asked Christy. Jessa nodded, biting back a laugh as she took a sip of her drink.

"No more than usual," Christy answered. Jessa shook her head.

"You three are just the worst, and I'm going to remember all of this," she informed us. I had to laugh. "All three of you sound like my grandfather. The only thing missing is one of you telling me that I'm 'just playing hard to get'." The three of us laughed.

"Want me to do the honors? Because you're totally playing hard to get," Christy said.

"And there it is," Jessa snorted. She heard her phone vibrate. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her phone and scanned the message. Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed into a narrow line.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have a match tonight with Victoria," she answered. "It's Shane."

"Does he message you a lot?" Candice asked. Jessa shot her a look.

"Don't even go there," Jessa told her. "Shane's like my brother."

"Jess..."

"Guys, I know you're all concerned, but you don't need to set me up with anything that moves. Things are going to happen the way they happen," she informed us. I nodded; I firmly believe that everything happens for a reason. We finished our lunch. Candice paid for lunch, catching us all by surprise. After we left the restaurant we went to the arena to get ready for the show. The entire drive, Jessa was quiet, lost deep in thought.


	8. Adriana Braxton 02

**_Huge thanks to AmbroseSaysNope and Morrowsong for leaving reviews!_**

* * *

 _ **Adriana Braxton**_

* * *

I wasn't at all surprised that Sabella had an excuse about why she couldn't come out this week. She promised next week, but at this point I'm pretty convinced that next week is never going to come. I only half-listened to the half-assed explanation she gave me, so I'm not a hundred percent sure if she had an appointment or she was going home with Kurt again or whatever. At this point, I'm beginning to think that she's a Maid of Honor in name only. It's a little disheartening, but I'm not surprised; I've known Sabella since we were kids. This is just vintage Sabella.

Natalie and Jessa surprised me last weekend, calling me to say they were going to come out when the week wrapped. They want me to be there when they go dress shopping and they want to get it out of the way. I'm happy to have them out and to get another big thing out of the way. After the dresses are taken care of, I'm supposed to head to a bakery in town for some cake testing. Rene is going to meet us there, but it's exciting to have the girls with me for it. I also need to think about cake designs and how I want the cake to look. While the colors are black and white, I'm pretty sure I want some kind of color on the cake, like a gold bow or ribbon or something. While the girls unpacked, Jessa approached me with a bride and groom for the top of my cake, a beautiful ornate design. She found it out and about in Louisville, Kentucky, and she thought of me. It's definitely got the kind of flair I'm known for and I have every intention of using it on the cake. Natalie and Jessa both promised they would help me in every way that they can when it comes to planning the wedding. I know they would do it anyway, because we're all friends, but I have a suspicion that they're also aware that Sabella is probably not going to do all that much.

I took the girls for breakfast and then went to the seamstress to show them the dress. It's not quite ready yet, all hooked together with pins and tape and tags, but the girls were excited to see it nonetheless. Natalie was surprised that it wasn't a plain white dress, but Jessa absolutely adored it, fawning over the material and the cuts. She's a girl with an eye for fashion, but it's not something she's really into. I don't know if it's part of Diva Training to know things, but Jessa is pretty on the ball compared to some of the other girls when it comes to style.

Because of the selection and how great everything worked out, I decided to take the girls to the same store where I got my dress. Jessa dressed casually for the excursion, wearing black sweatpants and a black T-shirt, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Natalie was dressed like she was on her way to teach a kindergarten class, wearing a knee-length black skirt with a long white shirt underneath and a long knitted pink cardigan. She pulled her hair back with a ponytail. Natalie is always fresh-faced, thanks to an allergy to makeup.

"This is so crazy. I can't believe you're getting married," Natalie gushed. We were standing in front of the parking meter. I was loading change into it, giving us two hours to find the dress. Since Natalie and Jessa are so agreeable, I have no doubt that we'll find something pretty quickly. Although her face didn't show it, I could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice. For as long as I've known her, Natalie's always talked about having a husband and a family by twenty-five. She's approaching twenty-three. John doesn't strike me as the marrying type, the kind of guy to settle down with a litter of kids and pets and a white picket fence, but I don't have the heart to say such a thing to Natalie. She's the most whimsical and optimistic of the group, the girl who believes in true love, fairy tales and happily ever after. She balances out Jessa's pessimism. All of us want to preserve that love is real side of Natalie; I'd hate to see her become bitter and jaded.

"It hasn't really hit me yet," I confessed. We walked into the store.

"It'll probably hit you closer to the time. You're too busy right now," Jessa said. I nodded.

"I hear that. There's so many little details. I'm watching wedding shows like it's the only thing on television," I confessed, holding the door open for the girls. Jessa went in first, followed by Natalie. The same girls that had tended to me were working. I waved to them.

"Welcome back," the blonde greeted. "You brought your friends?"

"Yeah. These are two of my bridesmaids – Jessa and Natalie." Everyone shook hands.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Something black. Knee length. I'm kind of thinking with something that accentuates the bust, like gems or rhinestones or something." Jessa and Natalie were already going through the racks, looking for different dresses. I'm not sure if they've worked out a specific design among themselves, but they seem to be on the same page.

I approached them. Natalie had an armful of dresses already to try. Jessa was rifling through the racks, pulling out dresses of all colors, with the knowledge that she could get them in black if they liked them well enough. "Are we going with zippers or corset backs? What do you think?" Jessa asked me.

"Whatever you guys prefer," I answered. "Brenda said she's good with whatever."

"What do you prefer, Nat?"

"Corset."

"Yeah, me, too," Jessa admitted. She pulled out another two dresses. Another employee I didn't recognize approached to take the dresses. The store was empty for mid-morning on a Wednesday. "It's too bad Sabella couldn't make it. It would have been awesome to have everyone together for this and the cake tasting."

"Yeah."

"Did she say what was going on?" Natalie asked. I shrugged.

"Kurt stuff. Probably."

"Ah."

We fell into an awkward silence. The three of us know what it's like when it comes to making plans with Sabella, but I'm sure they could tell I was a little agitated. "She did this last week, too," I confessed. "She's been doing it for a month now when it comes to getting the dress. It was starting to feel like I wasn't going to get the dress until the wedding at the rate she was going."

"That sucks," Natalie offered. I nodded.

"Is she going to get her dress on her own?" Jessa asked. I shrugged.

"At this rate? Probably." Jessa nodded. I know she's had her fair share of bumps in making plans with Sabella, too. Years back she tried throwing a surprise party for Sabella. Cake, balloons, streamers, the works. Sabella didn't show up. She also never gave Jessa any explanation and Jessa's too nice to ask. When it comes to the group, Jessa doesn't like to rock the boat. Unfortunately, it's allowed Sabella to steamroll Jessa on a few occasions. I know Jessa misses the days when we all hung out at her house and backstage, but unless I'm dragging Sabella along, she never makes plans with her.

"I think I see a few designs I like in here," I commented at the new handful Natalie had in her hands.

"Yeah. I've seen a few. It's going to be hard settling on something," Jessa confessed. Natalie nodded in agreement. They decided to call it because they had about a dozen dresses to try on. "Who goes first? Natalie, you want to try the first dress?"

"Sure." She disappeared behind the curtain to get into the first dress. I sat down beside Jessa.

"I've never been a bridesmaid before," Jessa confessed with a smile. "Thanks."

"Like there would be anyone else," I told her with a laugh.

"It's cool. Nobody ever really gets married in my family," she told me. Natalie pushed the curtain opened. The three of us decided without a word spoken that it was too plain. It was strapless with a billowing skirt that fell just below the knees. Natalie closed the curtain and Jessa went for the next dress. When she emerged, she was shaking her head. The cuts on the dress were hideous, and it was bunched up in the bust. It wouldn't look flattering on Brenda, who was a bit bigger on Natalie. It wasn't even that flattering on Jessa, who has a serious hourglass figure.

Natalie tried the next dress. We put it in the maybe pile. The gemstones on the dress went around the neck, down the middle of the chest, down the middle of the bust and around the back. So far it's my favorite dress. The way it flared out at the bottom was a perfect look for all three of the girls. "Put that in the maybe pile," I told Jessa. She nodded; I could tell she liked the dress. So did Natalie, which was odd; it didn't seem like a style Natalie would like.

"So what's new and exciting in your guys' lives?" I asked. Natalie went to try on the next dress.

"Randy Orton threw Jessa a makeshift birthday party on Monday," Natalie gushed from the other side of the curtain. Jessa looked exasperated. I stared at her, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Not you, too, Adriana," Jessa said. "Natalie, you should just take a full page ad out at this point."

"What? Adriana, she never said this was some kind of dirty secret." She emerged from behind the curtain, shaking her head. One sleeve with a gemstone strap, a slit up the thigh.

"Definitely no one sleeve dresses," Jessa said. She has a thing about asymmetrical clothes. Shirts with one sleeve always makes her cringe. Natalie nodded, motioning to the slit. She's the most conservative one of the four of us. Pulling the curtain back, she got changed. Jessa grabbed the next dress. This one was red, but we knew we could get it in black if needed.

"He threw you a birthday party? What did he do?" I asked.

"He just had a cake and some flowers..." There was more to it; I could sense it in the way she trailed off, but I wasn't going to push it. "He said he felt bad because I had to take him to the hospital on my birthday."

"That was nice of him," I commented. Pulling back the curtain, she shrugged. The dress she wore was blue, with a halter. Gemstones trimmed around the neck. It was a very clingy dress. Jessa shook her head.

"I like it," Natalie said, "but you definitely have to go braless for this. I don't know if I want to do that."

"Not necessarily. You could get a strapless."

"Everyone would see the straps," Jessa said. "There's seriously no back here." She unbuttoned the top of the dress, pulling the curtain closed. "It's too bad; it's a really nice dress."

"Yeah. I think Brenda would probably be self conscious in it; it doesn't look like there's a lot of give."

"I'm still leaning towards the other one," Jessa said. "The one in the maybe pile."

"Me, too. I really, really like that dress," I agreed.

"I think we should just go with that dress," Natalie pitched. "What do you think, Jess?"

"You know how I feel about trying on clothes, Natalie," Jessa retorted from behind the curtain. Natalie turned to me.

"You guys can do whatever you want."

"Then we're settling on the dress," Natalie announced. Jessa emerged from behind the curtain with a grin. Jessa grabbed the rejected dresses and left the dressing room to go and hang them on the rack. "That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be," Natalie confessed.

"I didn't think it was going to be too long – you and Jess are generally on the same page," I told her. Natalie put the dress back in the bag and we went to the employee at the cashier's desk to order three copies of the dress. Jessa and Natalie surprised me by knowing their dress size; I ordered Brenda's a few sizes bigger just because I wasn't sure. Whatever didn't work out she could always get it taken in or out. Jessa and Natalie paid for their dresses. The plan for me was to pick up the dresses and bring them to the girls the next time I was in their neck of the woods. We left the store in high spirits.

"Well, we have a few hours before we have to be at the cake tasting," I told them. "What should we do?"

"Do you have a garter? Shoes?" Jessa asked. "We could do that. I know it's a bit early, but we could look at some ideas."

"We could do that. I still need to find some jewelry for the dress. I'm looking for a killer black choker."

"If we don't find anything here, I'll keep an eye out," Jessa volunteered. I nodded; Jessa always finds interesting things in her travels. If she thinks someone will like it, she'll grab it. I'm grateful to have great bridesmaids. Like me, Jessa sees the bigger picture and understands all the little details; I'm not sure how much of that has to do with what she does for a living. Natalie always makes me think about the things that completely skipped my mind, the very minute details. I guess that's why she's Shane's assistant now.

We got in the car and I drove to the mall. The entire way we blared early nineties rap, laughing at how many songs Jessa knew by heart. Listening to her rap "The Humpty Dance" had the three of us in stitches. It reminded me how much I miss the days when we traveled together and roomed together and got together. I felt blessed to have them with me, that they didn't want to go shopping for a dress without me. I wished I remembered my camera, that way I could have taken some pictures for the wedding scrapbook.


	9. Sabella McCann 02

_**Huge thanks again to everyone reading this, and huge thanks to AmbroseSaysNope and Morrowsong for leaving reviews again. You guys are super, super awesome.**_

* * *

 _ **Sabella McCann**_

* * *

It's been raining all day and night here, so it's a quiet night at home for me. I'm alone, armed with a pint of chunky monkey ice cream, a fleece black and pink Playboy bunny blanket and _Beaches_ on the Slice Network. There's a part of me that wishes Natalie was home, so I could call her and we could gush over the movie or plan to go out and get some drinks. Thanks to their surprise stop in Adriana's neck of the woods, I have to accept that tonight it's only me.

Today I found my Maid of Honor dress, an asymmetrical gown with a sweetheart neckline. I'm going to look at getting the one strap bejeweled, since Adriana phoned and told me about the bridesmaids dresses that were picked out today. I don't feel guilty about missing out on the bridesmaids finding their dresses, but she let it slip that I'm the only one who hasn't seen her wedding dress in the bridal party. I'm pretty sure Adriana thinks it's hilarious that I'm the one who has to wear a long dress. She was pretty short with me on the phone; she mentioned something about a night out with Rene and the girls.

I decided to stay home this week because Kurt has a thousand appearances on his days off and I decided to start looking around at different beauty schools. I'm hearing some rumblings that Kurt is going to need another neck surgery at some point, but he hasn't said a word about it to me. I miss being in the loop; Jessa never says much about what's going on and Natalie has to keep her mouth shut; as Shane McMahon's personal assistant, she can't afford to let anything blow up in her face.

It's so strange, knowing that at the end of the year Adriana is going to be Adriana Dupree. It's been hard adjusting to a life where I'm not living close to her. I miss the old days all the time. I know that sometimes life moves and people get pulled in other directions, but I never in a million years thought that it was going to happen tome and Adriana. She's up to her ears in wedding plans and I'm looking at going back to school and juggling a long-distance relationship.

Adriana told me tonight that the wedding is going to be out here. After they went and tasted the cakes – I am sorry I missed that – the four of them had a talk and because Rene comes from a small family and Adriana's entire life is out here, they're going to get married in this neck of the woods. Now that they know what they want with the cake, Natalie is apparently going to find a bakery and order it. I wanted to mention that it's my job to be doing this stuff, that I'm the Maid of Honor, but Adriana had to get off the phone because something was going on.

Marriage is such a scary concept to me. When we were kids, Adriana found it crazy to believe that I didn't see myself growing old with someone, having the kids and the white picket fence that Natalie dreams about. Like Jessa, we both see marriage as something that never ends well. The only difference, I guess, is that Jessa believes in being monogamous. I can be, but I've always enjoyed not having labels or restrictions put on what I'm doing, which is what makes this whole thing with Kurt and I so weird. But he was adamant that I stay faithful to him, and I'm trying. I do want things to work out.

He really wants me to come back out on the road with him, but I think it's too weird at this point. I know he assures me everything is fine, but I'm pretty sure he's not ready to have my past "conquests" thrown in his face over and over and over again. I'm also not ready to face the McMahon family after the way I walked out. Vince can be forgiving; Jessa's given me a lot of examples over the years of how Vince is willing to overlook things. Shane holds no grudges, but Stephanie...she'll make my life a living hell. It's not above her to make someone low on the ladder miserable; she's an equal opportunist. She's also friends with Callie, and I know that woman wants to kick my ass.

Kurt thinks I'll be welcomed back with open arms, but the reality is that there's just Jessa and Natalie and a whole sea of people I left bad impressions on. Most of them I didn't mean to, but I was just having fun. Young, attractive and in a company full of sexy muscular men who wear very little? I was in heaven. I feel like the place was every woman's dream.

Picking up my cell phone on the end table, I sent a text message to Natalie. _You awake?_

After a few minutes there was a reply. _I am. We're all just watching a movie here. What's up?_

 _Not much. Watching a movie here. Ice cream and The Notebook._

 _Always a good plan._ After that, the conversation kind of died. I sighed, putting my phone back down on the coffee table. It's not Natalie's fault; I know they are busy. I thought about sending Kurt a message, but I knew he was sneaking in some sleep at this point. He's got an incredible work ethic, the kind of guy who works through injuries constantly to make everyone around him happy. He mentioned a couple autograph signings and meet and greets this weekend.

It's the one thing I don't miss too much about WWE. For the talent, it's like working four or five full time jobs. They're models, they're spokespeople, they're athletes and depending on the day, they could be doing other things. I never understood how Jessa could do it without burning out, but she seems to thrive on meeting fans and shaking hands and giving interviews. When they first arrived in WWE, and she was tag teaming with Callie, I'd overheard fans complaining about how mean Callie was and how nice Jessa was. Callie was supposed to be well liked at that period, but she didn't like mingling with the fans who bought tickets. Some people love doing this but hate the constant recognition and fan interactions; Brock Lesnar was one of those guys. To some people, wrestling is ends to a mean and they hate the other things that come with it.

Getting pulled into the mess between Jessa and Callie last year, I got a firsthand look at how cutthroat and nasty the backstage environment can be. I think the real surprise is that I didn't crack sooner. The constant attacks, the badmouthing. I concede that I made things worse getting involved with Dave Batista, but it happened. We were both so miserable; Kurt was breaking me down daily about the way I was living my life, and Dave was just tired of constantly running every time Callie snapped her fingers. Just two people who had their minds in a tailspin and needed some comfort. But they stayed together, so as far as I'm concerned, he's asking for whatever happens at this point.

With a sigh, I put my ice cream down on the end table and readjusted on the couch. I think all of us are still wearing some kind of scar from the events of last year. Jessa's got the most of them, but we were all casualties, too. Her friendship with us put targets on our back last year. I know Adriana's moved past it, thankful because the events led her to Rene. Same with Natalie, who ended up with Callie's ex-boyfriend.

Realizing that the phone wasn't going to go off again, that my conversation with Natalie was done for the night, I got up, putting the remainder of my ice cream back into the freezer. Staying home watching chick flicks and eating ice c ream is good when I'm feeling down, but tonight I feel like doing _something_ , anything. I ventured into the bedroom and got changed into a red dress with a plunging neckline, the kind of thing that Kurt hates seeing me wear in public. I fixed my hair and my makeup and slid a leather jacket on over the dress. I grabbed my purse and left the house, moving carefully in the rain. Downtown there's a strip club called Willow's that I used to go to all the time before I joined WWE. People used to know me by name. Tonight I decided it would be fun to go back and see what's changed since the last time I was there.


	10. Callie Berry 02

_**Thanks to Morrowsong for the review. Going to post a bonus chapter today because I am not sure if I'll get one posted tomorrow.**_

* * *

 **Callie Berry**

* * *

Along with the upcoming _Maxim_ spread, I got a surprise from Stephanie this week when she called to tell me that she arranged a photo shoot and interview in an upcoming issue of _FHM_ magazine. My birthday isn't until December, but these gifts are amazing. I couldn't be more thankful to have Stephanie McMahon as a friend; she's doing everything she can to help me build my brand and keep my name on people's lips while I'm recovering from this surgery. It's keeping all of my accomplishment fresh in people's minds; after all, I'm the most dominant Diva in and outside of the ring who doesn't have the last name McMahon. _Maxim_ is offering me much more – they're giving me the cover along with the story and the photos. But _Maxim_ and _FHM_ within months of each other is a hell of a start to building a brand. Stephanie told me that she has every intention of heavily promoting the magazines on WWE television. Cameras are going to be following me on both shoots to do some behind-the-scenes footage to air on _Raw_ and _SmackDown_ both.

The meeting I had with the _Maxim_ people this morning went really well, I think. They're known for lingerie shoots and I didn't see any reason to shake up their formula, but we're going to add a lot of glitter, glitz and glamour, a lot of gold to fit in with the Evolution color scheme. The photographer who is going to be in charge of my shoot is a guy named Jared and he mentioned that he's wanted to shoot me for months. He said that he was over the moon when Stephanie called back to say that I would be the one doing the shoot. After talking to him, I went and spoke with the hair and makeup department, coming up with a few different, fun ideas. We also set up the interview for next Wednesday; the writer is going to come and spend the day here with me. _Maxim_ likes to run a list of the world's hottest women every year, and with this spread I'm hoping it puts me on their radar. Making it on the list would put a lot of eyes on me. This weekend I get to meet with the _FHM_ crew to go over details, what image I want to project for this magazine. I'm excited; rehab is fine, but the rest of my life has been kind of boring, so it's fun having this stuff going on during my downtime. I haven't had this much time off since high school.

Dave surprised me by being excited for the opportunities I'm getting. This week he's off to do a _Muscle and Fitness_ shoot, but he promised to come by after the next set of tapings to check in. I haven't told him it's a lingerie shoot yet, but Dave's not an idiot; he knows exactly what kind of magazines they are. I have no idea why he's so up in arms about my desire to do _Playboy_. The truth is that it's still something I'm striving for because that comes with a lot of attention, too. Dave doesn't understand that I'm trying to cover all my bases – no pun intended. WWE isn't forever, so I need to plan for my next steps, and my next steps include taking over the mainstream. I want endorsement deals and photo shoots and movie roles. Jessa may not have a plan, but I'm never going to let myself get caught off guard. My portfolio is going to be thick by the time I either leave or retire.

I had been so excited when the _Playboy_ cover had been dangled in front of Jessa and I. They had pitched the idea as the two of us, since we were a tag team at the time. I thought everything was good, but nobody spoke to Jessa about it and she balked when she was given the proposal. She's always been adamant about not posing for the magazine; she's very self-conscious about what she looks like underneath her ring gear. She lost a lot of weight after high school, but she still carries herself like she has all that weight on her. Jessa is notoriously stubborn, so I knew right away that she wasn't going to do the issue. The amount of money grew, but I knew that it wasn't about the money for Jessa. She wasn't going to do it. I tried to make her see that it would be good for both of us, good for our brand, but she didn't want nude photos of her out there. She wasn't seeing it the way that I was; we had just been signed and they were giving us a huge opportunity, and she said no. In the end, they went with Sable and Torrie because both of them had posed for the magazine before. It cost us press and a spot on the _WrestleMania XX_ card. It's all well and good to have convictions, but it hurt our bottom line. Jessa still stands by her decision. I don't see how she can.

When the issue came out, I had been so angry. The behind-the-scenes documentary, the photo shoot...that should have been the two of us. But Jessa didn't care what I thought on the matter; she didn't want to pose nude, especially with me. She said it was kind of weird. So I sat back and watched as Sable and Torrie took my magazine cover, my spotlight, and I could do nothing about it. I still plan on making it into the magazine. Dave made it clear that he doesn't want me to do the magazine, but I do what I want. Nobody is ever going to hold me back ever again.

The morning meeting and the revelation of yet another magazine cover put me in an unshakably good mood for the day. Since coming home, I've spent the whole day sketching look ideas. I want to make the spread unforgettable, since it's my first mainstream magazine. I'm not a girl who's happy with being in the background, so I want this to be a huge "Here I Am" style photo shoot. I want people to remember it. These are the things that come with being a part of Evolution, of being in the upper echelon of pro wrestling. I tried to make Jessa see this, but she wouldn't, so I had to leave her behind. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her; I've been telling her since high school that anyone who won't follow the road with me is going to get left in the dust. She made it clear that she wasn't with the path I chose, which meant she was against it. That meant she had to go. It's not personal; it's business. I'm not Jessa; I'm not content to smile and just be "happy to be here". I'm striving for more.

Since signing my WWE contract, I've done everything right. I'm on the road to being a legend and a Hall of Fame candidate. I've agreed to everything they want. I did everything so well that Triple H _personally_ wanted me in Evolution. At the time, I'd hitched my wagon to John Cena, convinced that the two of us were going to scratch and claw our way to the top. John was Mr. Nice Guy and Mr. Right Now, but he couldn't give me what I needed as quickly as Hunter and the guys could. Overnight, Evolution handed me everything that John couldn't give me: money, power, control, a great buzz within the industry. Opportunity. John and Jessa were all too happy to buy into the damsel in distress narrative I had woven for them, but at the end of the day I made both of them. Neither of them were going anywhere until I lit a fire underneath them. Leaving him for Dave had been the best solution for everyone involved. I actually expected John to hook up with Jessa, so I find it hilarious that he took that big step down and hooked up with Natalie. She's a rebound. I know they've been together a while now, but let's not get it twisted – she's there so he doesn't have to be by himself. A girl like Natalie isn't glamorous enough and she doesn't know what to do with a guy like John. She's going to find that out in the end when he trades her in for a Diva she can never measure up to. And Jessa will be there with her Good Friend hat on, offering her a shoulder to cry on and a bucket to catch the tears in. It's so predictable it's nauseating.

In my head I can see all the photographs I want to take on these shoots, all the poses and positions and looks. Pinstripes and royal blue and black. Dark colors. Garter belts and lots of skin. Stiletto shoes. The next two shoots, along with the upcoming company photo shoots, are going to help me put together a hell of a modeling portfolio. I'm hoping to be in Hollywood in the next two months, enrolled in some acting classes and hopefully landing small roles in some mainstream movies. Being injured sucks, but it's a great time to build an empire and conquer the world.

The day I go into the Hall of Fame, I'm going to remember all the steps I took in the beginning. It's important to tell the other girls coming in to build their own brand, to make themselves valuable. I've done that, and I haven't even been in here two years. It sucks that Jessa got to be the first Divas Champion and that I lost that match, but it's going to be a small blip on the radar in the grand scheme of things. One day I hope my career won't be so closely tied to this woman. I'll shake her off eventually and hopefully I'll get her out of my life and out of my hair. This company is a place for fearless, confident people; those who are willing to do whatever it takes to get ahead. It's not all sunshine and rainbows; it's cutthroat, with people wanting your spot. Jessa has this idea that we can all fit in, and her refusal to do certain things means that she doesn't belong here. She's not a champion – she's a prude who got lucky because she's got a nice face and knows the difference between a wrist lock and a wrist watch.

Last year, our cage match was heavily talked about for a while after. Until I went out with the injury, it was all anyone could talk about when my name and Jessa's was brought up. She earned a lot of good will off that match, and while she won the battle that night, I made sure she didn't come out of anything unscathed. I'm aware that I almost killed her that night. Watching her face bump off the barricade, the way she landed in a crumpled heap on the ground, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything. I watched the paramedics and Shane and her little friends gather around her as she lay unmoving. But I remembered everything she's done to me and I lost any shred of sympathy. She didn't get to celebrate winning the title; she spent her night in the hospital.

We all knew that Randy went to the hospital to see her. It was obvious to all of us the second he blew everyone off that night. I remember going home to recover, but he didn't want to go out with Hunter and Ric. Randy's an idiot, and he was a guy who had a death wish considering he was pursuing Jessa so relentlessly while she was with Brock Lesnar. We did nothing to stop it; frankly, we kind of encouraged it, if it meant that the two of them were going to fall off the same page. I encouraged it; Jessa and Brock Lesnar could have been as powerful as Dave and I, and I couldn't have that. I found out about Brock and Sable shortly after our _Vengeance_ match, and I had no problem throwing it in her face. I knew Jessa wouldn't stay with him after that. Sure, the revelation earned me a split lip and a hair full of catering, but I'll go to my grave saying it was worth it in the grand scheme of things.

I wasn't surprised or upset to learn that the guys finally grew tired of Randy and kicked him out of Evolution; it was clear he didn't belong with us. He let an average set of tits and a self-conscious stuck up bitch distract him. I still can't figure out why the hell he wants Jessa so much; she's been nothing but a judgmental bitch towards him. He's convinced himself that they'd be perfect together, that it's something meant to be, and it would be heartwarming if it weren't so sad. Jessa is so stuck up and she will never give him a shot. He could get her a marching band, the moon and all the diamonds in the galaxy and she would still throw Evolution in his face and accuse him of being less-than-genuine. It's fucked how she thinks we're some kind of dirty little club that's sullied the good name of professional wrestling. Her goody-two-shoes act may have fooled Randy, Shane and her merry little band of misfits, but everyone in Evolution sees right through her and her piousness. The moral high ground she's taken is all well and good, but it's never going to get her anywhere. It hasn't gotten her the cover of _Maxim_ or _FHM_ , or any interviews in magazines and bit parts in movies. Her desire to do good is going to get her nowhere and in the end, Little Miss No Regrets is going to have one big regret in her life – not following my advice.

She always thought I was some kind of idiot, that I don't know what's best. Jessa acts like I wasn't the biggest and most successful Diva on every single independent circuit we graced. I was; because I'm smart and I know how to play the game. Her stubbornness to just "be herself" because it got her to the dance has cost her in every promotion we've gone to. This time, in the big leagues, I wanted things to be different and I wanted to help. I begged her to jazz up her wardrobe. I put all kinds of pressure on her to change. But I couldn't get through to her. In the end, I'm the one in the magazines and she's the one left to stagnate.


	11. Jessa Bolt 03

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

Most of us WWE Superstars absolutely love doing the untelevised house shows. The arenas for those show are smaller, which makes for a far more intimate experience with fans. Tonight's house show is in Albany, New York, and I'm the last match before intermission, in a match against Victoria, the woman who put Callie on the shelf. Victoria is a tough competitor, and it's going to be a very physical match.

With my headphones in my ears - the album of the night was Type O Negative's _Life Is Killing Me -_ I stretched out, alone in a back corner of the arena. I let myself get lost in the music while I stretched, twisting and contorting until I could feel my muscles warming up. I held the positions until I could feel the burn before I changed positions.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Shane caught me by the arm and kept me from falling over. Standing straight, I took out my headphones and turned down the volume on my blue iPod. I shot him a glare of annoyance that made him laugh. He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, Lightning Bolt," he chuckled, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just..." He took in my ring gear and whistled low. "Wow. Sorry, Jess...that gear and those stretches...I had no idea you were so flexible. Jesus."

I opted to ignore his observation. "Getting into the zone, Shane-O. You know what it's like." We slapped hands and I gave him a quick hug. Pulling back, my eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you even doing here? You never come out for house shows."

"Well, A, I live in New York," he reminded me, "and B, I just felt like stopping by." I knew right away that he was lying to me.

"Shane..."

"I was getting to that, I was getting to that," he insisted. I had to laugh. "I'm not going to lie to you, Jess. Dad wanted me to talk to you tonight, so I'm actually glad I ran into you. I just came from his office. He's set it up so that you and a Superstar are going to go and represent WWE at the Billboard Music Awards in a few weeks." I blinked; I wasn't at all expecting to hear that.

"What? Why? How even...?"

"Dad is looking to build up some connections with the mainstream, especially in the music world. This is going to be kind of like an ambassador endeavor. He wants to build some relationships with some bands, so he has them at his disposal when it comes to making music. You know how he is - Dad can't resist any kind of mainstream attention, so this works out for everyone. You'll get to walk the red carpet and get your picture taken."

"Jesus. Are you sure you've got the right woman? This seems more like a Callie thing."

"I know for a fact we have the right woman," Shane told me. I had no illusions that my picture would show up in _People Magazine_ or _TV Guide._ Pro wrestling goes through cycles of popularity, but no company has seen a massive boom to their bottom line since the late nineties when WCW and WWE - then F - were locked in the Monday Night Wars. "Steph was pushing for Callie to do this, but Dad was listening to me."

"When's the show?" I asked.

"Not this Sunday, but next Sunday," he told me.

"Okay, I guess. That should give me some time to find a dress and make arrangements. Who am I going with?" I asked. Shane's eyes flickered and I fought the urge to scream a blue streak in the hallway. I turned away from Shane, but he rushed in front of me, holding me by the shoulders to keep me from walking away. "Are you kidding me, Shane? Out of everyone back here, it has to be _him_? Why not Cena?"

"Because Cena has a giant Make A Wish ceremony that weekend," Shane told me. I huffed.

"You guys just aren't going to be content until I've gone completely insane."

"See, I knew you were going to react like this. I'm sorry, Jess, but since Randy's going against Evolution now, Dad wants to strap a rocket to him. People are getting behind him. You can't blame him for wanting to capitalize on that." I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, shaking my head incredulously. Shane laughed. "Jesus, Jessa, it's not going to be that bad. Do you really hate him that much?"

"I don't hate him. I don't really know how I feel about him," I confessed. "But it always feels like he is _right fucking there_."

"All you have to do is accompany him to the awards, Jess. It's not like you two are going to be sharing a hotel room or anything." I nodded. "Dad's arranged it so that he'll be presenting an award at the show, so you'll only really have to see him on the red carpet and after he's presented the award. He'll be spending most of his time backstage." He grinned, shoving my shoulder. "So relax, Jessa - the guy is gonna be far too busy to pursue you."

"You've learned nothing," I told him. "He's never too busy to pursue me." I mustered a short laugh; it was all I could do in the situation. As if he could sense my apprehension, he gave my shoulder a slight shove again.

"It'll be fine, Lightning Bolt - it's just a weekend."

"That's easy for you to say - he's not trying to get into your pants," I grumbled. Shane's laughter was loud and obnoxious, bouncing off the hallway walls. His brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Fair enough. It should be fun for you then." He looked down the hallway. "I've got to get moving. I'll catch you later."

"Thanks." He gave me one last tap on the shoulder.

"Put a smile on, Lightning Bolt - no one died." He left before I could reply. Crossing my arms over my chest, I watched him until he disappeared from my view. Putting on my headphones, I turned and walked away, inwardly grumbling about this latest twist of fate. The song "I Don't Wanna Be Me" blared in my headphones. It felt too appropriate.

* * *

I stood in Gorilla, on the other side of the curtain, listening to Victoria's music blast through the speakers. I was jumping from foot to foot, trying to keep my cardio up before I burst through the black curtains and onto the stage. My entrance music, Spineshank's "Beginning of the End", blared through the speakers. When the singing started, I walked through the curtain, onto the stage. I took a moment to enjoy the cheers of the crowd and brace myself for the flashing of the cameras. On the way down the ramp, I slapped hands with men, women, and children, my heart melting when I saw a child dressed to the nines like John Cena, complete with the comically sized pendant around her neck. It was adorable.

Victoria stood in the ring, her hand on her fist, waiting for me. She was dressed in black, and she looked visibly annoyed by my energetic demeanor. At this point, she's a grizzled veteran, and she's more than capable of inflicting pain and mayhem. She's deceptively strong and the very definition of the word "vicious". Once the bell rang, we had a twelve-minute match that tested both of us physically and mentally. At one point, I attempted a top rope Bolt Cutter and hit the canvas. I narrowly avoided her moonsault. It could have gone either way, but I managed to hit a desperation Bolt Cutter and pin her for the three count. My music hit the speakers and Victoria rolled out of the ring and made her way to the back. Referee Chad Patton helped me to my feet and held my arm up. When I had my feet underneath me, I walked to the corner, standing on the second turnbuckle and celebrating my win.

I got off the turnbuckle and turned to leave the ring, stunned when I crashed into a returning Dave Batista. He's been off the road for the past month; I've always assumed it was for Callie, to aid in her recovery. But he was back now, and he didn't look happy with me. The two of us have a very rocky history; he's hated my guts ever since I told Callie that he slept with Sabella.

Backing away from him, I tripped over my feet and hit the canvas with a loud _thud_. As I tried to crawl away from him, he kept moving closer to me. My back hit the turnbuckle, and there was a very real bolt of fear that I was stuck in a very bad situation. We both froze for a moment, the two of us looking at each other, gauging each other.

I moved first, trying to get out of the ring as fast as I could. He was fast, grabbing me by the hair and yanking me backward, pulling me towards the center of the ring. I struggled against him, kicking and clawing and screaming, but he didn't react. Like the rest of Evolution, he thinks I'm a bitch, the woman who laid waste to his grand takeover plans. With his hand on my hair and the follicles burning, I found myself wishing that I was back on _SmackDown_ , back with my friends.

Dave lifted me by the hair as if I weighed no more than a bag of potatoes. He let me drop to the canvas. I hit my head, hard, and curled into the fetal position, an instinctive reaction. The crowd went up in a stunned " _oh!"_ I cradled my head in my hands and tried to shake the cobwebs out. There was a hand on my wrist and I began to struggle. I heard a renewed buzz in the crowd that morphed into loud cheers that made my ears ring.

I felt the canvas move underneath me. I rolled to the side, trying to stay out of the way. I used the corner to try and get back on my feet. The cheering grew louder. I could hear footsteps approaching, I could feel the canvas moving under my feet.

Two hands grabbed me by the shoulders, and I began struggling immediately. The grip was firm. "Jessa! Jessa, it's me - Jessa, calm down! Take it easy!"

Turning, I found myself staring into the concerned eyes of Randy Orton. Every part of me hated to admit it, but I was glad to see him. We both looked to the ramp to see Dave making his way back up towards the stage. I couldn't hear what Dave was saying over the crowd, but I'm sure none of it was fit for television. Randy draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"Come back. Do your worst, you little bitch!" Randy shouted back. Randy's hand moved from my shoulder to the back of my head, searching for any sign of a lump.

"Randy..."

"How bad are you hurt?" he asked. He looked relieved that there was no lump to be found.

"I'm fine - more shaken than anything," I confessed. He nodded as if I had confirmed his suspicions. The crowd was murmuring now, not sure what was going to happen between Randy and me. A few people were cheering and applauding for what had just transpired. The pain I felt at the base of my skull was now a dull throb that moved all the way to my crown. My eyes scanned the area for any sign of Dave, Ric, or Hunter, but it looked like everyone was gone. Randy took my wrist in his hand and held my arm up for the crowd. They cheered.

Letting go of my hand, Randy moved to the rope and sat down on the middle one, holding it open for me. I stared at him for a minute. He shot me a grin, and I had to smile back before I got out of the ring. He followed behind me and jumped off the apron, holding his arms out for me to jump down into. I was more than fine to jump down on my own, but I humored him. I landed on my feet, and he moved his arm under my knees, picking me up the way a groom carries his bride over the threshold. The crowd _ignited_. I knew right away that people behind the curtain were paying attention to what just happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed angrily. He grinned.

"Being your knight in shining armor. What does it look like?"

"I don't need you to carry me. I can walk just fine on my own," I told him indignantly. We made it through the black curtain, into Gorilla. Vince and Shane were sitting at the table with Gerald Brisco, both of them laughing at me. I made a mental note to kill Shane later. Randy walked past everyone, carrying me down the stairs into the backstage area. "Put me down, damn you!"

"Okay, okay!" he said with a laugh. He set me down and I stumbled. He caught me. I straightened myself and yanked my arm out of his grasp, scowling.

"Don't do that to me again. Ever." He laughed, and I felt my righteous anger evaporate. "Thanks a lot. You take me so seriously." I turned on my heels and walked down the hallway, wanting to put as much distance between the two of us as I possibly could. I wasn't at all surprised when Randy followed after me.

"Lighten up, Jess. That's your problem, you know - you take everything so seriously."

"I'll take that under advisement." I wheeled on him, struggling to keep my tone hushed because I didn't want anyone to hear me yelling at him in the hallway. "Let's get one thing clear here, Randy: just because you got kicked out of Evolution does not mean you get a free pass into my pants."

"Duly noted," he said with a laugh. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. He did the same. I looked away from him and shook my head. We were quiet for a few minutes, and I was very aware of how intently he was studying me, taking in every detail. My skin was on fire everywhere he looked. "Did Vince talk to you about anything tonight?" he asked. I looked at him, glowering.

"Shane did. How did you wrangle _that_?"

"I didn't 'wrangle' anything," he told me firmly. I snorted. "I don't care if you believe me, Jessa, but I'll swear it on a stack of Bibles. Ask Vince. Better yet, ask your boy." My eyes narrowed. I knew he was telling the truth, which made me angrier. I have no idea why I am so guarded and defensive around this man, but he riles me up in a way that nobody ever has. His reputation precedes him to the point where I'm never sure if he's speaking to me sincerely or if he's attempting to make me another notch in his bedpost. I hate that I can't read him clearly.

"I believe you," I said with a sigh. "Just...don't do the Sir Lancelot bullshit anymore, okay? I can walk just fine, and the girls are never going to let me hear the end of it tonight."

"Okay, okay - I'm sorry I stepped on your toes." I sighed.

"Apology accepted."

"Did that kill you?"

"Only on the inside."

"Well, now that that's all out of the way...I don't want any bad feelings hanging over us before our appearance." I was shocked to hear the giddiness in his tone. "I don't know about you, Jessa, but I'm excited to do this with you. Between you and I, I'm hoping this is the first of many appearances for the two of us."

"I wish I could say the same. Oh, wait - no I don't." Randy grinned.

"I love the way you act like you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you very much."

"We can work on that."

"You wish." Exasperated, I turned on my heels and walked away. I could feel him staring at me, watching me leave, but I never turned back to look at him. I needed to clean up and get back to the hotel before I planted my fist into the face of Shane McMahon.


	12. Natalie Landry 03

_**Again, huge thanks to AmbroseSaysNope and Morrowsong for your reviews. Thanks to anyone who is reading and following this. Updates may be slow - I just found out I'm about to do a week stretch.**_

* * *

 **Natalie Landry**

* * *

"That's quite the bikini, Jess," I observed. In her hands she held a cute black bikini. It had a sports bra top with a sweetheart neckline and boy short style bottoms. It wasn't too revealing, but it was black. Staring down at the garment in her hands she was silent for a few moments before she nodded.

"Yeah, it's super cute. I think I'm going to get this." She was dressed super casual today, wearing a pair of black shorts and a black tank top underneath a long red cardigan that she had rolled up to the elbows. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore very little makeup today, with just a touch of mascara and lip gloss. I turned and scanned the store, finding Christy and Candice rifling through a rack of bikinis. The two of them had found some super risque bikinis, tiny little numbers that Jessa and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing. The two of us are heavy subscribers to the modesty philosophy, while Candice and Christy are far more comfortable with their bodies. While the two of them have been snatching bikinis left and right, Jessa has been more selective.

"So I heard someone is heading to Los Angeles..." Christy said, her tone sing-song as she approached with a handful of bikinis. She was dressed in an orange lace-up bustier and a tiny jean skirt with knee high leather boots. Her hair was in braided pigtails. She wore a leather cap. Jessa's shoulders slumped. I know all about the trip because Shane told me about it. He had laughed about Jessa's reaction like the sympathetic friend that he is.

"And where did you hear that?" she asked.

"A little birdie told me..." Christy trailed off, the grin on her face morphing to a comically large level.

"Did this little birdie happen to have tribal tattoos and a savior's complex?" she asked. I almost choked.

"...Maybe..." Christy answered. Jessa huffed, continuing to rifle through the rack.

"Yeah, it's true. Vince is shipping Randy and I off to the Billboard Music Awards." She looked at me. "Before any of you guys say a word about it, just know that I'm not looking forward to any part of this."

"Why not?" Candice asked, jumping in on the conversation. She stuck out like a sore thumb in her little black tube top and low rise denim jeans. Her hair was back in a ponytail. "I mean, there are a ton of worse ways to spend a weekend than going to LA with that dreamboat." I shot her a look. She caught it, her eyebrow raising. "What?"

"Who says dreamboat anymore?" I asked with a laugh.

"Did you guys see the way he swept her off her feet the other night?" Christy asked with a grin. Her tone was whimsical, like she let herself be swept away by the moment. Her blue eyes were sparkling; there was a giddiness in her voice. She was quickly earning a reputation backstage as a huge gossip. Like a lot of the other people behind the scenes, she wanted Jessa and Randy to hook up in the worst possible way. She said the sexual tension is killing her. All I want is Jessa to be happy; I feel like she's prolonging the inevitable here and I don't know how much longer she's going to hold out. But God bless her, she's trying.

"Let's not get into this, you guys," Jessa said with a sigh and a shake of her head. She's been denying that there's anything between her and Randy all week, to colleagues and to fans. There's so much chemistry between the two of them, this weird spark that seems to work for the two of them. Very few people are believing there's nothing going on, friends, fans and colleagues alike. It's the bridal style carry heard around the world at this point.

"You're really going to go with him?" I asked her incredulously. She shrugged.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, Natalie – it's work. I just have to grin and bear it. Believe it or not, it's not always sunshine and rainbows being a Diva," Jessa said with a shrug. She grabbed another bikini, black with red pinstripes. I have no doubt that he's going to be anchored to her for the entire weekend. The guy loves being around her. While she seems to relax him, he has an opposite reaction on her.

"Do you have a dress picked out for the awards show?" Candice asked. Jessa nodded.

"Yeah, I got something in my closet."

"It's black, isn't it?" Christy asked. Jessa shot her a look.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"You wear that color too much. You should wear a different color for this. I mean, you'd look great in green or purple or blue..." Christy trailed off when Jessa rolled her eyes and went back to searching for more bikinis. "You should go out and buy a new dress. I mean, this is your first mainstream public appearance. This is exciting! You should just make a day of it."

"Maybe." She stopped what she was doing, huffing. "I still can't believe that I'm stuck going with _him_ ," she complained. She found a black and blue tiger print bikini. "They're pushing this boy-girl thing too hard. Shane's lucky he's Shane, or I would have killed him when he told me."

"Oh, God, Jess, Randy's not that bad," Candice said with a roll of her eyes. The four of us went and paid for our bikinis. I found a cute pink ruffled set for my upcoming vacation. The ruffles are a pastel blue and lacy. Taking our bags we left the store. "You know what I think, Jessa? I think you're into him, too."

"Oh, totally. It's all over her face," Christy agreed.

"You two are the worst," Jessa informed them.

"I don't hear you denying it, though," Christy pointed out. I bit back a snicker when Jessa's lips pursed into a narrow line and she shot Christy a look. We came to a stop in front of Victoria's Secret and I felt myself instantly redden, since I know Candice and Christy are looking to hook me up with sexy stuff for the getaway. With a hand between my shoulder blades, Candice shoved me into the store. I felt completely out of my element.

"Come on, you guys..." I groaned. Candice grabbed a tiny pink negligee and held it against my body. "No! No way. No thongs, Candice!" I told her. Candice pouted. Jessa had separated from us, searching through another rack.

"What about boy shorts? Can we compromise on boy shorts?" Christy asked. With a defeated sigh, I nodded. I didn't think I had ever been so embarrassed in my life until Candice approached me with a mint green and black garter belt. "No garters!"

"Come on – garters are sexy!" Candice sputtered.

"No." Candice pouted. Jessa surprised all of us by walking up and taking the garment out of Candice's hand.

"I'll take that."

"Oh, man! Randy has no idea what he's in for," Christy announced.

"Don't make me kill you, Hemme," Jessa said over her shoulder as she went back to a rack.

"She's so into him, it's not even funny," Christy told me. When Jessa's head was turned I nodded quickly. I ended up picking a white silk nightgown and three sets of lacy underwear and bras in powder blue, baby pink and white. Jessa found a few sets – all black, some with little accents of color. Christy studied the garments Jessa had picked. "You gonna show these off for...?"

"Finish that sentence, Christy, and it'll be the last one you speak," Jessa threatened dryly. We paid for our garments and took our bags. Candice, Jessa and Christy signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. Once again Jessa found herself denying any involvement with Randy Orton.

"No, we aren't involved," Jessa told one fan, a teenage girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Give it time, though," Candice said. If Jessa was convinced she could have gotten away with it, I know she would have murdered Candice in the middle of the store. I had to look away; Jessa was furious. When the fans dispersed Jessa glared at Candice. The four of us went to the food court to get something to eat.

"Where are you staying?" Christy asked.

"I splurged for the Marriott this time." Normally Jess likes to pick clean but cheap hotels. Every few years, depending on the event – usually _WrestleMania –_ she'll splurge for something a little more high end. "He's staying there. He offered to handle all the travel arrangements, but it'll be a cold day in hell when that happens. The last thing I need is my reservation going missing, if you know what I mean." We all laughed; it's just the kind of tactic I could see him employing.

"Question, Jess, and answer honestly – how long has it been since you've had sex?" Christy blurted. Jessa's face went red.

"Could you ask that question any louder, Christy?" she asked harshly, her voice hushed. Christy opened her mouth to speak, but Candice was quick on the draw with an elbow to Christy's ribs. It effectively silenced her.

"She was being sarcastic, Christy. Don't answer that."

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Why not?" Christy pouted.

"Because who or what I'm doing is nobody's business but mine. Jesus," she said incredulously.

"It's been awhile, hey?" Christy pressed.

"Stop!" It's been an open secret that Jessa hasn't done much of anything since her relationship with Brock came to a humiliating end. She's never been the type to engage in one night stands. Her discomfort is multiplied tenfold because of her job; the last thing she wants to see is her quirks and the details of her sex life all over the internet. I imagine it would be absolutely mortifying. I would never want to leave my house if that happened. But at some point, Jessa owes it to herself to move on. Brock shouldn't dictate _anything_.

"What would be so bad about giving the guy a shot?" Christy asked. "I mean, you're into him, too."

"It's complicated," Jessa said. It's her way of ending an argument, but Christy is stubborn.

"What's so complicated about it? The guy is in love with you," Christy argued.

"Why are you his cheerleader all of a sudden?" Jessa snapped, visibly annoyed.

"I'm not being his cheerleader. But it's obvious you two are into each other. Just fuck like the rest of us and get it out of your system," Christy said with a roll of her eyes. "Shit, I don't get why you're fighting it. You two have been through so much together. You have a chance to be happy here. The guy is a complete fuck up who just gets handed everything, and he's still going out of his way to make an effort when it comes to you."

"It shouldn't happen," Jessa said. "There's just too much there."

"Deny it all you want, but it's so obvious you're into him, too."

"You guys are seriously the worst." Jessa shook her head.

"Come on! You're going to be alone with him for a weekend in Los Angeles. You really think nothing is going to happen?" Christy asked. Jessa sighed. The end of it was more of a growl. "You can growl all you want, but he's going to put his charm up to the max. You really mean to tell me you can keep turning him down?"

"Why do I hang out with you guys again?" Jessa asked. Her last nerve was beginning to fray.

"Because you love us," Candice said with a wide smile. Jessa snorted. We separated to go and get lunch. Jessa and I went to get some Greek food. Standing in line, Jessa huffed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Peachy. Are things really this obvious?" she asked. I nodded. Jessa sighed.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him you feel the same?" I asked.

"I couldn't do that. Shit would go to his head, and that head is big enough," she told me. I nodded. "Please don't say a word."

"I won't," I promised her. Her head has been in a tailspin for months now, but it looked like it was starting to take its toll in the worst possible way. She's been a lot more jittery and agitated since her birthday, when she had spent the night with Randy at the hospital. Jessa hasn't talked about it, but something happened that night that's got her on edge more than usual.

We all met at a table in the middle of the food court and took our seats. Candice and Christy were going on about a few other stores they wanted to take me to. Jessa had to remind them about my makeup allergy, which put a little bit of a damper on their plans, but they had two or three other stores they wanted to take me to instead. "John's going to love what he sees," Candice assured me. I shot Jessa an uncomfortable look, but the constant needling from the girls had put her in her own little world. She was picking absently at her food and scanning her surroundings. I just nodded and went along with the girls; they were so giddy about making me over that I barely got a word in edgewise for the rest of the afternoon.


	13. Adriana Braxton 03

_**Huge thanks to AmbroseSaysNope and Morrowsong for the reviews and thanks to opaque-daydream for the follow. You guys are amazing.**_

* * *

 **Adriana Braxton**

* * *

Even though it's been a solid five and a half months since I left the hustle and bustle of WWE, it still feels like my time here happened another lifetime ago. It felt strange walking into the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on a crisp Monday night. I dressed casually, wearing a pair of denim jeans and a white tank top underneath a denim jacket. Tomorrow afternoon I'm heading out to Albany to meet Rene at the _SmackDown_ tapings, but I decided to come out a night early so I could finally see Sabella face to face. At this point I'm amazed that she's not living with Kurt. I talked her into coming with me to the arena tonight, and she came. Dressed in a long white halter sun dress underneath a denim jacket with a few necklaces around her neck, she followed close behind me, her eyes darting around nervously. She was fiddling with her side braid, the French braid that I put in her hair this morning. Every now and then she rubbed her arms and looked at the ground. I thought it would be great for the four of us to be together again, but Sabella's anxious.

I had Rene get in touch with Shane to tell him that we were stopping in tonight. I knew that it wouldn't be an issue if Shane gave his stamp of approval. Sabella is absolutely terrified of running into Stephanie tonight. I can't say that I blame her; on the best of days Stephanie McMahon is an emasculating bitch with a superiority complex. If her last name wasn't McMahon there is no way she would be at my wedding, that's for sure.

"Would you lighten up?" I asked her through gritted teeth. I know that she's nervous; she had made a promise to Stephanie and Vince and she had balked because things were so screwy with Kurt. He caused so much turmoil in her life last year that I'm amazed she even agreed to give him another chance.

"Sabella? Adriana?"

Turning, we saw Jessa approaching us from down the hall. She was already in her ring gear – that I made for her – a one piece vinyl short suit that zipped up to the sternum. It was corseted around the waist and it showed off a lot of red shimmering bra. Her hair was freshly done, her makeup spot on. She looked like the definition of the word Diva tonight. Her face dropped in shock and awe when she saw us. Jessa launched herself onto me, pulling me into a giant hug that was so tight that it hurt. Rearing back she lifted me off my feet, making me squeal with laughter. "Holy shit! I can't even believe you guys didn't tell me you were in town! What are you doing here? Does Natalie know you're here?"

"No. Just Shane. Bell wasn't even going to come," I confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything? Where are you staying?" Jessa fired.

"I only got in this afternoon. I was going to ask if you're driving home tonight."

"Yeah. I'm heading out after the show tonight."

"Mind if I snag a ride? I'm headed to Albany to see Rene tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. I could use the company. I'm riding solo tonight."

"I can't even believe it! What a sneaky bugger!" We turned to see Natalie approach, dressed in black slacks and a white button-down shirt underneath a pink sweater. "Shane told me to take a break. He knew you two were here, didn't he?"

"Well, he knew I was here. Sabella's a surprise," I confessed. Natalie shook her head, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me. Nothing ever gets by me."

"Well, this did, obviously," Jessa said with a laugh. The four of us stood off to the side in the hallway. I spotted Shawn Michaels walk by, flanked by Shelton Benjamin. The two of them were talking excitedly about something, but I didn't hear over Natalie's high pitched laughter. "This is a hell of a surprise. I feel like it's been forever since the four of us have been together..."

"Oh, isn't this cute? It's the _quitter_ and her little friends."

We all turned to see Stephanie standing behind us, flanked by her long-suffering assistant. She was dressed in a black V-necked sweater and tan pants. Chunky heels completed her look. Her assistant wore a plain black dress over a white long-sleeved shirt, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Jessa ushered Sabella behind her.

"Hello, Stephanie," I greeted. She turned to me, her demeanor completely shifting. It surprised me how quickly she went from menacing to friendly, her mouth curling into a wide smile and her blue eyes lighting up.

"Adriana, hello! How have the wedding plans been going?" she asked.

"It's going well," I answered, keeping my tone professional.

"That's great. With your sense of style, I'm excited to see what you have planned," Stephanie informed me. I nodded; I wasn't sure how else to react. "I hate to cut this fun conversation short, but I have a job to do. You know what that is, Sabella, right? A job?" Sabella's lips pursed into a narrow line. "It's what us normal people do instead of riding on the boys' coattails." Sabella blanched. Stephanie walked away, shooting one last glare at Sabella before she disappeared. When she was gone, the four of us released breaths we hadn't realized we had been holding.

"What a bitch," I murmured when Stephanie was out of earshot. The last thing I wanted was Stephanie hearing me say such a thing; Jessa's assured me multiple times over the years that Stephanie's slaps are not something I want to take. I looked over at Natalie, who was consoling a very shaken Sabella.

"Hang with me tonight," Natalie told us. "Jessa's got a match later tonight."

"I think that sounds like a plan. Jess, I'll meet you in the parking lot at the end of the night?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine..." Jessa fell silent as Randy Orton walked past us. The two of them locked gazes; Jessa took him in from bottom to top and she bit her lower lip and averted her gaze. There was enough electricity and heat in their gazes to start a fire. I shot a look at Natalie, cocking an eyebrow. She only nodded. Turning, I watched Randy, who appeared to be stunned by the way Jessa was looking at him, at the lack of disdain on her face. He was so distracted with her that he tripped on a cord and almost fell. It was adorable.

"Nice going, Orton – walk much?" Sabella taunted. Jessa was blushing now, looking at her feet. Sabella had crushed the moment, the way that only Sabella McCann could. Randy turned to her and snorted.

"Only read about it, McCann. Nice to see you, too," he said, turning and walking away. With every few feet he would stop and turn to look at Jessa, studying her with new eyes. Then he disappeared around the corner. We all turned to Jessa.

"Is there something you plan on telling us?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Sabella blurted, her words accusing. Jessa shot her a glare. "Don't look at me like that – I saw the way you were looking at him. That's...you fucked him!"

"No, I have not. Could you please not shout that kind of shit back here?" Jessa pleaded through gritted teeth.

"Someone's touchy..." Sabella observed. Behind Jessa, Natalie was moving her hand across her throat rapidly, warning Sabella without a word that it wasn't a road she wanted to travel. "Jeez. Sorry – that's the look of a girl who's getting dick on the reg."

"You're absolutely incorrigible," Jessa deadpanned.

"Yeah, well you knew that when you met me," Sabella replied, draping her arms over Jessa's shoulders. Jessa looked like she would have rather been anywhere else in the world.

"Hey, ladies!"

I looked to see Shane approaching. He took his place beside Natalie. Shane was dressed in a black button-down shirt and black slacks. "Hi, Shane," we greeted in unison, the four of us sounding like we were trying out for "Charlie's Angels" or something. He obviously caught onto it, too, because his smile got even wider and his eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Jessa, Natalie, I see that you're aware of this evening's big surprise..." Shane's eyes fell on Sabella and he smiled. "Sabella. I had no idea you were coming out. It's nice to see you."

"Thank you," Sabella said, relieved that Shane wasn't going to take the same route that Stephanie took.

"How are you ladies this evening?"

"Great," I answered. "It's nice to be back here."

"Have you ever thought about coming back?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not really. In all fairness, though, I've been knee-deep in wedding plans."

"Yeah. There's a lot of ground to cover and it never feels like there's enough time," he said. I laughed in agreement. "Rene mentioned that you've got your dress?" I nodded. "That's great. That's like, half the battle, right?"

"Something like that," I laughed.

"Nat, when you have the chance, I have to run to Gorilla. There's some paperwork on my desk that's gotta get to Brian."

"Right away, Shane."

"Take your time. I get it – your friends are here." He looked over at Jessa. "You okay, Lightning Bolt?"

"Oh, she's just..." Sabella started, but an elbow to the ribs from the former Divas Champion had Sabella clamping her mouth shut. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Everything's fine, Shane-O," Jessa said pointedly, shooting a glance at Sabella. Shane cocked an eyebrow, but I know he wasn't going to push the issue with Jessa. He'd talk to her later, when there weren't eyes on them. The two of them have a great friendship, one that I never really foresaw happening, but they seem to compliment each other. There's a huge network of support there between the two of them. I have no doubt they know each other's deepest and darkest secrets, but they'd never say a word. "Just getting ready for my match later. Getting in the zone." Shane smiled.

"You got this. You're a lightning bolt," he told her. The two of them bumped fists and then he excused himself to go to Gorilla. Jessa hugged us and followed after him. He draped his arms over her shoulders, the two of them making plans for the end of the night. The three of us turned to each other.

"Unbelievable," Sabella murmured.

"She's really touchy on the subject of Randy Orton. Don't push it; everyone else is," Natalie told us when they were out of earshot. I sighed; it was only a matter of time with those two. Last year it was obvious. Jessa is notoriously stubborn.

"Have you picked out a venue yet?" Natalie asked. The three of us began to make our way to Shane's office. I nodded.

"For the reception, yeah. Rene and I haven't picked a church yet."

"It is going to be a church wedding?"

"Yeah. Rene and his parents think it would be for the best," I answered. We stopped at the catering area to get a coffee. I ran into Candice Michelle and we had a few minutes to chat before I followed Natalie to Shane's office. She volunteered to hole us up there for the rest of the night so Sabella could avoid Stephanie. The good news was the room had a mini monitor so we could watch Jessa's match.


	14. Sabella McCann 03

_**Huge thanks again to Morrowsong and AmbroseSaysNope for the reviews. You guys are amazing.**_

* * *

 **Sabella McCann**

* * *

"She's fucking touchy, isn't she?" I asked, stirring my straw in my Long Island iced tea before I took a sip. Last night after the show, at the last minute, I decided to catch a ride with Jessa and Adriana to Albany to meet Kurt at _SmackDown_ and surprise him. The trip had been fun, but Jessa was clammed up big time, not answering a single question I had about her and Randy Orton. It's one of the most highly gossiped topics, but she's not giving anyone anything. In fact, neither is Randy. I caught up with him before the end of the show last night, and he made it clear that it's nobody's business but him and Jessa's. Randy has never been the kind of guy to keep things close to the chest when it comes to women, and now all of a sudden he's Mr. Gentleman? Go figure. I just can't catch a break.

Tonight after the show, a group of us – minus Jess, who is enjoying her time off at home and minus Kurt, who doesn't go clubbing often or even drink often – are setting up shop at a local nightclub. We're waiting on Natalie to get here; she had to stay behind and do some end of the show paperwork with Shane. I am really starting to get the feeling like things are really on bad ground with John. Natalie never talks about him anymore; the two of them seem to be wrapped up completely in different things. I know there's a getaway coming up, but I'm starting to wonder if it's an attempt to save things.

"You need to stop pushing the issue,"Adriana told me with a roll of her eyes. Rene was sitting beside her, his arm draped over the back of her chair. "Jess is going to tell us what she wants to tell us. Pushing it is going to make things worse."

"We're her friends. We could be helping her..."

"Nope. Not this time. This is something she's gotta deal with on her own," Adriana said. "You just want info, Bell."

I clamped my mouth shut and sipped my drink. Adriana's known me for so long that she can get away with calling me out on stuff. I looked away, scanning the super busy club. I spotted Natalie and Shane making their way through the club. "Those two are joined at the hip these days, aren't they?" I mentioned.

"I know you didn't just insinuate that," Adriana said. Rene looked uncomfortable.

"You say anything like that while they're sitting here..." Rene warned. I looked at him, offended.

"I wouldn't do that. Give me some credit."

"Hey, guys!"

I looked to my left to see Natalie and Shane standing beside the table. They both looked tired. Shane is never the kind of guy that is going to turn down an opportunity to party. They sat down in the last two available spots across from each other. Shane ordered a pitcher of beer, while Natalie ordered a margarita. That made my ears perk up; Natalie hardly ever drinks anything other than wine, but she _never_ drinks tequila. She developed a taste for it somewhere, and I wonder if it was from John or from Shane. Natalie has suddenly become _very_ interesting.

"Getting ready for that vacation?" I asked Natalie. She nodded.

"It's going to be fun," she said with a smile. I could barely hear her over the music; it was obnoxiously loud.

"I don't know what I'm going to do while she's gone," Shane confessed with a laugh. "She keeps my shit organized."

"You'll manage," she told him with a laugh. "I've been so go-go-go with work that it feels weird having time off."

"Take advantage of it – it doesn't come often," Shane said with a laugh. The waitress arrived with the pitcher and with Natalie's drink. She took a sip and I noticed that she wasn't wincing. He looked over at me. "Kurt's not coming out?"

"No. He doesn't like to come to places like this very often," I said. Shane nodded.

"How are things with you and Kurt?" Natalie asked.

"Things are fine. You and John?"

"Fine." It was a short, curt answer. It seemed to catch Adriana and Shane off-guard.

"I'm surprised he's not here," I pressed. Adriana shot me a look.

"He's busy with Vince tonight," Natalie answered. "Champ stuff. You know how it is." I nodded, even though I have no clue. Adriana, Natalie and I have never been inside of a ring. But it's been obvious that John has been a busier man since he became WWE Champion. He's everywhere these days; he just finished doing a movie in Australia late last year that they're hoping to release this year. It had been a hard month for Natalie while he was gone, but she was just starting to pursue the assistant's job with Shane. She threw herself into getting the job.

Shane poured himself a pint of beer and took a big swig. Jessa and Natalie both seem to have gotten very close to Shane McMahon, and while I know Jessa would never put her career at risk like that, I can't help but wonder about Natalie. Every now and then they're shooting each other looks and crooked smiles. There's a lot more to the story than I know, but I know Natalie would never admit to anything if Shane is involved. That could cost her. Jessa told me all about the rockiness that Stephanie McMahon and Triple H had encountered with her father when the two of them got together. I wonder if Jessa's noticed anything between the two of them, if she's warned Natalie not to go down this road. She's probably off in her own Randy Orton-centric universe right now.

"It's too bad Jess couldn't join us," Natalie commented.

"I've been trying to talk her out of a black dress for the awards," Adriana told Natalie.

"Good luck. If you do that, I owe you a lunch," Natalie said with a laugh.

"I'm with Natalie there," I said with a laugh. The waitress came back around and Shane ordered shots for the table. Natalie groaned, and I knew that it meant that our night was going to take a turn. In the morning we were going to be hungover messes, wearing sunglasses and rumpled clothing. "It always surprises me when I see her in other colors."

"I'm excited about this. I'm going to be watching the show to see if I can find her in the crowd," Adriana confessed with a giggle. She was drinking one of the bar's specialty drinks, garnished with an orange and a maraschino cherry. "I heard he's a presenter?"

"Yeah. Dad arranged it," Shane answered. The waitress arrived with the shots. Then he ordered another round.

"You trying to get us drunk, Shane?" Rene accused. Shane snorted.

"Always." We held up our drinks and toasted to a good week of TV tapings and house shows and threw our shots back. The shot made Adriana cough, but Natalie and I handled it just fine. I have my suspicions that handling alcohol is one of the prerequisites for working for Shane McMahon. It's the only explanation I have for how Natalie has gotten so used to drinking. She was always a nurser, the woman who manages to keep one drink through the course of a night.

I was the first to leave. It didn't take long for me to feel out of place among the group. They've all got things going on, and they are mostly things they won't talk about with me. I called for a cab, and they were disappointed when I left, but they wished me goodnight all the same. This is a world that I never thought I'd be a part of, but once again I feel like I'm back on the outskirts of it. The entire cab ride back to the hotel I wondered how I ever could have thought that I would fit in at a place like this. Somehow Natalie had, and she was even thriving at it.

I pulled my key card out of my pocket and got into the elevator. Kurt's probably asleep. These guys are always on the move, always go-go-go. I don't know how I did it for as long as I did, or how these guys never miss being at home. It makes me wonder just how much things could really work with Kurt, especially when I start school in the fall. He seems to be convinced we can make this work, but I have my doubts. But I care about him. It's a tug-of-war. I've always heard that it takes a special kind of woman – or outsider – to understand this life and to keep the fort held down while they're in different time zones, doing different things, risking injury. To be honest, I'm not a hundred percent sure I'm cut out for it.

When I got in front of the door, I stopped. For some reason, I just couldn't go inside yet. So I slid my key back into my wallet and went back to the elevator to have a few drinks at the bar downstairs.


	15. Callie Berry 03

_**Huge thanks again to Morrowsong and AmbroseSaysNope for your reviews.**_

* * *

 **Callie Berry**

* * *

"Seriously, though? Why the fuck does _she_ get to go?"

Stephanie shrugged. She was sitting across from me at the semi-empty coffee shop, dressed in blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt underneath a brown leather jacket. Her limp brown hair hung around her face. She was holding her coffee cup with both hands, close to her face. This morning she had caught me by surprise, phoning to ask if I wanted to go for coffee. Stephanie's not usually in Louisville unless we're running _Raw_ , but she mentioned that she and Hunter were covering talent scouting while Vince was back in Stamford up to his elbows in conference calls and paperwork. She left the scouting early to meet with me. I pitched the shop; it wasn't a hot spot, so I knew we weren't going to be bombarded by fans. I was more than happy to meet with Stephanie; it gives the two of us a chance to catch up face to face, instead of over the phone like we've been doing.

I felt overdressed for the occasion, showing up in a burgundy dress that clung to me like a second skin. I'm not able to rock high heels just yet, so ballet flats have become my best friend. In my time off, I got my hair cut, just past my shoulders, curved underneath stylishly. Stephanie took a sip of her coffee. The two of us were talking about Jessa going to the Billboard Music Awards with Randy Orton. I can't believe it; I'm the one with two magazine covers coming out. Now would be the perfect time to send me out on promotional tours. What's she been doing? Nothing!

"I don't know anything about it, to be honest. Dad and Shane threw all of that together. They didn't even tell me a thing about it until JR announced it on _Raw_. I certainly wouldn't be sending Jessa of all people," Stephanie confessed. I know the friendship between Jessa and Shane rubs Stephanie the wrong way. "Nothing I can do about it, though. She's going and that's final."

"It's an opportunity that should be going to the girls who deserve it," I pointed out.

"Like you?" Stephanie asked, cocking an eyebrow. I could hear some irritation in her voice. I didn't like or appreciate the way she said it, but I let it slide. Stephanie is not a woman I want to be enemies with; she holds careers in hands. She's far more powerful than her brother; going against her is tantamount to career suicide. I'm smarter than Jessa; I learned this a lot faster than she has. I shrugged.

"Or Trish. Or Lita. Or Victoria. I mean, there's a ton of girls who deserve the exposure," I said with a shake of my head. "Your brother has such a hard-on for that fucking woman. I just don't get it."

"I don't get it, either. He says she's like a sister," Stephanie said bitterly. The waitress, a cute little blond, returned with a platter of different cheesecakes that Stephanie and I were going to split. "It's whatever. She can have the stupid awards show. How did your interview go? You haven't said a word about it yet."

"I think it went all right," I replied, trying a piece of chocolate amaretto cheesecake on an Oreo crust. "The interviewer followed me for about six hours. I told her she could stick around a bit longer if she wanted to, but she said six hours gave her plenty of stuff." I don't think the reporter liked me very much, but I won't know for sure until the article comes out. The photo shoot was a blast. The next one should be fun. I really can't thank you enough for the opportunity to do this."

"It's fine. I think there's a _Playboy_ opening coming up soon. I'll keep you in mind if you're interested."

"I am. But Dave..."

"Let's let Hunter deal with Dave. _Playboy's_ not a big thing. Like Dave hasn't been with a _Playboy_ model before." I felt a twinge of jealousy, but I forced it disappear before I spoke again. I hate thinking of the women in Dave's past, some of them who are still around currently. Stephanie told me Sabella was backstage last week at _Raw._ Dave insists nothing happened, that he never even saw her, but I don't know how much I trust him. "I think you'd be perfect for the magazine, though."

"I think so, too," I told her honestly. It's something I've wanted to do for years. "So what's up for your day?"

"Not much. Hunter and I have to go over all the talent in Ohio Valley Wrestling and decide who gets the call up or who's not progressing as much as we'd like. Then we have to call Dad and talk to him about all the talents and what he wants to do." I don't imagine it's easy being in a company with your father at the helm, but Stephanie and Shane both seem to handle it well. It probably helps that Vince is nowhere near as difficult on Stephanie as he is on Shane, who seems to take the brunt of things. "What about you?"

"Not much. If I'm lucky, Dave's going to call tonight and we might make plans." I want to say that things are rocky between Dave and I, but the truth is that he's never around for there to be anything. It's hard to swallow the feeling that he's left me in the dust, leaving me to fend for myself after my knee surgery. It's hard not to feel resentment. I've been there for him through a lot of things. I gave up a lot to be with him, and it's starting to feel like he's not as invested in things as I am. "I'm not going to hold my breath, though."

"Things still on the rocks?"

"No. He's just never around. I don't really know where we are."

"I can vouch that he's just been busy. Hunter and Ric have been running him ragged. I think Dave's starting to get some ideas in his head that he can be bigger than Evolution," Stephanie confided. The confession surprised me; I'd never heard Dave say anything negative about Evolution or his position within the group. "Has he said anything to you?"

"No. I'm surprised to hear this," I told her honestly. "Evolution made Dave. I can't see him being so ungrateful."

"You never really know someone or what they're thinking," Stephanie said with a shrug. "If you hear anything, though, keep us posted. If we have a snake in the grass, we'd better stomp it out before it becomes a problem. We don't need a repeat of Randy Orton here. Not with Dave."

I realized in that moment that they were afraid of Dave. When I have the chance to talk to Dave, I know that I can do one of two things: I can bring him to his senses, and make him realize what brought him to the dance, or I can put ideas in his head and have him strike out on his own and win the World Championship. I have no desire to make an enemy out of Hunter and Stephanie, but the World Championship is something Dave should aspire to. He should want the perks and the extra money and the title. This is a company and a life where everyone should want to be at the top, and if they aren't, they should get out of the way.

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure there's just some mixed signals," I assured her. Stephanie nodded, satisfied with my answer. The two of us went back to more pleasant subjects, eating our cheesecake and drinking enough coffee to keep us awake for a week. This is the kind of friendship I've always wanted. I don't ever have to fight for Stephanie's attention with other people, and Stephanie always wants what's best for me, because what's best for me is what's best for her company. She understands things. At this point I have no idea how I've gotten on without Stephanie. She's like a sister to me. She's everything Jessa could never be.


	16. Jessa Bolt 04

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

My flight to Hollywood got in at about two o'clock in the afternoon, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel nervous at the prospect of seeing Randy. There was an enormous part of me that expected to see him waiting for me when I walked into the airport, followed by a strange pang of disappointment when I didn't see him in the sea of faces. It was a balmy afternoon, typical for southern California. I knew Randy was already in town. I resigned myself to the possibility that he was with somebody far more important than I, going over everything he needed to do for tomorrow's presentation.

I've always been a sucker for a man in a suit. Randy's the kind of guy who looks good in just about everything, so the idea of seeing him in a suit and tie tomorrow has my nerves in tatters. I'm no idiot - I know that I'm in big trouble this weekend. There's no reason that Randy should still be in hot pursuit of me; I'm no virgin, and he's been thrown out of Evolution. That leaves me with a nagging, disturbed feeling that maybe he's sincere in his interest. The thought of that scares the hell out of me. Some nights I lay awake and wonder if the events of the past year left me far more messed up than I would like to admit. These days, I feel like I'm suspicious of everyone and everything around me. I don't know how to fix that.

My immediate plans involved claiming my bags and picking up my rental car. Between the flight, the baggage check, and the lineup to rent the car I must have taken about thirty photographs and signed just as many autographs. A few fans stopped and asked me if I was really seeing Randy Orton. His little stunt in Albany hit YouTube, and I guess people are seeing something that I've been missing. A few people were skeptical of my denials, but they were nice enough not to push the issue; instead, they thanked me for taking the time out of my day to humor them. Some got handshakes, some got hugs, but everyone left with smiles on their faces.

One of the biggest differences between Randy and I comes down to our tastes. Evolution made Randy appreciate the finer things in life, like five-star hotels and luxury cars. I have no doubt that he's cruising the streets of LA right now in a Hummer. I didn't come from much growing up; aside from the occasional shopping spree, I tend to save. When I signed my contract, the first thing I did was meet with my bank to invest in my future. I don't rent ridiculously expensive cars. My rental for the weekend was a candy apple red Toyota Camry. While I was at the counter, I had the rental agent - a young man with long brown hair tied back and a name tag that read RICHARD - for directions to the hairdresser that Torrie had recommended. I set up the appointment yesterday while I was arranging my flights, but I wanted to drive by it so I could find it in the morning.

The hairdresser was located in a cute little building in the middle of a strip mall, made of white brick with big windows. Inside the shop, I could see the stylists laughing with their clients. It looked like it was decorated fifties style, with black and white checkered tile and aqua and hot pink. I didn't get out of the car and go inside; instead, I went to go look for a dress to wear to the show. Everything I had didn't feel good enough. Sabella and Adriana made it clear before I left that they would kill me if they saw me dressed in black on the red carpet.

* * *

People were staring at me as soon as I walked into the bridal store. It was a nice place, with high white walls, adorned with all kinds of dresses. The carpets were the color of champagne. I took my shoes off in the entryway. I stopped by the desk, where a woman dressed in a cranberry cardigan with curled red hair was typing something on the computer. She looked at me. "Hello."

"Hi, there. I'm looking for your evening gowns."

"They are in the back."

"Thanks." I walked across the store, past the bride who was trying on an absolutely gorgeous dress. The back of the store had hundreds of dresses in every color imaginable, from electric blues to deep violets, with every kind of skirt and neckline. I had no idea what I was looking for, but I felt myself deflate when I looked at the black dresses.

"Excuse me...I'm sorry to bother you, but aren't you Jessa Bolt?"

I looked to my left and found a young girl standing beside me who didn't look any older than sixteen. She had black hair streaked blonde and pulled back into a high ponytail. She was dressed in blue jeans and a Three Cheers For Sweet Romance T-shirt. Her eyes widened when we exchanged looks. "Wow. This is crazy! I am, like, a _huge_ fan of yours! Your cage match against Callie last year was one of the greatest matches I've ever seen..." She trailed off as we shook hands. I found myself nervously laughing, the usual reaction I have when people start gushing about me to my face. "I'm Bianca Roth. I'm obviously here looking for a prom dress, but what are you doing here? I had no idea there was a show in the area!"

"There's not. I'm actually here with a colleague for the Billboard Awards tomorrow. I'm just looking for a dress to wear."

"You're cutting it a little close, aren't you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's what I do when it comes to stuff like this," I confessed with a laugh. "I did have something picked out, but my friends threatened to kill me if they saw me in another black dress. Since I enjoy breathing, I figured I'd look for something with a little color." Bianca laughed.

"You really don't have a dress in any other color?"

"Nope."

"Well, how about I make you a deal?"

"What's that?" I asked, my eyes darting between the blue and violet racks.

"If you help me find something for the prom, I'll help you find a dress for the show tomorrow." I thought about it for a moment, but it didn't take me long to realize that I really had nothing to lose in the arrangement.

"You know what? That sounds like a good deal. You're on. Let's find some dresses." We shook hands on it, the two of us breaking into matching smiles. We began searching through every rack, moving away from the black, grey and white gowns. "I should also probably mention that I'm not down with wearing orange," I told her. "I just want to throw that out into the universe."

"Same." We fell silent, going through the racks.

"Are you graduating this year?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got accepted to Berkeley on a scholarship for broadcast journalism. It's my dream to end up on ESPN someday." I was pretty impressed that she was so young and so focused, that she knew what she wanted to do with her life. It took me a moment that I had been in the same boat at her age, anxious to get my foot into the wrestling industry before I was even graduated high school.

I cringed when she pulled out a black and hot pink pinstriped dress with a pink belted waist. There was a giant black bow in the back. "This is hopeless," I huffed. We fell back into silence, the two of us separating. A few minutes later, she gasped; I could hear her across the store. I rushed over to her quickly. "Did you find your dress?" I asked.

"No. I found yours."

She thrust the garment into my hands. Holding it against my body, I saw it was a lot shorter than I'm used to, ending a few inches above the knee. The color was a rich emerald green, a color that goes well with my skin tone. It had a sweetheart neckline with a big rhinestone design in the middle of the bust, with ties in the back to keep everything in place. It flowed like a baby doll dress. "This screams you. Even if you don't wear this tomorrow night, this would be _perfect_ for a photo shoot or an interview or something." I laughed at how smitten she was by the dress, at how adamant she was that I get it. I looked at the tag; it was going to be a bit snug in the bust, but I could live with that; the last thing I want to do is flash a boob on the red carpet.

I quickly found another dress that I liked, a sleek black number with a cowl neck. Bianca shot me a look, and I had to assure her that it was a personal buy and not for the awards show. After I tried on the dresses - I loved the way my cleavage looked in the green dress and the way the middle decal sparkled - but the black dress didn't look as good as I thought it would. When I was finished, I changed back into my jeans and T-shirt and paid for my dress. Armed with my garment bag, I went to help Bianca find her prom dress. When she found the perfect dress - she got to pick a black one - I posed for pictures and signed a few autographs before leaving the store. I hung the bag on the handle of the backseat. The next order of business was to get to the hotel and check-in.

* * *

My hotel room was gorgeous.

The walls were high and white, with dark green carpet and a bed that looked sinfully comfortable, made up in white with a mint green runner and throw pillow. It was a suite, with a bedroom, a living area, and a kitchenette. While I was checking in, the clerk - a peppy young girl named Theresa - let me know that I had received an upgrade. That happens a bit, but I never check in expecting anything more than what I booked. While I was checking in I got a message from Randy, letting me know he was staying in room five-sixteen. Against my better judgment, once I had all my information, I sent it to him. I took my bags to the elevator and went up to my room, five-twenty-one. I looked forward to hanging up my dress and settling into the room for the night with a book and room service. It was my plan to rest and relax since I knew the awards show was going to be a long day and a late night.

In the living area, there was a fair-sized TV with a DVD player and a fireplace. The room was airy and well lit, with great natural lighting and double doors that led onto a balcony that overlooked the beach. The bathroom was huge, with a claw-footed tub and a shower large enough to fit four people inside of it. Once I was finished taking in every detail of the room, I began to unpack. I put my jewelry box in the nightstand drawer. The two pairs of shoes I bought - one black, one nude, both heels - I put beside the dresser. I was about ninety percent sure I was going to wear the nude shoes for the awards show. I hung the dress in the closet and left the rest of my clothing in my suitcase on the bed.

Most hotels have terrible water pressure - it's either too weak, or it hurts when the shower stream hits. I was relieved to find the water pressure in the room was great. I soaked in the tub for twenty minutes, just enjoying the feel of the hot water on my exhausted muscles. When I got out I changed into a plain black tank top and black and pink checkered pants that were at least three sizes too big; if I don't tie the drawstring extra tight the pants will fall to my ankles. Brushing my hair, I tied it in a bun as I walked out of the bathroom, the scent of vanilla and mint following me.

I sat down on the sofa and put my feet up on the coffee table. Picking up the remote, I settled on an old episode of _The Simpsons_ , the episode where Milhouse's parents decide to divorce. It's one of my favorite episodes, thanks in large part to Kirk Van Houten's soulful rendition of _Can I Borrow A Feeling?_

As I found myself getting more comfortable on the couch, I was interrupted by knocking on the door. I didn't have to look through the peephole to know who was on the other side. With a groan of protest, I got off the couch and walked over to the door, turning the knob and opening it before turning and walking away. Randy walked into the room, armed with a box of pizza and a bottle of wine. He was dressed comfortably in a pair of black basketball shorts and a black T-shirt. The door shut behind him. I was already back on the couch with my feet up, working on getting comfortable again.

"What time did your flight get here?" he greeted. I stretched out, fixing my tank top when it rode up a little.

"About two."

"Why didn't you hit me up? I wanted to go over tomorrow's schedule with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Because I didn't come to the hotel right away. I went to find the hairdresser Torrie recommended and then I went and got a dress for tomorrow. Not that I need your permission to do things," I added pointedly. He put the pizza and the wine down on the coffee table, his eyes narrowing as he stood straight. He crossed his arms over his chest. We're so far under each other's skin it's not funny. I'm not sure either of us knows when or how it happened.

"I was just asking, Little Miss Sunshine. No need to be so defensive." He turned away from me, moving towards the kitchenette area to claim some plates, glasses and a corkscrew to open the wine. He returned, placing everything on the table. To nobody's surprise, he sat down right next to me on the sofa, a little too close. I moved a bit, surprised that he didn't follow. He opened the pizza box, revealing a Greek pizza. "I was thinking you might be hungry since flight food is the shits." His tone was a little sheepish. I looked at him, our mouths curving into twin smiles.

"Thank you."

"So...do I get to see the dress you bought?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not only am I _not_ going to spoil the surprise, but these sweatpants I'm wearing here? You see them?" He nodded. "These sweatpants mean that I'm off Diva Duty for the rest of the night." His face morphed into a pout, his lower lip jutting out. I shook my head. "Oh, God, don't pout. You are so not cute, you know that, right?"

"You tell me this often, but I don't think you believe it," he told me. I felt myself blush, and I turned my attention to the food on the table. He put two pieces of pizza on a plate and handed it to me. I thanked him. "It's fine. It's whatever. It's good. I'm sure whatever it is you picked out is going to make you look like a million bucks. You always do."

"Flattery doesn't get you any brownie points," I told him with a snort. "Have I ever told you that you're too good for my ego?"

"Only every other day." Grabbing the corkscrew off the table he opened the wine and poured two glasses. "The limo is going to be here at about four tomorrow. I have to leave early in the morning for rehearsals, but I'll be coming back to get you in the limo so we can walk the red carpet together. Meet in the lobby at five to? Do you think you'll be ready by then? I know how you women like to take forever." I shot him a look.

"Five to should be fine," I said tightly. "I'm just the arm candy, remember."

Randy snorted and bit into his pizza, shaking his head as he chewed and swallowed his food. I took a sip of wine, hoping it would steady my nerves. "Jessa, you are far too much of a personality to ever be relegated to arm candy," he told me. We smirked at each other before falling into an oddly comfortable silence. I took another sip of wine. He was sitting so close I could smell his cologne; Obsession for Men. Randy Orton is a man that exudes confidence from every pore. Sometimes it's a little unnerving and intimidating. It's not like he has a reason to _not_ be confident; he's six-five and built like a God, with a long body, a cute face, and nice eyes...

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Not much. I'm knee-deep in _Wise Guys_ right now. Other than that, I might catch a movie and text with Adriana a bit."

"Have Adriana and Rene set a date yet?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, December twenty-eighth. Natalie, her cousin Brenda, and I are the bridesmaids. Bell is the Maid of Honor."

"I'm not at all surprised by that," he told me. I looked over at him. When Sabella first arrived in the company, she had tried to proposition Randy. I'm not upset about it - she's only one in a long list of women who find him attractive. He had surprised everyone by turning her down flat. Sabella had been pretty crushed for a grand total of ten minutes before she found another target. But she's still surprised that he had turned her down. "I was going to ask you if you aren't busy, did you want to go out and take in the LA nightlife with me? Check out some sights?"

"No thanks. I'm good. I'm not really in the mood to hit the LA party scene tonight," I told him, picking up my glass of wine. "Besides, it's been a very, very long day, and the last thing I want to do is play designated driver while you grope an aspiring actress in the backseat." Randy lurched forward, holding his hand over his mouth to keep from spitting wine on the table and carpet. I got up quickly and grabbed some dish towels, handing it to him. When he composed himself, he laughed. It was a loud, boisterous sound. At this point, I'm convinced that I'm incapable of making him angry. He rattles my cage like nobody else, but I can never seem to do the same.

"I don't think your sense of humor is appreciated enough," he told me.

"You appreciate it, though, don't you?" I told him dryly. It came out almost like a drawl.

"And then some." We fell silent again. "How about I just hang out with you then tonight?"

"Randy..."

"Jessa, think of it as a favor to Vince - you'd be keeping a troubled boy like me off the streets." I shot him an incredulous look. He blinked at me rapidly, as if he were batting his eyelashes. I had to laugh. "Come on, Jessa - you're stuck with me this weekend anyway. If you grin and bear it, you just might make life easier for the two of us, you know."

"You keep this up, Randy, and you'll be leaving this room through the window," I told him dryly. He grinned.

"I love it when you're on a first name basis with me," he teased. "I would love to see you try."

"Anything to feel the touch of a woman," I retorted. Once again, he almost choked on his wine.

"I don't have that problem." I finished my glass of wine and got up to retrieve my book from my suitcase. It took me forever to find a copy of _Wise Guys_ , the book that eventually became the movie _Goodfellas_. It took me a moment to find the book, but when I did, I held it in my left hand and shut the suitcase with my right. Turning, I let out a startled yelp when I crashed into Randy. I hadn't heard him sneak into the room, but I wasn't at all surprised. His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me against him. My free hand ended up on his chest, to brace myself. Under my fingertips, I could feel the warm and firm muscles underneath his shirt. My entire body flared up on contact.

"Jess..."

"Randy, don't do this..." I pleaded.

"Come on, Jessa, be honest with me. Be honest with yourself - you really haven't thought about dating again?" I was quiet for a few moments, my senses overwhelmed. I don't know where I lost control of this situation, but somewhere it happened. I was all too aware of how good I felt in his arms, how comfortable it seemed, of his hand on my spine.

"I have, but you're always in the way."

"Maybe I want you to see me."

"In the last year, Randy, I've seen enough of you to last me two lifetimes." As I say the words to him, my body is slowly betraying me, wanting to collapse into him. I know that he's aware of it, too; I can see the change in his eyes.

"Personally, I don't think you've seen enough of me." There was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes, and I had to laugh and shake my head. "Come on, Jessa, I know that you've thought about this, about the two of us." I looked at him, into his eyes. This is a conversation I've needed to have with him, but a conversation I've been dreading for a long time. He knows that I have; it's all over his face. "I can see it. The way you've been looking at me lately...I know you. You can't lie to me, Jess."

"Randy..." I huffed, agitated. "Why are you still doing this? Why can't you just go and find somebody else?"

"I've tried," he confessed. "But they aren't you."

 _Fuck_.

"I know you find this hard to believe, Jessa," he continued, "but I do care about you. That's the one thing I've never, ever lied about." His other hand came to rest on my cheek, his thumb softly stroking my cheek before his thumb moved to my lips. He ran it over my bottom lip. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." His voice had dropped so low that I could barely hear him.

"I think I have an idea," I squeaked. The voice didn't sound like mine. I had no idea where I found the words to speak. My nerves were vibrating. I was shaking against him; the last time I felt this nervous was before my first match. Whenever I'm close to him, close enough to smell his cologne, I struggle to maintain my composure. It's no secret that he's attractive, but he has a reputation. The fact that all of this could end in disaster is enough to keep me sober.

"Tell me you don't want this, Jessa."

"Don't make me do this," I pleaded quietly. "Please."

"Don't make you do what?" he demanded. " _Everyone_ has noticed the way you've been looking at me lately. You act like you hate me, but you look at me like you want me, and I'm confused, Jessa. I'm so confused. Why are you fighting this so hard?"

"Because you have a reputation. I don't want you to hurt me." I couldn't look him in the eyes, but it felt good to let the words out. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. His free hand moved under my chin, moving my head up so I could look him in the eyes. He looked crushed by my words, and I instantly felt terrible for saying them out loud.

"Are you kidding me, Jessa? I'd fucking do _anything_ for you. It's not even a question. Everything I've done in the past year has been to try and help you. Everything I've been doing in the past year...I've been trying to prove that to you for so long. I would do anything for you." I wished he would confess that he's been fucking with me all of this time. I realized that perhaps Callie and Brock had left me far more traumatized, cynical, and jaded than I realize. I shook my head, feeling the tears forming in my eyes. He reached out and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb.

"I hate you. So much. You're such a jerk," I choked.

"I prefer persistent. It sounds nicer." I mustered a smile, but his faded. "You know what I think?"

"I don't know, Randy. I'm not a mindreader," I deadpanned. I suddenly felt exhausted.

"I think you want this to happen. You haven't told me to let go of you yet."

There was a flare of irritation because he was right and we both knew it. We were both so tense.

Looking into his eyes, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to tell him to back off, and the truth is that I didn't want him to. As much as I hate to admit it, our constant jabs back and forth have filled a void. I've lost so much in the last twelve months; friends, relationships, championships. And over time, I know something has developed; I know that he's right, that my feelings have been written all over my face for a few months now. He stared into my eyes; it was hilarious to watch his eyes light up as the seconds ticked by and he realized that I wasn't going to back him off. I studied every detail of his face, the slate blue of his eyes and the impish grin that tugged at his mouth. I thought about the last year, how he stuck his neck out for me. I thought about him throwing his part in the match with Evolution so that we could get rid of them on _SmackDown_. Saving me from Dave in Albany...

Before I could catch myself, I got on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his in a chaste kiss. It was a quick, closed-mouth kiss, nothing that anyone would write home about, but there was still an electricity there that caught us both by surprise. I pulled back and he let go of me as if I were made of fire, his hand moving to his lips, his stunned reaction almost comical. I moved past him, wanting to leave the room and get rid of the stuffiness and tension, but he reached out and grabbed me by the arm. His surprised and shock had given way to a giant grin.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," he said, his voice rising with amusement. "You don't get to just do that and leave. No fucking way."

"Randy..." I groaned.

"Oh, no. Nope. What the fuck was that?" he asked with a laugh.

"Don't do this," I pleaded.

"Don't do what? You're the one who just fucking kissed me," he reminded me. I groaned. He let go of me. "I fucking knew it. I always knew it. You fought so hard, but I knew...This entire year..." He turned away from me, running his hands over his head. It blew my mind how he had gone from super intense and serious to openly giddy in a matter of seconds. He startled me by wheeling on me. I had to take a step back. "Jess...Wow. I didn't...Look, when the two of us get some time, I'm going to take you out on a proper date. I know a few places, and it'll be great. I promise I..."

"It's fine. You don't have to..." I trailed off, laughing. I couldn't help myself. He grabbed my shoulders.

"No. I have to. I want to do this right."

"Is there a right way to do this when it comes to the two of us?" I asked.

"I think so." He was sheepish.

"Cool. While you're thinking about it, I'm going to head back to the couch." I got out of his grasp and left the room. He followed me. We were both at a loss for words. We sat down beside each other on the sofa, neither of us sure what we were at the moment. I put the book down on the end table and picked up the remote, searching for a movie. I was ecstatic when I saw _Kindergarten Cop_ on a movie channel. From the corner of my eye, I saw Randy smirk.

"Really?"

"There is no Arnold bashing here. This movie is a masterpiece and you will respect it as such."

"I'm not complaining," he said with a laugh. "I just...I guess I never really thought about the things you're into."

"Same," I said after a moment. "I mean, besides cars, clubs, and chicks."

"That stuff's nice, but it got old after awhile." We fell silent. He shifted a little closer and I found myself becoming more nervous, but I kept my eyes on the TV screen. He yawned, stretching and draping his arm over my shoulders. I laughed.

"Seriously? Does that ever work?"

"I don't know," he confessed. He made no effort to move his arm. "Obviously not. This is the first time I've tried it."

"I'm sure," I answered dryly. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the movie. It honestly felt like a giant weight was off my shoulders, even though I'm not a hundred percent sure where things are headed.


	17. Natalie Landry 04

**Natalie Landry**

* * *

I looked at my exhausted reflection in the mirror and groaned. There was a dull, throbbing pain in my lower stomach and my lower back. Alone in the giant bathroom, I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up to an ideal temperature. In the bedroom area, John was fast asleep. For the past three days he's been sleeping through the night, and I'm pretty convinced it's the most sleep he's had in a long time. Since arriving we've been super busy, taking in the sights and the beach. I've taken hundreds of pictures of the beach and the scenery. Jessa says I take pictures like a tourist, and I know all the pictures I have is going to do nothing to change her opinion on the matter.

When the water was perfect, I turned on the shower head and stepped inside, sliding the glass door shut behind me. The water felt incredibly soothing on my aching skin. My hair was knotted and disheveled. I picked up the bar of soap from the tray and began to gingerly clean myself. It felt like I had been put through the ringer; every muscle felt like it weighed a ton.

There's a few cheesy terms that I could use here, euphemisms about finally becoming a woman, but I'm choosing not to go there. Jessa was right; everything I've read in my romance novels is a load of hooey. What I just survived was awkward, invasive and really uncomfortable. It was painful. John tried to do the sweet stuff, but I honestly just wished the entire time he was on top of me that things would end quickly. There were no white lights, singing birds and ringing bells. Nothing seems any more or less animated and I don't appear to look any different. It just happened. Candice and Christy and Sabella promise me that things will get better, but I don't know. I think John was trying to be gentle, but how does anyone make _that_ gentle?

With John fast asleep, I took my time in the shower. I'm proud of myself; for someone who has such a low threshold for pain, I didn't cry at all. My eyes teared at the intrusion, but nothing spilled. Jessa told me she had cried, but I don't see someone like Brock Lesnar being gentle at _anything_. He's the kind of guy who spends his free time hunting wild animals with his bare hands. I've never been able to figure out what attracted Brock to Jessa, or vice-versa. It's something Jessa refuses to talk about; it's too painful for her to even speak his name. I know that she's not the type to wish ill on anyone, but I know she wouldn't complain if karma broke his leg.

I couldn't help thinking about her, about the weekend she was speaking with Randy Orton in Los Angeles. She's got feelings for him, I know that she does, but she's so stubborn. I hope she's at least having fun, letting her glam side out with the hair and makeup and dresses and shoes. I know Sabella and Adriana threatened to tar and feather her if they see her in a black dress.

My vacation ends tomorrow. We both get a day at home before we're back to the grind. I feel weird separating from John so quickly after this, but I can't bring myself to beg him to let me come home with him. The realization that we're back to the distance and the different schedules hurts. We work together, and sometimes we travel together, but John's always in a million directions. Vince is relying on him so heavily now, and he's so desperate to prove that he's up for the challenge. I'm thankful for this time together, but it's hard for me not to feel like I've just made a mistake.

Washing my hair thoroughly, I let out a relaxed sigh as the steam began to cloud the room. I wished I could call Jessa and talk to her about things, about my worries and my thoughts, but she's on another coast. She's probably fast asleep in preparation of a crazy day ahead. But I know she's going to look beautiful on the red carpet.

When it felt like my muscles could not get any more loose, I got out of the shower and shut off the water. Wrapping my hair and my body in towels, I wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror with the palm of my hand so I could stare at my reflection. I looked exhausted, but there were no tell tale signs that I'm no longer a virgin, no matter how many times I try and look. I hadn't seen any difference or change in Jessa, either. I don't feel like a vixen, or particularly good. I'm pretty sure I'm horrible at it, that I didn't do anything right. I've been told those feelings are natural, though.

John has been ready to get back to the real world for two days now. He's entering a high profile chapter in his career, and he wants to get back and establish himself as a franchise player. It's a little upsetting to know he's thinking about getting back to things while we're having time together.

Changing into my most comfortable pair of pajamas – a big pink nightgown with Hello Kitty on the front – I slid into my robe and tied it tight around my waist. We've been sleeping with the balcony door open since arriving, so we can enjoy the sea breeze. Opening the bathroom door, I shut off the light and walked into the room. My eyes fell on the lingerie on the floor; Candice and Christy had been right; it hadn't stayed on for very long.

In the bed, I could see his body moving with each breath he took. Crossing my arms over my chest, I took a few moments just to watch him and take in every detail in the moment. Things haven't been the same between the two of us since he went off to Australia last year to film _The Marine_. He tells me I'm imagining things. I'm still convinced, but he has a way of making me disregard my own feelings. I know that he's got a past, that he's been with Callie and a whack of other girls. I hope he thinks I'm passable. The girls tell me that it gets better with time, but I'm not sure. It's just weird.

I slid into bed. He didn't stir. I draped an arm around his torso. It wasn't long before he shifted and I had to move my arm. I rolled over and went to sleep.


	18. Adriana Braxton 04

**Adriana Braxton**

* * *

My coffee table was littered with all kinds of snacks; brownies, popcorn, a fruit and vegetable tray and a couple bottles of white wine. Rene is set to come home later tonight, but I have Sabella with me. She finally agreed to come out and spend a weekend so we could go over some wedding details and bachelorette party details. I was surprised when she phoned to tell me she wanted to come over, since it involved her untangling herself from Kurt Angle. So now the two of us are armed with notebooks, snacks and liquor, watching the Billboard Music Awards red carpet and hunting for any sign of Jessa and Randy. "I feel like this has to be the first red carpet that Jessa's ever worked," Sabella observed, popping a piece of watermelon in her mouth. I nodded.

"I thought the same thing. This is usually reserved for She Who Shall Not Be Named."

"I can't imagine why. Sure, she's beautiful. But that's all she's got going for her," Sabella replied. She smirked. "You think they sent her with _him_ just to fuck with her? Because I think that's what's happening here."

"I have no idea how it happened, but I'm glad it did, because it's the funniest thing ever," I confessed. "She'd better not be in black tonight. I told her I'd kick her ass the next time I saw her if she wore black tonight."

"How did she take that?" Sabella asked with a laugh.

"She's not happy about it, but she probably knows I'm not kidding."

"Holy shit – there she is!" Sabella hit me in the arm and pointed at the TV. I grinned when I saw she listened, and was wearing an emerald green dress that looked absolutely beautiful with her hair and her skin. Randy was talking to a reporter while she stood quietly, a crooked smile on her face. I know she finds these kinds of events awkward. Randy surprised the two of us by stepping back and letting Jessa speak about the awards, about the music she was really into at the moment.

"Oh my God, look at him – he's hanging onto her every word!" Sabella pointed out.

"That is adorable." They said their goodbyes with the reporter and then the camera panned out to show them talking to someone else before cutting to Destiny's Child, who are currently promoting their last album. "He's being a gentleman. That's hilarious. I didn't know he was capable of such a thing."

"She's got him so wrapped around her finger, oh my God," Sabella laughed. "She does not realize the power she's got."

"Because she's not like the other one," I said with a shake of my head. "That dress looks beautiful on her."

"He agrees. Did you notice he couldn't keep his hand off her back?"

"I did. But he's always looking for excuses to touch her," I said with a laugh, recalling the events of the past year.

"Ugh. I wish those two would fuck and just get it out of their systems already," Sabella said with a shake of her head. "Did you see the way she looked at him while he was talking? This is just getting ridiculous now."

"I know that, and you know that," I said. "I'm going to bet he's coming to the wedding with her."

"You think so? You really think this could be something?" I nodded.

"Oh, yeah. The way they're looking at each other. He's under her spell, and she's falling into the same boat."

"Too bad he's got such a reputation. It's probably the only reason they aren't fucking now," Sabella told me. I nodded, leaning forward to pour myself a glass of wine. "I bet he'd rock her world."

"You're incorrigible sometimes, you know that?" I said with a laugh, pouring her another glass of wine.

"You love me."

"I do." I took a sip of my wine. "I'm thinking about heading out to _Raw_ on Monday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I got a new outfit I want to drop off to Jess, and it's going to give me a chance to rip on her about the weekend in person a little bit." We laughed. Sometimes it's a lot of fun to bust Jessa's chops, especially when it comes to Randy Orton. "Plus I can talk to Natalie about her weekend with John. I'm getting the feeling things aren't too good between the two of them."

"Oh?"

"It's just a feeling I have." It's not easy dating someone in the business, though. There's always other things pulling us apart. Both sides end up wondering what the other is doing. There's a lot of understanding and patience that goes into maintaining a relationship. I also know that John is becoming the franchise player for the company now, and that's going to create a lot of distance between the two. "The last time I talked to Natalie...she didn't say anything, but it's something you can just pick up on."

"That's too bad. They're adorable together. But I dunno..." Sabella shrugged. She sat back, putting her feet up on the edge of the coffee table. "I wish I was there right now."

"Jessa doesn't wish you were there right now," I told her. We both laughed.

"You're damn right. I'd be ripping into her right now..." She looked down at my notebook. "Do you guys have a first dance song picked out yet?" I shook my head.

"Not yet. We're trying to figure out how many dances there's going to be before we get to the good stuff. I think there's going to be a single ladies dance."

"'Dirrty'?" Sabella asked. I laughed.

"I guess we could do that." Picking up my notebook, I wrote the suggestion in the book. "Renee and I are still trying to agree on a catering menu. We're supposed to have something submitted in a few months."

"You guys disagreeing on everything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. It's just scheduling. It's hard for him to do anything, with the way he's off and traveling all the time." I chewed on my lower lip thoughtfully. "But he's getting together with his partners to look around for suits."

"Tomorrow we should go get your honeymoon gear," Sabella pitched.

"Do you think it's too soon?"

"Is it ever too soon to go lingerie shopping?" she asked. I laughed. "We can pack it up and put the suitcase in the closet and then you'll be ready to go."

"We'll go," I laughed.

"When do the invitations go out?"

"This week." I shook my head. "I probably should have taken two years to do this."

"I don't know. You seem to have it all together," Sabella assured me.

"I don't feel like it. I feel like I still have a trillion things I need to do," I confessed. "Jessa volunteered to handle gifts for all the wedding guests. That's going to be expensive, and I have no idea what she's going to do, but I appreciate the offer. She said she's brainstorming. I'm not sure how scared I should be."

"Jessa is going to find something awesome. That's just how she is," Sabella said with a laugh. "And if she doesn't...we just get her back when she marries Orton." I almost choked on my wine. I found myself laughing hard.

"How much leverage can we get out of that?" I asked.

"At least a good present and a killer grab thing for the guests," she told me. I couldn't stop smiling. It felt nice to have my best friend here, to go over plans and ideas that I've been dying to talk about with her. "If you get a blender, nuke her."

I howled with laughter. "Everyone gets a blender, don't they?" I asked. She nodded.

"Wait until you get the wedding night talk from your mother," Sabella said with a laugh.

"Oh, God, I've been dreading _that_ ," I confessed. "Apparently Grandma was downright traumatizing with my mom."

"I don't see why you need one. It's not like you and Rene aren't fucking, right?" she asked. I shook my head, snorting. "I think the only one not getting any right now is Jess, but that's probably gonna change pretty quick." She shook her head. "I heard he's negotiating with UFC right now."

"Who?"

"Brock Lesnar, duh."

"You're kidding. How do you know?" I asked her.

"Kurt and Brock are still friends. Kurt's been thinking about it, but with his neck, I just don't ever see it happening." Sabella shook her head. "Whatever keeps that guy far away from WWE. He fucked Jessa up, and he's lucky he's built like The fucking Thing, or I'd fuck him up for doing it."

"I heard he married her," I said. Sabella nodded.

"Yeah. She's pregnant with their first kid. He moves quick."

"He got what he wanted," I said with a shrug. "It's too bad he had to stomp on Jess' heart to get it."

"It'll be fine. She didn't belong with him anyway. They were just...wasn't it weird to look at them together and think about that?"

"I never thought about that, but I know you," I teased. "It was weird seeing them together and thinking they could have anything in common. I'll give you that." I watched Gwen Stefani's performance and sighed. "One day I would love to see people outside WWE wearing my designs."

"You'll get there." I took another drink of wine. It cut to commercial when the performance was over. When they came back, the host kicked it to Randy's award. We watched him, poised and confident in front of the camera. I thought about Jessa, in the crowd, and I hoped she was having the time of her life.


	19. Sabella McCann 04

**Sabella McCann**

* * *

When the awards show ended, Adriana and I decided to take our glasses of wine out on the deck. It was dark, but the view from their house on the hill was spectacular. I could see the town, all the red, yellow and white lights. We sat down at the table, the two of us sitting back against the comfortable chairs. The two of us had a good buzz going. "I can't believe you're getting married," I blurted. "It's still so strange to me. You're the first one."

"I won't be the last one," she told me with a tight smile. I've never been the type to really think about getting married and settling down, but I'd be lying if I said that Adriana's upcoming wedding and all the planning has put my head in a tailspin. I wondered what my future held, now that my best friend was going to become Adriana Dupree and have a litter of kids and the house with the white fence. For so long I've just been about doing my own thing that I've never really thought about where my future is going. "I mean, things are good with Kurt, right?"

"So far, so good. But I don't know. I guess I never think about things long term," I confessed. "I mean, I guess I'd love to be married by thirty, with at least two kids. But right now...right now, I just feel like this is my time to do what I want."

"And that's okay. This just feels right for me," Adriana said with a shrug. "Just like the crazy merry-go-round of madness is what Jessa feels is right for her. It's all different, but as long as we're happy."

"You're right," I said with a nod. I stared at the moon, and I thought about Kurt. He's on the road right now. I won't get to see him for a couple of weeks now. "I'm sure Kurt wants the girl who'll settle down and give him a few kids. Hopefully he likes me enough to just wait a few years..."

"You really see things going that far with Kurt?" Adriana asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Right now, I think so. He's the first normal relationship I've had in a while, and it's pretty nice that he's willing to overlook everyone I've been with. I don't imagine it's easy looking some of his friends in the eyes knowing that we've done stuff together." Make no mistake; there are a lot of guys in my past. Sometimes I think the only reason I wasn't treated badly is because of my friendship with Jessa.

"I don't imagine it is." I took a sip of my wine.

"It's weird, how that place is like its own little world," I confessed. Adriana nodded. "Kurt never shuts off. He's always in that world." While I was there, it was hard to ignore the feeling like I was on the outside looking in. I haven't had the experiences that most of the men and women there had. Jessa had come up through the independents and paid her dues, and proved that beneath her vulnerable and easygoing demeanor, there's a spark. It's a world she's dreamed of being a part of for a very long time. She's right at home there.

"It is. I couldn't do that forever. I'm not built for it," Adriana admitted. "When it became clear that Rene and I were probably going to end up here, it was like, 'Stop the ride – I wanna get off!'" I laughed. "All the more power to Jessa and Natalie for sticking it out, but for me...it's like, how do you maintain a marriage and a family when you're on the road _all the time?_ "

"I have no idea. Jess has never wanted kids, so I don't think that's going to be a problem for her." I laughed. "They're going to be wheeling her out of the ring when she's eighty. She's going to wrestle with a walker, just you watch." Adriana laughed.

"If we're lucky there won't be any cage dives at that age," she replied. "God, I thought she was dead."

"She probably should be," I agreed with a laugh. "But she won. Thank God. It's always nice to stick it to that bitch."

"Thank God she showed her true colors quick. I really didn't want to have to give her an invite to the wedding," Adriana confessed. We all tolerated Callie for Jessa's sake. We always thought she was a snake in the grass, and the more things she did to Jess, the harder it became for us to overlook it. "I never would have made her a bridesmaid."

"I wouldn't have invited her," I said with a snort. "Being cool with Jess doesn't make you automatically cool with us. Besides, she probably would have been arrested for killing me, since, you know, Dave..."

"I still can't believe you did that. Multiple times."

"We had fun," I said with a shrug. "I'm sure he liked hooking up with someone who isn't a opportunistic, narcissistic sociopath."

"Those are big words, Bell. Even for you," Adriana teased, finishing her glass of wine.

"You're a real fucking comedian, Ade." I shook my head. "I don't know what it is about her that he's so into, because she is just about the most unpleasant human being ever."

"I bet you she watched the awards tonight and threw a fit," Adriana said with a laugh. "She's so obsessed with Jessa. It's kind of creepy. For someone who hates her so much, she always has to follow her..."

"It is. But man, the idea of her watching and seething at home makes me smile," I admitted. "When you go to _Raw_ Monday, I want you to message me with all the details about Jessa and Natalie's weekend. I want _all_ the details."

"You got it," she said with a laugh.

"I hope Natalie got some this weekend. All work and no play has made her one of the dullest people on Earth," I laughed.

"From what I understand, there's more play now. I mean, she's working under Shane now, and that's a guy who likes having fun," Adriana answered. I nodded; Shane's a notorious party animal behind the scenes, an adrenaline junkie. The thought of him dragging somebody as buttoned-up as Natalie behind him is hilarious. "It's probably the best thing that could have happened to her, getting that promotion."

"I wonder if Jessa swung that for her, since you know..."

"It's hard to say. Natalie said Shane approached her with the offer, so who knows?"

"I always heard it was fun working with that guy," I mused. "I should ask Natalie if that's true."

"It's probably better than working under Vince. That guy can be a tyrant." We both nodded. "The entire family is going to be at the wedding. Hopefully Stephanie doesn't start any bullshit with anybody. She pulls that on my wedding day and I'll kill her with my bare hands." I laughed, but I was thankful. Stephanie and her father are probably never going to forgive me for the way that I left. "But when it comes to weddings, you kind of have to invite them. It's an appearances thing. If I had my way, I'd probably just invite Shane and leave the others to their dysfunction."

"At least Shane will make the reception fun."

"I hope," she said with a laugh. "I don't want it to be too buttoned up. Having to invite all these corporate guys and whatnot, I don't want it to become some boring reception. We can save that for the brunch in the morning."

"You guys are going to do that, hey?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be fun. We're still hammering out all the details there, too."

"Make sure there's a lot of grease. There's probably gonna be a lot of hangovers."

"Probably. We could get some blackmail material out of this," she joked. The two of us shared another laugh,. We watched the cars, looking like dots in the distance. It felt nice to have a weekend with Adriana. It's been a long time since the two of us have just had time to ourselves.


	20. Callie Berry 04

**Callie Berry**

* * *

I watched the two of them on the red carpet together and did everything I could to swallow my rage.

That should have been Dave and I on the red carpet, rubbing elbows with the best the entertainment world has to offer. I am the face of the Women's division, I am the queen Diva, and yet I'm watching from home. It should have been me in a designer dress, with my hair piled high and my shoes even higher. I should be making connections and letting everybody know what I'm up to. It would have been an opportunity to get into movies, music videos and other forms of entertainment. This could have helped me build my brand, and instead they gave this opportunity to Jessa and Randy, as opposed Dave and I. It's hard not to be angry by that.

If it bothers Dave, he's not showing it. He told me that he has a meeting with Ric tonight. I had no idea the guy was even in town, but he's off, probably at a strip club. So I'm home alone, drinking red wine and glowering at the TV. I'm watching the way he is acting with her, the way he has his hand on her back as he leads her to microphones. The way they're staring at each other. He is looking at her like she's the only woman in the universe. It's hard not to feel a pang, since Dave doesn't look at me like that anymore. Sure, we're on the same page out in the ring, but at home we couldn't be further apart. He's upset because he saw a sneak peek of the magazine shoot and saw a couple topless shots. Of course, I had my arm covering my chest, but he flipped nonetheless. He doesn't see what I see, and I don't know what more I can do to make him see it my way. Everything I'm doing, I'm doing for us.

"It's been a great day so far, and I'm looking forward to a fun and entertaining night," I heard Randy say, in a voice that could put anyone with insomnia asleep. Jessa had the most plastic smile on her face. She can't even fake her discomfort at being put front and center. I rolled my eyes when Randy finished talking, stepping back to let her speak. She sounded much more enthusiastic, because she loves her music. Randy looked proud. The only time he can ever get her is when they're forced together. Way to go. I snorted, watching the camera pan out to them getting their pictures taken on the red carpet. He gave her a spin and a dip. She was laughing. I know it kills him; she's the one thing he'll never get.

I don't even know why I'm bothering with watching this. There's a huge part of me that wants to see him fail in front of everyone. I want Vince to reconsider this idea he has of making Randy a star. He's doing the same thing with John right now. It's almost like Dave's fallen by the wayside. It's frustrating. Dave looks better in a suit. I look better on Dave's arm than Jess looks on Randy's. But they are there, and I'm here on the couch waiting for my knee to get better.

When I come back, I'm coming back with a vengeance. I'm going to be the Women's Champion. I'm still going to have Evolution at my disposal. I'll put Jessa on the shelf. I'll be the one with the magazine covers, with the interviews and the accolades. It's going to be just like our days on the independent scene, when Jessa was the likable and reliable hand and I was the crown jewel.

When the sneak peek of the pictures came, I was surprised there was no article with it. When I asked – because I want to see the article – they told me that the interviewer was running behind. I'll accept that, but it would have been nice to read the interview before it goes to print. My _Stuff_ shoot is set for this week, and Dave is still making his threats about topless shots. We have bikini shots planned for this magazine. I got the cutest set, with rivets and string. It doesn't leave a lot to the imagination, but it's going to cover all the bases. We're going to a nearby five-star hotel to shoot at their outdoor pool. Then we're spending the afternoon doing the interview.

I sipped my wine and watched the awards show. I wanted to be there. Stephanie and Vince know that this is an opportunity that I would have loved to have, that I would have thrived in, but they decided Jessa was the way to go, for reasons I don't even know. I wish Dave could be a little angrier about this; it's exposure and money taken from him. "Let the babies have their bottles," he's told me over and over again since the news dropped. It pissed me off to see WWE drop a press release about the two of them going to the show, complete with generic comments. That should have been ours.

Watching Randy present the awards, I couldn't tell if he was excited to be there or not. He was presenting an award with some actress from some shitty horror movie that's set to drop. She was blonde, blue eyed and wearing a very short gold dress. Randy never looked at her. This guy has literally lost his ability to see any other woman around. It'd be hilarious if it weren't so pathetic. He's forgotten other women exist. He's not dating, he's not hooking up with random women; he's put all of his energy into Jessa. I know that there's people behind the scenes who think he's an idiot, that he's wasting his time. Hunter and Ric like to act as if Dave is the slow one, the guy who just doesn't get it, but I'd argue it's Randy.

The camera didn't pan on Randy and Jessa after his segment. Their brush with the mainstream was over, and now everyone has forgotten them. What a plot twist; I didn't see that coming. After the show they're probably going back to the hotel separately. She'll be ignoring his calls and he's going to be wondering what more he has to do to get with her. It really is too bad for him he decided to put all his attention on the one woman who has impossibly high standards. I'd feel worse for him, but he chose to throw away everything he worked for to try and get a shot with her. If he had given up and focused on what brought him to the dance, he'd still be in Evolution. He'd still have friends. He'd have women at his beck and call twenty-four hours a day. But no, he had to fall for the Girl Scout, and, like she does, she fucked everything up for him. And now there's no going back for him.

I shut off the TV when the show was over. There's no telling when Dave is going to be back. I'll be surprised if he's back before dawn; going out with Ric means that he'll be out late, and he'll come home drunk. For an old guy, Ric is a horrible influence. He's ended marriages and relationships and caused some trouble in his day. I'm not sure how great of a fit he is in Evolution, but Hunter's his best friend, so there's no getting through to Hunter that Evolution is for the future, that it's time to leave the past in the past.

Finishing my wine, I decided to call it a night. There's no saving tonight; my mood is completely shot.


	21. Jessa Bolt 05

**Jessa Bolt**

* * *

Randy and I made it back to the hotel at just after two o'clock in the morning underneath a black storm cloud. I left him in the lobby, where he was talking angrily with his father on his cellphone. After the night I had, there was no part of me that wanted to hang around and get spotted. I made a beeline to the elevator with my heels in one hand and my pretty little clutch in the other. The entire ride up to my room I struggled to compose myself. Everything had been going so well until fifteen minutes ago.

The awards show was fun. I had a great time on the red carpet with Randy, who had turned on the charm like nobody else tonight. He laid it on thick, flirting with me and the reporters. In front of everyone, I got a spin and a dip on the red carpet. He was in a great mood, a far cry from the way he usually is. I have to admit that he made the evening fun, and, true to his word, he was nothing but a gentleman all night.

After the show, I intended on coming back to the hotel for a quiet night, but Randy talked me into going to a nearby bar with him and a local rock band. Randy said he met them a few years back when he was on the road with Evolution. I had every intention of standing firm and coming back to the hotel because I had an early flight, but once he had the band pressure me, I knew I was fighting a losing battle. So I agreed to go out and have fun with the guys.

The bar was fun, an old school rock and roll joint with whiskey drinks and guitars on the wall. Randy and I took pictures with fans and signed autographs. It seemed like the perfect ending to a great night, until some drunken idiot decided to manhandle me and verbally abuse me in front of everyone in the bar. Randy was so angry that I was afraid he was going to kill the guy with his bare hands. Once the guy let go of me – not before throwing his beer in my face – I grabbed my clutch, Randy, bid the guys goodnight and got the hell out of Dodge. Vince has been working hard at repairing Randy's bad boy image; a bar brawl won't help with those efforts.

I walked into my room and dropped my shoes on the floor. I threw my clutch on the bed as I made a beeline to the bathroom, pulling bobby pins out of my hair. Once I got into the bathroom, I dropped all the pins on the counter. I took off my earrings and set them down on the counter beside the pins. Sure, going out and doing the glamorous thing is fun, but after everything I just wanted to get into my pajamas. I looked down at my right wrist, still red and chafed from where that asshole had grabbed me and yanked at me. He taunted me about Brock, a beautifully ugly reminder about how much of my personal life is out there for the fans. Some people aren't above using it to be ugly.

There was a knock at the door. I didn't have to answer it to know who was on the other side. I left the bathroom with a sigh, opening the door. He rushed me, placing his hands on my cheeks and kissing me. It was a kiss full of passion and aggression. It had the effect of knocking me completely stupid. It left me breathless. I gripped his shirt, stumbling back a step. He pulled back, reaching out to grab my arm, running his fingers over the reddened skin. "I'm so, so, so sorry about what happened tonight. Some people..." There was a slight slur in his voice; he had been enjoying himself before everything had happened. I just nodded, not wanting to say anything about it because I felt embarrassed and deflated. The guy had called me a whore because I refused to dance with him. In my defense – not that I need one to turn down someone's advances – I was having a conversation with Randy and the band when he staggered over. He was impolite, belligerent and intoxicated. I guess I shouldn't be surprised I ended up with beer in my face.

"No, it's not fine," Randy informed me angrily. "I could have killed that motherfucker if I wanted to."

I had no doubts about that. Randy's entire mood had shifted quick after the beer hit me. The band did a fantastic job of holding him back while I dealt with the initial shock of it all. It lasted for a few seconds before my main concern became getting him out of there. "You should have let me..." he started, but I shook my head.

"No," I interrupted. "What I did was save you a world-class reaming from Vince when we get back."

He was quiet for a moment before his lips curved into a smirk. "Always thinking about me, aren't you?"

"Not half as much as you think about me, I'm willing to bet." He ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it with his fingertips. Then he moved, hugging me against him, not caring that my beer soaked dress was against his clothing.

"Turn around." I looked at him oddly. "You need to get out of that dress. You had a hard enough time getting into it. I'll help."

I nodded. Turning, I stood still and let him unzip my dress. When the zipper was down all the way I felt his fingertips brush against the back of my neck, trailing down the base of my spine. I felt his breath hitch, and then I felt his lips press to the space between my shoulder blades. I felt my body get hot. I turned, flashing him the best smile I could muster while holding my dress against my chest. "Thanks. You should probably go and get some rest."

He nodded, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes that I wasn't asking him to stay. He touched my face and leaned in, giving me a soft, slow kiss that left me dizzy and second-guessing my decision to make him leave before he left. Once he was gone I took a shower – a cold one – and got into more comfortable clothing.

My phone rang while I packed. It was Shane. I answered. "What can I do for you, Shane-O?"

"I just thought I'd call and do a welfare check on my poor, tormented friends since it's been radio silence for two days now." I had to smile. "I want to hear all about your weekend with your second shadow. Drinks Monday to talk about it?" I laughed. "What?"

"I don't think I'm going to a bar for a very long time after tonight," I told him before quickly filling him in on everything that happened not even forty-five minutes ago. Shane whistled low. I could hear the disgust in his voice. "So, yeah, no partying for me for a while."

"That's fucking awful, Lightning Bolt. How did any of that shit about you and Brock make it onto the web?"

"Isn't it obvious? Someone leaked it. I'm willing to bet it was Callie."

"I'm sorry. That's embarrassing."

"Yeah, it sure is," I told him with a sigh. I sat down on the edge of the bed. "If it's any consolation, I saved your father from a PR nightmare."

"How so?"

"Randy was going to smite the fucker. Especially after he threw his beer on me. I had to drag him out of the bar."

"You should have let him smite the bastard."

"You're sounding just like Randy right now. Stop it." Shane roared with laughter.

"Well, on behalf of my father, thank you for getting him out of there."

"No problem."

"What are you doing?"

"Packing. I can get maybe four hours of sleep before I have to get to the airport. What about you? You're up early."

"Yeah. Dad wanted me to run over a few things for that presentation in Shanghai this weekend. Dad's sending Trish and Shawn with me, so this is going to be the most boring weekend ever." I laughed. Trish and Shane don't get along very well, stemming from the affair she had with Vince a few years back. Shawn's a born-again Christian who has given up the hard partying lifestyle that Shane enjoys. He really did not get the luck of the draw this time around. "I'd rather have you here than Trish. But I'll let you go. I'll see you at _Raw_. You have a good night and have a safe flight."

"Thanks, Shane. I'll see you Monday." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. After a quick scan to make sure I didn't forget anything, I lay down to get a few hours of sleep, but I found it wasn't coming to me easily. I wasn't surprised, considering the events of the night. Rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling, I wondered if Randy was doing the same thing. It took me an hour to fall asleep, but I only dozed, up an hour before I had to leave. Rolling over, I picked my cell phone up off the nightstand and I sent Randy a text, inviting him for breakfast if he was still awake. I wasn't all that surprised when I found out that he was awake as well and more than willing to meet with me. I got out of bed and put my hair in a high ponytail and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a long black sweater. I could re-glam at work, but I like being comfortable on my flights. I took my suitcase down with me and checked out of my room, taking everything to the car before going back inside to meet him at the restaurant.


	22. Natalie Landry 05

**Natalie Landry**

* * *

The coolest thing about working directly under somebody as laid-back as Shane McMahon is that he often doesn't care if I make it to the arena a few minutes late. He always tells his people I'm "on assignment for him" when someone asks. There's never an issue with him. He was completely understanding that I could be a few minutes late today because I was meeting Adriana at the airport. Her flight got in an hour after me, but even after she got in and I got to the arena, I'd be cutting it close. Shane told me not to worry, that he was excited to see Adriana and hear all about my vacation. The vacation that I left alone because John left at the crack of dawn. Vince needed him. I offered to leave early with him, but he told me it wasn't necessary. It's hard to ignore the pangs in my chest. The last stretch of my vacation was spent alone on a plane, sighing wistfully as I stared out the window.

Adriana emerged from her gate and I grinned. Since leaving the company and not being constantly on the move, she looks more relaxed. We spotted each other immediately, the two of us almost bowling people over in the airport to hug each other tightly. "It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, too," she greeted. We haven't told Jessa that she's here, or that Adriana is armed with a brand new outfit for her. We thought it would be a cool surprise, especially coming off the weekend that Jessa has had. "How was the vacation with John?" she asked. She looked at me and made a face. "I'm sorry." I'm just thankful Sabella isn't with her today. I'd never hear the end of it. The two of us stopped in front of the baggage claim and she grabbed her pink and black suitcase. "Any word on how Jessa's weekend went? I bet she's livid that she had to spend it with Randy."

"Oh, she acts like she's irate," I said with a laugh. "She's so into him she can't see the forest for the trees."

"Right?" she agreed with a laugh. "You should have seen them on the red carpet together. They could have started a fire with all that sexual tension, oh my God."

"How are your wedding plans going?" I asked.

"Good. Bell was out this weekend, so we got to go over a few things. We're getting a lot done." We walked out of the airport, through the sliding glass doors and out into the parking lot. It was a nice afternoon, not too hot or too cold. "But you don't want to talk about it. You want to talk about Randy, Jessa and the beautiful kids they're going to have." I howled with laughter, laughing so hard that I had to double over.

"I'm not going to tell Jessa you said that."

"Good. She'd probably kill me."

"They do look so cute together, though. I can't even handle it."

"If he fucks up with her, though, we're gonna fuck him up," Adriana promised. I nodded, opening the trunk so we could put our bags in the car. "I mean, I know his reputation speaks for itself, but if there's even a glimpse of that with her...No jury would convict us." I nodded. My phone rang. When I first started working with Shane, he took my phone and programmed his number in it, along with setting his music as his ringer. It has the effect of making me laugh every time he calls. I pulled my phone out of my purse and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Natalie. Just calling to see if the eagle has landed."

"Yes," I laughed.

"Good. Are you two on your way now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Report to me when you get here. I got some shit you _really_ want to see."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Not over the phone. Just get here as soon as you can." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I shot Adriana a look.

"Is everything good?" she asked.

"I think so. He sounds like he's sitting on some serious information." We got into the car and buckled our seat belts. I started the car, flooding it with Britney Spears. "This should be exciting." To be honest, I was thankful for the phone call; it was going to take my mind off things with John.

The drive to the arena from the airport was just over twenty minutes. Adriana and I made it with minutes to spare, so I didn't have to worry about Shane making excuses for me. We walked inside together, laughing and talking, Adriana armed with a box that contained Jessa's outfit. I wasn't sure if the meeting with Shane was for my eyes and ears only, so I left her with Shelton and Candice, promising to grab her later on.

Shane always keeps his office in the back of the arena, far away from his father and his sister. Vince is notoriously tough on his employees, and his children are no different. He's harder on Shane than his sister, and I've seen that firsthand. Jessa and I are the only ones who have seen him right after especially tough meeting with his father, when he feels beaten down, frustrated and deflated. His eyes are so emotive that it's easy to tell when somebody has drawn blood, and his family are experts at cutting someone to the quick. He gives just as much, if not more, but in the end it's becoming pretty apparent that when the time comes for Vince to step down, Hunter and Stephanie are going to take the company. I know it bothers him a little.

I knocked before I walked in, like I always do. When he granted me permission to enter, I opened the door and walked inside. Instead of looking deflated and exhausted, he looked like a kid in a candy store, like he was about to burst at the seams. "Hey, Natalie," he greeted with a grin. "How was your vacation?"

"Fine," I answered, probably a little too quickly and a bit too curt. Shane noticed it, but I think he was wrapped up in whatever information he was sitting on to push the issue. Sitting down across from him, I saw a manila envelope underneath his hands. He looked around the office.

"Where's Adriana?"

"I wasn't sure if this meeting was confidential, so I left her with Candice and Shelton." He nodded.

"Probably for the best. But now that you're here..." His brown eyes were sparkling with so much excitement that I found it infectious. I didn't even know what I was about to hear, but I found myself excited as well. He leaned forward. "Between you and I, Natalie, I've been a very bad boy."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"So I know some people over at _Maxim_ ," he began, and I knew right away that this had something to do with Callie. I know that she just did a photo shoot and interview with the magazine. I wasn't at all surprised to learn Shane knew people at the magazine; the McMahon reach is pretty far. He sat back in his chair. "A few people on the staff have been trying to get me to go in on the rag for a while now, so we keep in touch pretty often. But that's neither here nor there.

"So, late last night I get a phone call from the editor-in-chief. One of their writers – the one who did Callie's interview – is having a crisis of conscience, so to speak. She doesn't want to run the article without talking to us because of how Callie comes across in the interview. So..." He reached into the envelope and pulled out the contents. Photographs, paper clipped stacks. "I got them to send me _everything_. Dad and Steph haven't even seen this yet."

"Oh my God." I found myself just as giddy as my boss. "Can I see it?"

"Go for it. It's a fucking _treat_ ," Shane told me with a laugh. "She looks so fucking bad that they're thinking about killing the article and just doing the photo spread. But you and I know that she would lose her mind if her words weren't in print, and they know it, too. So they're conflicted."

"This is incredible." I let my eyes scan over the article. Her insecurity bubbled from every word she spoke. Her hatred for Jessa was palpable; she couldn't resist taking shots at her wherever she could. The photographs may have made her look like a supermodel, but the article exposed her for having the ugliest soul. "Oh, man, this is cringe-worthy."

"I know. It's amazing," Shane told me with a grin. "Dad's going to flip. You can read the poor reporter trying to be as complimentary as she can, but she's reporting the facts and the words Callie spoke. The editor-in-chief told me that she was a real terror on the set. I imagine _Stuff_ Magazine doesn't know what they're in for." I nodded, not at all surprised to hear that she was less than pleasant to deal with. "Hunter and her crew have given her a big head, and I don't know how much of it is warranted."

"Does she not have anything else going on in her life?" I asked incredulously. "Between rehab, her relationship with Dave, the photo shoots, her desire to get her title back? This is insane. Shane, I think she's becoming unhinged here. This is really, really ugly, and there's a good chance that this could get ugly for Jessa."

"It is. But man, they _have_ to print this. Dad and Steph have to swallow this one. That's the best part. They've put all their eggs in her basket, and now they have to suffer the consequences." I nodded. "That's the best part of all of this."

"They could kill the article. Callie getting angry or not, I'd kill it. I'd be laughing more if I didn't pity this woman."

"If they kill it, it could still leak. They're stuck." I looked at Shane.

"You're not..."

"I have it on good authority she's been leaking shit about Jess to the dirt sheets."

"I wouldn't be surprised. From what I can see here, she can't keep Jessa's name out of her mouth."

"It got Jess assaulted this weekend." My eyes widened.

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Shaken and embarrassed, but otherwise fine." He shook his head. "I told them to run the article. If they don't, I could always pass this on to someone else and they'd run it. Either way, it's about time she faces some consequences for her attitude and her actions. This is the first step."

"If you do that, Shane, then they're going to come after you, and they'll come after Jess. With the rumors about you two..."

"I know you're empathetic, Natalie, but she's done this to herself."

"If your father or your sister ask me about this Shane, I don't know a thing about it. You never talked to me about this."

"Of course. I just had to tell somebody, and since I can't get a hold of Jess right now..."

"She's not here yet?"

"She's stuck at the rental place. There's some kind of delay or confusion. She'll be here before the show starts, but she's not here right now."

"Jessa would never tell you to run this. You know that, right?"

"I do. You two are far too nice for your own good sometimes." We fell silent. "You look like you got some sun."

"I did. It was nice while it lasted," I said with a sad smile. I felt him studying me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks. But I'm okay."

"Okay, but if you ever need an ear..."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." I stood, tightening my ponytail. "I got my radio on me. If you need me, I'm going to grab Adriana and get a coffee."

"Sounds good. I'm going to look over this and wait to show it to Jessa. I think she needs to see this."

"I think so, too. When Callie comes back, I think things are going to pick up where they left off. She's been stewing for months now." Part of me hopes that Randy is going to be hanging around her. While Callie is gone, Dave is still here, and we all know that Callie pulls his strings. The last thing I want to see is Jessa put on the shelf.


	23. Adriana Braxton 05

**_A/N: I feel like this is a small victory, because today was brutal and this didn't want to flow the way I wanted it to. But I got an update in. So, there's that._**

* * *

 **Adriana Braxton**

* * *

"Oh, man, you really need to quit surprising me like this, Adriana," Jessa chastised with a laugh, pulling me into a tight hug. Fresh from her meeting with Shane, Natalie and I decided to meet her in the parking lot. While we waited, she told me everything about her meeting with Shane, about Callie's article and how the woman's hatred from Jessa is beginning to border on obsession. Natalie decided to let Jessa learn all this from Shane; after all, we both wanted all the details about her weekend alone with Randy Orton. Jessa was dressed comfortably, in yoga pants and a long black sweater. She wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup. Her eyes fell on the box under my arm. "Another one?"

"Another one," I confirmed. She shot Natalie a look.

"And it's not even my birthday," she said with a laugh.

"It's the same design as the last one, but it's green and has a bit more dazzle."

"Dazzle? I'm with it," she said with a shrug, taking the box from my hands. "Oh, Adriana, you always keep me so stylish."

"So...now that all the pleasantries are out of the way...how was your weekend?" I asked. Jessa laughed.

"Never you mind my weekend. I want to hear all about Natalie's..." Jessa trailed off when she noticed we were both staring at her. "What? Don't look at me like that – I'm not ducking anything. I just want to hear all about Natalie's trip."

"It was fine." Jessa could tell right away that Natalie wasn't happy, but Jessa wasn't going to push it. "Now, yours?"

"My weekend was...good," she said. I could see an unmistakable blush lighting up her neck and her cheeks.

"You two looked absolutely adorable on the red carpet," I told her.

"Yeah, I figured you watched," she answered with a laugh.

"So...what happened?"

"I don't know. Stuff." Natalie and I exchanged looks with each other, wide eyed looks.

"You..." Natalie started. Jessa shook her head.

"No, we did not. But...we're kind of trying something out. I don't know."

"Holy shit," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. Please," Jessa begged. "I'm not sure how I feel about things right now. I'm trying."

"Just be thankful Bell isn't here," I told her.

"You have no idea how thankful I am Bell isn't here," she confirmed. The three of us walked into the building together.

"You should go see Shane," Natalie told her. "He's got something he's dying to show you."

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow. I nodded. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Yeah. But I think we should leave this to Shane," Natalie said. Jessa's face darkened, but she nodded. She bid us farewell, promising to wear the new outfit tonight for her match. We watched her disappear. Natalie shook her head. "I hope to hell Callie is still a long way off from coming back. It's been peaceful here. That interview...it's kind of scary."

"She's always been kind of jealous of Jess, though."

"I've never understood why. She's a knockout who could have any man she wanted." Natalie's lips pursed into a narrow line. John was Callie's ex-boyfriend, and I know that it's something she doesn't like to think about. "Maybe it's because people just seem to like Jess more."

"Well, maybe she shouldn't act like such a bitch," I said with a shrug. Natalie laughed. "It's true. People would like her if she weren't so catty and vindictive. Jessa doesn't treat anyone the way Callie does. That's why people like her more. It's not rocket science. You treat others how you want to be treated."

"I'm a little worried for Jess, just off that interview," Natalie confessed. "That's bad. Like, she's got mainstream opportunities and she's spending all of her time complaining about Jess and comparing herself to Jessa and trying to make people see that Jess is inferior. It's so messed up. That girl needs help."

"Regardless of what she feels Jessa's done to her, she should be grateful. She latched onto Jess and made Jessa's dream her own. That's all there is to it. All of this is because she wanted to follow Jess."

"She let all of this go to her head, and the truth is, I don't think there's anyway to pull her back," Natalie said with a shrug.

"Sometimes people need to learn lessons the hard way. She'll get humbled a few times before she figures it out. If that article runs, that's probably going to start. You said she has another magazine spread set up?"

"Yeah, with _Stuff_. Jessa doesn't know it yet, but Shane's working on a few deals for her. Stephanie's put all her backing behind Callie, but Shane thinks Jess can handle a little more outside endeavors, so he's figuring a few things out for her."

"Anything specific?|" I asked. Natalie shook her head.

"No. He said it's all just tentative talks right now. But he knows Jess, so I wouldn't be surprised if there was a music magazine or something that doesn't involve her getting half naked on the cover."

"That would be cool for her. She's kind of been in the background since she came over here," I mused. Natalie nodded.

"Yeah. But everyone's happy with her. She's not going anywhere. God forbid something happens, she's gonna be an ambassador. There's no exit strategy for her, and these guys know they have someone who'll do everything in her power to deliver." Natalie shrugged. "She's been unwavering in her loyalty since they signed her."

"Yeah. I think if Callie gets a chance to make more money and get more popular, she'll bail," I answered. "She's all about what things do for her. Which is respectable, I guess. But I'd never tell her that. Enough shit has gone to her head already."

"Jess is going to outlast Callie here," Natalie predicted. We stopped to get cups of coffee. "I can see them shifting her to a trainer's position when the time comes. Or an interviewer. They're always going to have a spot for her here."

"You don't think she'll become Mrs. Orton, have a litter of kids and retire?" I asked teasingly with a laugh.

"I don't think so. This is in her blood. This is all she's wanted. I don't think she'll ever play Suzie Homemaker," Natalie confessed. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I'm getting this strange feeling with John. I don't think he wants the same things that I do." Her smile was sad. I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I think I'm starting to accept it."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No. I'm too nervous, and he's too busy." She sighed. "It's fine. It's whatever."

We stopped to talk to the seamstresses. I hugged all of them and we talked about my upcoming wedding. They're invited, since they kept me from going insane and taught me how to handle the pressure of traveling and stitching on a time crunch. I drew out the design of my dress for the ladies, and they fawned over it. It's crazy to think that I'll be Mrs. Rene Dupree by the end of the year; I blinked and all of a sudden we're building a life together. Last year I was here, traveling all the time and stressed about Callie constantly attacking. Now I stay in a place for more than a night at a time, and I have a business that's being built. It was exciting talking about the boutique with the girls.

After leaving the seamstresses, we began to make our way back to Shane's office so I could say hello. Even though I don't know him very well, I feel like he's a surrogate member of our crew after everything last year. It's hard not to think about the beating he and Jessa suffered at the hands of Dave Batista and Callie last year. The silver lining in that horrible attack was that it forged a friendship between the two of them. Natalie and I rounded the corner and we heard a bit of a commotion. It sounded like Jessa. Looking at each other, we moved towards the back of the arena, where the loading docks housed the ambulances. We found Jessa struggling against Dave Batista, who was visibly trying to force himself on her. I snorted in disgust.

"What a sleaze," I grumbled. Natalie shook her head.

"We need to find help." I nodded, and the two of us made a beeline down the hallway, looking for the first sign of anyone. We found Randy talking to Shelton and Candice. They were laughing and joking. I heard Randy say something about the awards show, so I assumed he had regaled them with an anecdote about his time as a presenter. Natalie and I rushed over to the trio.

"Guys, we need your help," Natalie said urgently. She put her hand on Randy's arm. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's going on?"

"We just saw...Dave's got Jess cornered at the ambulances," I told him. His jaw set tight and his eyes narrowed. He was gone in a flash. The four of us followed behind him. We didn't want to miss this.


	24. Sabella McCann 05

**Sabella McCann**

* * *

After spending the weekend with Adriana, we parted ways at the airport and I went home. It's been a few days since I've heard from Kurt, but I know that he's been busy preparing for a title match against Mark Henry. Kurt is intense when it comes to his training ritual, so when he's "in the zone" so to speak, I can go for quite some time without hearing from him. I sent Adriana a message a little while ago, but I know she's busy at _Raw_ tonight. I wish I was there to grill Jessa about her weekend at the awards, but the idea of facing Stephanie McMahon gives me hives. That woman can hold a grudge.

Going back to WWE is probably out of the question. I probably should have waited the two weeks before leaving, but everything was just too much. I don't know how the others chose to shoulder everything; it became daunting and exhausting going to work and I hated that. The job is supposed to be fun; traveling around the world and documenting every moment. I love photography; I always have. I love video recording. I'm weird like that; I like documenting every moment so I never forget it. WWE is strange because it's a little world of its own, and it moves so fast. I have a few volumes of scrapbooks from my time there, to remind me of the places I've seen and the things I've experienced.

I've wanted to take plenty of pictures of Adriana during the planning process of her wedding, but it hasn't happened because things haven't lined up. Her wedding plans have come together so quickly. Adriana's always had a clear vision of what she wanted for her dream wedding, so I'm not surprised that everything is almost all taken care of. She's always been someone who has had everything in order. Before I know it, she's going to be married with a successful new business and eventually she'll have a little family. It's everything she's ever wanted. Everything happened so fast with Rene, but I know they love each other.

Brochures clutter my coffee table. College brochures and takeout. I'm leaning towards ordering Chinese food for the night. I'm watching _Raw_ tonight, hoping for any glimpse of Jessa or Randy, since I think it's going to be late before anyone gets back to me with the dirty details. The hardest thing about leaving the company is leaving the loop. Even though I'm dating someone still inside of that world, I'm still usually the last to know any developments. It doesn't help that Jessa, Kurt and Rene are all on different brands. Rene and Kurt are on _SmackDown_ , while Jessa is over on _Raw_. It's the premier brand in WWE, considered the A show, but I know Jessa misses it on _SmackDown_. It's where she started, and she has so much pride in that brand. She was the first Divas Champion, she fought for that brand. It's been a while since I've spoken to Jessa, but I know she wants to be champion again.

General Manager Eric Bischoff announced that Jessa is up against Victoria, which promises to be a physical match. I can't wait to see the new outfit Adriana made for Jessa; I know that she's going to be wearing it tonight. She left enough black in there for Jessa to like the outfit, but there's some color in there to make things pop. Adriana's really hit her stride creatively with her designs as of late, and Jessa's become her exclusive client now that she's not under the WWE umbrella. Jessa's always happy to promote our work. I guess the reality of things is that I miss my friends. I don't really miss the world, the constant movement with no time to stop. It's nice being at home more than six days a month. Jessa's days off are not really her days off; there's media appearances, interviews and other things she typically has to do in the course of her day. It's very rare she just has a day to herself where she can stay home and not do anything. But she's spent her entire life wanting to get here, wanting to have this kind of a life. The only downtime she ever gets is if she gets hurt, which she's been fortunate to avoid, with the exception of that frightening fall off the cage at _Vengeance_ last year. It was a miracle she didn't break any bones, or worse. That's a life I'm in no way cut out for, and it's a life I couldn't imagine myself dreaming about.

I called for the Chinese food. Jessa's match still hasn't happened yet. Adriana and Natalie haven't messaged back either, but I know they are busy. I imagine working under a McMahon – even Shane – must be pretty demanding. But Natalie got lucky; if I had to work for any member of that family, I'd definitely want to go for Shane. He's probably the most likable one, though the truth is that I don't really know Linda McMahon very well. She's not a mainstay behind the scenes like the other three. Linda seems to have her own ambitions outside of the company. I know she's the CEO and spends her time in Stamford, but I've heard whispers around the company that her position is more of a figurehead thing, that Vince is the real person pulling the strings on the operation.

Picking up the brochure for the beauty school, I sat back on the couch and read over it. It's something I'm really leaning towards doing now. Adriana owning her own boutique has me dreaming of having my own salon, a fun place with lots of leopard print and dance music blaring from every speaker. A place with hair in the front and makeup and nails in the back. Bright colors. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, what to do with my future now that I've left WWE. It's been eight months, and eventually everything I've saved is going to run out. Everyone's making plans and moving on, and I have to try and make a life of my own.

My doorbell rang, and I knew dinner arrived. The longer the show goes on, the more I realize that Jessa's match is probably happening right before the main event. I paid for dinner and locked the door after the deliveryman left. I set everything up on the coffee table and went to get some wine out of the kitchen. It's only been the length of a day since I left Adriana's, but I miss her already. One of the hardest things has been adjusting to not having her close all the time. We've been that close since we were kids, never having a day where we didn't see each other. I miss her a lot. Maybe if I keep myself busy, I won't notice it as much.


	25. Callie Berry 05

**Callie Berry**

* * *

Sitting back in my warm bubble bath with my glass of wine in my hand, I felt absolutely euphoric.

My appointment with the doctor today went great. He said I'm ahead of schedule, that I can up my workout regimen and my training. I'm about twenty percent off of where I should be, he told me. Dave's at _Raw,_ once again missing another important step in my recovery. I sent him a text to tell him the good news, but he hasn't responded yet. Since hearing the news this afternoon I've been the happiest I've been in a long time. It could be another month or two before I'm back on the road and in the ring. From there, I'll be taking back my crown as the queen of the WWE, and the Women's Championship is going to become a permanent fixture around my waist.

Before I go back on the road, I've got an appointment to get my hair touched up and styled. There's a seamstress I've been seeing in town here who is going to work on some brand new ring gear for me; lots of vinyl and rivets and straps. I have new boots, knee-high with a small lift. Based on my math, my return could coincide with the _Stuff_ magazine shoot, which is great. _Maxim_ is going to keep my name in the press until then. I haven't heard anything about when the article is set to run, but I imagine it's going to be in next month's issue. I can't wait to buy a few copies of the magazine. I'm going to send one to my mother. She's never been all that supportive of me doing this, so it's my way of telling her that I'm doing just fine, despite what she thought. Aside from a _SmackDown_ magazine cover last year, Jessa doesn't have anything like this.

She can have the award shows where she stands awkwardly in the back while the men speak, but that's not me. I run shit, and I am the one who holds all the cards. Last year she showed a little bit of fire and stood up for herself and put up her misfit flag, but without me she's back to the background. She's always in my shadow, though I'd prefer to leave her in the dust.

Stephanie phoned earlier in the day. In the next couple weeks, she wants me to fly out to Stamford to do a photo shoot for the site. I want to find some cute little outfits, maybe model the new gear and do a couple lingerie shots for it, to remind everyone what they've been missing since I got hurt. Stephanie and the photo team are brainstorming a big welcome back pictorial for me, probably with a write up on the site and an interview. After sitting quietly, waiting for my knee to heal, it's time for me to come back and reclaim my spotlight. All the girls may have forgotten about me, but I'll make them remember.

The scar on my knee is still pretty visible, but the vitamin E has been helping. From the minute I got off my crutches I began to work at getting it back to where it was before. It won't be a target when I get back, because it's going to be just as strong as it was before, if not stronger.

I'm looking forward to getting back on the road to see what Dave has been doing without me. He's aloof about what he does on the road. I know that Ric is a bad influence, but Dave lets himself get easily swayed by a nice set of tits. Coming back is the best thing I can do to remind these women that he's mine. He can do whatever he does with them, but at the end of the night _I'm_ the one he comes back to. _I'm_ the one that holds all the power here. He may think he does, but Hunter pulls the strings for him in business, and I pull the strings everywhere else. Eventually he won't need Evolution, because he'll need the championship, but he's always going to need me. Even if he isn't aware of it now, I am. He _needs_ me.

There's days when I regret not staying with John, the days when I know he's with another woman and ignoring my phone calls, on the days when he doesn't take my advice. I've been to the top of the mountain; I have things to say. Hunter likes to say Dave's slow, but I don't know if he is or if he's just that stubborn. At least John listened. If I told him to do something, he did it without question. He never questioned me or ignored me the way that Dave does now. But John will never talk to me again, especially now that he's with Natalie. What a downgrade.

I finished my wine and got out of the tub, reaching for the towel on the rack. Wrapping it around my frame, I stepped out gingerly. The show is still ongoing, I know, so I am willing to bet that Dave is going to wait until afterwards to get in touch. I've been hearing some rumblings that Dave is thinking about making a run at the championship. I hope he does. With Dave as the WWE Champion, and myself as the Women's Champion, the two of us could run that company, just like Hunter and Stephanie did only four years ago.

Changing into my pajamas, I braided my hair and crawled into bed. I saw a text message from Melina, one of the developmental talents who has just been called up to the main roster. She's managing the tag team MNM right now, but she's apparently an accomplished wrestler in her own right. She's been tasked with being my sparring partner when I get back in the ring. I haven't had a chance to talk to her in person, but she strikes me as one of those young and eager girls, so new to the game that she's willing to do anything to make it. At this point I'm used to people treating me like a big deal, but it's nice that I could have a protege to work with. Her team can run _SmackDown_ , Dave and I could run _Raw_ , and it'll be just like the Kliq. Hunter would be proud of my acumen.

I sent Dave another message, asking if he plans on calling later. If not, I'm calling it an early night. Fifteen minutes passed, and I still had no answer. Whenever he doesn't answer I get all these thoughts about what he could be doing, and sometimes it's everything I have within me not to go insane. I realized he wasn't going to answer me tonight. Watching _Raw_ earlier, I didn't see anything that led me to believe he had been humiliated, but with that backstage atmosphere, I know anything could have happened.


	26. Jessa Bolt 06

**Jessa Bolt**

* * *

"How was your time in L.A.?" Jane asked me. The two of us were in the back of the arena, in the little makeup area. I was sitting in the little black makeup chair with my eyes closed while she worked her magic. I'm forever jealous of how handy she is with a makeup brush; even after all my years of practicing, I'm still nowhere as good as she is. She always makes me look like a million bucks on TV. Tonight, she saw the new ring gear that Adriana made me and lost her mind, adding a hint of emerald green to my eyes. I'm not sure how much of it is going to stay on; the match with Victoria tonight is going to be physical. We both like knocking the lumps out of each other. The two of us have a strange rivalry, where we're constantly trying to prove we can hang with the other.

Shane showed me Callie's article. He was so giddy, but all I could feel was just this sense of sadness and dread. At one point we were like sisters, and now she's decided that she hates me with every fiber of her being. She's accused me of being selfish; I really don't think I'm any different than I was when I was just a young girl dreaming of making it big. Callie can call me out for whatever she wants, to whoever she wants, but the fact is I'm still the same woman I've always been, maybe with a few more battle scars.

"It was fun," I said, pushing the thought of my injured ex-best friend out of my mind and smiling. "After the show, Randy took me out for drinks with this local band who were super cool. It was a great time." I purposely left out all the gory details of the jerk at the bar, and the development between Randy and I. "I think it's always going to be weird for me, though – getting glammed up and doing the red carpet thing. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"You looked beautiful, though," Jane told me. "Keep your eyes closed. I just need to fix the eyeliner a little..."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine..." Jane trailed off. I felt another presence with us, a bigger presence. Opening my eyes, Jane was gone, out of my line of sight. Dave Batista was in my face now, a smirk tugging at his mouth. I felt my heart leap into my throat before plummeting into my gut. He looked me over, taking in every inch of me. "Hello, Jessa. I must say, you're looking sexy tonight."

"Ugh." He shifted and I managed to get out of the chair, under his arm and away from him. I created a little bit of distance, backing away. He moved towards me, his amused smirk turning into something far more predatory. Reaching out, he grabbed my arm, yanking me into him roughly. "Ow – let go of me!"

"Excuse us a minute," he said to Jane, yanking me towards the ambulance area. I struggled against him, but he outweighs me by two hundred pounds. He cornered me against the ambulance, putting his hands on either side of me to keep me in place.

"Don't do this," I told him angrily.

"How was Los Angeles, Jessa?" he asked. "Did Randy finally get what he was looking for? I bet he did."

"He wishes," I told him tensely. He chuckled.

"I know he does. I don't think you know how badly." He brought his right hand up to toy with my hair, which had been curled into soft waves tonight. I yelped when he wrapped his fist in it and yanked. "Did he pull on your hair, Jessa? You strike me as someone who would be into that kind of thing?" Disgust radiated from every one of my pores. It amused him. "Come off it, Jessa – don't play Little Miss Innocent."

"You're a pig."

He chuckled, a lower rumble that sounded sinister in my ears. He tried to touch my face but I smacked his hand away. His face darkened and he grabbed my shoulders, yanking me into him. His fingers in my shoulders hurt. I bit down on my lower lip, trying to do everything I could to keep from crying out. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I heard you taste like peppermint," he told me. My eyes narrowed. "I think I want to find out."

"Get off me," I snarled, struggling in his grip. He pressed his lips to mine. I clamped my mouth shut. I felt his tongue trying to pry, but I refused to allow him access. He regards Callie so little, and I don't know if she knows or cares. I used a foot to kick at his shin, but he no-sold what I was doing. He pulled back, grinning.

"Go on. Kick me," he taunted. "Scratch me. Fight me. Does Randy know you're such a wildcat?"

I did something I'm not proud of; out of sheer desperation, I brought my knee up and hit him in the groin. With him momentarily incapacitated, I tried to escape, but he grabbed me, slamming me against the ambulance. This time I did cry out when my head hit the ambulance. "Let go of me!" I shouted.

"You think I'm going to let that slide?" he threatened.

There was a blur. Dave was spun around and he hit the ground so fast that I had no time to process what had happened. I looked up to see Randy standing in front of me, dressed in his Fully Evolved T-shirt and his gear. His eyes were narrowed, ignited with rage. His fists were still curled at his side. He kicked Dave hard in the ribs.

"Jesus – I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you in my life," I confessed, launching myself over Dave and into Randy. I hugged him tightly. My actions had the effect of catching him completely off-guard. One arm wrapped around my waist. Moving me to the side, he kicked Dave again. Still in his arm, Randy moved me away from Dave, taking me up the ramp and out into the night. It was cold; with the new outfit exposing cleavage and leg, I found myself curling into Randy for warmth.

Coming to a stop, he took his place in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. One hand moved to my cheek, his thumb stroking the skin. "Are you okay, Jess? Did he hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head. I couldn't speak; my entire body was shaking violently from the encounter. Reaching down, he grabbed my wrist, staring at the redness. I felt myself blush when he brought it to his lips.

"Thank you," I told him. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I swear I'm some kind of Asshole Magnet this week."

"It's fine. I couldn't think of any other woman worth saving," he informed me with _that smirk_.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me," I accused.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little," I confessed. Then a thought hit me. "You did not tell Dave Batista I taste like peppermint."

"Oh, shit." He made a face. Randy looked downright sheepish. "I told him that last year. I'm sorry. That's embarrassing."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," I murmured with an exasperated sigh. His hands moved to my hips.

"I got a few ideas." I snorted. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. How did you...?"

"Adriana and Natalie found me. They saw it go down."

"I guess I owe you one, don't I?"

"I'm not keeping score, Jess." There was a beat of silence. He huffed. "I could fucking kill him for putting his hands on you."

"It's okay. I'm okay." I offered him a tight smile. "Look, Randy...you've been keeping an eye out for me for a while now, and well...You've been saving my ass more than you should be for a while now. If you're interested sometime, I could make you dinner."

"Oh yeah? I've heard you're a hell of a cook."

"Where...?"

"There's a list. Candice, Natalie, Adriana, Sabella. Cena." He grinned. "Thursday sound good?"

"Um, sure. Kari's going to be here..."

"Sounds good." He took in the surprise on my face. "Jess, I've got you and I'm holding on for dear life."

"Randy..."

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," he told me.

"What's stopping you?" I blurted. I shocked myself with my forwardness, and it shocked him, too. His lips were over mine in seconds. Like every other kiss we've ever shared, it had the effect of knocking the wind out of my sails. He pulled back and I blinked rapidly. "We should, uh...probably get back inside..." I started.

"What, are you ashamed to be seen with me?" he asked. I shot him a look.

"What? No..."

"Relax. I'm just fucking with you," he grinned. The two of us had yet to talk about going exclusive, or even going public. He reached out and ruffled my hair with his hands. "You're right. They'll send a search party. We got stuff going on." Putting his hand on my lower back, he used his other hand to open the arena. He let me go inside first. For the rest of the night, he kept a close eye on me, never giving Dave Batista another chance to get close.


	27. Natalie Landry 06

**Natalie Landry**

* * *

Jessa looked absolutely exhausted when she opened the door of her hotel room.

Dressed in a pair of black, mint green and hot pink dotted pajama pants and a black tank top, she looked relaxed. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that bobbed and swayed with every movement. I came armed for the visit with a bottle of white wine. Adriana bought a bottle as well. The two of us arrived together; John was running late, so he told me to go ahead. Shane was also a few minutes behind me. He arrived in slacks and a button-down shirt, the top two buttons undone to let us know that he was off-duty. He was armed with a bottle of rum, a bottle vodka and a twelve-pack of soda. Not to be outdone, when John arrived he came armed with a bottle of Jack Daniels. Amy – Lita – arrived with coolers. By the end of the night, it was a guarantee that we were all going to be drunk.

We sat on the floor and on the couch of her hotel room, listening to her recount all the gory details about her run-in with Dave Batista earlier in the night. Amy was horrified as Jessa recounted how he grabbed her and forced himself on her with a kiss. I was so thankful that Randy had run to her rescue, though I had no doubt that he would. I couldn't imagine how frightened Jessa must have been when he dragged her to the loading docks, out of the sight of everyone.

Shane put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That's fucking scary, Jess. I'll talk to Dad and see if we can get some kind of disciplinary action brought against him. That's so unacceptable on a billion levels."

"It's not your fault, Shane." I know she would like to see Dave punished, but that it wasn't likely. Everything depends on the day with Vince, on which child is in his ear more. Amy reached over and gave her a pat on the back. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of cargo pants and a T-shirt for a band called 7 Seconds. She took a sip of wine. "I'm lucky Randy seems to stalk me, otherwise I would have been fucked. Figuratively and probably literally."

"Jesus Christ, Jess!" I blurted. The rest of the room laughed, but I couldn't tell if it was from Jessa's turn of phrase or my outburst. She looked shaken by the events of the evening. She finished her wine and John handed her a Jack and Coke. Jessa doesn't normally mix alcohol, but she knew that John was going to make her at least have a drink with him. He likes the heavy stuff.

"Anyway, enough with the awful shit," Jessa said with a shake of her head. "Adriana is here!" We all cheered. Adriana laughed, her skin flushing bright red.

There was a knock on the door. Jessa cocked an eyebrow at us, but we all insisted no one else had been invited. I'm sure she thought it was Randy, as we all did, but we were caught off guard to find Chris Jericho standing on the other side of the door with a beer in one hand and an acoustic guitar in the other. He looked the part of a drunk rock star, which isn't far of a stretch considering he sings for a rock band. When I hear the name of his band – Fozzy – I always think of the Muppet.

"Chris?"

"I heard there was a party up in this motherfucker! Mind if I cut in?" I bit back a laugh when he let his voice go high on the profanity. He was swaying a little from side to side; obviously his party started a while ago.

"There's always room for one more," Jessa assured him. She looked down at him. "What's with the guitar?"

"I have no idea," he confessed. She stifled a laugh. He leaned over to her, his voice dropping to a loud whisper. "I'm really, really drunk."

"No," Jessa said, as if she couldn't believe it. Chris didn't catch onto her sarcasm.

"I think I woke up six people before I found your door." Amy and I started laughing. Adriana looked horrified.

"Oh my God," she gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Anyone here know how to play one of these things?" he asked. Amy shook her head; like Chris, she plays bass. She knows a little bit of drums as well. John shook his head, as did Shane, Adriana and I. Jessa took the guitar from Chris and sat down on the edge of the bed. We watched as she tuned it and began to pick and strum at the guitar a little before going into Pink Floyd's "Wish You Were Here". We stared at her in surprise. She looked up at us, her brows furrowing.

"What?"

"You never told me you could play guitar," I told her. Adriana nodded.

"I know a few songs. I used to play in high school, but I never had the time to keep going."

"Were you ever in bands?" Shane asked. Jessa shook her head.

"No. This was just a hobby. I liked jamming with my dad." She continued playing. Chris was completely enraptured by it. There's so much to Jessa that I'm not surprised I don't know everything about her.

"We should do a jam next week," Amy suggested. "I'll bring my bass. We'll jam."

"Natalie has to be involved – she's a hell of a singer," Jessa revealed.

"I can vouch for that – I've heard her singing while she works," Shane said with a smile. I felt myself blush. Chris was staring at me like he was just noticing I was in the room. Which is hilarious, because I'm sitting _right beside him_."

"Are you all right, Chris?" I asked. He nodded.

"Fuck yeah. Just fine. Could be a lot drunker. Right, Shane-O?"

"He could be," Shane confirmed. I've heard a lot of stories about Shane McMahon over the years, but I've never seen anything that would make me believe that he is anything less than professional. Jessa has told me some stories; stories involving alcohol poisoning, high temperatures and drinking competitions. She's never done anything like that, but she's witnessed a few. Shane was capable of drinking guys bigger than him under the table, something that blows my mind every time I hear a story.

John slid closer to me and draped an arm over my shoulders. I leaned my head against his shoulder. Things have been kind of strange between the two of us lately, but I think it's just the stress of his new position. Moments like this seem to make all my worries float away. Jessa went from "Wish You Were Here" to "Nothing Else Matters". Chris hollered when he recognized the song and began singing to it. Before I knew it, we were all singing the song while Jessa laughed and strummed. I couldn't help but think about how the small moments like these are the ones that really make life worth living.


	28. Adriana Braxton 06

**Adriana Braxton**

* * *

Planning a wedding is easily the most stressful experience ever.

When I worked for WWE, I honestly never thought that I would ever in my life go through anything as stressful as navigating those waters, spending my days living out of a suitcase and spending my off days booking flights and hotels for myself and Sabella. When she left WWE, it was a little easier to breathe, not having to worry about booking all the details for the two of us in different cities. Sabella always loves to wait until the last minute to do things, and if she waits too long, then she just doesn't go at all. But it honestly feels like the wedding is even crazier, even more daunting.

I'm supposed to be doing some studying this morning for my business class, but once again I've found myself sitting in front of my computer, looking at different center piece ideas and bouquets. I've drafted at least four different menus for the wedding. I can't seem to get Rene to pin any of them down with me. He keeps laughing, telling me that his only real job is to show up in a suit and tie. I don't know who the hell told him that, but I'm willing to bet it was Sylvain, the bastard.

While the big stuff is coming along nicely, it's the millions of little details that keep me awake at night. I'm constantly thinking about every little thing, from decorations to seating arrangements and song lists. Jessa mentioned doing a weekend trip to Napa Valley at some point to try out some different wines for the wedding. I've heard the area has some of the best wines, so we're going to spend a weekend doing tastings. I think it's supposed to be Natalie, Sabella, Jess and I. It's always nice when the four of us can get together.

The wedding colors are black and white, but I'm conflicted about the flowers. A black and white bouquet or a red bouquet? I've seen so many different ideas and I can't seem to make up my mind. The ballroom we've booked for the reception is gorgeous; it reminds me of _Beauty and the Beast_. It's surprisingly upscale for Vernon, but it's beautiful. I'm still not sure how I talked Rene into having the wedding on my home turf, but everyone's already making their travel arrangements. I think he understands that I really just want Mom and Sabella around for all the last minute details in the days leading to the event. I also have my sneaking suspicion that Rene wants to see my hometown, where I grew up.

It still feels like there is so much to do. Sabella is so busy with Kurt and other things, so she's not really doing as much as I thought she would be as my Maid of Honor. Jessa and Natalie are kind of splitting the workload with me so I don't stress out as much. They divided a few different tasks among themselves, and all they do is ask me what I want before they go and do it.

Looking away from the computer screen, I look at the messy pile of papers on the desk. The guest list to start working on the seating arrangements are at the top. If I had my way, I'd sit Stephanie McMahon far in the back, away from me, but I know better. WWE can be a very political landscape at times, and if I did that, there's a good shot it would hurt Rene, which is the last thing I want. But Stephanie is at the bottom of the list of favorite people, right above Callie. Because I really don't think there's anything worse than Callie.

Underneath the guest list, there's paperwork for my business class and a whole bunch of designs. Some of them are stuff I want to make for Jessa moving forward, while others are things I want to put in the display windows of my store. Ever since I started getting serious about creating clothes I've been Jessa's personal seamstress. I used to do costumes for Callie, when Jessa and Callie were tag teaming together on the independents. Callie never appreciated it, though, and I caught her a few times trying to talk Jessa out of using my gear, for one reason or another. Jessa never wavered, though. Her support has always meant the world to me.

Sabella's already told me that Kurt is going to be her plus one. As much as I hate this relationship, I won't say anything to make her feel bad. But it's hard to like a guy who put her through the ringer last year. He hurt her a lot, and he fucked with her mind so hard that she had to leave the company. He is why she left the way she did. He is why she went so far off the rails. But there's apparently something about him that she just can't resist. The thought of that makes me ill.

Natalie and Jessa haven't told me if John and Randy are coming. Jessa is being pretty tight-lipped about things with Randy Orton. She's not talking much about it, and I don't know why. The four of us tell each other everything. We're sisters without the same blood. Natalie's been pretty quiet about things with John, but I suspect that things aren't as good between them as everyone else seems to believe. She doesn't have to say it, but I can just sense so much sadness with her. She's unhappy, and he seems oblivious to it. He's too busy to notice anything other than what he's doing. The good news is that she's working and become friends with Shane McMahon, who won't put up with the sadness. That's a friend everyone deserves, the kind of person who would crawl over hot coals for his friends. He's done it for Jessa, and I'm sure he would for Natalie. It makes me happy to know that there's somebody looking out for them while Sabella and I are gone.

Shutting down the computer, I leaned back in my chair and sighed, running my hands through my hair. I'm overwhelmed, but I can't stop thinking about every little detail. If I'm not thinking about my wedding, I'm thinking about my store, daydreaming about having a franchise. I wish I could figure out a way to do things one at a time, but I don't see it being possible.


	29. Sabella McCann 06

**Sabella McCann**

* * *

I had my hands full with groceries, walking up my driveway when my cell phone started ringing in my purse. I knew right away that it was Kurt; "Whatta Man" was blaring from inside my bag, and that's his ring tone. I put my bags down on the stoop and quickly dug into my purse for the phone, cursing quietly when I realized that I missed the call. I put the phone back in my purse, knowing that he was going to leave a voice mail. Sure enough, the alert went off after I was in the house, in the kitchen with the groceries on the counter. I grabbed my phone and called him back, cradling the phone with my ear and shoulder while I unloaded the bags. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey."

"Sorry. I was just unloading some bags into the house," I told him, putting my canister of iced tea into the cupboard. "How's your day going?"

"Good. Just on my way to a radio station to do some media," he answered. It sounded like he was on the road. I'm not sure if he's talking on the phone and driving, or if he's got a driver. I'm betting it's the latter. "How's your day going?"

"It's going all right. Did some grocery shopping. I've got a stack of brochures to look through. I'm hoping to be in a class by the fall, but who knows how that's going to go," I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. I put the bag of apples in the crisper. "What I say and do tend to be two different things."

"Where are you going to school?" he asked.

"There's only one college in the area," I told him.

"Have you thought about studying abroad?" he asked. I shrugged.

"For hair and makeup? Not really. I mean, I guess, but where would I travel to for it?"

"I don't know...I kind of thought...if you wanted to, I mean...you could always come down here..."

I almost dropped the bag of licorice in my hand. I leaned against the counter, my eyes narrowing. "What, you mean school in Pittsburgh?" I asked.

"Sure. If you wanted to. You could always stay...with me..." He trailed off. It was obvious that he was nervous about throwing the idea into the universe. The idea of living with Kurt made my spine stiffen. I spend just about every second or third weekend down at his place anyway. I have my own toothbrush there, and a few other things. The truth is that aside from my parents, there really isn't anything here for me anymore. Jessa lives in New York. Natalie's gone all the time. Adriana's living with Rene. "I mean, think about it if you want. It's entirely up to you..."

"I'll think about it," I promised him.

"Sounds good. I'll call you later tonight. I'm at the station. Have a good day, Bell. Love you."

He hung up, leaving me stunned. I held the phone to my ear for a few moments, completely frozen. He didn't give me a chance to say it, but I think he knows how nervous I've been since we became exclusive. Moving the phone from my ear, I put it down on the counter. I felt jittery all of a sudden. Picking up my phone, I called Adriana. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, Adriana, oh my God," I gasped.

"What's going on, Bell?" she asked. Her tone was a little on the dry side.

"I just got off the phone with Kurt. I don't...I don't even know..."

"Did you two break up or something?" she asked. I snorted.

"No! He just...he asked me to move in with him. He told me he loved me. Adriana, oh my God, I don't know what to do here." I leaned against the counter, running my hand through my hair. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. If you feel the same, I say go for it." Adriana didn't seem as conflicted about things. "I mean, you spend a ton of time at his place anyway."

"You don't think it's moving too fast?" I asked. Adriana snorted.

"What haven't you two done together already?" she asked. I thought about it; she was right.

"I dunno. It's just weird. I've never lived with a guy before. I've only ever lived with you," I reminded her.

"Does being with one person scare you that much? It's really not going to be much different from what you're doing now. You'll just be paying bills at one place instead of two."

"I guess so..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I think there would be a lot of paperwork, moving from Canada to America..." I sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I mean, everyone's doing their own thing right now..."

"You should do it because you want to, Bell," Adriana told me.

"He said he's going to call back tonight. I'm not even sure what to say."

"Well, you have all day to think about it." I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. "I think that's Rene's mother. I'll have to call you back, Bell. Call me tonight and let me know what you're going to do. Rene and I can always pop in and give you a hand moving shit."

"Sounds good." I was a little sad that the phone call was coming to an end so quickly, but I said my goodbyes to Adriana and hung up the phone. I fixed myself a cup of tea, thinking about Kurt's offer. I have no idea where to even begin getting the paperwork started to go over there. The idea of moving in with him left me feeling a touch of worry; what if things don't work out? Am I going to become Sabella Angle? I sipped my tea and retreated to the living room, curling up on the couch with _Mean Girls_. My mind is in a billion different directions.


	30. Callie Berry 06

**Callie Berry**

* * *

My knee is getting stronger.

It's taken a while, but I'm slowly getting back into my old workout regimen. Last night I called Jim Cornette down at OVW and told him that I'm ready to start getting back into the ring, to shake off the rust before I come back and shake things up. He's not happy to have me back down in OVW, I can tell; while we were down there training, he always liked Jessa. He always asked me why I couldn't be more like her. She kept her feet on the ground and her eyes down and her ears open and she did all that stupid shit that the legends mark out for. I wanted to do my own thing, on my terms; the last thing I was going to do was take the advice of a manager who spent thirty years looking like an idiot with a tennis racket.

Working on Ohio Valley Wrestling, I always got shit for never watching the old matches. The boring shit from the sixties where the video was captured and super grainy. Jessa always watched that stuff, even when she was a kid. The first day she met William Regal, he was blown away because she knew things that were so far before her time. Before I knew it, everyone wanted to work with her. But the Powers That Be knew while she was the reliable hand, I am the moneymaker. I have the look and the ability. It's why I'm on the cover of _Maxim_ and _Stuff_ and Jessa isn't. Just being good doesn't put zeroes on the check.

The _Stuff_ magazine shoot went really well. I've been feeling pretty down on myself for a while, but the magazine spreads have done a lot to boost my ego. Dave's off in his own world; he's ready to start shooting for Flex Magazine. Hopefully the next stop is _Muscle and Fitness_ – John's already done a few interviews for them. Dave's starting to get big, but it feels like there's a bit of a glass ceiling on him. He's not as far ahead of things as I had hoped he'd be at this point. At this point, John's passing him. It's frustrating; he keeps telling me things are fine, things are going well, but since I've gone out injured, it feels like he's stagnated. He needs me more than he wants to admit it, which is to say he'd admit it at all. He's still upset about the _Maxim_ shoot.

Today is going to be a quiet day. I'm working on some sketches for new outfit ideas. I'm not an artist by any stretch of the imagination, but I've got some ideas in my head that I need to get out on paper. It's going to be a new Callie when I come back to the ring. A new look, new moves, and an even more ambitious attitude. I plan on reaching the top of the mountain and staying there for a very long time. It's up to Dave whether or not he's going to be beside me.

Since getting injured I've found that I don't need him as much as I thought I did. Before my knee gave out, I thought I couldn't live without him. I overlooked the women he was with because I gave up everything to be with him. I thought he'd be with me a little more after I got hurt, but it's been nothing. Sometimes I get messages, most of the time I don't. He comes home and his phone is off. He's with his girls, he tells me. I'm still at arm's length from him. He hasn't asked me to move in with him. Since I got hurt, it's like WWE even forgot that Dave and I are together. We barely ever go out to events together. They should be doing more to keep eyes on us. Unless they have plans to keep Dave and I separate after I get back, but I've already vowed that it's not going to happen. Not while Jessa's got backing with Randy Orton. She could come after me. She's insane; vindictive. Jessa can hold onto a grudge.

My mom phoned earlier. I don't know why she phones; she doesn't really care what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure it's some kind of motherly obligation to phone and cast judgment on my life. She wonders why I can't be like my cousin Sara, who just got married and is getting ready to start a family and have the kind of life that the "normal girls" dream about. I'm not normal. My life isn't the easiest sometimes, but it's far more glamorous than running out the clock with a litter of kids and a husband. That's not what I'm meant for. I'm meant for magazine covers, movies. I'm meant to rule the world. But Mom won't see that. If that makes me a disappointment, then I'll live with it, crying into my centerfolds and expensive clothing. I've never been traditional, and I've never fit that mold. Why fake it?

With every day that passes I've been thinking about how I'm going to make my return. Do I go big or do I rely on stealth? It's the eternal question, and depending on what day people catch me, I go one way or the other. At the end of the day, I need to make a statement. I've been keeping a close eye on the way things are going since I left WWE, and it's clear that Trish has taken over as queen of the mountain in my absence. It's only a matter of time before that changes. Trish is a future Hall of Fame member, for sure, but she's not on my level. I'm in another universe when it comes to the women who share my division.

Sunny told me once at an indie show when I was just starting out that to be the best in this business, to be successful, you have to be a bitch. There's no other way to survive. I took that to heart. Jessa was offended by Sunny's words, I could tell, but she's always been too much of a goody-good to call out someone when she has a difference of opinion. But her words stayed with me. She saw so much success in the WWF. She was in with the most powerful crowds and the most powerful men. I told Jessa we should think about listening to her, but Jessa said she was bitter. That she was nasty. I told her to get off her soapbox, but she shrugged me off. She told me there were hundreds of other women. She ended up making friends with the girls who are good, but are never going to have the kind of mainstream success that should come with being a Diva. A WWE Diva should be well known in and out of the ring.

I went into the kitchen to make myself a coffee. It's been three days since I've heard from Dave. I got a curt text message saying he was spending the weekend with his daughters, girls I've never met. One of these days I know things will get even more serious with Dave, and I'll become a permanent fixture in his plans. Waiting for him to realize that outside the ring I'm just as valuable is beginning to wear on me, though.


	31. Jessa Bolt 07

**Jessa Bolt**

* * *

I checked my reflection in the bedroom again and bit back a frustrated sigh. The dress I wore was black and simple with a sweetheart neckline and a flared skirt. I paired it with a blue cardigan, but I decided very quickly that I looked too matronly. It wasn't long before the dress and the cardigan were in a heap on the bedroom floor. I moved to the closet, going through every item of clothing. I settled for a black V-neck romper that showed off some cleavage and some leg. I fastened the belt around the waist and took a look in the mirror. Earlier I tried styling my hair, but nothing seemed perfect, so I threw it back in a high ponytail.

Randy is set to arrive for dinner in about twenty minutes and I'm in the worst kind of emergency – everything I own in my closet is suddenly not good enough. Crossing my arms over my chest, I sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My lips are glossy, my eye shadow neutral. I have been on edge all day long, unable to concentrate on anything for an extended period of time.

There's a lasagna in the oven and homemade garlic bread wrapped in foil and ready to bake within the next half-hour. There's a salad prepped in the fridge, along with bottles of red and white wine chilling. All day long I've been multitasking between cleaning, cooking, baking and hunting for the perfect outfit. There's a peanut butter cup cheesecake in the fridge. All day long while I've puttered and worked, Kari's been teasing me. She says I'm going to pace a hole in the floor. Under my breath all day long I've been praying that everything goes off without a hitch. I don't even know what I'm worried about.

"Wow – you're really going all out for this guy," Kari observed, leaning against the door frame. I haven't told Kari everything that's been happening between him and I, mostly because I'm not really sure what is happening. For all I know, he's going to have dinner and lose interest before this thing even has a chance to get off the ground. I huffed.

"I kind of owe him – he's been looking out for me for a while now," I confessed. Kari was dressed in her finest dirty hippie attire, in her long denim patchwork jeans that she had drawn on with Sharpies of all different colors. Her T-shirt was tie-dyed and tied around the neck and back like a halter. She cut up the shirt and dyed it herself. Her wrists were adorned with dozens of beaded bracelets and bangles. She had rings on every finger.

Kari opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I was hit with an instant jolt of nerves, because _of course_ he would show up early. I shot my sister a look. "Would you mind getting that for me?"

"I guess. He's _your_ guest, but..." She trailed off as I lobbed a Sailor Moon plush figure at her. I was greeted with her middle finger, followed by the plush flying back at me. I shook my head. I don't understand why this time with Randy is any different than the others. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and realized with horror that I looked as good as I was going to get.

Kari's voice yanked me out of my thoughts. "Jess – your boyfriend is here!"

"Oh, that little..." I murmured under my breath. Her voice, clear as a bell, seemed to echo through every corner of the house. With a deep breath, I left the bedroom. I found him standing in the entrance area sliding off his shoes. He was armed with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. He looked good, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt underneath a leather jacket. He turned to me, as if he could sense that I had walked into the room. He smiled. "Hi," I greeted.

"Hi."

"Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah, I did. I, uh, have to admit that it's a little weird showing up here invited." We found ourselves laughing. He handed me the flowers, an extremely colorful arrangement. "I got you these, and I got you this to go with dinner." I took the bottle, startled when he leaned in and pressed his lips against my cheek. I could smell his cologne, a scent that has become all-too-familiar over the past year and some odd months. "Dinner smells great. What are you making?"

"Lasagna."

"Sounds great." We fell silent. I felt so awkward.

"I'll, uh, go put these in water." I made a beeline to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass vase from the cupboard and filled it with water, dropping the flowers into it. Turning, I crashed into Randy. He surprised me with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm okay," I answered. He took my hand, examining my wrist. There's fingerprint bruises where Dave grabbed me. He pressed his lips against my wrist. I blushed, but rolled my eyes. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" I teased. He grinned at me.

"It got me dinner, didn't it?"

"Punching Dave Batista in the face got you dinner."

"I guess I should do that more often then," he confided. I had to laugh. He stood back, taking me in. "You look great."

"You always say that."

"Because you do." He looked at me. "Does Kari know...?"

"I haven't said anything. Not because I'm embarrassed," I added quickly. "Just because I don't know..."

"It's fine. Can I help with dinner at all?"

"I think I just about got everything here. If you want to set the table while I get everything done, though, that would be great." I went into the cupboards and started handing him plates, bowls and silverware. While he set the table, I pulled three wine glasses out of the cupboard and put them on the counters. Like a boomerang he came in and out, sneaking kisses. Kari was sitting on the couch watching a PBS documentary about folk singer Phil Ochs, completely zoned out and paying no attention to anything behind her.

It was a quiet, awkward dinner. I'm not sure if it's because Kari is with us, or because of the weird tension that still lingers between the two of us, but nobody said much while we ate. Kari didn't acknowledge Randy much, which made all of us a little uncomfortable. "I got tickets to a movie tonight, so I'm heading out for a while after dinner. Don't wait up," Kari announced.

"Sounds like fun," Randy commented. "What are you going to see?"

"It's a documentary on Vietnam that I've been dying to see." She turned her attention to me. "Can I borrow your car?"

"You know where the keys are." She wasn't drinking wine, opting instead for lemon water.

"I think you and Jessa could use some time alone," Kari told Randy. I felt myself flush with embarrassment.

"You don't have to leave because of..." I started, but she cut me off.

"It's fine. Besides, I need some me time. You drive me nuts."

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed. There was a beat between the two of us. "Are you here for dessert or are you leaving right away?"

"Right away. Save some for me." She turned her attention to Randy. "She's the best baker ever."

"Is that so?" he shot me a look. I wanted to kick Kari under the table, but I'm wise enough not to do it.

After dinner, Kari was true to her word and she left quickly. I gave her a hug and told her to enjoy her movie before she left. When the door closed Randy came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I let my head rest back against his chest. "Well...she's a little bundle of sunshine, isn't she?" he asked with a laugh. "Younger?"

"It's that obvious, isn't it?" When he released me, I went into the kitchen, taking the dishes with me. He followed me, watching in silence as I loaded the dishwasher and stored the leftovers. Reaching into the fridge, I pulled out one of the mini cheesecakes I made. It's my dietary Achilles heel, so I make them small. Randy took a forkful and brought it to my mouth. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh but humored him nonetheless.

"This is fucking amazing."

"Thank you." We only took a few bites. Randy was good, and so was I, so I put it back in the fridge. I boosted myself up onto the counter, crossing my ankles together. "You're really trying to put the best foot forward tonight, huh?" We both laughed.

"At least you see I'm trying."

"For the record, I've always seen it. It's, uh, just not my fault that your reputation precedes you."

"What reputation?"

"You know...Womanizer, bad boy, all around douche-bag..." He laughed.

"I have to admit that I've earned some of that. I probably would have scaled it back a little if I knew it was going to get me in so much trouble down the line."

"Hindsight's always twenty-twenty, they say," I told him with a laugh. Reaching down, he grabbed my ankles, separating them so he could step between my legs. My breath hitched. "Where do you think this is going?" I asked. It took everything I had within me to ask the question. Every part of me was on fire.

"Wherever you'll let me go with it," he answered. I put my hands on his chest, taking in the feel of the material underneath my fingertips. He leaned forward and I met him halfway, our lips connecting. It was a soft, gentle kiss. I could tell he was nervous; it was a lot more romantic than any other kiss we've ever shared. My hand moved from his chest to the back of his neck. He made a muffled sound, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into him roughly. A bolt of pleasure ripped through me and I moaned into the kiss. My hand clenched, taking in a handful of material. I broke the kiss, gasping.

"Okay – time to cool it," I told him, breathing like I had just run a marathon. He didn't make any effort to move away from me. I pushed against his chest weakly. "Okay, come on – down, boy."

"Sorry...I..."

"It's fine." We rested our foreheads against each other. I was aware of him stroking my arms. "I, uh...if you aren't in any rush to leave, I can hook up the Sega..." He pulled back like I was on fire, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sega? Like, Genesis?" I nodded. "You're kidding."

"No. I don't have a lot for two player games, but I've got MK II and Sonic 2."

"I can school you in both," he informed me. I snorted.

"Bitch, please. I'm the Sonic fucking _master_."

"You think so, but once we hit Mystic Cave Zone, that ass is mine." I laughed. He moved so I could get off the counter. As much as I hated to admit it, he was quickly becoming a bright spot in an existence that is always marred with curve-balls.

"Don't start writing checks you can't cash, Mr. Orton," I said, fixing his T-shirt. He shut his eyes and sucked in a breath. He was having issues keeping himself composed around me. For once, it felt nice being the one to get under somebody's skin, since he's been torturing me for over a year now.

"Jess..."

"Come on. It's game time." His hand moved from my face down to my cleavage. I snorted. "Come on." His hand dropped.

"You're no fun."

"You'll get used to it." We went into the living room. While he got comfortable on the couch, I went into the compartment beneath my entertainment unit and grabbed the Sega, hooking it up and setting up Sonic 2 to play. I plugged in the two controllers and handed one to Randy.

"First zone?" he asked.

"Let's start with the basics. Emerald Hill." I sat down.

"Give me your controller. I want Sonic."

"Fuck that. You get Tails."

"You're cheating!"

"Already making excuses..." I had to laugh.

"I'm not making excuses," he grumbled. We exchanged looks with each other, the two of us shaking our heads and smiling. Then we turned our attention back to the game. I was out of the gate in a flash, leaving Randy in the dust. We fell silent, the two of us focusing on beating the other. "Special stage next?" he pitched.

"Sounds good. After that, Mystic Cave." He hit a box and immediately lost all of his rings.

"Motherfucker..." he huffed. I couldn't help myself; I laughed. I shouldn't have – a few moments later, he hit a box and we switched places. I was suddenly in last place.

"What...?"

"I'm not complaining." He raced past the sign before letting the controller rest in his lap. "I won." I blew a gust of air from my mouth, making my bangs fly up. He laughed while I pouted, racing past the sign.

"Oh, don't pout." He draped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. "I won, though."

"One game." The look in my eyes must have amused him, because he started laughing.

"You're cute when you're angry," he informed me.

"Is that why you piss me off so much?"

"No. I just seem to come by that naturally," he confessed with a shrug. I shook my head. "I beat you."

"You're pushing it. Hard."

"I..."

"Stop." I laughed. We started the special stage, falling silent again to focus on what we were doing. He broke the silence.

"Do you ever miss it back in Canada?" he asked. The questions surprised me; Randy had never made an effort to know about my personal life. "I mean, I know that you have family up there, and you're here by yourself..."

"Of course I miss it sometimes. But I've made a good life out here."

"Did you like it in Louisville?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It was a nice city, but my roommate sucked."

"Yeah. I imagine it wasn't easy living with Callie."

"No. It wasn't. I imagine you had to hear all of her complaints about me moving out and leaving her in Louisville."

"Oh yeah. She was pissed you left."

"I don't know what she expected, honestly. I was paying half the bills and I was keeping the house clean, and most nights I wasn't even allowed to sleep in my own bed because she had guys over. I spent most of my time crashing on other people's couches. I was tired of paying for a place that didn't feel like mine. By the time I moved out, she was already angry at me for a lot more than leaving."

"The reality show."

"Yeah. I didn't want all the cameras and the attention. I just want to wrestle. It's all I've ever wanted. All of this – the recognition and the magazines and the photo shoots – it's an means to an end." I shook my head. "It was starting to feel like she just wanted me to do whatever she wanted. It never occurred to her that I would want different things for my career and for my life. Moving out was for the best. She doesn't see it that way, but it was."

"I have no idea how you did it – I never liked being in the same room with her," he confessed. I won round two. He sighed. "Mystic Cave is going to be the rubber match."

"You lived in Louisville too, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. When I hit the main roster, I was happy to move back to St. Louis. Not because I hated the place...I just wanted to stay close to the family." I found myself smiling at that.

"You're close with them?"

"Oh yeah. I have dinner with them every week. Dad and I go over my match and we talk. He's always pushing me to do better." He looked over at me. "What about you? You never talk about your family. Outside of Kari, do you see anyone?"

"There's not much to talk about. I'm not in contact with them very much. They divorced when I was a kid, and even after all these years they can't stand being in the same room with each other. My mom's never watched me wrestle in person. My dad has his own life with my stepmother and stepsister, but we talk when we can. It's pretty much just Kari and I."

"I'm sorry. I..."

"It's fine. I'm not bothered by any of it. Besides, I'm in a different country, so that doesn't help. They're on another coast, in another country, which helps even less."

"When you won the Divas title, were...?"

"No."

"Jesus..."

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me." I laughed. "Besides, there was no celebration afterwards. You know that."

"I do. Watching you fall off that cage was the scariest moment of my life."

"Mine, too." I put the controller down on the table. "I won."

"I let you."

"Don't even!" I fell back against the couch. "I won fair and square, Orton."

"That's not the way I choose to remember this."

"Fair enough." I turned my head to look at him and I found myself smiling. . There is still a part of me that questions his sincerity, but I can't deny that it feels good to have his company. Despite the back and forth, the constant zingers and the bickering, there's a weird sense of comfort and familiarity I have with Randy that I've never felt before. It's a strange feeling. I wonder if it's the same kind of feeling my parents had when they got together. I've always wondered how two people could be so happy and then hate each other so viciously in the end. I reached out and put my hand over his. He looked at me, surprised that I was willingly touching him. I gave his hand a squeeze. "Time for MK2?" I asked.

"In a moment," he said, his voice getting low. He reached out and cupped my head, pulling me in for a soft kiss. It didn't pick up in intensity; just a languid, sweet kiss, something I've never really had before. When he pulled back, he was smiling at me. "I don't know if I'll ever get tired of that."

I had no idea what to say to that. "Um...thanks?"

"I'll throw the game in," he told me. He gave me a quick kiss and got up to change the game. I watched him in silence. Every part of me wanted to believe that nothing but good could come out of this, but there was still so much I was unsure of. I guess that's the scary thing about putting yourself out there – you just have to do it blindly and hope for the best.


	32. Natalie Landry 07

**Natalie Landry**

* * *

Shane found me putting away my radio in the back of Madison Square Garden. He looked like he had run the New York marathon in a three-piece suit. The top two buttons of his white button-down shirt were undone, the tie slung around his neck. It was obvious that he was in off-duty mode, as if there was such a thing for someone with the last name of McMahon. His face had taken on a pinkish hue, which I assume came from jogging around the arena. His emotive brown eyes were darting around urgency. He looked concerned.

"Hey, Nat," he greeted. "Have you seen Jess at all?"

"Not for the last hour and a half. Why?"

"We're supposed to be going for coffee tonight. I was going to tell her about some stuff I've set up for her. But she hasn't made it yet." My eyes narrowed. Jessa is a very punctual person by nature; if she's ever late, she makes sure the other party is notified somehow. "She also said she needed to talk to me about something important, but she's not here. We need to look for her."

"We do. I'll help you look," I said with no hesitation. We began walking down the hallway. "Where have you looked?"

"The Divas locker room was the first place I looked. Then catering, the seamstress and parking lot." I wondered where Randy Orton was, and part of me wondered if he was the reason that she wasn't around. It's no secret that he's a little put off by the friendship between Jessa and Shane, but he puts up with it because Jessa would never allow him to make her choose between the two. To do that would be a one way ticket out the door for Randy Orton.

We turned the corner, towards the ambulance area. We stopped in our tracks when we heard a loud and distinctively feminine yelp. Shane and I exchanged glances. "You hear that?" I asked, my tone hushed. He nodded.

"That sounds like Jessa." After a second, a louder yelp hit our ears.

"Which direction did it come from though?"

"Get off me!"

"Left," we said in unison. The two of us bolted, keeping ourselves covered as best we could. We both knew the element of surprise would be our friend in the situation. I'm not a wrestler; I don't even pass as a fighter. We took our place behind an ambulance. I turned to Shane, who put a finger to his lips. There was two sounds of laughter, both male. Then a "woo", so I knew Ric was involved. Shane moved swiftly and quietly, grabbing a loose piece of wood. He handed it to me and my eyes widened; I can't even hit a softball. There isn't a bone in my body that is even remotely athletic! He was handing me a weapon, and the realization of that made my blood chill.

We peered over the ambulance and our jaws tensed.

Jessa was cornered by Dave and Ric. Dave has had it in for Jessa ever since she outed his trysts with Sabella last year. He's wanted to make her suffer ever since, because I imagine Callie is not letting it go. Dave had his hand in Jessa's hair, and it was obvious he was hurting her. We heard a loud groan; I let my eyes wander and found Randy laid out on the ground. Ric turned and kicked him in the ribs. They had ambushed Jessa and Randy. Shane reached out to grab me, but my first instincts were to go and help. I darted from behind the ambulance, holding the wood like a security blanket. They turned to me.

"What is going on?" I asked. My voice was shaky. I probably looked and sounded pathetic. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jessa shaking her head. I know what she's thinking – if I'm the cavalry, then we're all doomed. I can't say that I blame her; Jessa's always said that I'm more Princess Peach than Princess Kitana.

Dave snorted. Ric's eyes widened, taking me in with a gaze that made me feel dirty. I moved towards Randy, keeping the piece of wood in my hand. Ric rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"The more the merrier," Ric said, rubbing his hands together.

"What's the wood for, sweetheart? John not giving you what you need? I can help with that," Dave told me. I flushed red with embarrassment and disgust. It was an awful reminder to me that things with John still aren't panning out the way I dreamed they would. I wanted to hit him with the wood, but with a guy like Dave Batista, I don't think I would have gotten a shot off.

"You ever seen _Walking Tall_?" I asked. Jessa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She looked like she was watching me sign my own death warrant. I gripped the wood so hard in my hands that my knuckles turn white.

"You came here to cause some damage?" Dave taunted, laughing. He had Jessa by the wrist, dragging her towards me. I noticed a laceration above Randy's eyebrow. Ric kicked him again.

"You didn't really think I came alone." It wasn't a question, but a flat statement. Jessa couldn't stop gaping at me like I had turned into somebody else. The words coming from my mouth sounded so foreign to me. I'm not tough, and I'm not fooling anybody. I spotted Shane from the corner of my eye, poised and ready to strike.

The two men laughed at me. I don't think I've ever felt so small and insignificant in my entire life. They laughed at me as if I had just told the funniest joke on the planet. Dave was still holding onto Jessa. I don't know what his grand plan is with Jessa, but like Callie, he wants to make her pay because she exposed him as a liar and a sleaze. I helped Randy to his feet and handed him the wood, knowing he could do more damage with it than I ever could. He didn't say a word, but I know he appreciated it. Blood wove down the side of his face from the cut in his eyebrow. It didn't look like he needed stitches.

Distracted by Randy and I, Shane used it as his advantage to attack. Dave and Shane hit the ground hard. I had to grab Jessa and pull her out of harm's way. Ric tried to intervene but Randy swung the wood like a baseball bat. I winced at the sound of it hitting Ric's sternum, the _whoosh_ of air that left his lungs. He hit the ground, gasping for air, the wind effectively knocked out of him. Randy wrapped his arm around Jessa and drew her close. She held onto him like a life preserver. It was quite a sight; he had his arm around her waist, she had her face and her hand on his chest. His other hand was down at his side, holding onto the wood.

Shane stood to his feet, shaking the pain out of his fist. The four of us looked at each other. "This has gone on for way too long," I said. We all nodded, but the reality is that none of us knew how to end it when Evolution was so obsessed. Jessa turned her head back into Randy's chest. I'm pretty sure she was crying, but I couldn't see it. She hates crying in front of people; she's desperate to prove that she's as indestructible as "one of the boys". But she's withstood so much in the past few years that I think it's only a matter of time before she has a nervous breakdown.

"You don't have to tell me," Randy replied darkly, staring down at the bodies of the men who had once been his friends. He had traveled the roads with them, lived the high life with them. They had turned on him so quickly. He threw down the piece of wood. It hit Ric before landing on the concrete. The hand that had held the weapon moved to Jessa's hair, stroking it. "Shh, Jess – it's okay," he soothed softly. Shane and I exchanged surprised glances; it felt so weird and out of character to see Randy Orton care about another human being. It's not something he's known for. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"I'll catch up with you next week," Shane assured her, realizing there was no way she was going out to discuss anything now. She nodded, but didn't turn to look at us. Randy gave us both a nod and murmured a token of gratitude before turning Jessa and walking away. Shane sighed. When Jessa and Randy had disappeared, I turned to Shane.

"You okay?" I asked. "You came flying out of nowhere like a ninja."

"It's what I do," he said with a laugh. "Look at you, by the way – ever seen _Walking Tall_?" he mimicked.

"I know, I know – I'm not about this life," I told him with a laugh.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. John's got a late meeting with Vince." There was a long, awkward beat between the two of us.

"Why don't you come out with me for a beer? I think we could both use one after this. I know a little place."

I thought about it for a few moments. "What the hell?" I said with a shrug. "I don't drink beer, though."

"Whatever you're into." The two of us made our way to the parking lot. Shane walked towards a motorcycle. I stopped. "You rode that here?" I asked incredulously. It was a beautiful bike, shiny and black and sleek.

"Hell yeah." He reached into the back compartment and grabbed his helmet. "I got an extra helmet if you want to ride with me."

"Do you always carry around an extra helmet?" I asked. He nodded.

"I've been trying to get Jessa to take a ride with me forever now. She's not having any part of it," he confessed. "Are you braver than Jessa?" he asked, his tone taking on a taunting edge.

"You and I both know I'm not," I said with a laugh.

"Not even feeling the adrenaline from what just happened...?" He held up a helmet, holding it out to me. "You could hold it over Jessa's head..." I found myself laughing.

"You know what – what the hell?" I grabbed the helmet and slid it on over my head. Shane applauded. "You crash us..."

"Not going to happen. I swear. Scout's honor."

"That's what I like to hear." I got on the back of the bike. It's the first time I've ever been on a motorcycle. I felt nervous, but excited to try something new. "What do I need to do?"

"Stay on the bike."

"Ha ha."

"Hold onto me if you're nervous." I slid my arms around his midsection and he started the motorcycle. I yelped when we sped out of the parking lot. It was such a strange feeling, but it was freeing, feeling the air on my skin and the speed. It was only a few minutes, since the bar Shane wanted to go to was relatively close to the arena. He helped me off the bike.

"Wow."

"You can hold that over Jessa's head now," he told me. "I expect you to do it."

"I may have to," I agreed with a laugh. We walked to the door. He held it open for me. The party at the bar was in full swing. Shane was recognized by a lot of the people in the bar, so I spent the first while taking pictures for fans. A few asked who I was, and Shane graciously told them. When it was all over, we went to a table. Shane ordered a beer – he said he was keeping it to one because he had to ride home – and I ordered a Daiquiri.

"Seriously, though – Little Miss Action Hero," Shane teased. I shook my head.

"Next time I even _think_ about doing something that stupid again, grab me," I told him, shaking my head. The waitress delivered us our drinks and left. "I can't even believe I did that – Dave Batista is like five times my size!"

"I would have grabbed you, but I felt this thing in my chest – I think it was pride." I shook my head. I almost spit my drink out. "My little assistant – turning into a bad-ass right before my very eyes." He put a sniffle in his voice, wiping away an imaginary tear with his hand. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Hardly. I don't know if I should be hanging around you so much – your lack of regard for your own well-being might be rubbing off on me," I teased. Shane grinned before taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh yeah. Jess gets no blame in this," he snorted. He shook his head. "I'm starting to get worried about her. Evolution's making it clear that they aren't done with her by a long shot."

"You think Callie's still pulling the strings here?"

"No. Hunter's not involved, so it's telling me that this is Dave's vendetta. But if Hunter knows about Jessa and Randy, there's a good shot he'll start paying attention to her again to get under Randy's skin." He sighed, his body slumping. "What a mess."

"Evolution was the worst thing to happen," I said with a shake of my head.

"You aren't going to hear me disagree. I really tried to talk Dad into leaving her on _SmackDown_ last year. He just wasn't hearing a word of it," Shane confessed. "I wanted it to be over for her. I really did."

"I did, too. It almost tore her apart last year." I thought about everything she had gone through, how she had somehow managed to crawl out the other side of it all. Having to give up her championship, dealing with professional and personal curve-balls, watching some of her most important friendships disintegrate.

"I really thought shit was gonna die down when Callie blew her knee out," Shane admitted. I nodded. My eyes drifted past Shane. I looked back at Shane until the realization hit me. My eyes narrowed. Shane turned his head to take a look at what I was seeing.

At the bar, John was leaning against the counter. He wasn't with Vince. He was talking to the backstage interviewer, Maria. They were sharing a drink and looked like they were enjoying each other's company. It was obvious he couldn't feel my eyes on him. I wouldn't have had any second thought about it had he mentioned this earlier in the night. In the back of my mind, I felt like I knew there was no meeting with Vince. Shane turned back to me. "Natalie..."

"A meeting with Vince." It was the only thing I could say.

"Natalie, I'm..."

"It's fine. I'm fine," I said quickly. I looked into my drink.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked. I nodded. We finished our drinks. I went to pay for my drink, but Shane wouldn't allow it. Because he invited me, he said. We left, and John never noticed I was there. Instead of heading back to the hotel, Shane and I went to crash in on Randy and Jessa, hoping bad movies and candy would make the two of us feel better.


	33. Adriana Braxton 07

_**Adriana Braxton**_

* * *

"So what did he have to say for himself?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee. It's just after nine in the morning, and I have a noon appointment with a wedding photographer. I decided to give Jessa a call this morning, just to check in and see how things are going. I know Jessa's having a rough few weeks dealing with Dave Batista, but I was surprised to learn that Natalie caught John at a bar with Maria last night. John had told Natalie he had a meeting with Vince, and then she caught him. I couldn't imagine how she must have felt. There was part of me that really wanted to hate Maria and John, even though I don't know much about the situation. I just want to pick up my sword for Natalie.

"I don't know. Natalie hasn't told me everything, and I don't want to push. She's absolutely gutted right now," Jessa replied with a deep sigh. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but if he lied to her about things then that's really bad. I mean...Callie did this shit to him with Dave. Like, he knows how terrible it feels to be lied to. I don't know why he would lie to her, knowing what it did to him. I'm just so _disappointed_."

"It's looking bad for the two of them," I confessed.

"I know. I feel awful. She was trying to hold it together last night, but I could see it. She was so hurt. He's lucky he wasn't in front of me then, or I would have killed him on principle." Shane and Natalie had showed up at Jessa's doorstep. Natalie and Randy had spent the night. I could only imagine how happy Randy must have been about the turn of events.

"Is she still there?"

"No. She was going back to the hotel to pack and talk to John. I don't know how it went. There's a chance she's probably not going to want to talk about, depending on how things go." I know that Jessa hoped they would go the distance. I did, too. But it seems like life took them down two completely different paths, and neither side realized it until it was too late. John's young, and he's now The Guy and there's all kind of attention and responsibility on him now. I know he probably craves some kind of freedom. Natalie wants kids, the white picket fence, the whole shebang. "I just feel awful for her."

"I do, too." We fell silent for a few moments. "I think Bell and Kurt are going to move in together."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She called the other night, freaking out about it. I guess Kurt pitched it."

"It could be good for the two of them. It's kind of weird seeing Sabella all monogamous and stuff, though. I never thought I'd see the day," Jessa said with a laugh. I had to agree; of the two of us, Sabella has always been the brash and adventurous one. Being tied down to one person just didn't seem like something she ever had in her plans.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day. I kind of hoped it wouldn't be with _him,_ of all people...but I guess whatever makes her happy," I replied with a shrug, taking a sip of my coffee.

"What's up for your day?" she asked.

"I got a meeting with the photographer. What about you?"

"Randy and I got our workout in at the crack of dawn, and now he's just making breakfast. After that, I don't think we really have a plan." I leaned against the counter and crossed my free arm over my chest.

"It's so weird. The two of you," I told her. She laughed.

"I'm still having a hard time getting used to things myself, but I like the company. We seem to keep each other sane, which is good, considering the life we chose. Can you believe I always wanted this? What the hell is wrong with me?" We both shared a laugh. Jessa has always been obsessive about pro wrestling. Seeing her compete for the first time, we were so excited for her, knowing it was the start of something big. Now, here we all are. Her life and her passion did big things for all of us. If it weren't for Jessa, I'd never have met Rene. My life would be different. I couldn't imagine it.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You've kept pretty sane in the grand scheme of things," I assured her.

"Some days it doesn't feel like it, but I appreciate that," she said with a laugh.

"You're doing fine. It probably helps having Natalie close by to keep you grounded."

"When I see her. Shane keeps her pretty busy."

"She really likes working for him, hey?"

"Everyone likes working for Shane. He's so relaxed," Jessa said with a laugh. "I prefer dealing with Shane because he doesn't stress me out the way everyone else in his family seems to. I'm not surprised they're getting along so well."

"Why were they at the bar together the other night?" I asked.

"It's not like that. He took her to celebrate after she decided to take a class in bad ass." I heard all about her standing up to Dave Batista and Ric Flair. It's crazy to think of Natalie standing up to anyone bigger than her, but I'm proud of her. Evolution has been running roughshod for way too long.

I heard a male voice – I'm pretty sure it was Randy – in the background. "Oh! Looks like breakfast is ready."

"He cooks, too?" I said, impressed. Jessa laughed.

"He offered, too. Crazy, huh? Anyway, I got to go. I'll shoot you a text later. Have fun with the photographer, and remember – it'll be winter. Take mercy on us. Nobody wants to freeze to death at your wedding." I laughed.

"No promises. Besides, it's just for photos. You can all huddle for warmth until we get inside."

"Right – you'll be freezing, too." We shared a laugh. "Have a great day, Adriana."

"You, too, Jess. I'll catch you later." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I sipped my coffee. Out of everyone in the group, Jessa's always been the one who is the most rational. No matter how angry or worked up about things she can get, she always stays pretty levelheaded. It's one of the biggest reasons why I respect her opinion so much, because I know no matter how bad the situation, she can always step outside of it and see the bigger picture, good or bad. I also know that she would do anything for the three of us. She looks out for us like a mother hen, always making sure that we're not stepping into troubled waters. She's as loyal as they come. I'd almost want her in the foxhole with me over Sabella, because she's so reliable.

I finished my coffee, and put the mug in the sink. There's a lot to be done today, but the wedding is coming along really well so far. December twenty-eighth can't come fast enough. Everyone is telling me that all this headache will be worth it in the end, and then I won't believe I was so stressed out about a twenty minute ceremony and the reception. It's going to be beautiful, though. It's the only thing I think when I start getting really stressed.


	34. Sabella McCann 07

**Sabella McCann**

* * *

I cleared all the contents of my nightstand into one of the smaller boxes I picked up from the liquor store this afternoon, taping it shut and labeling it clearly. Sitting on the bed, I looked around my bedroom. It's pretty bare now, mostly a sea of boxes. I've been in this house for so long that it's impossible to not feel a pang of sadness at the thought of leaving it all behind. Not everything is coming with me; Mom got a storage locker for me. There's still a mountain of paperwork I have to get through and a lot of immigration red tape to cut through. I'm just taking the essentials for now.

Kurt is over the moon that I've agreed to live with him. I'm excited, too, but mostly I'm scared to death. I've never lived with a guy before. I've never let myself get this serious with somebody before. I keep wondering what's going to happen if things don't work out. The idea of coming back here and having to start all over scares me. Adriana's been laughing at my concerns, but there's a good chance Kurt and I could drive each other completely insane before the year is even over.

Picking up my stuffed purple Care Bear that I've had since I was six, I held it close to my chest. He's coming with me. I looked down at the worn eyes of the plushie and sighed. In two days I'm going to be on a flight to Pittsburgh, and I can't shake this fear. It's crazy to think that in forty-eight hours I'll be waking up in Kurt's bed, in Kurt's house, in Kurt's neighborhood. He's going to be on the road most of the time, and I'm going to have to find my way around. I wonder how Adriana adjusted when she first moved in with Rene.

I have no idea where things are going, or where he wants things to go. I've always been the kind of girl that remains in control over all the details of my love life, but now there's this unsettling feeling that once again I am putting my heart into his hands. It's scary, because last time he crushed it.

I've always enjoyed the feeling of being in love, but I've never had illusions that it really exists. The only difference between me and Jessa, I guess, is that I enjoy the feeling while it lasts, while Jessa tries to protect herself from all of it. I know she's still trying to keep Randy Orton at arm's length, that she still has her doubts. There's so much history between the two of them that it really was a matter of time before it came to this. I know his feelings for her are genuine, and vice-versa, but there's so much shit that has happened. WWE is weird like that; the place is its own little world, and there really is no leaving it, even on your days off. Jessa's built for it, though, because she's spent her entire life training for it. She knows how to answer all the questions correctly. I'm forever grateful that she was with me during my time in WWE, because she helped me navigate some pretty touchy waters sometimes.

Swinging my legs onto the bed, I rested my head against the headboard, still staring at my Care Bear. Before I know it, this year is going to be over, and it feels like everything has changed. My world felt sideways last year, but it felt like it was starting to get even again. Now it's going to change again. Natalie's single again, Jessa's with Randy, and I'm getting ready to live with Kurt. It's so strange how life just has curve-balls sometimes, and I blink and everything's over but nothing's the same.

I thought about calling Natalie, but I think she's out with her family today. She's been so bummed out since she split with John. Natalie thinks there's other women involved, and it's sent her self-esteem right into the crapper. She brought home a whole bunch of paperwork to throw herself into. When I asked her if Shane was working her too hard, she told me that she had volunteered to do all of it, and that he had actually tried to talk her out of it. That surprised me. She seems to like working for him; it seems a lot less stressful than the running around she used to do. My phone vibrated.

 _Hey. You might want to give Jessa a call._ It was Natalie's number. My eyes narrowed.

 _What's up? Is she okay?_ I shut the phone and put it back down on the nightstand. It wasn't thirty seconds after I sent the message that my phone vibrated again. I put the Care Bear down on the bed and picked up the phone.

 _No. I don't think so. Her dad died._

"Oh, _fuck_ ," I said out loud. _What? When?_

 _It's been a couple hours. We've just been getting all the travel arrangements made. She got on the plane an hour ago._ I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It's just past six-thirty. It means she would be here at about one in the morning. _She should be back in town really late._

 _What happened?_ I put a shaking hand over my mouth.

 _I think she said heart attack. It was hard to make sense of her – she was really far gone._ I can only imagine.

 _Does she have anyone picking her up from the airport?_

 _She said she'd be fine, but I'm working on arrangements._

 _I'll go get her._ I looked at the clock. I could clean, drink a few pots of coffee and pack while I wait. My heart hurt for Jessa. I looked at my pajamas and wondered if I should look halfway presentable when I go, but I know she won't care.

 _Thanks. I tried Kari, but I couldn't reach her. She's probably in no condition to drive anyway_.

 _Probably not._ I put the phone down and went to make myself some coffee. I looked in the fridge, thankful that I remembered to go shopping, since I know she's going to be coming home with me. Poor Jessa. Things were finally starting to go a little well for her. It seems like every time she has a chance to be happy something has to show up to fuck it all up. I wondered if she was coming with Randy. I sat down on the couch and watched some TV for a while, multitasking here and there.

When it was time to leave, I slid on my flip flop sandals and left the house. The airport isn't a super far drive from my place, and the good news is that the roads are empty at such a late hour. I made it to the airport a little early, so I stopped to get another coffee before going to the gate. It took me a while to find it, but I made it to her gate with a few minutes to spare. It felt like hours passed before her plane finally landed. I finished my coffee and threw it in the trash, getting up to greet her.

I spotted her immediately. Her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. She saw me and burst into tears. I rushed to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Hey. Natalie told me what happened. Jess, I'm so fucking sorry." She couldn't reply; she just kept crying, holding onto me tightly. I looked around for any sign of Randy. "Are you alone?" I asked. She looked behind her, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She nodded. "Come on. Let's go back to my place. You can eat and get some rest and tomorrow we'll take care of everything we need to, okay?" She nodded, allowing me to lead her out of the airport in silence.


	35. Callie Berry 07

**Callie Berry**

* * *

I begged Dave to come and train with me today so he can see the kind of progress I'm making in the ring, but he said he has things to do. I begged him to come out and see me, to give me something, but he told me he had to go. There was something important going on he, but he couldn't elaborate. I've tried phoning him a few times in the hours that have passed, but he's not answering his phone. It's hard trying to ignore the feeling I have while I'm training; the last thing I need is to get hurt again while I'm trying to get back into the ring. Today I'm training with a developmental girl named Mickie James, who is so energetic that it's taking everything I have not to punch some fucking stillness into her. She met me in sweatpants and a WWE T-shirt, her light brown hair in a high ponytail. She's got a strange look, not the kind of look a WWE Diva would typically have. I'm not sure what to make of her, but she's pretty good in the ring, putting me through the ringer and backing off me when I need her to.

My mobility is almost back to a hundred percent. I'm slowly but surely getting to where I was in the ring before I got injured. It's only a matter of time before I make my grand return and recapture the Women's Championship, but it still feels like a long stretch of time away. More than that, I'm starting to worry about where Dave's loyalty to our cause is lying these days. He can't seem to be bothered with me; he's always with his kids, always with the guys, always on the road. It's hard for me to ignore the feeling that he might be ignoring me, for what reason I don't know.

It worries me. I sacrificed everything for him. He didn't want to be with me in secret, so I got rid of John. Dave wanted me to join Evolution, and I left my friends behind. He wants me to do everything for him, and these days it feels like I can't get him to do a thing for me. He used to be my monster, the guy I could hide behind when Jessa and her band of misfits decided to come after us. All I want from him is loyalty. I don't want to worry about what he's doing on the road while I'm sitting alone at home with a bad knee. I don't think that's too much to ask.

I know he's still unfaithful. I haven't been with anybody since I got together with him. He comes back to me, I tell myself, but I'm starting to wonder if that's really enough. I'm not sure if he knows that I'm aware of it, or if he doesn't care, but I can tell. He's not discreet about it. I think of everything I gave up for him, but the truth is that I don't want to live without him. I gave up everything for him, so he doesn't get to just walk away from me and leave everything in tatters. That's not fair to me.

Mickie's outside the ring, talking on her cell phone. She's dating some kid down in developmental, but they've been bickering nonstop since she got here this morning. She speaks in hushed tones. Every fifteen minutes there is something going on with her phone, a message or a phone call. It seems like a bit of a turbulent relationship. Even during the roughest times with John, when he was frustrated with everything going on, he never smothered me like this. He let me have my space. In hindsight, I never should have left him. But I've made my bed with Dave, and if it kills me, he's going to lie in it with me. It has my head in circles, though. As much as I think about it sometimes, leaving him is so far out of the question. If I leave him, what is there for me? I'll have no allies, no friends, nothing. I will have given everything up for nothing, and that's just no option.

I've thought about dropping an ultimatum on him. Telling him it's all or nothing, that I need him, but the truth is I'm worried about the answer. He's so nonchalant these days. Even with Hunter and Ric he's changed. I know Hunter's a little put off by it, but Hunter should have seen it coming. Eventually Dave is going to want the championship. If he didn't, he wouldn't be in the company. But I don't want to see him leave me behind after helping him get to the top of the mountain. We're supposed to run this place together. We're supposed to rule this place together. This injury is a minor setback, and it's almost a nonexistent issue now.

Mickie hung up her phone and sighed. "Ugh. Sorry about that. Ready to go, or is your knee...?"

"I can still take it," I told her. She climbed into the ring. We tied up again. She threw me to the ground. Normally I'd be pissed, but I know she's trying to get me back into ring shape again. It's a completely different beast. I huffed. She held out her hand and I let her help me to my feet. "I can't wait to get back into this. It's so boring at home."

"You live by yourself?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I used to have a roommate, but she fucking sucked," I said with a laugh.

"There's always a roommate horror story, isn't there?" Mickie agreed with a laugh. I nodded. "I don't live too far from here. Why don't you and I go out and hang tonight? I know a few cool little places in the area. Unless you have other plans..."

"No! No...I mean, I think that sounds like a great idea." I shrugged. "I mean, I used to hang out a lot with Stephanie, but she's on a totally other coast, doing her own thing."

"Wow. You hang out with Stephanie? What's she really like?" Mickie asked. I grinned.

"She's a sweetheart. She's always been good to me." I sat on the second turnbuckle. "Her and Hunter have always seen a lot in me. It's why they're my friends – they are always looking out for me. When I found out my friends weren't as loyal or as trustworthy as I thought they were, it was nice to find two people who are." I sighed, getting out of the ring to go for my phone. I looked; nobody had phoned. I excused myself to call Dave. This time it went right to his voice mail. I huffed. "I think I'm good for today. Why don't we go get a coffee?" I asked. It was clear to me that Mickie didn't really want to go back to her place, either. She nodded, and the two of us went to clean up from our session. It felt nice to have a friend.

Stephanie told me that she's pretty sure _Playboy_ is going to have an opening in the coming months. With the way Dave has been acting, I'm ready to jump on the opportunity. _Maxim, Stuff_ and _Playboy_ is like doing the Holy Grail of magazines. Once the _Maxim_ issue drops next week, I'm pretty sure the modeling offers are going to start rolling in.

Once we were cleaned up and changed, I took Mickie to one of my favorite stops, a little coffee shop a few minutes away from OVW. We talked about our upbringing, about our big break in wrestling and the things we had to do to survive this business in the beginning. I could tell Mickie had something hiding in her past; I could tell by the way her eyes flickered when she talked about the difficulties and paying her dues. I can't help but wonder what exactly she is hiding.


	36. Jessa Bolt 08

**Jessa Bolt**

* * *

It sounds so cliche, but it rained heavily the day we lay David Bolt to rest.

Annette buried my father at the Valley View Cemetery, a beautiful green patch of land brimming with tall trees and colorful flowers. Dozens of us stood around his casket, our heads lowered in silence while the pastor spoke at the head of the tombstone. The pastor is a formality; my dad was the closest thing to an atheist I can think of. He was not religious by any stretch of the imagination, especially after he split with my mother. The preacher was not providing anything insightful so I tuned him out, unable to pull my eyes away from my father's casket. Knowing he was in there, knowing I would never see him again...I felt a hole in my heart that I knew could never be stitched back together. I was surprised to learn that it was a burial and not a cremation, but Annette told me that Dad had made all the arrangements himself, which surprised all of us.

Some people would be put off by their stepmother handling all the affairs and taking over the entire situation, but the truth is that Kari and I were relieved that we didn't have to make any of the hard decisions. I've been in no condition to do much of anything. I feel guilty that everything was left up to Annette, but the truth is that she is handling things a lot better than I am. Kari is handling things better than I am. Ever since I got the news, I've been a complete wreck.

The past few days have been a total blur. Once I got the phone call, Shane and Natalie were great in getting the flight arrangements made. I couldn't think clearly. It wasn't until the stewardess was telling us to shut down our electronics that I realized I left my phone at home. The packing job I did was godawful; after I checked into the hotel, I realized I had to go out and buy simple things like socks, a toothbrush and deodorant. For the past several days I haven't been able to account for a solitary second of my time. I blink and hours are gone, and I don't know where they went.

It's raining so heavily today that I realize wearing my small heels was a giant mistake. I'm sinking into the grass with every step I take. I didn't think to bring an umbrella; it was only drizzling when Kari and Kevin picked me up. They're standing on the other side of the casket, Kari stoic. Her well of tears ran out yesterday. I'm standing alone, oblivious to the people around me. Everyone else seems better prepared. I crossed my arms over my chest and ignored the cold seeping into my bones. Once again, I'm the odd woman out. The only silver lining seemed to be the rain camouflaging my tears. Annette stood beside the pastor, quiet, her lips pulled back in a tight line.

Stuck deep within my own thoughts, it took me a few minutes to realize that it was still raining, but I wasn't getting any more soaked than I already was. Looking up, I saw the rain falling in front of me and heard the sound of the rain falling on material. Turning my head, I was stunned to find Randy standing behind me, dressed all in black and wearing dark sunglasses streaked with rain. In his hand he held an umbrella over the two of us. He offered me a tight smile and a nod and I fell apart again, a loud and choked sob escaping my throat. He wrapped his free arm around me and I turned into his chest, sobbing. I had spoken to him for a few minutes a few days ago, but he didn't say anything about coming out. Or had he? I can't remember the phone call. There were so many questions I had, but mostly I was relieved to see him and have him close by.

The service came to an end. People stopped in front of me, family members I hadn't seen in years. They introduced themselves to Randy and offered words of comfort that rang hollow in my ears. There were apologies that meant nothing. I nodded numbly at the words, giving weak hugs and mumbling gratitude that I was having a hard time feeling. I longed to return to the hotel and hide. I felt exhausted, like I could sleep for a year, worn out completely by all the crying and rapid-cycling of emotions.

Kari and Kevin approached. She hugged me tightly, but I had no strength to return it. She looked normal today, in a pair of black pants and a black sweater. She looked over at Randy and nodded. "Hello."

"Hi, Kari," he greeted. Kari took me in.

"Auntie Kay wants you to come for dinner tonight. Are you coming?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I can't. I'm sorry..." I sniffled.

"It's okay." Kari was apprehensive, though, I could tell. "If you change your mind..."

"...I'll call. I promise."

"When are you heading back to the States?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Probably in a few days after the will is read."

"Don't leave without coming over," Kari told me. I nodded.

"You know I wouldn't." She nodded.

"Okay. Well...we're going to get out of this weather," Kari said. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance. "You should, too. You're going to get sick if you don't."

"Are you taking her back to the hotel?" Kevin asked. Randy nodded.

"Yeah. I'll make sure she gets some rest," he assured them. Kari nodded.

"Make sure of that. Take good care of her," she added. Randy nodded. We hugged and said our goodbyes. I watched them leave the cemetery, wiping tears from my eyes. I decided not to wear a stitch of makeup today, knowing it wouldn't stay on very long. I turned back to the casket; it was already being lowered into the ground. The pain was indescribable.

"Come on, Jessa. Let's get you out of the rain." He handed me the umbrella so he could assist me to the concrete. My heels sank into the ground with every step. There was so much I wanted to say to him. I wanted to scream and cry, but I couldn't do anything. I felt so deflated. We walked down the concrete in silence, his hand on my spine protectively. Walking through the gates, I wasn't surprised to see that he had rented a Range Rover. For as long as I've known the man, he's loved his luxury cars. He opened the passenger's door for me and helped me inside. I rested my head against the seat and shut my eyes. He made sure I was comfortable before shutting the door behind me. I heard the other door open and shut. He buckled his seat belt.

"Where are you staying?"

"I got a room at a little place up the road," I answered quietly, not opening my eyes. The sound of the car revving was soothing. We were quiet for a while. I turned my head to him, opening my eyes. "How did you...?"

"It wasn't hard, Jessa. I couldn't get in touch with you. Shane told me Monday at tapings. Natalie and Shane couldn't contact you. So Natalie got in touch with Kari and gave us all the details. Kari gave me your number." He shook his head. "I was getting worried when you didn't answer your phone."

"I forgot it at home," I explained lamely, punctuating my words with a sigh.

"You mentioned that when we talked, but you were out of it. I'm surprised you remember anything about the conversation," Randy confessed. "You said you needed me. I got here as soon as I could. If I had known, I would have gotten here sooner. This was the fastest I could get here, and I missed half the service. I actually came straight from the airport," he pointed out, cocking his head. I saw his suitcase in the back. I reached out and put my hand on his leg. He looked over at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Thank you. For being here," I added.

"I should have been here the whole time." He turned at the light, at my direction. "I'm sorry, Jess. I wish I knew what to say."

I nodded, also finding myself at a loss for words. He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. I looked down at my hands and sighed, feeling the tears burning behind my eyes. Randy got out of the car, moving around to open the door for me. Reaching out, he gripped me around the waist and helped me to the ground before wrapping me in a hug. He placed a kiss to the side of my head. Taking my hand, we walked to my room. We were quiet the entire way. I slid the key card into the door and we walked inside. I walked into the middle of the room and froze. I felt so lost. Randy came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go have a shower. Get yourself warmed up," he prodded gently. I nodded absently, thankful for his direction. I turned and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. My entire world felt dimmer. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a few minutes, taking in the puffy eyes and the sunken cheeks. I tried to remember the last time I had eaten something.

I turned on the water and made it as hot as I could stand it before stepping inside. I stripped, leaving my clothing and muddy shoes in a soaked pile on the tile. The hot water hitting my frozen skin made me cringe, but eventually my body adapted to it. I stayed in the shower until Randy knocked, making sure I was still conscious. I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my frame. I used another one to dry my hair before leaving it on the rack. Randy knocked and I opened the door a sliver to accept the pajamas he had gathered for me.

"Thank you." He nodded and I shut the door so I could change. It was a long black T-shirt trimmed with pink and matching tartan pants. When I came out I found Randy changed into sweatpants and a black T-shirt. He was stretched out on the bed, his arm propped behind his head, the other holding the remote for the TV. He motioned for me to join him. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. He moved his arm, draping it over his shoulders and drawing me close until I was curled against him. I rested my head on his chest, my eyes closing as I listened to his heartbeat. It was soothing. His hand alternated between rubbing my arm and stroking my hair. Emotionally spent and physically drained, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.


	37. Natalie Landry 08

**Natalie Landry**

* * *

"Hey. Is this seat taken?"

I looked beside me, at the empty bar stool. Shane stood behind it, a warm smile on his face and his black coat slung over his arm. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt and black slacks, the top two buttons undone to let everyone know that he was no longer on executive duty. I shook my head to tell him the seat was free and he slid into it, shooting me a warm and friendly smile. The bartender approached us and he ordered two kamikazes and asked for a menu. Before I got the job with WWE, I had no idea about kamikaze drinks. Since becoming Shane's assistant, I've received a crash course; it's his weapon of choice.

It's a rainy night tonight in Cameron, North Carolina. _Raw_ finished about an hour and a half ago, and everyone is quickly trying to find something to eat, head to the next town, or sneak in some sleep before leaving for the next town in the morning. I opted to go with the latter, and I was surprised to find Shane was taking that approach as well. To be honest, I didn't think anyone in the McMahon family slept; all they ever seem to do is work.

The bartender returned, sliding the drinks to Shane. He slid one of the kamikazes over to me and grabbed the menu. I thanked him for the drink and took a sip. It was my plan to have a quick glass of wine before heading up to my room to sleep, but Shane's presence told me that I was going to be down here for a while.

I didn't have much of a chance to talk with Shane tonight. It was one of those nights where Vince was on a tear, needing Shane and Stephanie at every turn. So I was pretty much left to my own devices tonight, trying to organize all of Shane's thoughts about overhauling the company website and proofreading some confidential things. I had my radio on the entire night, but Shane had nothing to say. Vince can be something of a dictator, but nobody can handle that side of Vince better than his children.

"How was your night? Sorry I missed you before you left," Shane offered. I shrugged.

"It's fine. I know it was a busy night for you tonight." He nodded, his face darkening. I know that out of him and his sister, Vince is the hardest on Shane. It's not in question whether Vince loves his kids; I know he does. But at work, it's like they have to work twice as hard to earn half the respect of the other guys. Shane's mentioned on occasion that Vince never wanted him on camera, and didn't really want him behind the scenes, either. But Shane and Stephanie have been part of the company since they were kids. There was no way they wouldn't get as involved as they are. There's a weird dynamic between father and son that I couldn't begin to explain, but every now and then I can see it take its toll on Shane.

"Have you heard from her at all?" I asked. Shane shook his head. I nodded. "I haven't, either. I hoped she would phone."

"She's probably busy, what with the funeral and all the legal loose ends," Shane said with a sigh and a tight smile. The bartender returned and Shane ordered two more kamikazes and an order of mozzarella sticks and deep fried pickles. I shot him a look. "Have you ever had deep fried pickles?" he asked.

"No, I can't say that I have."

"There was this bar I used to go to once a week back in college with the guys. The deep fried pickles kind of remind me of that," he confessed. He took a big sip of his drink. "I know you're worried about her, Natalie, but she'll call when she's ready."

"I know. I feel a bit better knowing that Randy is up there with her," I admitted. "He sent me a message the other night telling me not to worry, that she's okay, but I think he's just trying to make me feel better. I can't see her being okay right now. I'd probably feel a lot better if I could just talk to her directly."

"She's probably not ready to talk yet. We'll get a chance to see her when she comes back," Shane said. I nodded. We fell silent. I took a mozzarella stick. "Speaking of tough times...how have you been...with everything?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm surviving. Some days hurt worse than others," I confessed. "I'm trying to keep a low profile. It's not easy when, you know, he's everywhere. But I'll get over it." I took a big sip of my drink. "Enough about me, though. What is your game plan for tonight?"

"Eat, shower and sleep, in that order. Who are you riding out with tomorrow?"

"Nobody. I usually travel with Jessa. What about you?"

"I usually ride alone. Do you want to ride with me tomorrow? We can go over some of the stuff you did tonight, since I didn't get a chance to see or talk over it with you." I thought about it for a few moments and then nodded.

"Yeah. I guess we could do that. What time do you want to head out?"

"Probably six or so. Give us a chance to sleep in a bit," Shane said with a laugh. I had to smile at that; we're on the road so much that just after the crack of dawn constitutes sleeping in.

"Good. No hangovers tonight," I chastised gently.

"I'm not looking for one. Just looking for a few good drinks, some good food and some good company," Shane said, winking at me. I felt myself blush. I had to look away from him, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ears. I finished my drink and then reached into my purse for my wallet. "What are you doing?"

"Paying for my drinks," I told him. "I'm going to go and get some sleep."

"Put your wallet away. Your money's no good here," he told me. I shot him a look.

"Shane..."

"No arguments. I crashed your alone time. It's the least I can do. Go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." With a defeated sigh, I put away my wallet. There's no winning an argument with Shane McMahon; I swear his last name is Irish for "stubborn". I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Don't even worry about it. I'll see you in the morning. You're buying the coffee."

"Sounds good. Have a good night." We said our goodbyes and I left the bar. Walking across the lobby, I got in the elevator and went up to the third floor. I was alone quite a bit of the time with John, but these days I feel more alone than ever. I got off the elevator and walked down the hall to my room, relieved that I didn't run into him. I don't even know if he's staying here, but running into him has been a huge fear of mine since I made an idiot of myself during our split. I had cried, I had begged him not to leave, but he had.

Sliding my key card into the door, my plan was a shower and sleep. I dropped my purse on the desk in the room and went to my bag for my pajamas before making a beeline to the bathroom. I stayed in the shower for twenty minutes, enjoying the feel of the hot water. I was even more exhausted than I thought possible when I got out. Crawling into bed, I turned off the lights and turned on the TV, but I fell asleep quickly.


	38. Adriana Braxton 08

**Adriana Braxton**

* * *

Natalie decided to fly out and spend the weekend with me, since Rene told me at the last minute that he wasn't going to make it home. He said it was business, that he would make it up to me when he gets home, but I know how this business works. Working for the WWE is like three or four full-time jobs rolled into one. I'm a little suspicious that he didn't give me an exact reason, but there's a chance he doesn't really know what he's doing just yet. Sometimes he can talk about things, sometimes he can't.

Since her split with John, I know Natalie has been incredibly lonely. I know she doesn't really want to be alone right now. She is absolutely devastated. With Rene not coming home, I'm all too happy to have her company before she goes back on the road. I met her at the airport early in the morning, armed with a cup of coffee for each of us. She was late getting out of the arena last night; she and Shane were stuck working on a mountain of paperwork that Vince dropped on them at the last minute. So she caught a late flight that got her here at the crack of dawn.

It's shaping up to be a beautiful day, the kind of day where there isn't a cloud in the bright blue sky, with a beautiful summer breeze. I drove to the airport with the top down. Natalie sat in the passenger's seat, the two of us enjoying the wind in our hair as we made our way back to the house. She told me all about her motorcycle ride with Shane, how she can now say that she is a little bit braver than Jessa, who refuses to get onto the motorcycle. It's hilarious to think that out of all the crazy things that she's done over the years, getting on a motorcycle is where she draws the line.

"Have you seen or heard from Jess at all lately?" I asked. Natalie shook her head.

"No. I heard that she's not up here anymore. Shane mentioned that Randy talked her into going home with him. He's been absolutely giddy at the tapings," she disclosed. I turned to her, surprised by the news. "I know, I know. He doesn't want to leave her alone right now, which is probably for the best. She should be with someone. He's going to drive her less crazy than her mother does, but I'm willing to bet that she went to shut him up." I laughed; it's the most likely scenario.

"It feels like those two are getting more and more serious by the day," I commented, coming to a stop at the red light.

"It sure seems that way," Natalie agreed. "I feel just awful for her, though." I nodded. Jessa has a strange, borderline estranged relationship with both of her parents, but out of the two she was the closest with her father. "I think it's really sweet that he came up here to be with her. I want to say that I can't believe she didn't tell him, but it's Jessa we're talking about here."

"Jessa doesn't talk about things with the two of them very much. From what I can see, though, they seem to suit each other really well," Natalie said, taking a sip of her coffee. "They already bicker like an old married couple, so I guess that's half the battle right there."

"Any word on when she's coming back out on the road?" I asked. Natalie shook her head.

"She's already trying. Shane is _making_ her take the time off, and she is so pissed off about that right now. But you know how Shane is. He's going to dig his heels in, and she's going to dig hers in as well. It's admirable she wants to come back, but she needs the time off. If she's not in the right mindset, she's going to get hurt. That's all there is to it. But she's not seeing it that way right now."

"Jessa's as stubborn as they come. But it's for the best. Shane's right – she needs time." We turned onto my street.

"I'm hearing rumblings that Callie is getting ready to come back," Natalie told me. "She's ahead of schedule. Shane overheard Stephanie and Hunter talking about it. They've got big plans for her when she comes back. They basically want to shove her back at the top of the division, even after the disastrous _Maxim_ article."

"I saw she did _Stuff_ , too, but I didn't read it."

"They must have read the _Maxim_ article over at _Stuff_ , because they scrapped the interview and just went for a photo spread," Natalie told me. I had to snicker at the development. Natalie had sent me a copy of the _Maxim_ issue, telling me to read it. It was fascinating and horrifying. Callie came off as obsessive, vengeful and bitter. It is clear the woman is bordering on deranged at this point. I read it over a glass of wine and had a good laugh at her expense, especially reading the interviewer's comments. I don't understand what Callie has on Stephanie and Hunter to make them want to put her back at the top of the Women's roster. There are a lot of talented women in that division, and she is the only one they seem to want to focus on. She's not as charismatic as she thinks she is. Jessa, Trish, Lita and Victoria can outwrestle her any day of the week. But she looks good on magazine covers and in little swimsuits, so I guess that counts for more. It's infuriating.

I parked the car in the driveway and put the top back on. Natalie helped. "You know she's coming back to _Raw_ ," Natalie said with a sigh. "It's the A show. Poor Jessa's going to be put through the ringer _again_."

"Everyone sure likes sticking it to her, it seems like."

"It's ridiculous. I can't believe Callie's holding such a grudge because Jessa wants to be her own person. She's always figured that Jessa would just follow in her shadow with no questions asked." We walked inside. Natalie slid her flats off onto the shoe rack. "Jessa isn't here for the mainstream stuff Callie wants."

"You know that, and I know that," I replied. I stifled a yawn. "I thought today we would start crafting center pieces. I got a great idea off this site, so I got like a hundred mirrors and _so many_ jewels. Candles...it's going to be a fun day. What do you say?"

"I'm in. But maybe after breakfast. I'm pretty hungry."

"Me, too. You're handy with a hot glue gun, right?"

"Nope. This will be a fun afternoon." We shared a laugh. The two of us walked into the kitchen. I set about making breakfast, cutting fruit and putting into a bowl to make a fruit salad.

"Has it hit you yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. I think when I get closer to the time, it will. But right now, I'm pretty busy between this and getting the boutique off the ground. I'm hoping to have all my ducks in a row by next year." The two of us ate breakfast, talking excitedly about my upcoming wedding. It was a nice feeling to have Natalie with me; lately, I've been feeling a little homesick.


	39. Sabella McCann 08

**Sabella McCann**

* * *

I sat alone at the island counter and drank my morning coffee, taking in the stack of boxes through the arch in the living room. It's going to be a beautiful day, and I don't have any real plans. I finally moved in here last night, but Kurt's still on the road until tomorrow night. It felt strange, moving into his home when he's not here. There's part of me that wants to get everything unpacked today, but another part of me wants to go out and take in my new surroundings. I'm sure I could do both, but there's a lot to unpack, and I'm hoping to have it all done by the time Kurt gets home tomorrow.

Sipping my coffee, I looked at the cordless phone on the counter. I thought about calling Adriana, but I already talked to her for an hour and a half this morning. She's on the hunt for centerpieces today with Rene's mother. I thought about calling Natalie, to see what she's up to, but she's been throwing herself into work since splitting with John. Jessa's not home; Randy talked her into staying with him while she works through the grief of losing her father. It's for the best; I don't know if Jessa should be alone right now.

It's a beautiful home Kurt has, newly renovated in the past year. The kitchen is done in neutral shades, with granite counters and earthy linoleum. It's so beautiful I'm almost afraid to do anything in here. Since Kurt hardly spends any time here, the place is like a museum. For the first time in a long time, I woke up this morning and made the bed, feeling anxious to leave everything in the house the way that I found it. There's still a lot of discomfort. I'm hoping I'll feel at home quickly. Kurt called last night to make sure I was settled in okay. He wishes he could be here with me right now while I'm getting settled, but it's the nature of the business. I don't know if I could ever go back to it; I don't know how anyone can handle being away from home so much. Jessa seems built for it, but looking back on things, I don't know how I did it for as long as I did, and I haven't been doing it as long as Jessa or Callie have.

Once my coffee was finished, I cleaned the mug and put it in the dish rack. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. I'm back to square one. I need to make some new friends and to figure out a new routine. I still have two weeks before classes begin. So it's my job now to find things to do to keep me occupied for the next two weeks while Kurt is out on the road. Once classes begin, it'll be practice and late nights. But for the next two weeks, the goal is to keep my days eventful. Tonight, the _SmackDown_ roster is in Green Bay, Wisconsin, a long way from here.

I grabbed a box from the foyer. Opening the top, I saw the things I usually keep in my nightstand in the box. Pulling it off the top of the pile, I went upstairs to the bedroom. Kurt mentioned that he had cleared out the left nightstand for me, moving everything over to the right. I sat down on what was going to be my side of the bed, the small box on the mattress beside me. I readjusted myself so I was sitting cross-legged on the bed and began going through the box. I put my journal and my toys in the drawer, along with my birth certificate and a few small charms I picked up on my travels around the world. At the bottom of the box, I found a photo album. It had all the pictures taken during my WWE tenure. I opened the photo album to a random page, coming across a photograph of the entire crew before _Vengeance_. Shane, Natalie, John, Brock, Jessa, Kurt, Adriana, Rene and I all gathered around before Jessa's match to get a picture. We had Jane the makeup lady take the photograph for us. On the next page was a photograph of all of us holding the Women's title together, the four of us. Brock had taken the picture at Jessa's insistence. She was so happy to have the Divas Championship. It wasn't the Women's Championship, but it was still something for her on the _SmackDown_ brand. I was long gone when she had to give it up to move to _Raw_ , but I could only imagine how devastating it must have been for her. In the span of a few months, she lost her boyfriend and her title. I never understood what she saw in Brock, but she saw something. No matter how close he stayed behind her, she always seemed to be alone.

I turned the page. There was a picture of Adriana and I in high school, the two of us on the cheer-leading squad. We have no idea why there was a cheer-leading team to this day; our school didn't really have any sports teams. But Adriana and I decided to try out for fun and we got on the team. I smiled at the little red, black and white uniforms we were wearing, the red and black pompoms in our hands. I was a bad influence on Adriana; she practically dragged me kicking and screaming to graduation. I was always talking her into ditching classes to go get coffee or to go hang with this guy I hooked up with until just after I signed with WWE. He was a bad boy, the kind of guy that every girl wants to be with but doesn't want to take home. He liked to hang out in the back parking lot and smoke pot with his buddies. I tried it a time or two, but I didn't like it – it made me so paranoid. Adriana always knew; after a week or two, she started carrying body spray in her purse to keep me covered. There was another picture of the two of us on our first day at WWE. Callie took the picture. We all had rabbit ears behind each other's heads. We were all so much happier then. Things seemed simple; we had no idea what was lurking in the shadows for us back in those days.

The most recent picture in the book is a photo I took the last time I was at the show and we all went out at the end of the night. Kurt was nursing a cranberry juice, leaned against the bar with a wry smile. Adriana and Rene weren't in the picture; they'd left us early. Randy had his lips on Jessa's cheek; she looked a little embarrassed that I had taken the photo. He had his lips on her cheek but his eyes on the camera. Despite the embarrassment, it's obvious in the photo that she's relaxed and she's happy, an emotional state that is few and far between for her. Natalie and Shane were almost out of frame, but Shane and Natalie's arms were in the picture, holding up their drinks. I can't even remember the bar we were at or where we were, but it had been one of the best nights I've had in a long time.

Closing the photo album I put it into the nightstand and shut the drawer. I looked around my new surroundings, at the newest chapter of my life. It feels weird; I always thought I'd have Adriana close by all the time. I never thought we'd be separated like this. I didn't foresee any of this, but I'm not surprised she's the first of us to get married. Adriana's always had it together. She's kept me together for years. That's why it's so weird not having her close by now. I flattened the box and put it down beside me. I don't know how I'm going to adapt in Pittsburgh, but I'm hoping I can make friends quickly.


	40. Callie Berry 08

_**Callie Berry**_

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It's taken some hard work, but I'm probably in better shape now than I was before the surgery. I'm wearing my newest ring gear, wanting to see how it looks. The studs and leather and lace are sexy, pushing everything that needs to be seen up and out. I got a couple new pairs of boots, all of them knee-high. I got some extensions in my hair to make it long again, since I prefer the way it moves in the ring.

Last night was the moment I've been waiting for; I've been cleared to get back into the ring. With my name and photographs in the magazines, it feels like now is the perfect time to make that comeback. Trish has been doing just fine keeping my Women's Championship warm, but now it's time for me to get back on the throne and take my place as the princess of WWE.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It's after six. Dave should be calling soon. I mentioned moving in together last night and getting more of a commitment, and now he's running around like he's seen a ghost. He thinks I'm stupid, but I'm hearing some rumblings that he's hanging out at developmental, making new friends with some of the women down there. We've been doing this hot and heavy, hot and cold, back and forth for so long now, and the truth is that I'm finally getting pretty tired of it. I'm tired of sitting at home with a bad knee and wondering who he's with or who he's doing. He doesn't want to leave, but I don't think he wants to stay, either. With my grand return on the horizon, I don't feel like I have time for this anymore. There's people to beat and titles to win.

The truth is that I don't want to let him go, but Dave doesn't seem to have much interest in me lately. We haven't fucked in months. He's always busy with something; he never comes to see me. I mean, things were always weird between us after I found out about Sabella, but the distance really started when I got hurt.

Looking in the mirror, admiring my new outfit, I thought about Jessa, who was going to be waiting for me when I get back. I'm not worried about her; ever since coming to _Raw_ , her career has stagnated. There's been no Women's title opportunities, no notable victories. She's drifting now, after becoming the medium sized fish in the small _SmackDown_ pond. Ever since coming to _Raw_ , she's let herself become completely defined by her relationship with Randy Orton. I guess being at the bottom, she's got to do something to stay relevant. What she doesn't realize is the guy is cut from the same cloth as Dave. She thinks just because he's not with Evolution anymore that he's still not a womanizer, but she's wrong about that. She'll realize that when she gets hurt – _again –_ that all that really matters in this business is power. Love doesn't exist here. I'm no fool; one of these days, Dave and I are going to turn on each other. It's inevitable in this business. He's going to disagree with me, or he's going to find someone new, or I'll do it first. You make your own happy endings in this business; you don't ever let someone else dictate it for you. For someone who has loved this all her life, she should know this. But I was always the smarter one of the two of us.

I changed out of the outfit and put it in my suitcase. I'm already packing for my first loop of tapings and house shows. I haven't been this excited in a long time; it feels good to be getting back on the road, getting back to what I love. By the end of the year, I hope to be Women's Champion, a dominant champion. I want to be respected and feared and admired. I want this year to be the big highlight reel on my eventual Hall of Fame induction. As much as I hate to admit it, Jessa's already going in – winning the first Divas Championship is going to guarantee her that. But if I can have a bigger, more impactful and meaningful career than her, then in the end I could get in there faster.

I stripped out of my outfit and put it on the bed. Standing in my underwear, I pulled my hair back and double-checked my reflection in the mirror. I could always call Mickie and get together for dinner. Tonight is the night where I want to get out and celebrate; after all these months of sitting on the couch and rehabbing and taking it slow, I can finally go back to everything full-throttle. I feel like taking in the nightlife and having the time of my life tonight.

Picking up the phone, I quickly called Mickie. She answered on the second ring. She's such a fireball, always sounding so cheerful. "Hey, Callie! How's it going?"

"Hey, Mickie. I'm doing fine. You got plans tonight? I was thinking about going out and tearing shit up."

"I'm not doing much tonight. I think I can swing it. What time do you want to meet?"

"I don't know...seven? We'll go for dinner and then hit the clubs."

"What's got you in the mood for celebrating? You finally going back on the road?" she asked.

"In two weeks."

"That's great, Callie. I'll come pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good. See you then." I hung up and went to the closet, looking for something fun to wear. I settled on a little black dress that ended just below my thigh, with cut-outs and safety pins. It's a risqué dress, very sexy. I bought it for a photo shoot that got nixed when I got hurt, so I'm always looking for an excuse to get it out there. I readjusted my cleavage in the dress in and smiled at my reflection before I set to work getting my makeup on. In two weeks, I'm going to be back mixing it up. In two weeks, nobody is going to know what hit them.


	41. Jessa Bolt 09

**Jessa Bolt**

* * *

"I seriously can't believe that I let you talk me into this," I murmured for what had to be the thousandth time today. Turning my head, I let it rest against my hand, staring out the window of the passenger's side of Randy's Hummer, watching the trees zip by me in a blur of green. Ever since the funeral he's been handling me like I'm fragile, and I'm starting to get annoyed with him for doing it. It's only taken forever, but he's finally respecting boundaries and acting like a gentleman, and all it took was my father dying. I don't really know how I feel about that. It wasn't a day after the funeral that he began pitching the idea of me coming back to St. Louis with him. He pushed and he pushed, and I got so tired of talking about it that I agreed just to shut him up. I'm trying to get back to normal now, trying to put the pieces of my life back in order. As annoyed and frustrated as I've been, I can't bring myself to call him out for the way he's been treating me. I know he means well; but right now it's not sympathy I want. I just want to be treated the way I've always been treated.

He reached over to turn down _Far Beyond Driven_. It's one of his favorite albums, and he was surprised to find out that I knew it very well. Moving his hand away from the dial, it came to rest on my knee, his thumb stroking over the fabric of my slacks. It's supposed to be a soothing gesture, but right now there is no comforting me. I kept my gaze out the window.

"Oh, come on, Jess. Everything's going to be fine. You sure like to worry about nothing." He removed his hand. I looked at him.

"Worry about nothing?" I snorted. "Yeah. This is nothing. Just dinner with your parents. No pressure to be found here. Nothing to worry about."

"It's _nothing_ , Jess. Shit, you act like you've never met Dad before."

"It's different, Randy. We weren't together then."

"It's not that different."

"Bullshit."

"Everything is going to be fine, Jess – Dad loves you. You've got nothing to worry about." He turned onto a residential street that was lined with trees. This morning he sprung it on me that we were having dinner at his parent's house tonight. I forgot it was Tuesday, and I instantly felt a surge of panic. He's so excited about bringing me along; I'd find it adorable if my nerves weren't already coming apart at the seams. I've met Ace a handful of times, but I've only met his mother in passing back at Bob's Hall of Fame induction back in April. It's rare she comes out to the shows because of her hospital shifts.

I pulled down the visor and took the last couple of seconds I had to check my reflection in the mirror. I'm dressed like I'm going to a funeral, but there's nothing unusual about that. For this dinner it's black slacks and a black corset top that pushes everything up but still looks pretty conservative. I'm wearing a black cardigan that's buttoned to just underneath the bust. My hair is in a side braid. I look like hell; there isn't enough makeup in the world to hide the fact that I've been doing nothing but crying for the last two weeks. I look even more pale than I usually do.

"I can't believe you," Randy said with a snort. "Big bad Jessa Bolt, the girl who dives off cages and stands up to giants like Dave Batista...and you're afraid to meet my parents." I took a deep breath, but it did nothing to staunch the anxiety I felt. It also did very little to kill my urge to give him a prime view of my middle finger. Instead of doing that, I huffed and stared out the window again, startled when I felt my phone vibrating inside my purse.

I pulled it out of the bag, smiling as my eyes scanned the text. _Welfare check. You good, Lightning Bolt?_

"Who's that?"

"Shane. Checking in. You know, to make sure the last lingering thread of my sanity is still intact." I quickly messaged him back. _Not in the slightest. Dinner with the parents tonight. Help!"_

"Do you talk to Shane a lot outside of...?" I let my shoulders slump, and the question died. I turned my head to look at him, taking in the tight jaw and the tight grip on the steering wheel. He's having thoughts, but his eyes are on the road.

"Don't do this."

"Do what? I'm just asking."

"Don't put the Jealous Boyfriend cap on, Randy. It really doesn't suit you. Shane and I are friends." He nodded. My phone buzzed again. _Ooh, getting serious._

 _Shut up._

"For the record, Jessa, I'm not jealous of anybody – especially Shane Fucking McMahon."

"Duly noted." My phone buzzed again. _Someone's a little touchy._

 _Someone is exhausted and nervous and looks like hell and someone isn't helping. Guess which side of the fence you fall on._ I sent the message and leaned my head back against the rest. Randy sighed. "I'm sorry, Jess. I don't..."

"It's fine. It's just...Shane's the brother I never wanted. That's all it is. I don't want to have to explain it any further."

"Noted." He turned into the driveway of a nice little house with a well-tended garden. It was so Americana that it would have been surreal had I been a little more alert. There was even an apple tree in the front yard. I checked my phone again. _Ha-ha. For the record I'm exhausted, too – I passed three time zones today. Not even a record._

 _Lame. As much as I'd love to carry on this competition, Shane-O. I'm here. Wish me luck, Boy Wonder – it's showtime._ I dropped my phone into my purse. It took me a few moments before I thought to unbuckle my seat-belt and get out of the car. Randy looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Jessa..."

"I'm fine," I assured him, my tone more curt than I intended. I sighed. "I'm fine. I promise." I unbuckled my seat-belt and got out of the car, rounding to the backseat to get the wine. Randy said we didn't need to bring anything, that he never did, but I wanted to make a good impression, so I made him take me to the liquor store.

I turned, crashing into Randy. I gasped. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Sorry." I looked up at his face. He smiled. "You look beautiful tonight." He kissed my forehead. I huffed.

"All the makeup in the world..."

"Oh, no you don't. Take the fucking compliment, Jessa. Jesus." He turned away from me, walking towards the front steps of the house. Bob and Elaine Orton were both standing on the porch. I could hear the faint sound of chimes. It was coming from the far corner of the porch, a beautiful blue and violet thing. Bob was dressed in khakis and a white polo shirt. Elaine, a demure woman who looks like everyone's favorite grandmother, was dressed in blue jeans and a purple button-down T-shirt. They waved to us from their spot.

"Hello, you two!" Bob greeted with a grin.

"Hey, Dad – you remember Jess, right?" Randy offered, tilting his head towards me. I followed, the bag of wine in my hand. Randy leaned down to give his tiny mother a hug. "Hey, Mom. Have you had a chance to meet Jessa yet?"

"Briefly," Elaine answered. We shook hands. "Hello."

"Hello," I greeted. Ace moved past his wife. I expected a handshake and was completely caught off-guard when he wrapped is arms around me and lifted me into a giant bear hug. It was such a tight and firm hug that I was pretty sure he was going to crack a rib or three. "It's always good to see you, Jess. Randy told me all about what's been happening. I'm sorry about your old man."

"Thanks." It's a constant struggle to keep myself composed these days, but I forced a smile on my face. I can only imagine how cracked and broken it must have looked. Ace put me down. Elaine reached out and took the bag from my hand. Peeking inside, she shot me a look.

"You brought wine."

"She was adamant about bringing something," Randy explained. He looked around. "Where's...?"

"They couldn't make it out tonight, so it's just the four of us." We walked into the house. Ace followed behind me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. The action startled me, and I physically jumped. He laughed.

"Relax, Jessa. We don't bite," he assured me. I shot him a quick grin. "Come with me. I'll show you the deck. There's a great view." I looked to Randy, but he was already in the kitchen. I could hear Elaine chastising him for taking something off the counter. I had to smile; it all seemed so _normal_ , something I don't get to see very often. I followed Ace onto the porch. He was grilling kebabs on a black barbecue that was positioned to overlook the yard. It was a beautiful evening, with a soft breeze and a pinkish hue starting to appear in the blue sky. I took in every detail of my surroundings.

The two of us stood in silence for a few minutes. I watched Ace work the grill, turning the kebabs with steel tongs. I couldn't help but think about the moments like these I had with my father growing up, and I wished for them back. Blinking back tears, I looked away from Ace, not wanting him to see me cry. I let my eyes fall on something that would distract me for a few minutes while I composed myself. I tend to burst into tears at the drop of a dime these days, and I don't want to do that now.

"My boy's in love with you, you know," he blurted. I looked at Ace, shocked out of my thoughts.

"Oh. I..."

"My boy, he tells me everything. He always has. There's not a lot that I don't know about his life on the road," he told me with a smile. "I could see it a long time ago. First it was about how stuck-up you were." I had to laugh at that. "Then I noticed he was _always_ talking about you. For a while he always denied it, but I could see it in his eyes. It's the same way I look at his mother." The burning red-hot blush of embarrassment exploded in my cheeks. I know he could see it. Ace looked at me and chuckled. "He said you were real hard on him."

"I..."

"I always told him, 'Son, if there's no work involved, then by golly it isn't worth it!" he finished with a laugh. I laughed, too, but it was mostly out of awkwardness. I wasn't sure how to feel, knowing that Randy had vented to his father, and now his father was regurgitating all of it to me. I couldn't help but smile, thinking about him tattling on me every time I shut him down.

"Ace, I..."

"He says you make him want to be better." It was like he couldn't contain himself, like he had to get all of this information off his chest. "That's magic right there, Jessa, because as much as I love my boy, he's as stubborn as a damned mule at the best of times."

"Persistent sounds a little nicer," I managed to interject. He laughed.

"Then we'll go with persistent." We fell silent again. I crossed my arms over my chest to defend myself from the slightly chilly breeze. He shut the barbecue. "I'm not a blind man, Jessa. I've seen a change him. He's happier these days, and he's not getting in as much trouble as he used to. The little things don't bother him much these days." He smiled. "How have you been? Really?"

"I'm surviving. Some days are tougher than others, but it's still fresh. If I had it my way I'd be back on the road and back to normal. Shane insisted I take a few weeks off, though. Turns out _he's_ the most stubborn guy I know." Ace laughed.

"He gets that from his father," he quipped. "You do need the time off, though, Jessa. It's hard for anyone. He means well."

"I know. I could never tell him that, though. It would go right to his head..."

"...Just like his father," we both finished, the two of us sharing a laugh.

"Hey."

We turned to see Randy step through the sliding glass door and out onto the deck. He approached, draping his arm over my shoulders. "You putting the fear of God into her, old man?" he asked teasingly. I let my head rest against his shoulder. Ace laughed.

"Who, me? Never." He shot me a wink and I giggled. "We're just talking."

"Sure."

"How long are you staying in the area for?" Ace asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really have a plan right now. Probably until I go back on the road," I answered. I felt Randy grip me a little tighter, like the idea of letting me go was an unwelcome thought, something he hadn't thought about.

"Uh, Dad, if it's cool, I'm gonna take Jess on a tour of the place."

"Sure. Sounds fine. Why don't you grab the photo albums from the basement? You know your mother is going to ask you to grab them anyway." Randy groaned, clapping a hand over his face. I felt his shoulders slump. He knew it was a lost battle, that there was no way I wasn't going to leave the house tonight without seeing baby pictures. I know I would have been in the same spot if he was at my grandmother's house, along with a video library. But I wasn't, so I laughed. Randy's hand was on my spine as he gently ushered me into the house. He led me around, showing me every little nook of the house, sometimes with childhood memories that made me laugh. The room that belonged to his brother was now a hobby room for his mother. The bed was still in there, but it was cluttered with balls of yarn. His sister still had a room; she came home from college every weekend.

He opened the door to the basement and flicked the switch on the wall, flooding the area with light. I followed him down the stairs. There was a bed made up on one side of the wall, stacked with boxes. There were more boxes along the side of the wall. "When I lived here, this is where I stayed," he explained, motioning lamely to the bed.

"Oh." I looked around the room, stopping in front of a desk. "I bet you used to bring all the girls down here," I teased.

"I did not look like _this_ in high school, as you'll see tonight," he told me with a snort. "Back in those days I couldn't get a woman if I had a hundred dollars hanging out of my zipper." I smirked.

"If it's any consolation, I was in the same boat. Everyone wanted Callie." He shuddered.

"I refuse to believe that."

"You can, but it doesn't mean it isn't true. I didn't look like _this_ in high school, either." I shrugged. He moved a box and sat down on the bed. I sat down beside him. We were quiet for a few moments.

"Thanks for doing this tonight. I know you haven't been up for doing much. I just..."

"It's fine. It's okay." I sighed. "I'm sorry I've been nothing but a downer."

"You're fine," he assured me. He wrapped an arm around me. "I don't expect you to be all sunshine and rainbows and shit right now." I felt my mouth pull into a line.

"Thanks?" I mustered a small laugh. We fell quiet again. "So...you told your dad I was stuck-up, huh?"

"Of course he said something," Randy murmured, removing his arm from around me and standing. He snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe him. I should have known. I..."

"It's okay. I just thought it was funny he threw you under the bus." I stood. "Come on. Let's grab the books and get back upstairs. I'm sure dinner's almost ready." I went to move past him, but he pulled me back to him. Turning, he covered my lips with his, in a kiss that was sweet but fiery. I put my hands on his chest and pulled back. "Oh no – not here," I whispered with a laugh. Randy shook his head, turning to grab some books off the shelf above his bed. He grabbed another one from the desk and together we went back upstairs. The nerves were still present, but I found that I felt a strange sense of calm. For the rest of the night, the smile stayed on my face.


	42. Natalie Landry 09

_**Natalie Landry**_

* * *

"I really can't believe that I let you talk me into this," I told him with a defeated sigh as I sank into my seat. I could feel the cold plastic through my cranberry cardigan. I looked up in time to see Shane take his seat beside me, pulling the bright yellow protective bar down over us. My heart fell into my feet as I realized that once again, my boss had roped me into one of his quests for an adrenaline rush.

It's just past nine-thirty in the morning on another beautiful day in Los Angeles. Shane and I have to be at the arena for noon, but it didn't stop Shane from arriving at my hotel room bright and early this morning, armed with two cups of coffee and a smile. He told me to get dressed, that we were going to have some fun before the show. I had groaned, walking away from him to get ready while he waited on the sofa in my room. Now, I'm here at Knot's Berry Farm on one of their craziest rollercoasters, and it's too early for this. I'm sure Shane can tell that I'm reevaluating every decision I've made in my life up to this point. But he showed up this morning with sparkling eyes an an infectious smile and it was hard to say no to some fun before work.

"Well, I, for one, am thrilled that you're here. I can never get Jessa to do shit like this with me," he confessed. Shane is a competitive guy, and he's not above using Jessa's unwillingness to do certain things as a competitive bargaining tool. I laugh and end up going along with it, because I know Shane will push the issue until I do what he wants anyway. I have no idea how Jessa gets him to drop anything. At some point I'll have to find out her secret.

"If I get sick after this, you're holding my hair back," I told him firmly. He grinned.

"That's a fair trade. But I think you'll be fine." The rollercoaster lurched as it started and I quickly clutched the bars, so tight that my knuckles went white. The ride got smooth in a few seconds, but I was still too paranoid to let go. I looked ahead, at the loops and the drops, and I found myself internally cursing the name Shane Brandon McMahon. I've never been big on rollercoasters; the wildest ride Jessa and I ever go on is the Tilt-A-Whirl. But Shane's persuasive My heart is already in my feet and I haven't hit the first drop yet.

"I never had you pegged for an amusement park guy. I don't know why," I said with a shrug.

"It's not easy for me to do this very often," Shane confided with a shrug. "But this morning I just decided fuck it. I could use a good shot before I hit the office." He shot me a look. "I'll take you for breakfast after this. I know a great little place. It's the least I can do, since I woke you up at the crack of dawn and dragged you here. Not a lot of assistants go for that kind of thing."

"I guess I'm head and shoulders above the others..." I trailed off as the rollercoaster began to climb to the first drop. It was a small drop, but still enough to bring my heart from my feet to my throat. "We'll see if I can keep anything down after this," I told him. I shook my head. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Well, thanks for coming out. I didn't really want to go this alone." I yelped as we took the first drop. It was about ten or twelve feet down and it was over quick. But the rollercoaster was picking up speed now, gaining momentum. I found myself practically hugging the bar. While I looked panicked and terrified, Shane had his arms up, cheering. At that moment, I thought he was a lunatic. I was scared to remove my hands from the bars.

When the ride came to an end and my voice was officially hoarse, I took a moment to regain my bearings in the car. Shane pulled back the bar and got out with no issue. "That was fucking _great_!" he announced loudly. He had found the adrenaline rush he had been so desperately craving this morning. I stood, not at all surprised to find myself kind of queasy and on shaking legs. I didn't feel as sick as I thought I would, but I felt strange, like I was on a treadmill. Shane rushed forward to grab me by the elbow and shoulder to keep me standing and help me out of the rollercoaster. I offered him a sheepish token of gratitude once I was back on the wooden platform. "You okay?" he asked, his face a genuine mask of concern.

"I'm okay. I think I need a moment," I confessed. Shane helped me move to the side. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, letting my world realign.

"Did you want me to go get you some water or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm okay. I think I'm good. You owe me breakfast, though," I told him with a smile.

"I do owe you breakfast. How about we go on a couple more rides and then we go? Nothing crazy, I promise," he said, holding up his hand. "Scout's honor."

"I'm here anyway," I said with a shrug and a laugh. I began to leave the rollercoaster area. He fell in step beside me, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"After we're done here, I know a place that makes the best waffles," he told me, his tone very matter-of-fact. We made our way back into the crowd. The place was beginning to fill and Shane found himself surrounded by people wanting photographs and autographs. Shane obliged a few dozen, but after a while it became clear that it was time to go for breakfast and get out of the amusement park.

"Thanks for coming out this morning," he repeated. We stopped at his car and I stood to the side while he unlocked the passenger's side door. I got in, and he made sure I was comfortably inside before he shut the door. I buckled my seat-belt. He got in the driver's seat. "Next time we should go sky-diving."

"I think I'll pass," I said with a laugh.

"You'll change your mind," he told me with a smirk.

"Or you'll ambush me at the hotel first thing in the morning and catch me off-guard," I told him with another laugh. Shane started the car, watching behind him as he pulled out of the parking space. There was hip-hop playing on the radio, old-school eighties hip-hop. I wondered if this was the stuff he listened to in high school. "Are you ready for the Europe tour?" I asked. Shane's had me proofreading all kinds of presentations this week. Shane nodded.

"Oh, yeah. All in a day's work. Are all the flight arrangements made?"

"Yeah. I forwarded the itinerary to you last night."

"I'll check it when we get to the arena. I haven't checked anything this morning. I kind of just wanted to get up and go," he confessed, his tone a little sheepish. I found myself smiling. "You're coming with, right?"

"Right. Like it or not, I'm your shadow," I told him.

"Good. I know some killer places overseas." I groaned.

"Do I need to line up a liver transplant when I get back on American soil?" I asked.

"Couldn't hurt," he said, looking at me and giving me a grin. I shook my head. I've been told that out of everyone in the McMahon family, I've found the right one to work for. Shane's a complete sweetheart. His door is always open to anyone who has any kind of concern or idea. He's thoughtful, always double checking with everyone to make sure things are going okay.

"I started making all the arrangements for the Stamford move," I told him. Last week, he mentioned having me move closer to make work life easier, and it's something I've been mulling over. He said it's ultimately my decision, but I'm always on the road anyway, and it doesn't really make sense to have us both in different countries when we're working together so much. "I've been looking at apartments."

"You should have said something sooner. I'd be keeping an eye out for you, too," he told me.

"I'm looking between Stamford and New York. Jess said if I want to, I can stay with her for a bit while I look. Mind you, it seems like she's barely home anymore." Shane nodded. I'm not a hundred percent sure what his opinion on Randy Orton is, but I know he loves Jessa like a sister. Where Stephanie tends to be vindictive and nasty towards him, Shane and Jessa have that normal brother-sister relationship that I think he craves with Stephanie.

We pulled into the parking lot of the diner. "Where'd you find this place?" I asked.

"I found it after a crazy night out with Taker," Shane confessed. "Back in '99, I think."

"I'm not sure I want to hear the details," I said with a shake of my head.

"That's good. There's details not fit for a lady's ears," Shane told me. I had to laugh. "Let's put it this way – I'm not running for office anytime soon."

"Good to know," I said. He killed the ignition and we got out of the car. I thought I'd be lonely after the split with John, and with the other girls off doing their own thing, but Shane has been an incredible distraction. I work with John, and I still hardly ever think about him because Shane keeps me so busy at times. It's only at night, when I'm alone that I really think about things. But between Shane's constant requests to do crazy things and all the paperwork and presentation drafts, I'm busier than I ever was as a backstage tech.

He held the door open for me and I thanked him as I walked through. It was warmly colored, in tan and yellow and white. The tile was thick and shiny on the floor, with brown vinyl booths and dark brown tables. It was well decorated; it looked like a perfect morning hangout. There was a patio that overlooked the highway. "Did you want to sit on the patio?" he asked before the waitress approached.

"Sure. It's a nice morning."

"Good morning. Outside or in?"

"Outside," Shane answered. We let the waitress lead us through the place, towards the back exit where only one or two people were enjoying breakfast on the patio. We took our seats at the round table, underneath the beige umbrella. The morning breeze is starting to taper down; it's promising to be another hot California day.

"Jessica is going to be your waitress this morning. She'll be right along," the woman said, handing us menus. She was a tiny thing, with a chestnut ponytail and a bounce in her step. Shane thanked her and she turned to go back into the restaurant. Within seconds, our waitress, Jessica, a young girl with black and hot pink hair approached.

"Good morning. I'm Jessica. Can I get you something to start?"

"Coffee," Shane and I both said in unison. I found myself giggling.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Jessica told us, turning to go back inside.

"Great minds think alike," Shane snorted.

"Or fools seldom differ. I'm not sure how to look at this morning," I teased.

"I choose to look at it as fun," Shane shot back. I nodded.

"It was. Next time I get to pick the rides." Shane made a face. It was clear that he thought I would pick the wuss rides. Rollercoasters aren't my thing, but I know there are far crazier rides that I should be lucky I wasn't dragged onto this morning. I saw one ride where people got raised about six hundred feet in the air and then dropped. I could never go on anything like that. I know I fly a lot for work, but I think that ride would give me a panic attack.

The waitress returned with coffee. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked. We both ordered waffles. I ordered mine with extra fruit, whipped cream and syrup. Shane did the same. Jessica took our menus and left. Shane turned his attention back to me.

"The best waffles, huh?"

"Yep. Trust me on this – I've been to a lot of waffle places in my day," Shane replied.

"You know, I don't doubt that at all," I told him. He's been all over the world a few times over in his life. I'm pretty sure he knows all the great places to see in just about every country. Jessa always tries to see something, but it's hard with the schedule she has to keep, between shows and media appearances. But she always sees at least one thing, no matter how insignificant it may be on the grand scale of attractions in the town. "Where's your favorite place to go?" I asked. He took a moment to think about it.

"I don't know. They all have their own things," he answered. "And I have a lot of special memories in a lot of places. Giving Jessa her first real WWE hangover in Dublin is pretty high on the list. She says she's a lightweight, but she holds her liquor like she's one of the guys."

"When was that?"

"It was a few weeks before you started. She was out with Cena, Callie and I. Jessa carried _me_ home at the end of the night." He shook his head. "It was the first time we hung out; Cena invited her and Callie to join us. It was me, Cena, Taker, Callie, Jess and I think the Dudley Boys were with us. That night was a blur. It was the last time I hung out with Callie. After that night, I didn't really talk or hang out with Jess. It wasn't until everything went sideways that we got to know each other better."

"I'm glad that happened," I confessed, taking a sip of coffee. "You've been pretty good to her, and pretty good for her. She could use more good friends."

"That night in Dublin was a lot of fun once Callie decided to call it a night with John. Taker was getting irritated because everything that was being said at the table was somehow twisted to make Jessa look stupid or like a loser. Jessa handled all of that with dignity. Everyone was really impressed."

"Somehow, she learned how to shake all of that off. I never could figure out how she did it." We fell silent as the waitress returned with our waffles. My eyes widened at the size of them. She walked away. "I don't think I can eat all this," I said, shaking my head.

"You can and you will," Shane told me, digging in with his fork and knife. We were silent for a few minutes. I drizzled syrup on my waffles. "Have you ever thought about getting into the ring?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not about that life," I said with a laugh.

"I never thought Stephanie was, but she does it," he told me. "Not very often, but she does."

"Jessa said she was Women's Champion once."

"Yeah. With a lot of interference," Shane said with a snort.

"Why did you start wrestling?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's always been in my life. And I'm crazy, I guess." I nodded. Jessa has shown me some footage of Shane doing some very crazy things. I've seen him jump off of some very high places. It's such a scary thing to see, since you never know if he's going to get back up, or if he broke a bone or ended up paralyzed. I know it concerns Jessa, how willing he is to crash and burn for any cause.

We ate, talking about our home lives and our favorite places to see. He asked about my family, but my family isn't half as exciting or as dysfunctional as his is. With his constant goading, I managed to somehow finish my giant waffle. The waitress brought the bill and I reached into my wallet.

"Nope. I got this."

"I can't let you do that. You got the amusement park..."

"Don't even worry about it. Put it away. It's no good here."

"You spoil me," I accused. Shane snorted.

"It's fine – you get the next one. Deal?"

"Deal." I dropped my wallet back into my purse. There was still some time to kill before we were due at the arena, but Shane and I decided to head there early to get a jump on some work. Shane rolled down his window and blasted some old Snoop Dogg. He was surprised that I knew a couple of the songs. I had to explain that Jessa is a musical encyclopedia, and that a few of the songs I came to know forwards and backwards from traveling with her. I leaned back against the passenger's seat and held my hand out the window, enjoying the feeling of the breeze on my hand. It's been a wonderful morning. A few weeks ago, everything felt cold and gray. As hard as things have been for me mentally, lately life is feeling beautiful.


	43. Adriana Braxton 09

**_So sorry it's been so long. I've legitimately been struggling with writer's block. This is the first thing I've written in months._**

* * *

 _ **Adriana Braxton**_

* * *

I took a step back from the mannequin, placing my hands on my hips and blowing loose strands of hair away from my face. I smiled, taking in what I think is some of my best work. It's been pretty obvious lately that Jessa's been feeling down, with her father dying and the constant fighting upstream she does at work, so I decided to make her some new ring gear to wear at _Raw_. If I'm lucky and everything goes to plan, I could have it to her by the time she wrestles her first match next week. It's a two piece outfit, made of black vinyl. The top had a V-neck so deep that I added a built-in glittering emerald bra underneath, trimmed with black gemstones. The matching shorts had eyelets down both sides and an shimmering emerald belt, studded with black gemstones. It was going to look beautiful on her, since emerald green looks so good against her pale skin. It also has a bit of an edge.

Jessa has barely been in touch with us since her father died, but Natalie has been keeping us in the loop with all the updates she squeezes out of Randy at tapings. Natalie said that he loves having her living with him, but we know at some point she will want to go back to Manhattan, that she'll want to get back to the life she had before her father died. His feelings for her seem to run pretty deep, and I'm not sure she realizes just how far it goes. I'm not sure how the feelings formed, or even what drew him to her in the first place, but there's something about the two of them that just clicks. I'm not sure I see her with anyone else at this point. It's just so magnetic.

I moved to the back of the gear. I have a friend who works in graphic design make a logo for Jessa, in green and black. I had it pressed onto some vinyl and studded it. It's almost like Wonder Woman's shield, with a lightning bolt. I put it onto the back of the top, in the middle of the back.

She's changed a lot in the last year and a half. We all have, I think. It's crazy how far I've come, going from being a backstage seamstress to being engaged and getting ready to launch a fashion empire. But I think she's changed the most. Brock and Callie changed her in ways that I don't think anyone could have predicted. The change that's come over Sabella is just as strange. If anyone told me a year ago that she'd be living with Kurt Angle in an exclusive and monogamous relationship, I probably would have called them crazy. I've never seen Sabella loyal to one person, like, ever. It's weird.

Moving back to the front of the gear, I thought about how it was going to look on Jessa. I've been doing her ring gear for a while now, and I know her measurements like the back of my hand as a result. I've always pushed her to wear more colors, but she likes her black. I'm convinced she still sees herself the way she did in high school, as the big girl who belonged on the sidelines. My eyes drifted to my phone on the table where the sewing machine has been going non-stop since I woke up this morning. I sent Natalie a picture of what I made and asked for Randy's address so I could FedEx it this afternoon. If I'm lucky, she could have it in a day or two with the priority shipping.

Checking my phone, I was relieved to see Natalie forwarded a text from Randy with all the information. I gingerly began stripping the mannequin, placing the garments into a box and taping it shut. I folded the shirt and packed it, silently hoping that the delivery would make her day when she got it.

Today isn't going to be super busy, but I do have to start thinking about a playlist for the wedding, for the different dances and songs I want to hear played during the reception. Just about all of the big stuff is done, the hall and the church booked and the menu picked out. Sabella keeps telling me there's four months still, but all the super small details that I've overlooked in exchange for getting the big stuff out of the way still need to be done. I don't think I could ever do this again if I wanted to. Planning a wedding is exhausting, and it's nowhere near the scale of a _WrestleMania_. Planning this wedding has given me all kinds of new respect for Vince; trying to arrange big gatherings is insane.

I shut the box and taped it. I have a few more ideas for Jessa, all with the logo, but right now this will have to do. It seems so weird that she would forget her cell phone back home, but I honestly don't know what I would do if I got a phone call like that. I know she probably wants to be alone, but I wish I could talk to her and see where her head is at. I shut off the light and left the room, heading down the stairs to get everything together. Rene is on the road, but he's supposed to be home tonight, which is good. I can get a few suggestions written down and then he can go over it with me.

That's probably been one of the hardest things about planning a wedding – everyone is so far away, it seems, and Rene is on the road all the time. Some days it's hard not feeling like I'm going it alone, especially when my Maid of Honor is doing her own thing in the States.

The plan for my day involved a Starbucks fix, grocery shopping for a special late dinner when Rene gets home, sending out the parcel to St. Louis, and the songs. Jessa loves her rock music, but she's a nineties kid all the way, so she asked for some Spice Girls, but I haven't figured out which one to use. She's not a fan of "Wannabe". Sabella pitched "Me So Horny", and I told her absolutely not. Sometimes it's hard to tell if she's serious or not. But my grandmother is going to be there, and so is Rene's mother. She also pitched "Dirrty", which is probably the more likely of the two to be included.

It's crazy, but Rene and I don't have a first dance song picked yet. We don't even have a song. It's not something we've ever really thought about. But the wedding is approaching and we need something to dance to, but something that's us. I've never really been the type to associate things with music; that's more Jessa's thing. But now the clock is ticking and I have to figure something out.

I slid on my coat and zipped it up before tying the sash around my waist. Gathering my purse and slipping the box under my arm, I left the house thinking about Jessa, about how she was going to react when she saw the gear I made for her. It's always such a thrill, seeing her wear my gear on TV. Now that I'm out of the company, she could go to other people who are under the company umbrella to make her gear, but I've become her personal costume designer, and I love that she still wants to use my designs. It's the best promotion I can get, especially since I'm trying to build a brand.

It's a bit of a blustery day. There's been talk that snow is coming, but I'm hoping that's not the case. I've been wondering what I was thinking, having a December wedding, but it was the best time for my parents, and I really want them there. It's also the best time for some of Rene's family, who are pulling their kids out of school for the Christmas break to come for the wedding.

In four months, I'll be Adriana Dupree. I'll be married and starting a business and maybe eventually starting a family. Rene's been trying to prepare me for that by warning me that it will be tough, since he'll be on the road most of the time, but with his family close by, I'm sure I'll have a good support system. I've never really thought about the white picket fences and the two kids and the dog, but the idea of it isn't a bad one the more I stop to think about it.


	44. Sabella McCann 09

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the patience. I've been slowly getting past a rough patch of writer's block, but I recently got sick and ruptured my eardrums, so I'm kinda back to square one in terms of getting it together. Here's another chapter, and I promise things are gonna pick up pretty soon.**_

* * *

 _ **Sabella McCann**_

* * *

I see Kurt more now living with him than I did living in Canada, but that's not saying much.

Ever since I decided to become exclusive with Kurt and become his live-in girlfriend, Adriana has been teasing me non-stop. If Natalie and Jessa feel the same away about my life choices, they aren't saying anything, but Jessa's probably too distracted with things happening in her life to notice what I'm doing. I know Adriana still doesn't like Kurt over everything that happened last year, and I know that his friendship with Jessa is in tatters because of everything with Brock Lesnar. I know he misses having Jessa around as a friend, but he doesn't talk about it as much as he used to. I don't think Adriana was all that happy when I told her Kurt was going to come with me to the wedding, but she knows there's not a lot she can do. I'm with Kurt. I accept Rene; she kind of has to do the same for me.

I don't know what I expected, moving in with Kurt. He's still on the road full-time, so I'm not seeing him any more than I was living back home, it feels like. He calls me every night, but he's still a little stuffy in the sex department. I've tried talking him into doing things over the phone, but he said it makes him uncomfortable. I have no idea how it makes him so nervous, with all the other stuff we've done and some of the things he had to say on _SmackDown_ this year, but I guess it is what it is. Living in Pittsburgh hasn't been so bad, but there are days when I definitely feel homesick, days where I long for the life I had a year and a half ago when Adriana, Natalie, Jessa and I were a fun-loving quartet on the road.

Kurt is supposed to be back tomorrow, but even that isn't a day off for him. He's expected to do a meet and greet in town here. The day after tomorrow he's back on the road, and I'll be here, still trying to figure out a new routine in this new life of mine. For tonight, though, I have a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream – chunky monkey – and _Legally Blonde_ in the DVD player. Kurt's home is huge; it's really hard not to feel just how alone I am in it when he's gone.

I've been talking with Natalie here and there throughout the day. She's not talking much about what it's like working with Shane, but she did say she's enjoying it. It's crazy to think that a job she didn't really think would last a long time has turned into her career. She's moving up through the ranks. With this job, it's such a contrast to the things she wants in life – marriage, kids, the white picket fence with the family dog – that I'm surprised she's stuck things out as long as she has. I know the breakup with John hurt her so much, but these days, it's almost like the two of them happened in another lifetime. She never talks about him anymore. It's like she's built this life without him, and she's done it faster than Jessa did when Brock left hers.

Natalie tells me Jessa is hanging in there, that she talks to Randy, who is keeping her in the loop. A year ago, none of us trusted him, but none of us could deny the weird sexual tension between him and Jessa. Now, here we are, a year later, with Randy exiled from Evolution, and the two of them actually becoming an item. Again, I'm feeling like we're all starting to drift apart with new things; Adriana is so distracted with her wedding, and I can't be the best Maid of Honor I can be when we're living so far away from each other and hardly seeing each other. I wish Jessa had her phone with her, or that I had Randy's number to talk to her. Natalie's guarding that number like it's a state secret or something.

I sent Kurt a message hours ago, but he still hasn't responded. He's always so busy. Lately he's been talking about moving to a part-time schedule, the way that Rock and Austin have done, but he never talks to Vince about it. The idea of having him home more would be nice; I thought this would be the chance for me to really get to know him, but he's only home one day a week if I'm lucky. Jessa's never outright said it, but I have heard it said over the years that the best thing wrestlers can do is marry into their business; it's the only way they'll ever see their spouse. The belief varies depending on the person, but a lot of people seem to hold this as a general consensus.

I don't regret leaving WWE. It's a strange place, kind of within its own world. Fiction and reality blur so often that it's hard to tell sometimes what's real and what's fake. The constant travel, being out with people and seeing them constantly harassed or heckled by people calling themselves fans...it can be a taxing and overwhelming job. Not to mention, Jessa's always in pain from bumping around on the canvas. I didn't know until I started there that the padding really doesn't help much. Kurt's got a big history with neck problems; I learned all about it from Jessa before Kurt and I had ever even acknowledged each other's existence.

Adriana thinks I'm crazy, getting together with him after he was spectacularly rejected by Jessa. But I do care about him. I'm pretty sure he cares about me; enough to ask me to move in with him. I mean, nobody asks someone to do that unless there's some kind of feelings attached. I could always ask him if he worked through things, but the truth is I'm not sure I want to – or could handle – the answer to that. But it's clear at some point he accepted that Jessa had no interest. I've got my suspicions that Adriana is disappointed in me for carrying on with him, but it is my life, and so far he makes me happy. Every day I spend with him so far makes me want to follow him to the ends of the Earth. Then I wouldn't have to text him like this and get irritated when he doesn't respond right away.

I readjusted my favorite pink throw blanket over my lap and propped my feet up on the coffee table. My phone is silent. Adriana's busy, Natalie's busy and Jessa is unreachable. Since moving out here, it's been nothing but quiet and boring nights. I'm not used to quiet, boring nights. I'm used to being the source of fun, the life of the party. After getting settled in, and waiting for classes to start, I feel like I'm beginning to get stir crazy.


	45. Callie Berry 09

_**Callie Berry**_

* * *

In my anger, I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on – a glass of water on the nightstand – and I hurled it with all my strength at Dave's back. He shut the door and the glass hit the wood with a loud _thud_ , breaking twice – once when it hit the door and again when it hit the floor. With a loud shout, I sat down on the bed beside my open suitcase and shrieked. I heard the front door close, and I knew that he was gone, to do God knows what with God knows who.

Today was supposed to be a great day; I've been cleared to get back on the road and Hunter and Stephanie want me back as soon as possible. I'm going to be on _Raw_ Monday, and I'm going to be back on the road and doing what I do best. Dave and I were supposed to go out tonight and celebrate. We spent all day in bed. Everything was going perfect. Then he got a phone call. I wouldn't have been so upset, but he didn't want to take the call in bed. I could hear a woman on the other end, calling him by his first name. When he came back and I asked to know who it was, he flew off the handle. He called me jealous. He called me crazy. I'm not crazy – _he_ drives me crazy. Today was supposed to be our day, it was supposed to be a celebration, and he ruined it.

He told me he doesn't want to travel with me, that I need to find someone. I have no idea what he's hiding, but I don't like it. Dave acts like he's so perfect, but he's aloof and secretive and it always feels like he's hiding something. Right now we're a pair, and I gave up too much to just let him leave, but a future that once seemed etched in stone now seems really unclear.

I've never been the kind of girl who thought about getting married. I have always been the girl who wants it all; I want an empire. Looking at Stephanie, I want what she has. When the day comes that I go into the Hall of Fame, I want people to know me outside of wrestling, too. I always thought Dave was going to be by my side for it, but these days I'm starting to feel like there's a good chance that it's not going to happen the way I hoped just a year ago.

My gear is packed, and tomorrow afternoon I'm flying out for my first _Raw_ in months. Dave and I were going to fly out together in the morning, but I don't know what he's doing now. I ran a hand through my hair and fought the urge to throw something else. I'm not crazy; he's disrespectful. I don't know if he has always been disrespectful and I'm just noticing it, but now it's beginning to wear on my last nerve. I'm not blind; I know how much of a Greek God he is. I know how many women want to get their hands on him, want to spend a night with him. They think they can handle a man like him, but that's just fantasy. He always comes back to me.

But I see the way he looks at them. I see the way they throw themselves at him, and he acknowledges them. I find numbers all the time. It's other wrestlers, it's fans. He always has an excuse or a reason to have the numbers. I know he thinks I'm stupid, and that's going to be his biggest mistake in the end. I learned from Hunter, just like he did, just like Randy did. I honest to God believe that I'm Hunter's best student.

Stephanie told me that _Playboy_ is looking for someone next year to grace the cover. It would be in time for _WrestleMania_. I told Stephanie to start negotiating on my behalf. Dave doesn't know yet, and I know he's going to go nuclear when he finds out, but the way things are going, I'm pretty convinced we won't be together by then. Stephanie tells me she's sure the magazine covers I did while out on injury are going to help my cause.

I stared at the broken glass and shook my head. I don't understand why he drives me so crazy. It's like he's forgotten everything we accomplished together last year. It wasn't long ago that we had the company by the balls, in the palm of our hands and everyone bowing at our feet. Well, almost everyone. We went to clubs and were treated like royalty. There wasn't anywhere we could go or anything we could do without making a scene, good or bad. We were on the cover of _Raw_ and _SmackDown_ magazine, doing photoshoots and interviews while the journalists had a breakdown over the fact that we had taken over, that we were on such a roll that nobody could slow us down. _We_ did that. I don't understand how he could forget that. We made history. We took respect, we commanded it.

Jessa ruined _everything_. She killed our momentum, she sent us back to _Raw_ , and things haven't been the same with Dave ever since. I know Dave hates her because she told me about his affair with Sabella, and I hate her for doing everything she could to put a wedge between the two of us. She's always been the type who acts like she's above everything and everyone. Evolution was so evil, but I have done nothing but reap the benefits of working under Hunter and Ric.

She became the first-ever Divas Champion. After that match, all everyone could talk about was her falling off the cage. They didn't talk about me; it was all about _her_. Her team defeated Evolution, even though I did everything I could to take them out. She really thought she and Brock were going to be together forever. For a woman that's always been a man hater, she was all too happy to hitch her wagon to him. I don't understand how she can tangle men like Kurt Angle, Shane McMahon, Brock and Randy around her fingers. I don't understand what it is about her; I've even seen Dave giving her the eye from time to time. He thinks I don't see it, but I watch the way he looks at her when he thinks nobody is looking.

I kept looking at the glass on the floor, but I made no move to get off the bed. These days, it's hard to shake the feeling that Dave and I are drifting apart. I want to save things, but he's not telling me how, and I'm not sure there's a way to do it. We're still a team on _Raw_ ; I'm still returning by his side, but he doesn't seem to want anything to do with me when the cameras are off. When he told me that he didn't want to ride with me, it threw me for a loop.

I've been thinking a lot lately, thinking about the night he approached me at the bar. His voice was so smooth and warm, and he bought me a drink and got in my ear. We were angling for power with each other for twenty minutes. In the dim light of the bar, with his hand on my hip and the liquor on my tongue, I didn't think about John. While we were making out in the elevator on our way up to Dave's room, I didn't think about John. We kicked Randy out that night, and in the time that followed, I never once thought about him. John was safe, stable, the guy who took his career and everything too seriously. Dave was fun, forbidden, unbridled and wild, everything that I am. I got addicted to him fast, and before I knew it, we were hooking up everywhere and anywhere, whenever we had a few minutes to spare. John would call after the show, but I would be too busy doing things with Dave. Once, I answered the phone. It was so risky, so crazy, but I had all the excuses to explain what was happening on the other end of the line. He never suspected a thing. Jessa never suspected it. She always sent me messages, promising she'd get me back over on _SmackDown_ , back with her and John. She promised she was working as hard as she could to get me back over there. At that point, I didn't want to come back. At that point, whatever I felt for John had died. There was only Dave. Now, it feels like there's nothing. There's nobody but me.


	46. Jessa Bolt 10

_**Thanks for the patience. Morrowsong, thanks for always following and reviewing, even when it takes forever. I've been pretty slow moving on everything, thanks to the eardrum issue I'm having. But - surprise - here's two for the price of one!**_

* * *

 **Jessa Bolt**

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be a pro wrestler, and the entire time I've been sitting on the sidelines I've been wanting to get back into the fold. Now that I'm in Miami for _Raw_ , the idea of getting back to normal is scary and overwhelming. Getting back to normal after Dad's passing is something I've been dreading because I know it means letting go a little bit. I've been trying to hide it, but I know Randy can tell that I'm struggling. He's spent weeks trying to prepare me for this, but I still feel so unprepared. The plane ride was quiet, the drive was silent. He knows I'm struggling today, but I'm thankful he's close by. I never thought I'd have to admit such a thing, but he's been incredible the past few weeks. It's been oddly soothing having him close by.

I got out of the rental car and immediately spotted Candice unloading her bag from her car. She was parked three spaces away from us, dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt that was open far enough to show off a fair amount of cleavage. She wore no makeup, her hair pulled back into a high and messy bun. It looked out of place because she's usually so glamorous, but she hadn't hit hair and makeup yet. As if she could sense eyes on her, she turned and we locked eyes. She squealed, a wide smile breaking out on her face as she ran at me. Her hug was tight.

"Hey! I heard some rumblings that you were coming back tonight, but I wasn't sure!" she squealed. I hugged her back, fighting the tears. I felt relieved that someone was happy to see me, that someone had missed me. It sounds weird, but it's something that hit me. "I'm so sorry about everything, Jess."

"Thanks," I said, sniffling. She pulled back, her face a mask of sympathy and concern. I fanned at the tears in my eyes with my hand, trying to evaporate them. It was my goal to stay composed tonight; all day I've been promising myself that I wouldn't cry. "I'm okay. It's just...it's been hard."

"I know." The smile on her face was a sad but comforting one. She looked over at Randy, who was unloading bags from the back, and offered him a curt nod. I turned to get my bag, but Randy batted my hand away.

"Go on. I got these." Before I could say anything, Candice draped her arm over my shoulders and began leading me towards the entrance of the arena, wheeling her purple bag behind her. I felt so nervous walking inside the arena. All the emotions I felt seemed to conflict and contradict with the others. The entire time I was off, I just wanted to come back. I wanted everything to be business as usual, and now that I'm here, I want to keep myself locked away. I just can't win.

Candice ushered me inside. Randy was a few steps behind us. Michael Hayes and Charles Robinson were the first two to see us. Michael seemed legitimately surprised that I was back so soon. I thanked them for their messages, and I apologized for not getting back to them, since I left the phone at home. They told me to keep my head up, which is easier said than done these days, and Candice promised that she'd be keeping me smiling all night. Randy handed me my bag and the three of us left the guys to go see the match card for the night. I wasn't on the card tonight, which was disappointing, but it's probably for the best. Randy had a match with Shelton Benjamin. I was excited about that; Shelton's a phenomenal talent.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Randy said softly, kissing the side of my head. He looked at Candice. "Keep an eye on her, and keep her out of trouble."

"I'll do my best," she answered gamely, giving him a quick salute. Randy snorted and left. The two of us went to the Divas locker room. The entire way Candice updated me on everything I've missed in my time off, including every moment of her in-ring training. She held the door open for me and I walked inside. Victoria, Ashley, Torrie and Amy were getting ready. They turned when I walked in, but Ashley and Victoria didn't pay much attention to me.

"Welcome back," Amy offered. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks. It feels really strange to be back, to be honest," I told her. Turning, I saw the giant card in the corner. It had my name on it, and it was decorated with all kinds of glitter. It was a DIY card, and it was really well done. Candice took her place beside me and draped her arm over my shoulders.

"We all signed it. The crew, the guys, the girls. Even Vince," Candice told me. I shot her a look of surprise and moved to the card, picking it up and opening it. Sure enough, I found Vince's signature with some kind words. I wasn't at all surprised to see Shane and Natalie's signatures in there, but I was surprised to find Stephanie and a few _SmackDown_ guys, like Kurt. I realized that Candice must have passed the card around at _SummerSlam_. I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears, and I hated myself for it.

"Thank you, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry tonight, and you're not helping." I had to laugh. Candice and Amy gave me a group hug. "I'm serious!" I insisted, but they were still laughing.

"What are you doing tonight?" Amy asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not competing. That's probably for the best." Amy nodded. I knew she was going to be managing Edge in his match against John Cena later in the night.

"I'm going to take her to get her hair and makeup done. Get her back into the routine," Candice announced.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Torrie replied. She was dressed in white shorts and a gold top that struggled to keep her contained. She had already been to the hair and makeup chairs, her bleached blonde hair in waves.

"I guess. I haven't had a chance to thank the girls for their messages..." Candice was already pulling me out of the locker room, Torrie following close behind. The two of them were talking a mile a minute with each other as I was led down the hallway. They assured me that it would be great, that getting their hair and makeup done always makes them feel better. I didn't bother telling them it was like comparing apples to oranges on the misery scale. I just went along with things. The ladies doing hair and makeup were happy to see me. They asked questions and I answered, but I realized I didn't have a lot to say about my time off. I was thankful they understood that talking about things is still pretty painful, so they started telling me all about the new announcements I may have missed, including the opening of WWE Films. There was talk that a movie John filmed last year, _The Marine_ , was going to be the first movie released under the banner, with a premiere and a full theatrical release. It sounded pretty exciting. I had to bite back a snort when one of the girls said I looked pale. They worked on me, and when they put the mirror in front of me, it was as if I was looking at another person. I didn't recognize the face staring back at me.

"You guys are magicians, I swear," I said with a laugh. My hair was in nice waves around my face, my makeup smoky, my lips glossy. I looked like I should have been wearing a beautiful dress, instead of the dark blue jeans and the black T-shirt I was in.

"Come on – let's go watch the show," Candice said. Again she was yanking at my wrist. I thanked the girls for their work. I didn't feel any different, but it was so nice that everyone was trying to cheer me up the way that they were.

We took our places at the interview area with Maria, the four of us watching the show unfold. We watched Randy and Shelton's match, the four of us letting out a shocked gasp when the two of them had a nasty meeting of the minds, leaving both of them bleeding from the forehead and dazed on the canvas. Despite that, he defeated Shelton with an RKO after he dodged Shelton's attempt at a Dragon Whip. I noticed Randy was bleeding pretty good, but forehead wounds always look worse than they really are.

Randy moved to the turnbuckle and got onto the second rung, holding his arms up in his trademark pose. It was cut off by the familiar riffs of Dave Batista's music. I felt my heart sink into my feet. Randy turned to look at the entrance stage, touching his forehead and looking down at the blood on his fingers. I shook my head in disgust.

"This is never going to be over," I sighed.

"With this much bad blood flowing, Jess, probably not," Torrie agreed. Candice clapped a supportive hand on my shoulder as Dave rushed the ring and began trading shots with Randy. My stomach was in knots. He was exhausted and bleeding. Dave got the upper hand quickly. Randy mounted some offense, but we cringed and then shouted in surprise when he was hit hard from behind by a camera. Knowing right away that it was a camera woman, I took a step back and shook my head.

"I gotta get out there," I told them, running towards Gorilla. I heard the girls shout after me – one of them even told me Vince was going to be pissed if I did that – but I didn't care. I was up the stairs and through the curtain in a flash, running down the ramp towards the ring. I was stunned to see it was Callie in disguise. She was stomping on Randy with Dave. I slid into the ring and Callie came toward me. I hit her with a Lou Thesz press and I was aware for a second of the crowd around me igniting. It was so loud my ears were ringing; I couldn't hear myself think.

I hit Callie repeatedly, working out every ounce of frustration and aggravation I've felt in the last month. There were suddenly two hands in my hair and I was yanked violently off Callie. While Dave was distracted with me, Randy was able to recover enough to hit him with a low blow. Dave left the ring, holding onto himself. I went back to Callie and grabbed her by the hair, launching her over the top rope. She hit the ground at Dave's feet, a fitting spot for her. I rushed over to Randy and quickly helped him to his feet. He grabbed my face with both hands. There was blood on his fingers, and I knew it transferred to me, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'm okay – are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he promised me, but I wasn't sure I believed it. We turned our heads to watch Dave and Callie making their way up the ramp. Callie was screaming at me, holding the back of her head. I'd humiliated her, and she was accusing me of ruining her big return. I held my arms out and motioned for her to come back to the ring for round two. She was going to, but Dave grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Around us, the crowd was chanting "let them fight."

Randy grabbed my wrist and raised my arm, infuriating Callie even more. "You didn't have to come out," he told me. I looked up at the screen above the stage. I looked feral. My hair was wild. Callie was still throwing a tantrum on the stage, a tantrum that intensified when "Burn In My Light" began blaring through the arena loudspeakers. When they disappeared through the curtains, Randy got out of the ring and sat on the middle rope for me to get out. He helped me out of the ring and the two of us walked backstage. Shane was waiting for us.

"Hey," I greeted. Shane shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, yourself," he told me, shaking his head. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"You know me, Shane-O. I'm not one for sitting around and doing nothing while bullshit is going down."

"I know, Lightning Bolt. It's why Dad's set you and Randy up against Dave and Callie next week." I nodded.

"On a scale of one to nuclear, how pissed is your father?"

"He's upset, but you know how he is – he sees the bigger picture. But you two are being advised to get the fuck out of here. Dave and Callie are tearing shit apart back here. Candice has been sent to the trainer's office. Callie caught her at the bottom of the stairs and mopped the floor with her."

"Fucking bitch," I spat, shaking my head in disgust. Randy put a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, Tiger."

"Go on. Get the hell out of here. Both of you. And keep your asses covered on the way out." He shook his head. Gerald Brisco approached him, and we left together. There was some pain in my hand. I suspected Callie was probably nursing a headache. Randy looked at me shaking the pain out of my hand and grinned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I can't punch for shit." He snickered. "You need stitches."

"I'm fine. I'll clean up at the hotel."

"Randy..."

"It's fine. It's really not as bad as you think it is. It quit bleeding. It just looks bad." We grabbed our things and were out of the arena within ten minutes of Shane throwing us out. I thought we would run into Dave and Callie the entire time, but it never happened. The surge of adrenaline in my veins was welcome and familiar, and I felt more alive than I had in a month.

When we got back to the hotel, Randy retreated to the bathroom. He was a little hot under the collar that Callie had gotten a few cheap shots on him. His eyes appeared normal, there was no concussion from the camera shot, but she had hit him good in the back of the head. He said he could feel a bruise forming. I heard the water running and I changed into pajamas and sat down on the bed, turning on the TV and coming to a stop on a _Simpsons_ rerun. I put the remote down on the nightstand and looked down at my hands.

I thought about everything that had happened since Callie joined Evolution. If anyone told me that the road would have led me here, I probably would have laughed. I would have laughed out loud at the idea of being Randy Orton's girlfriend, at the idea of Callie and I being bitter enemies, and yet, here we are. The thought of going back to war with her wasn't something I was looking forward to; last time, it almost drove me to a nervous breakdown.

My head perked when I heard the water shut off. There was a pit of nervousness in my stomach, but I squashed it and went back to watching _The Simpsons_. The door opened and he came out, wearing nothing but a white towel around his hips. "Sit down. I want to look at you," I told him. He rolled his eyes, but he sat down at the edge of the bed. It was a small wound, nothing compared to the wound he suffered at the hands of Evolution when they threw him out of the group. While the bleeding had stopped and the cut was minor, I noticed that it was beginning to bruise; I could see the faint shade of purple starting around the cut. I ran my finger gingerly along the purple. He winced. "Sorry."

He reached up with both hands, grabbing my face and bringing me down so his mouth could cover mine. A surprised squeal left my lips, my hands quickly moving to his chest to brace myself. The momentum knocked us both down onto the mattress. His hands moved from my face to my waist, pulling me onto him so I was straddling his midsection. I pulled my lips away from him, gasping for air. "How's your hand?" he asked, taking my right hand in his.

"It's still there," I told him. He leaned up to reattach his lips to mine, his tongue tracing my lower lip. I held onto his shoulders to keep myself sturdy, my lips parting to grant his eager tongue access. His hands were already under my nightgown, moving up and down my back. His right hand moved around to the front, cupping my breast. I groaned, my fingers digging into his shoulders. If it hurt, he didn't react. This time, there was no voice in the back of my mind telling me to stop. There was only the thought that I needed this, that I needed to feel comforted and alive and loved. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, making me shiver when he hit a sweet spot just below my ear.

" _Fuck_." It was quiet, but I knew he could hear me, because he became more aggressive. He began pushing my nightgown, to the point where I sat back to pull it off and throw it onto the floor. I moved to cover myself, but he held onto my arms, keeping me open to his gaze. His mouth was on my breasts almost immediately. My head fell back, my breathing becoming ragged. I held onto his shoulders like my life depended on it.

He rolled, and I was underneath him. His lips were on mine, kissing me with so much passion and desperation that it launched me into another space. It made me breathless, left me dizzy. He didn't want to remove his lips, and I didn't want him to stop. There was a voice in my head, but it wasn't telling me to stop like all the other times. I needed this. I needed him. He began peppering kisses on my cheek, on my neck, my breasts, down my stomach. My heart was thumping like crazy inside my chest.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, pulling back suddenly. He was just as breathless as I was. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you dare." The oh-so-familiar impish smirk tugged at his mouth and then his lips were on my hip bones and moving lower. I sank back onto the bed, my chest heaving with every ragged breath.

The things he did made me wonder why I had spent so much time holding out. He made my head spin and my body shiver. Everything felt so familiar, and so right, something I'd never felt before. My body seemed to react to everything the way he wanted it to, and I could tell by the way his touch got a little rougher, his mouth working faster. I tried to steady myself and convince myself that he wasn't going to be disappointed in this.

"Relax," I heard him say, but I couldn't relax. I couldn't stop wondering if I was too loud or too quiet. I sucked in a breath and I jolted when I felt him do something different. I clapped a hand over my face; it felt like my heart was going to escape. With everything stripped away, I couldn't stop thinking that he was going to see that I was nothing special to pursue, that he'd wasted the last two years of his life. As if he could sense that my mind was still moving a mile a minute, I was surprised when he grabbed my hand and held onto it. The gesture was simple and sweet. I began to feel a tightness forming in the pit of my stomach, and I found myself crying out incoherently, begging and pleading with him.

I heard him groan, but he picked up the pace. It wasn't long before he had me thrashing again. I gripped the sheets, worried that I was going to hurt him if I grabbed him again. My body began to shake, and I knew I was losing control, fast. When he pulled away from me, I was ready to kill him. "Just a second," he told me, seeing the look in my eyes. He grabbed his duffel and searched through it until he had found what he was looking for. I looked at the foil packet in his hand and my eyebrows furrowed. "Do you always...?" I trailed off. I didn't want to think about that.

He moved back between my legs. "If you want to stop, say something now," he said. I could see in his eyes he really didn't want to stop. The fact that he was asking again had me thinking he was expecting me to put the brakes on things again, the way I always seem to do. I shook my head.

"No. Don't you dare," I told him. "I need this."

It was all he needed to hear. He moved carefully. There was a pressure and discomfort I hadn't felt in a long time. The feelings were gone so quickly I thought I had imagined it. "Oh my God..." I struggled to catch my breath. My hips were moving involuntarily, like they had a mind of their own.

"Stop..." he groaned. He gripped my hips tight enough to hurt, to keep me in place. "I need a moment."

"I'm sorry?" I offered. He grinned.

"No...this is everything I thought it would be..."

"Oh, God, don't say that," I groaned, clapping a hand over my face. In spite of myself, I laughed. "That's so _lame_."

"I'll remember that," he said with a smirk. He began to move. My body was still so sensitive, but I didn't want him to stop what he was doing. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips captured a nipple, moving between them and then up to my neck and then my lips. My fingers curled into his arms; I'm pretty sure I was leaving nail marks in his arms, but he wasn't complaining. He gradually picked up his pace, bringing me back to the brink of insanity.

He rolled over, bringing me on top of him. I tensed. "I don't..."

"You're fine," he told me. Grabbing onto my hips, he helped me move, finding a rhythm I was comfortable with. When it was clear that I was enjoying what I was feeling, he began thrusting up. "Oh my God, Jess, you're killing me..."

"Ditto." It was so stupid to say, but I couldn't think of anything else. One hand stayed on my hips while the other began to explore, starting with my breasts and working their way down. I was shaking, my body ready to burst from what I felt. He gripped my hip hard and put a lot of force behind his thrusts. Everything happened so quick, and I was unraveling. I leaned down to kiss him, which kept my shouts muffled. Then I was rolled onto my back again and after a couple more thrusts, he stilled over me, peppering my face with kisses. He rested on his forearms, careful not to crush me under his frame. I was surprised when he reached up, wiping tears from my eyes with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" he asked once he caught his breath. I nodded. "You're crying."

"Am I?" I asked. I wiped at my eyes. "Jesus, that's embarrassing. Sorry."

"It's cool. You okay?"

"Yeah. As okay as I can be right now, anyway." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before he got up and went into the bathroom. I picked up my nightgown off the floor and put it back on. I looked in the direction of the bathroom door and wondered what was going to happen now. I knew he was either going to stick around or he was going to go, but it was out of my hands now. I got underneath the blankets. I suddenly felt like I could sleep for twenty years.

He came out of the bathroom and went to his bag for his pajama pants. "Are you okay?" he asked again. I nodded. He put his pants on and got into bed beside me, pulling me so I was under his arm, my head rested on his chest. "Are you sure? Do you regret what just happened or something?"

"What? No," I assured him. I couldn't tell him that I was still struggling with the thought patterns I adopted last year. At this point I'm convinced that I'll never fully trust anybody ever again. Even though he's spent the last two years protecting me, looking out for me and having my back, I've still got those thoughts. He's been there every step of the way since Dad passed, but I still have those thoughts. I just can't shake being so nervous and skittish, and the truth is I have no idea what he can do to help me get rid of the thoughts. "I'm going to go have a shower," I told him.

"I'm gonna crash. We have to be on the flight early."

"How early?"

"We should probably leave at about five. We could be on the flight by eight and on the ground by eleven." I nodded. We could have left after the show tonight, but we both decided that we wanted a couple hours to relax instead of immediately driving to the next town. Part of me thinks he's trying to ease me back into the routine, but I didn't care what we did one way or the other.

"I probably have a meeting with Vince tomorrow about what I did tonight," I said with a sigh, crossing my arms over my chest. "I can't imagine how pissed he is at me right now. The silence speaks volumes."

"It'll be fine. But you do probably have a meeting."

"I should get in touch with Shane and see if he can shadow me for the meeting. If Stephanie is in there with him and I'm alone, there's a good shot I'm getting sent back home." I turned, shaking my head, and went into the bathroom. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I was surprised at how radiant I looked. I thought about Callie's attempt to be sneaky and I thought about the fact that things are never really going to be over between the two of us, no matter how tired I am of going down this road with her. She's holding a grudge. With everything I've been through lately, it makes me even more exhausted than I thought I could be. "I need a night with the girls. That's what I need." I shook my head and got ready for a nice, hot shower.

When I finished showering, I stood in front of the fogged mirror and took a good, long look at my reflection, taking in every change I've been through in the past year and a half. My eyes look far more tired than they did the day I signed my contract. I'm a bit slimmer than I was when I started. Overall, I just look more exhausted than I did in my days when I was wrestling in rec centers and bingo halls. I didn't have any idea just how treacherous the waters were; how cutthroat people could be. Maybe I'm just naive. Maybe, in the end, Callie was right. But I honestly don't want to believe that.

I walked back out into the room. Randy was already out. I watched him for a few moments, watched the way his chest rose and fell. Every part of me wants to believe he's sincere about things, that he's turned over a new leaf. But I just don't know. But I can't spend my life just arguing with Randy. And I can't let her put so much doubt in my head that it's going to kill every relationship I have. I got into bed beside him and he rolled, draping his arm around me.

"Stop that."

"What?" I asked. I was surprised; I thought he was fast asleep.

"I can hear your brain whirring from here." I made a noise of amusement, not quite a laugh. "Stop it."

"Sorry."

"Just get some rest, Jess. I know it's easier said than done, but get some sleep." I nodded and shut my eyes. I thought sleep would elude me, but the next time I opened my eyes, Randy was out of bed telling me to get a move on, that it was time to hit the road.


	47. Natalie Landry 10

**Natalie Landry**

* * *

After watching what happened on _Raw_ , Adriana called me out of the blue to voice her worry about Jessa.

We all know that life has been hell for Jessa, with her father dying so suddenly. Adriana was surprised to see Jessa on _Raw_. We all noticed that she had dropped a bit more weight. She felt that it was more than clear that Jessa needed time with the girls, so she rented a cabin in Halifax for the weekend. Shane was more than happy to give me an extra day off to get the cabin set up so we could all work to get Jessa back on track. As one of her closest friends, I know he's worried about her well-being just as much as the rest of us.

Vince was so irate with Jessa for running in and attacking Callie, and he was even more irate with Shane for making them leave before he could talk to them. The meeting was intense; he accused Jessa of ruining Callie's big return and spoiling her own. Jessa didn't say anything. Vince, Stephanie, Shane and I watched her sit in her chair like a kid in the principal's office, staring down at her hands. The only thing she said was that she wasn't going to apologize because everyone in the room knew she didn't mean it. Shane's expression when she said that had been priceless; he put his face in his hand and tried to stay composed. Shane was amused, though; we both were. Vince gave her the rest of the week off and told Shane to get a better handle on her, like caring for Jessa has been his sole responsibility. After the meeting was over and we left, Jessa apologized to Shane for all the trouble she'd caused. The sadness in her voice and the vacancy in her eyes hit us both like a punch in the gut. He promised her that she's been nothing short of wonderful, but I could see the doubt on her face. I know he could, too.

Adriana, Sabella and I got on a group call and talked Monday night after Jessa left the arena. On Tuesday, after all the details were arranged, I called Randy and told him what I was planning. He doesn't like to be separated from Jessa for very long, so I expected some resistance, but he surprised me by being more than willing to let her go. He told me he wanted to see her smile again. It broke my heart. On Tuesday night, Randy drove Jessa to the airport and I met her there and surprised her with the retreat. Jessa cried and hugged me tight in the airport. Randy mentioned she's been all over the place mentally since the funeral, but it was the first time I got to see it.

The four of us sat in front of the fireplace in the cabin. It's too warm to use it, but Sabella insisted. It's dusk outside, the sky a mix of pink and purple. We spent the day touring wineries. Jessa surprised all of us by having a few cases of one white wine set shipped to St. Louis, and not to her home in Manhattan. Adriana and I exchanged looks when that happened, but Jessa was too busy asking about other kinds of wine.

I sat alone on the loveseat, Adriana and Sabella on the sofa and Jessa on the armchair. On the coffee table between us was a meat and cheese platter and bottles of wine. We were all on our way to getting a pretty good buzz on. There was also a fruit tray with strawberry and caramel dips. I was picking at the fruit.

"So...the wine is going to St. Louis?" Sabella asked carefully. Jessa nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are you two living together now or something?" Adriana asked. Jessa shrugged.

"I don't know. It's weird right now," she confessed. She was sitting on the chair, her legs hanging over the arm. She had her head rested on a hand. "He's not saying it, but he's treating me like I'm fragile right now, and it's driving me crazy. It's like he's scared I'm going to hurt myself or something if I'm left alone for a second. I mean, I'm fine. I'm hurting, and I'm hurting bad, but I'm fine."

"Have you talked to him about any of this?" I asked. Jessa shook her head.

"No. I don't want to seem ungrateful, and I don't want to make him feel bad. I'm sure it's just fucking weird for him to be nice as it is," she said. "I just...I don't even know anymore. I know Shane thinks I should have taken more time off, and some days I think I should have, and other days I just want to get back to normal. I'm sure if Vince had his way, he would have me shot into the center of the sun by now. God, he was pissed."

"Who cares? So you blew Callie's big return – who fucking cares? It's not like the bitch hasn't spent her entire WWE career trying to steal your thunder. Or spent the previous years undercutting you at every turn," Sabella pointed out, taking a big sip of her red wine. Jessa and I were drinking white. "Ooh, so she didn't get to live out her big dream of bashing in your boyfriend's skull. Big fucking deal. She'll live."

"I honestly enjoyed your run-in, Jess," Adriana told me, taking a small sip of wine. "When she landed at his feet, I roared. How appropriate." We all shared a laugh when Jessa confessed to having the same thought. "It's fine. Vince is upset, but he knows money when he sees it, and that was money." I nodded.

"I don't know if I can survive another war with Callie, guys," she confessed. I was a little surprised at Jessa being so open. Normally she doesn't talk about her mental state. She's always so desperate to prove she's just as tough as the next person. She sighed. "Callie just about broke me last year. Her and Evolution and Brock...I just...I'm not sure I can do this again."

"You can, Jess. She can't push you around," Sabella told her. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks, Bell. I'm just not feeling it as much these days." She took a sip of her wine and sighed. "I told Shane when he told me that Vince had traded me to _Raw_ that I couldn't do it again. Vince wanted that edge I had, but he didn't understand that I was just trying to survive." I thought about last year, just before _Survivor Series_ , when Callie and Dave had jumped Jessa and Shane and beaten them within inches of their lives. Jessa had been left with all kinds of injuries, including one broken and one dislocated rib. The seamstress area had been totally destroyed. The fact that Jessa was up and walking and even showed up at _Survivor Series_ was nothing short of a miracle. I thought she was crazy, going out there to accompany her team. The expression on Callie's face had been priceless; she really thought Jessa had been taken out, but she should have known better. Jessa doesn't stay down for long.

"Eventually she'll get as tired of things as you are," Adriana assured her, but I don't think any of us believed it. Callie seems hell-bent on running Jessa out of the company and destroying her life in the process. She wants to take her place at the top with Dave and force Jessa out. At some point she became convinced that there's no room in the company for either of them, a sentiment Jessa has never uttered once, even in all the madness.

"Who knows? I've been thinking about it lately, you know. The big R." We gasped.

"What? Jess, you can't," I blurted, stunned by the development. I knew it was her grief talking. "Jess, you're not even thirty. You've worked your whole life for this and you've just scratched the surface. Jessa, you're talking crazy."

"Am I?" she asked with a shrug. "I've missed out on a lot, and it's all time I'm not going to get back, you know? I just...this has been my dream, but what if this happens to Kari and I'm in Tokyo? Or Mom and I'm in Belfast? I just...I don't know. I'm just thinking about so much right now. I don't even know how I'm functioning anymore."

"Your head is just fucking with you," Sabella assured her. "The fact that you can't even say the word tells me you're not ready just yet. You probably should have taken more time off." We nodded.

"It's so weird. Sitting at home..."

"Home?" Sabella shot her a look.

"I'm living there right now," Jessa reminded her. She sighed. "I thought about going on the road the whole time I've been off. I was arguing with Shane. We were so mad at each other, but neither side wanted to budge. I was so angry he wasn't going to let me do anything. Then I got on the road Monday and I honestly wished I could have been anywhere else. I just can't win."

Adriana leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sad smile. "I wish there was something I could say."

"Just having you guys around is good," she said. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best company."

"It's why we brought Sabella," I assured her. Jessa laughed.

"Randy thinks that I'm thinking too much."

"You? _Never_ ," I teased with a gasp. Jessa shot me a look, a smirk curving her mouth.

"So...have you two fucked yet or what? I swear to God it's like waiting for two pandas to mate at the zoo," Sabella announced. I just about choked on my wine.

"Jesus Christ, Sabella," I snorted.

"What? She's living with him, I think it's a completely appropriate question to ask," she insisted. She looked over at Jessa, who was blushing and trying to get all the wine out of her pipes. "Oh, God – you have! You totally let him smash!"

"You're the fucking worst," Jessa said between coughs.

"I know. But you still love me."

"I know. It's like the fifth thing wrong with me right now." We laughed.

"Details, bitch! How was it? He looks like he can work it."

"Jesus..." Jessa was laughing. "You're not getting the dirty details, Bell."

"Oh, come on – why the fuck not?"

"Because it's awkward," Jessa told her, exasperated.

"For you, maybe," Sabella pouted. "It's sex. We all fucking do it. So how big...?"

"No. No. We are _not_ doing this," Jessa cut her off. Adriana and I were struggling to contain ourselves.

"Because Kurt..."

"Finish that sentence, Sabella, and you're sleeping outside." We roared with laughter. "Jesus, I want to sleep again at some point in my life. You talking about Kurt like that is not going to help my case." Adriana and I had to nod in agreement.

"Fine. What about you, Nat?"

"What? No. I'm not doing anything," I sputtered. "Being Shane's assistant is a full-time job, I tell you."

"Is he that bad to work for?" Adriana asked. I shook my head.

"No. Nothing like that. He's just...he can't sit still to save his life."

"I hear that," Jessa said with a laugh.

"A couple weeks ago, he dragged me to Six Flags. He said he just wanted to hit a couple rollercoasters before work."

"Oh my God," Jessa said, putting a hand to her head. "That sounds like Shane."

"He dragged you on a rollercoaster?" Adriana asked incredulously. I nodded.

"He bought breakfast afterwards. But Jesus...I'm not sure I've got the stomach to be his assistant."

"I didn't realize that was a prerequisite," Adriana said.

"Shane's an adrenaline junkie," Jessa told her. "It definitely is. Iron liver and a lack of fear."

"I didn't realize that," Adriana said. "Was it fun at least?"

"Yeah. He's a lot of fun to hang around." Sabella was studying me carefully. "Don't."

"What?" Sabella asked, shrugging.

"That can't happen," Jessa said. "If Stephanie or Vince found out, Natalie's head would roll."

"Oh, fuck Vince," Sabella said loudly. Jessa just about choked. "Seriously. Stephanie can shack up with one of the boys, but God forbid anyone else do it? Fucking double standards or what?"

"It's just not a road anyone should want to go down," Jessa said, shaking her head. "Vince can be a real fucking bear. Trust me."

"I couldn't believe you said you weren't going to apologize," I told her with a laugh.

"What? I wasn't going to lie."

"I don't know if I would have been able to speak. Vince is scary," I said. Jessa shrugged.

"He's Vince. He can bitch about what I did all he wants, but if he looks at the numbers or gets a feeling he can build something on it, he'll get over it. It's the way he is." Jessa's usual cynicism felt harsher than usual, but she was right. Some of the things he has put on camera over the years have been pretty questionable. "If I apologized, I would have been lying and he would have known it. If I lied to Vince...that's it. It's over."

"You're probably right about that," Adriana agreed.

"She hit him so hard with that camera, though. She left a nice lump on the back of his head," Jessa said with a sigh.

"I have no idea how Randy recovered."

"He wasn't hurt that bad. It just looked bad because he cracked skulls with Shelton." I shook my head. "She wasn't supposed to be back for another few months. I thought I had more time to prepare for things."

"I guess not." Natalie shook her head. "That's too bad. I was really enjoying the peace and quiet."

Jessa looked down at her wine glass. I could tell she was enjoying herself, but it wasn't elevating her mood as much as I would have liked. My phone vibrated. I reached into the pocket of my sweater and grabbed it. I smiled, reading over Shane's message. "Who's that?" Adriana asked.

"I bet it's Shane," Sabella said. I shot her a look and Sabella hollered.

"What's it say?" Adriana asked.

"He's just hoping that we're having a good time, and since Jess isn't answering her phone, he wants me to let you know that you've got a magazine shoot and interview coming up on Friday."

Jess nodded. "Sounds good." I sent the message back.

"I..."

"Sabella. No. Stop." She pouted. I poured myself another glass of wine; it was going to be a long night.


	48. Adriana Braxton 10

_**Adriana Braxton**_

* * *

"I could kick Shane McMahon in the shin for this."

Jessa laughed, a warm smile on her face. The four of us were at the airport because Jessa had to cut her vacation a day short. Natalie nudged me when I said I'd kick Shane McMahon, but we were supposed to be helping her during a tough time. Jessa's indifferent about leaving; "work beckons", she says. But I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. I don't think any of us were. I still had some wedding things I wanted to talk to her about, and now it'll have to wait until I see her next or until we're on Messenger or until we're on the phone. Pinning Natalie and Jessa down with their schedules is difficult.

"I bet he's into that sort of thing," Sabella said. Jessa shook her head.

"You guys just keep it going. It's only a day." She sighed. "It's going to be so weird going home. I haven't been there in forever, it feels like."

"Oh, yeah. You've been staying with _Randy_..." Sabella's tone changed when she said his name. Jessa shook her head. "When are you just gonna say fuck it and move in with him? You spend more time in St. Louis than Manhattan these days anyway."

"I don't know if I could live with Randy. He's a little on the smothering side these days," Jessa confessed. "I know he means well, but he's really been over my shoulder."

"I bet he's thrilled Shane sent the reporter to your place," Sabella snickered.

"I get the feeling he's not thrilled, but where is Shane going to send him? It's not like Shane knows what Randy and I are doing. I would have sent the reporter to Manhattan too." She shrugged. "He'll get over it. He always does."

"Are there wedding bells in your future?" Sabella asked. Jessa shot her a look.

"She's incorrigible," Jessa told me. I nodded.

"We knew this."

"I'd ask what your plans are with Kurt, but I've heard enough about your sex life to make me want to cut my ears off," Jessa said with a grimace. "Sometimes I wish you had a filter, Bell."

"Oh, lighten up."

"Not this time. Kurt was kind of my mentor. It's just...I can't un-hear any of this."

"Maybe it'll give you some ideas with Randy..."

"I'm going to go to my gate," Jessa said. We laughed.

"We'll try and have fun without you," I said with a sigh.

"You guys will manage. There's enough wine there to tranquilize an elephant."

"Have a safe flight," Natalie said, giving her a hug.

"It'll be fine. I'll see you on the road." Jessa hugged us. "I'll see you guys sometime soon."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can come visit you at Randy's," Sabella said with a grin.

"I'm out." Jessa turned on her heels and left. I knew she was smiling, but she wasn't going to look back at us and give Sabella the satisfaction. We watched until she disappeared from our view.

"So much for that," I said with a sigh.

"It'll be fine. Worst case, we'll see her again at the wedding," Sabella said with a shrug.

"You really think her and Randy are going to end up getting married?" I asked. Sabella nodded.

"With the way Randy is with her? Fuck yeah."

"Yeah, but Jessa's so skittish with romantic stuff, I can't see her handling it," Natalie said. The three of us made our way out of the airport. "I'm glad that he's been so close to her with everything happening, though. Whether she realizes it or not, she needs somebody to lean on right now."

"And what a body to lean on," Sabella cracked. We all groaned. Natalie got into the backseat and Sabella got into the passenger's seat. "Oh, come on. Kurt's great, but I'm not blind, you know. I have no idea what she ever saw in Brock. Randy is such an upgrade."

"Oh, God, let's not talk about Brock. I couldn't be happier he left," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I wonder what she saw in him," Sabella said.

"I think Callie needled her about being a prude for so many years that she took the first thing that came for her," Natalie said with a sigh. "And it didn't matter if it was right for her or not." I wanted to mention that Jessa spent ages shutting Kurt down, but I know that his feelings for Jessa are a sore spot for Sabella. I'm sure they don't talk about it and Sabella likes to pretend that the past didn't happen. I know Jessa's just happy to have Kurt out of her hair.

"How mad do you think he is that Shane is going to be walking her down the aisle at your wedding? I know he's so jealous of Shane," Sabella said with a laugh.

"Of Shane? That's ridiculous," Natalie said. "Those two are more like brother and sister. Well, normal siblings. Whatever relationship he has with Stephanie is all kinds of messed up."

"I hear that. I'm sure deep in her little black heart, Steph loves her brother. But she's just evil." I thought about her siding with Evolution last year, about her pairing up with Callie to banish Jessa. "She's so much like her father it's unreal. Some days I miss it there, though, as crazy as it sounds."

"I'm sure they'd love to have you back," Natalie said. I shook my head.

"I like having more free time. WWE is a bit too constricting for me right now." I backed out of the parking space. "It's more than a full time job, and I think you guys are more built for that life than I am. The travel part was fun, though."

"What was your favorite place?" Natalie asked. I had to think about it.

"I loved London. There were some really great little shops and pubs over there." I know Jessa's favorite is a tie between New York and Japan. "What about you guys?"

"I loved Mexico," Sabella replied. "Beautiful weather, great crowds. Those tours were always just a blast."

"I like the Tribute to the Troops tours," Natalie said. "I know it's a little dangerous, but it's such a great feeling watching the locker room put smiles on people's faces."

"Those flights are brutal, though," Sabella said, her face crinkling.

"Yeah, the overseas tours are rough," Natalie agreed.

"What should we do for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Let's order pizza. I don't want to go anywhere," Sabella said.

"Pizza sound good by you, Nat?"

"Yeah, I guess pizza is fine."

"It sucks she has to leave early, but this has been fun," I told them. "We should get together more."

"I know," Natalie agreed. "It's pretty hard when we're all scattered to the four winds, but I would love that."

"I was thinking we could all go somewhere for your bachelorette party," Sabella pitched. I looked over at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Like Mexico or Dubai or something."

"How soon before the wedding are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. About a week, I guess. But I thought a girl's trip to party abroad might be a cool idea."

"I guess we could. It's up to you."

"I can't believe you're the first one out of us to get married," Sabella huffed, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"I'm sure Kurt will propose at some point. You guys are already living together, and he seems like a super traditional guy," Natalie assured her. The idea of Sabella marrying Kurt Angle was one I didn't really want to think about; I still haven't really forgiven him for the way he treated her last year, when they were doing the weird friends with benefits thing where he was lecturing her about her lifestyle.

"It'd be nice. I always thought I'd be married with kids before thirty," Sabella said. I snorted.

"Bell, you're twenty-five. You've still got plenty of time. Good grief," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know." I realized part of her was a little jealous, and I felt a little bad for her. When the day comes, she'll realize just how much work goes into planning a wedding, and I'll be a better Maid of Honor than she's been. She's still my best friend, I still love her, but it's hard to nail her down for things. Going abroad for the bachelorette party is a good idea, but I know her mind will change a thousand times between now and then.

"I know how you feel, Bell. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to be alone forever," Natalie lamented. I wished I was wearing my sunglasses so I could roll my eyes.

"Both of you are fine, Jesus Christ." I shook my head. "The way you two are going on, you'd think you guys have never been with anyone." Natalie looked down at her hands. I know she's been struggling a little bit since the breakup with John, and him getting together with Mickie James. She didn't think he would move on as fast as he did, and I know it stings her a little bit. But she doesn't like to talk about it, or even say his name, I've noticed. Which has to make it hard for her, because he's the biggest name in the company. He figures into every plan the company has. Right now, she's the only single one of the four of us, and I know that's probably a little hard for her. She's the kind of girl who wants the white fence and the nice house with the kids and the dog. But pro wrestling has never really been the business to find someone who wants that. That life is constant travel, never having a chance to stop, missing birthdays and weddings and friends and family. It was an okay life for a little while, but now I just want to put down some roots.


	49. Sabella McCann 10

**Sabella McCann**

* * *

Going on holidays is always such a mixed blessing. It's always nice to be on vacation and get away from life, but the time always goes so fast. At the end of it, nobody ever wants to go back to life. Even with Kurt waiting for me at the airport, I wasn't ready for girl's time to end. It made me realize how much I miss seeing them every day, especially Adriana. We've known each other since elementary school, and it's been hard not having her close by, especially with her wedding plans in full swing.

Jessa leaving put a bit of a damper on things, but not enough that we still couldn't have fun. Our last night we got drunk off wine and watched horror movies with pizza and brownies. It made me think of our nights at Jessa's penthouse, before she moved into the house, and the nights where we'd invade each other's hotel rooms on the road. I dropped a nuclear bomb on the bridge to WWE, though, and I don't ever see myself getting invited back. Even when I'm there with Kurt, I can still feel the frost of my colleagues, from Stephanie. Vince never stops by to talk to me the way that he does when other former employees stop by. I think the only reason I get access to the backstage area now is because I'm with Kurt. I get the feeling they really, really hate me.

The flight home was quiet. I put my headphones on and read a romance novel that Natalie recommended. I found it in a store at the airport and decided that it was enough of a sign that I bought it right away. Kurt said he'd be waiting for me when I land in Pittsburgh, but that he was on a tight schedule because he had to go back on the road in the morning. Jessa got today off to do the interview, and she'll be on a flight out to tomorrow's house show tonight. She is getting back into the swing of things, into the rigid schedule that comes with being a WWE Diva, and it's a schedule she takes to like nobody else I've ever seen.

I thought about Kurt; he's hurt right now, but he's one of those people who will brush it off until it becomes impossible to ignore. Jessa's told me stories about his work ethic, about his training for the Olympics, the broken neck and the various injuries. He's the kind of guy who always has to keep going, no matter how hurt he is, and he thinks I don't notice, but I do. I catch him in the kitchen taking painkillers, I catch him rubbing his neck or trying to slap feeling into his arm. He always has an excuse, but I know there's something wrong.

His last neck surgery was experimental, in the spring of 2003. Jessa's always felt that he was crazy for trying a surgery that would have him back in six weeks instead of the standard year. She said she understood, but she wasn't sure how well it was going to hold if the recovery time was a month and a half. Initially, it seemed fine, but he operates at such a high level that he wears out fast. He never likes to admit that, though.

I looked out the window, at the clouds. Growing up, I always dreamed of seeing the world, but I never had any idea how I was going to do it. Working for WWE, I got to see so much. Flying is such a big part of my life now, whether I'm flying back home to family or going to Kurt, or going on vacation. I've been harassing Kurt for a while about taking a vacation – I think one is long overdue for him – but he tells me that Vince will never give him the time off. Part of me wonders if he's even asking Vince, but he's under so much stress these days I don't want to call him out for being a liar. It's obvious to me that he's burning out after working at such a high level for so many years. Kurt and Vince might be the only two people who don't see that.

I've always been open with how much I miss the old days, the days before Callie turned on Jessa and our lives got turned upside down. Before we really learned how cutthroat and treacherous the business could be. We've all left the last year with our scars, probably no more than Jessa. I lost myself for a while, got caught up in the cloud of bitterness and anger and distrust. It was why I had to leave. I didn't like the person I was becoming.

After everything that happened between Kurt and I, I never thought in a million years I would give him a second chance and we'd be living together, doing the full-on couple thing. He reached out to me after I left, and I was surprised because he apologized if he had done anything that drove me out. That's how we started talking again. I know Adriana doesn't like him, but she's been good enough to let me just do this and not constantly nitpick at me. Jessa hardly ever talks about Kurt anymore, and I feel better about that. I don't know what Kurt feels for Jessa these days; I'm too afraid to ask. I'd rather just be happy. There's too much misery and pain and discomfort in our circle. Sometimes I wish I were completely out of that world, but I do care about Kurt. But I'm seeing some red flags that make me think that nobody in the business is untouchable.

There was a female voice through the loudspeaker; the plane is getting ready to land. The time away from home was nice, but I did miss Kurt. I left the weekend with a great idea about the bachelorette party, and now it's my job to try and get all of the details planned out before the wedding. I need to find some place nice and hot in December.

I buckled my seat-belt and waited for the plane to land. Lifting off and coming down is always the weirdest part of the flight, but I've never found it that bad. Jessa's not a fan of flying, but she grins and bears it. She's someone who always likes to keep her feet on the ground.

After the plane landed I gathered my carry on and got off the plane. Kurt was waiting at the gate, but he was flanked by fans, signing autographs and posing for pictures. He's well known just about anywhere, but in his home state, he's something of an American hero, the Olympic athlete turned pro. He spotted me and tried to disperse the crowd as best he could. I had to push my way through people to get to him. "Hey," I greeted, leaning over to give him a hug.

"Hey. Welcome home." He turned to the people still surrounding him. "Okay, I have to go. Seriously – I need to go. Thank you, though." A few people were disappointed, but there weren't any children in the bunch. Kurt put his arm around my waist and together we walked to the baggage claim. "How was your time away?"

"Good. We didn't get to spend the whole time with Jess, though. Shane arranged something for her, so she had to be home for today." Kurt nodded; he knows just as well as anybody that the McMahon family has a way of throwing curve-balls on vacation. "But we still had fun. We ended up just having a movie night last night."

"Well, I missed you while you were gone." We came to a stop at the baggage claim. "When we get home, get yourself sorted and get ready. I want to take you out tonight."

"Really?" We hardly ever do date nights. His schedule is always so busy and when he gets home he always just wants to rest. I can't really blame him, but sometimes it would be nice to do regular couple things. Kurt reached out and grabbed my bag when I pointed it out.

"Yeah, really. Do you not want to?"

"No. Not at all. I think it'll be nice. Where are we going?"

"I know a great little place in town here. I made reservations for eight."

"Thank you." I moved to grab my bag, but he made it clear that he was going to carry it. I wondered what came over him, but I wasn't going to argue with a date night. It was a nice thing to come home to.


	50. Callie Berry 10

**Callie Berry**

* * *

Waking up alone is terrible, and I seem to do it more often these days than not.

I didn't get into a relationship to sleep alone, or to spend ninety-five percent of my time arguing with him because he can't keep his eyes or his hands to himself. I didn't get into this to constantly wonder who or what he's doing while my eyes aren't on him, if he's sleeping with every woman willing to give him a second look. The two of us are such a powerful pair, the most dominant in the company right now, and I can't and won't let that fall apart. But I'd be lying if I said his constant cheating isn't wearing on me, that my patience with him isn't getting thinner by the day. I've done so much for him and for his career, but he doesn't seem to care about that or about me.

Last night I caught him talking to her again. _Her_. Melina. Little Miss Hollywood. I've asked him so many times to stop talking to her, to stop sending her text messages and flirting with her, but he's not listening to me. He always has an excuse - last night he was "giving her advice", but he doesn't need to be talking to her. If she wants advice so bad, she can come to me. Her boys can talk to Dave.

So we got into another argument, where he once again called me jealous and called me crazy. He told me we'll never work out if I don't change, because I'm obviously the problem here. Dave's offered me no sympathy since she came back and ruined my big return. These days I'm starting to wonder what I'm doing here, since I don't think I'm ever going to get any kind of guarantee that he's in it for the long haul. He's not loyal to me, and loyalty is the most important thing. I can't find loyal friends or loyal boyfriends. I gave up everything to be with Dave, and while I've gotten some great things out of this, our relationship is losing its shine and I can't seem to find a way to get it back.

He said he wants to focus on getting himself into the title picture right now, that this back and forth with Randy and Jessa is taking his focus away from everything he wants to accomplish. He said it's become tiresome. Dave had the audacity to accuse me of being jealous of Jessa, of wanting all the things she has. He's completely out of his mind. Jessa Bolt is a fucking nobody, and she'll never have the looks that I have or the success that I've got. She'll never be on the cover of magazines, or do anything mainstream outside of the WWE umbrella. She'll never accomplish the things I have. Sure, she got to be the first Divas Champion, but she had to drop it when she got here. Her career hasn't been the same since she came to _Raw_ , because she doesn't have Kurt Angle behind her handing her every single opportunity.

We had an argument for the ages. I asked him for commitment, and he's not understanding why I don't want him talking to other women. He asked if I was really that insecure. History tells me I should worry about what he's doing – he slept with Sabella, with somebody I know. He didn't care how that was going to come back and hurt me, and Jessa used it like a knife she was all too happy to stick into my chest. Dave never thinks about how his actions are going to hurt me.

So he left. He told me it was over, that he's done with all of this, but I know we're not finished yet. Not by a long shot. I'll see him tonight, and we'll smooth it over. Until somebody better comes along, he's not going anywhere. He needs me right now as much as I need him. If he left, I'd have no back up when Jessa and Randy decide to fuck with me.

Shortly after the fight with Dave, Stephanie called. I got to vent to her a little bit, and she promised that she and Hunter would talk to him about the change in attitude. At the end of the day, his loyalty is to what is left of Evolution. Stephanie promised that she'd make him see that he can't lose sight of our grand objective. To make my night a little better, Stephanie told me that she's going to get me into the women's championship race. I couldn't be happier with the news. The most dominant Diva in the company needs a little bit of gold.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and wondered where Dave went. Which woman he went off to see. Stephanie told me last night that my match has been changed from a tag team match to a triple threat, since Shane gave Jessa today off for some kind of project. Stephanie said he wouldn't tell her what Jessa was doing, but that she would be back on the road Saturday. So tonight I am facing Trish and Victoria. If I can pin Trish tonight, it's only going to cement Stephanie's belief that I'm championship material.

I sat up when I heard the key-card slide into the lock and the door opened. Dave was on the other side. He saw me sitting up and I saw his shoulders curve. "Just came for my bag," he told me, walking into the room. The door shut behind him. I threw the covers back and got out of bed. I moved, but he put his hand up. "Don't. Just...don't."

"Where were you last night? Who did you stay with?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I got a separate room."

"Don't lie to me, Dave."

"It's none of your business where I was, Callie. I told you last night – I'm done."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of fighting with Randy and Jessa all the time. I'm tired of spinning my wheels. I'm tired of listening to you complain. Mostly, I'm just tired of you." He rounded the bed and picked up his bag. I felt pure rage inside of me.

"You're tired of me? I've been faithful to you every step of the way!"

"That's not what this is about, Callie." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "You're a miserable human being, and I'm tired of going down this road with you. I'm so tired of it."

"Have you ever stopped to think that you made me this way?"

"No. I haven't. Jessa didn't, either." He looked me up and down. "You can't treat people the way you do."

"I love you, Dave. I gave up everything for you."

"I'm not doing this with you." He turned to leave, and I rushed at him, grabbing him by the arm.

"You're not done with me until I say you're done with me." He looked at me and _laughed_. I scowled.

"We're done here, Callie. Find somebody else to make miserable, because I'm finished."

"You don't mean that."

"Stop. Desperate isn't your thing."

"You're fucking up our plans, Dave."

" _Our_ plans? No. This isn't about me. This is about whatever vendetta you have against Jessa. I'm just here to be your muscle." I shook my head at him, angry.

"How can you even think that?"

"Because you are a user. You use the people around you until you decide they aren't good enough to fit your agenda anymore. I'm not going to be that guy for you, for Hunter, for anyone. I'm done. Goodbye, Callie."

"You really think it's going to be this simple to leave me?" I asked with a snort.

He stopped. I thought he was going to turn around and say something, but instead he walked to the door and left. Infuriated, I grabbed the first thing I could find – a pillow – and I hurled it towards the door.

"Fuck you!" I shouted before I shrieked. I sat down on the bed and threw another pillow. "Oh, I fucking _hate him_."

I lay in bed and stewed with anger for a few hours, but I realized I'd see him later. Our chapter isn't over yet. He still has to see me at work. He's still going to need an equalizer with Jessa standing behind Randy Orton. He still needs me. He just doesn't know it yet.


	51. Jessa Bolt 11

**Jessa Bolt**

* * *

It took me a moment or two to realize that I wasn't at the cabin in Halifax, or even at Randy's home in St. Louis, but back in my own bed in Manhattan. Exhaustion caught up with me quickly when I got off the flight, and I ended up crashing almost as soon as I got home, bypassing dinner completely. I lay in bed for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling until I was startled by the doorbell ringing. Turning my head, I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was just past eight. The realization that it was probably the reporter hit me quick; I'd crashed so quickly that I forgot to set my alarm the night before. With a groan, I pulled back the covers and got out of bed.

There wasn't a part of me that wanted to leave the girls and the beautiful cabin, but Shane's surprise had left me with no choice. Adriana was upset I had to leave, but there will be other times. I sent Randy a message at the airport and told him I was heading back to Manhattan for the interview. I don't think he was happy, either, but Shane was sending the reporter here. Randy wished me good luck and he promised to get in touch later to talk about it. I checked my phone and saw Shane had left a text message saying the same thing as Randy. Leaving it on the nightstand, I left the room when the doorbell rang again.

I asked Shane who the interview was with while I was in the air, but all he would tell me was that I'd love it, that it wasn't with _Playboy, FHM, Stuff, Maxim_ or any other magazine that would have me doing photographs where I was half naked. He also told me it wasn't _WWE Magazine_ , which is crazy – I've never done an interview for a mainstream magazine before. Shane told me it was a happy accident, that he put the deal together on the fly after he ran into an old friend from college at a sports bar down the road from the house. I asked him if I knew the magazine, and he told me I knew it well.

I looked through the peephole and unlocked the door, opening it wide. The guy on the other side looked about Shane's age, but his hair was dyed black and he wore a smidge of eyeliner. He was dressed in tight black jeans with a belt and chain and a Pantera _Vulgar Display of Power_ T-shirt. I blinked when I saw him; I couldn't imagine him and Shane running in the same social circles at all. "Hello?"

"Jessa Bolt?" he asked. I nodded and he held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Cory Stanton with _Revolver Magazine._ Shane told you that we have an interview this morning, yes?" I shook his hand and my head, trying to get the cobwebs out.

"Hi. I'm sorry – did you say _Revolver_?" He nodded. "As in, the rock magazine?" He nodded again. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was silently thanking Shane. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Stanton..."

"Cory. You and I are going to be together for a little while."

"Cory. I'm sorry. Shane told me I had an interview this morning, but he just told me it was a surprise."

"That sounds like McMahon," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, I am so sorry – come on in," I told him, standing to the side so he could come inside. "Forgive the state of the home – I haven't been here for a while and I just got in last night. Have a seat on the couch, I'm just going to go get changed and I'll be right with you." He nodded and went over to the couch while I made a beeline to the bedroom. I quickly changed into a black sweater with a V-neck and dark blue jeans. I pulled my hair back into a big messy bun so I didn't have to brush it and then I applied a quick coat of mascara and gloss. When I emerged minutes later, he was looking at photographs in my entertainment unit.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine," I told him. "It's my fault – I completely forgot to set my alarm last night."

"Are you familiar with us?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I read you guys all the time on the road. It's how I find my new bands. I owe Shane for this one," I said with a laugh. I yawned and stretched. "I slept through dinner last night, so I'm going to make breakfast. If you haven't eaten yet, you are more than welcome to join me."

"Sounds great," he said, following me into the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?"

"I should be good. Thanks for the offer, though." I went to the fridge and began pulling eggs, bacon, vegetables, cheese and fruit out, making a few trips to put them on the island counter. "How long have you been with _Revolver_?" I asked, rounding the island to get the pans out.

"I thought I was supposed to be asking the questions." I shot him a look and we shared a laugh. "I've been with the magazine ever since it started. It's probably one of the best gigs ever."

"I bet." I grabbed the cutting board and put it on the island counter. Reaching for a bell pepper and a knife, motioned with the knife hand at his shirt. "Now that I'm more awake – cool shirt."

"I don't know why I'm surprised that you know the album."

"I've always thought Pantera was ahead of their time, but I didn't start getting a real crash course in them until I started seeing my boyfriend." I began cutting a red bell pepper.

"Your boyfriend...I read somewhere that you're seeing Randy Orton. Is that correct?"

"I am."

"Do you have a favorite Pantera album?"

" _Far Beyond Driven_. Just because I'm probably the most familiar with it. It's one of his favorite albums. Did you ever get to see them in concert?"

"Yeah. Twice. Have you?"

"Unfortunately, no. I did let a friend talk me into seeing Slipknot a few years ago. I'm not a huge fan of theirs, but that was a hell of a show." I put the chopped red peppers into a bowl and started on the yellow.

"Do you see a lot of concerts?"

"Not as many as I'd like, since I'm on the road a lot. One day I'd love to make it to Wacken or Download."

"I've covered both. So much fun."

"I bet. They get some amazing bands there, too."

"What was your first concert?" I laughed.

"Oh, I can't tell you that. If I did, I'd have to hand in my metal-head credentials," I said with a laugh.

"Come on..." he goaded. I chopped, shaking my head.

"It was Creed. _Human Clay_ tour in 1999. I still have the T-shirt somewhere. I went because my friend's date fell through, and I didn't have anything better to do." I put the yellow peppers into the bowl and reached for the green.

"Are you a Creed fan?"

"They have a few songs I don't mind, but I wouldn't run out and buy an album." I began cutting the green pepper. "Do you drink coffee? I don't, but I've got some here for company."

"I'll have what you're having."

"Two cups of tea it is," I said with a smile. I stopped cutting the peppers to start the kettle. I put it on the back-burner and turned on the element.

"What kind of music are you into?"

"Well, I'm not a straight metal-head. My tastes are all over the board," I confessed. "You'll find all kinds of weird things in my CD collection. With rock and metal, I love the stuff that gets the adrenaline going. The hard guitars, the anthem choruses. In my job, that kind of thing is really important. Music makes the image, so sometimes you want to listen to something that's gonna hit a bit harder than the radio does."

"What are you listening to right now?"

"Now? Well, Chris – Jericho, sorry – gave me an advanced copy of his band's upcoming album of original material. It's really good. I guess they were in the studio with Alter Bridge, so they got the guys to come and guest on a couple tracks. Aside from that? Right now, I'm into _The End of Heartache, Seasons, Healthy in Paranoid Times, Abandon Your Friends_ and _Life is Killing Me."_

 _"Life is Killing Me?_ That's Type O Negative, right?"

"Yeah. I'd kind of heard their name over the years, but Balls Mahoney told me to check them out at the _One Night Stand_ show. The guy – I don't know the singer's name, I'm sorry..."

"Peter Steele."

"Yeah. His voice is nuts. So deep."

"Do you have a favorite album?"

"I'll say _Life Is Killing Me_ so far, because I'm most familiar with it. But I heard _October Rust_ is great."

"It's a classic. I recommend _Bloody Kisses_ , too." I began cutting green onions to go with the rest of the vegetables. "So, what do you listen to when you work out?"

"It depends on the mood I'm in. It usually just goes between rap and metal."

"What do you think people would be surprised to find on your playlist?"

"Nineties pop, Faith No More and Limp Bizkit." He shot me a look. "No judging – reporters don't judge," I reminded him with a laugh. "Bizkit shouldn't really be that big of a surprise, I guess – WWE loves Fred and the guys. It's cool – I got to meet them for the first time just after I got signed and I actually got Fred to sign my copies of _Significant Other_ and _Chocolate Starfish_."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It cost me a picture." I started washing mushrooms.

"Are you a big fan of nu-metal?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not really. Just Bizkit and Linkin Park. Maybe Disturbed, but I'm not really sure you can count them as nu-metal after _The Sickness_." He nodded. " _Hybrid Theory_ is a mainstay on my workout playlist. A lot of that album hits really hard." I shook my head, bringing the mushrooms back to the cutting board. "You are in for it now – I could talk music for hours."

"I can, too – it's why I do this." We fell silent when the tea kettle started whistling. I got the mugs out of the cupboard and added the teabags before I took the kettle off the stove. I filled the mugs with water and left them on the counter to steep. "So you love music...why wrestling?"

"Because I love wrestling a little more. I've been in love with it since I was a kid. I used to watch it with my dad and my grandfather. My grandpa liked Bret, my dad liked Shawn. You can imagine how much fun the house was in the nineties." I felt myself becoming misty. I fanned my eyes with my hand.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. My dad – he passed recently."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. It's still a bit fresh. I actually just kinda came back from leave." I gave him his teacup and I went to get the sugar dish and the milk from the fridge. I put it on the island and started the omelettes on the stove.

"Was there a magic match that made you decide this is it, I wanna do this?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know if there was a match – I was just always in love with it. Some people can tell you what made them fall in love with it, but for me it was always there. Bret and Shawn at _WrestleMania XII_ is always a favorite of mine. It was an Iron Man match that had to go to sudden death because they couldn't pin or submit the other one in the sixty minute limit. The first time I saw it I was on the edge of my seat."

"Who were your favorites growing up?"

"Oh, God, I had so many! I loved Miss Elizabeth. When I was a little girl, she was the closest thing to a princess, and I wanted to be here and wear the pretty dresses." I laughed. "I loved her and Macho Man. Razor Ramon. Shawn Michaels. Ricky Steamboat. Ultimate Warrior because he was really colorful."

"Anybody more current?"

I laughed. "Of course. There's a lot of those, too. Rock and Austin. Kurt Angle – that guy is an absolute machine. Randy would kill me if I left his name off the list." We both shared a laugh. "Randy has this move he does – it's an inverted neck and back breaker. It's such a killer move. I love it. Um, who else? I love Eddie, Rey. We don't get along, but I think Trish Stratus is kind of the gold standard in my division. Same with Lita and Victoria. I was sad when Molly left because she was so good at what she did, too."

"Who has your favorite music right now?"

"In the company?" I asked. He nodded. I added the vegetables and cheese to the eggs and folded the omelette in half. "Ugh. I really hate to admit it, but I love Callie's music. John composed and wrote his own, which I think is just unbelievable. Lita's music has always been a favorite of mine."

"Does Randy make this list, too?"

"No, but he hates his music, too. He'll tell anyone who will listen." We laughed. "I gotta point out, too, that I think Chris Benoit's music is amazing. But that's a Canadian thing, I think."

"You did mention you were listening to Our Lady Peace's new album."

"I did."

"Are there any musicians you've met that you're surprised to find out are wrestling fans?"

"Not really, just because I know how far and wide we reach. It's cool getting to meet those people, though, and hear them talk about the people they grew up with, and the memories they have. I always love hearing about their favorite matches and the wrestlers who stuck out the most to them."

"So when you're on the road, what do you listen to?"

"It depends on the mood I'm in and who I'm traveling with. If it's a rough night and I need to de-stress, _Evolver_ and _Unleashed Memories_ are my go to albums. If it's a great night and I'm amped, if I'm traveling with my friend Natalie, then it's nineties pop. If I'm with Randy, it's metal. I don't think for a second he'd tolerate the pop music." I started cutting strawberries for the fruit salad. He nodded when I said Natalie's name, and I wondered for a second if he had met her.

"Have you ever traveled with Shane?"

"No. Vince would have a bird. I imagine it would be fun, though. I've had a lot of fun nights out with Shane. Get him in a pub overseas and the next day you're wishing for a new liver."

"I've done that with him on American soil. We were in a frat together," he explained.

"Yeah. I'd buy Shane as a frat boy." I laughed. "One time, he got me so drunk at a bar in Helsinki, Finland, of all places, and we ended up at this karaoke bar rapping 'The Humpty Dance'." Cory laughed. "I know. Shane _really_ knows that song. I feel like I learned something about the two of us that night."

"I feel like everyone has a wild Shane story," he said.

"Yeah. I get that feeling, too." I served breakfast. I made myself a plate, fixed my tea and moved around the island to talk with him some more. We ate breakfast, talking about our schedules, our lives, movies we loved. He told me that WWE was going to do the photo shoot with me on the road and they would send _Revolver_ the pictures to use. It was a cool morning, and before he left he told me that he enjoyed the interview and the talk and that he would be in touch.

After Cory left, I cleaned up breakfast and did the dishes. I had to be at the airport for three, and I should make it to the show for six-thirty. They could have put me on the card for tonight, but I am assuming that tonight was going to be the photographs for the magazine article.

I sat down on the couch and called Randy. He answered on the third ring. He sounded winded. "Good morning."

"Good morning. You actually sound happy to hear from me."

"From you? Always."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just got out of the shower. How did the interview go this morning? Did you find out who it was with?"

"Yeah. Shane set me up with _Revolver_."

"No shit."

"Yeah. Crazy, right? He just left." I put my feet up on the coffee table. "How is your morning going?"

"It's been a weird morning," he confessed.

"Oh yeah? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, Dave came up to me at the gym this morning."

"You're kidding. What did he want?"

"He told me he's split with Callie."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It sounds like it's for good this time. He just said that he was tired of doing this with us."

"Who knows with those two," I said with a sigh. "It'd be nice. I'm tired of doing this with them, too."

"What time do you get in tonight?"

"I should be at the arena for six-thirty, seven, barring any delays."

"You're staying with me, right?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course. I can't wait to see you," he blurted. "I have to go, though. I'm supposed to meet with PS about some stuff this afternoon. I'll see you tonight, okay?" We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I still needed to pack.

I thought about what Randy told me about Dave and Callie. I have no idea what game they are trying to play, if this is legitimate or not, but every part of me hoped that Callie was starting to lose some of her power.


End file.
